


Stay the Course

by LittleGrumblrAnna



Category: Owlboy (Video Game)
Genre: Other, prequel story, sequel story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 85,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGrumblrAnna/pseuds/LittleGrumblrAnna
Summary: The Loop has ended and life begins anew. Citizens of Vellie are both adjusting to their new circumstances and building up their beloved settlement. The situation isn't perfect, there's much to be done, but with new discoveries and past wounds healed, perhaps the world can truly be whole again.An Owlboy sequel story that also details pre-game events.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The following is a direct continuation of my one-off fanfic 'Owlboy's Omega' which can be found here:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269814
> 
> I fully meant for it to be a standalone piece and it can still be read as one, but I ended up wanting more after completing it. This fanfic is both meant to be a continuation and a character study of sorts, especially for characters who didn't get much development in Owlboy. There will be a lot of headcanon and conjecture on certain subjects, but I will do my best to give everyone the proper time and attention they deserve. Thank you for giving this piece a looksee.
> 
> \- Anna

New and old citizens of Vellie gathered at the designated area asked of them. Most were still giddy or astonished by the results of the Anti-Hex, but only few knew the full extent of the event that took place past the mesosphere. There was so much to tell, so much to confess, and Solus felt nothing but shame and fear as he began his tale. All eyes fixated on him, all patiently bearing with his stutter that he knew was worsening as he started detailing his betrayal. Some were skeptical, but eye witnesses of surviving pirates confirmed his presence with them while Geddy, Alphonse, and Twig filled in the blanks. Otus nodding along also added to the genuinity of the tale, almost everyone aware of his disappearance with Geddy after the fall of Advent. It was then only Strix, Fib, and Bonacci who looked upon Solus with skepticism. 

His claims, to them who knew of his shortcomings, seemed absurd. However, once Solus started detailing his use of the Relics and revealed he still had them, now dormant of their awful power, Strix’s felt nothing but indignation towards what he thought was his meek and mild student. _His_ student, out of the handful of Owls left was actually a deceptive being, though well meaning, whom had made him a fool. Strix was already beyond irritated that what was left of the pirates were so quickly accepted despite their acts, so the fact that his student was the source of all this grief, all the lives lost, was so enraging he found no reason to keep his composure any longer.

“Solus, you _traitorous_ cretin!” Strix stood above the crowd, pointing accusingly. “How long had you been scheming behind my back!? I should have thought it odd you were so fixated on the Book of Noctae, secluding yourself to the archives in Advent for days!” Murmurs arose in the crowd as Strix moved towards Solus with purpose. 

“I-I’m sorry, I-” Solus took an involuntary step back.

“Oh, you’re sorry? Sorry for what exactly!?” Strix snapped. “Is it for robbing us of the Relics and giving them to our tormentors or is it for having your hand in the fall of Advent, the murder of an entire civilization!? Do you think that because you somehow managed to make the world whole again you’ve done us all right!?” 

“No! I didn’t mean to-” Solus trembled.

“ **Enough!** ” Strix bellowed. “You have tainted our entire legacy with your treachery! I will set you straight!” 

“Strix, stop!” Kernelle called out to the Owl blinded by rage. His arm was raised, crop in hand ready to strike an already flinching Solus. Many in the crowd began to stand up, fully intent on stopping Strix, but only one body moved fast enough. The sound of Strix’s crop echoed off the body it hit and silenced the crowd. Solus cringed from an impact that didn’t even graze him, opening his eyes to see whom took the blow for him. 

“Otus!” Geddy cried out, half in concern, the other in disbelief. This was the second time he had shielded Solus, though the sting of Strix’s crop was nothing compared to the weight of Molstrom’s anchor. Otus wavered for a moment before replanting his feet and outstretching his arms. He locked his gaze with Strix’s before shaking his head. This was not the answer. 

“Get out of the way…!” Strix seethed, neither the gasps from the crowd or Otus’ display detering him. He raised his arm again, but it would hit no one this time as he was forcibly grabbed and spun around away from the owlboys. Strix hardly hid his disgust from the one who did the motion.

“What in the maker’s name do you think you’re doing!?” Asio chided. 

“Disciplining my student.” Strix responded cooly. “Perhaps you ought to do the same!” 

“I have no interest in sensely beating the children we forced into this situation. Forget yourself for a moment and think, Strix. If you think the blood of Advent is purely staining Solus’ hands, you’re sorely mistaken.” 

“Ah, yes, the pirates we’ve so freely accepted-” Strix glanced to the crowd where the apparatuses sat. 

“No, you fool! I’m referring to us!” Asio released Strix who’s confusion was mixing poorly with his slowly cooling anger. 

“Asio, if you are somehow implying I had a hand in all of this, it would be wise for you to choose your next words carefully.” 

“I’m not implying anything, i’m saying it plainly. We, the mentors of the few remaining Owls, have failed them immensely. When we weren’t squabbling over petty politics or our superiorities, we ignored their pleas for help, seeing nothing but failure in their weakness. Instead of supporting them, we left our students to fend for themselves which led them to this moment. It was my indiscretion and pride that forced Otus down this path. Strix, if you can honestly and truly say that you did your best to give Solus direction and watch over him, then let us hear it.” Asio finished and crossed his arms.

“Of course I did! How dare you of all people accuse me!? I watched over all my students with a firm hand! Solus’ defiance is his own!” 

“If a firm hand means allowing Solus to hole himself up in Advent’s archives, never having him participate in patrolling, and brushing him off constantly for Fib and Bonacci needs, then I have some news for you, Strix.” Kernelle stepped forward. “Solus acted as he did because he knew no one would believe him. He didn’t have one friend to rely on, not among the teachers of Advent or his fellow students who would sooner bully him than try to listen. Heck, no one believed Otus and Geddy about the Owl Temple being broken, but lo and behold when we go to investigate, it’s overgrown, rusted, and we scorned them for nothing but our own shame. The blame is on all of us, Strix, and you know it. So how about you step away from the kids, and calm down a bit.” 

Being talked down to, being ‘coaxed’ out of what he believed was justified anger, was the last nerve that Strix allowed to be touched. He was done with this farce, done with Asio and his student’s antics, and he knew the most scathing way to resolve the current situation. He took a deep, liberating breath, before renewing his glare towards Asio. 

“Very well then, since you are so attached to the traitor, he is your problem now.” He uttered before launching himself into the air. “I wash my hands of this in its entirety. Fib, Bonacci, to me. We are leaving!”

“Strix, you stubborn old fool!” Asio fumed. 

“Stubborn I may be, but I am no fool. While you brooded at the lookout, we gave our all providing for Vellie, and this is how you repay that? By classifying us along with that _thing?_ ” Strix once again pointed at Solus. “I will have none of it! Fib, Bonacci, did I stutter!? We are leaving, **now!** ”

The duo looked at each other nervously before joining their mentor. They both hesitantly glanced to Solus who hung his head in reply. Nothing about this seemed to sit well with them, but as Strix flew into the distant sky, they followed. 

“...What a mess.” The Professor grumbled at the three quickly disappearing figures.

“Give him time to cool off. We can’t expect both of our stoic Owl mentors to change so quickly.” Kernelle reassured while looking upon Asio who had knelt himself down to Otus’ level and was inspecting the spot where he had been struck. 

“Yes, I suppose you’re right. Strix needs time to heal as well, time to think away from this all. I only pray he doesn’t drag his students somewhere he ought not. There isn’t much civilization outside of Vellie, as far as we know anyways.” The Professor scanned the horizon. 

“Solus.” Asio uttered calmly and Solus fought through his fright to answer him, only managing to raise his head. “There is much to be done and only so much we can do. I will not ask of you the impossible, but will you help Vellie-”

“Y-yes! Please let me help! I’ll do anything I can!” Solus desperately pleaded. 

“Well, laddie, that’s the first step!” Kernelle smiled at Solus before turning to crowd. “Any objections?” She addressed everyone who shared glances all around, but not a peep was heard. “Alright then, it’s time we turn this town meeting subject onto rebuilding! Asio, Professor, let’s get started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strix is a bit of an odd character to expand on. We know that has a particular distaste for Asio, thinks very little of Otus, and it shows through his students. Fib and Bonacci bully those they believe are beneath them and never have anything good to say about Otus or Asio. Whether Strix encourages this behavior or just turns a blind eye to it isn't ever addressed in-game, but we can make assumptions as to why their attitudes they way they are. I believe he, like Asio, has a fair amount of growing to do before he can accept his mistakes and work past them.
> 
> Small note: While the Owlboy wiki states the item that Strix carries around is a 'teacher pointer', the way it moves and looks seems to be more crop-like. I went with a crop as the item because of this and the fact that i've seen/read teachers of the past who used crops on misbehaving children in old schoolhouses.
> 
> Art by Confetti! :>


	2. Chapter 2

“We’re really good at building stuff.” One of the pirates declared. “Well, mostly airships…”

“But airships are are kinda like flying houses, so if we just keep out all the aviation parts, maybe it’d be fine?”

“Indeed, I see no problem in adjusting your objectives from airship construction to that of housing. I’m sure many of you were doing that originally before our conversion to pirates, but you’ve simply forgotten.” Alphonse mused.

“That is reassuring. Can I leave these matters to you, Alphonse? Otus, Solus, and I can help can help if you are in need of materials or heavy lifting, but i’m afraid nothing beyond that.” Asio looked upon the small group of automatons. After Molstrom’s destructive tantrum all the way to where he fell to the Anti-Hex, this handful was all that was left of the ancient Owl’s dillagence. They all took to Alphonse instantly as they were lost without their captain, and while reluctant at first, Alphonse allowed their devotion. This was not without reminding them they were their own beings and he would expect them to break away eventually.

“You can count on us, Sir Asio. There may be a bit of trial and error, but i’m sure we’ll be able to manage this task. It is the least we can do after all…”

The recent memory of Alphonse and the other automatons efforts swept through Asio’s mind as the night’s chill brought him back to the present. It seemed looking upon the small cluster of houses they managed to assemble in a rather prompt timeframe stirred Asio’s thoughts. They were practically begging for another job once they finished, Kernelle and The Professor both keen on assistants to their new projects, scooped them and their enthusiasm up quickly, but not before one last request was fulfilled. 

Vellie was not as it was before. Patrolling used to be vertical, going from floating island to island, checking every nook and cranny, but now it was completely flat. It would be easier to just observe from above rather than continuous rounds, so it would be delegated to the Owls once again, but the citizens of Vellie wouldn’t have that. Done were the days overly relying on the Owls and in ushered a new system where everyone in town took turns watching over Vellie from it’s newly built watchtower. This particular night was Asio’s responsibility, though it was almost morning now, his shift soon over. An hour or so more, perhaps, or maybe it was sooner as the sound of someone ascending the watchtower's steps had him look back to see his replacement on the way. 

“Morning, Asio!” Geddy peppily chirped. “Anything to report?” 

“No, nothing. Another typical night.” Asio answered, putting his focus back on the village below.

“No news is good news! Now, uh, i’m actually here a little bit early.”

“I figured as much. The morning shift is still a ways off. I won't shoo you away as i’m guessing you’re here for a reason.”

“You got it. Don’t panic or anything, but it’s about Otus.” Geddy revealed and Asio’s attention was caught. “He hasn’t done anything wrong, but, i’m a little worried about him lately.” 

“Worried? I've been told he’s been diligent and helpful, especially in the farm projects.”

“Oh, he has, but that’s just it. He’s working himself too hard, Asio. At least, Alphonse and I think he his. He can’t seem to say no to anyone, whether it’s helping plow the fields, gathering data for the lab, or just doing odd jobs, he’s running himself ragged and trying to hide it. The moment he thinks all eyes are off him, i’ve seen him pale, hide coughs, and even teetering on his feet before catching himself. Try to show a little bit of concern has him force a smile and brush you off before moving onto another task. I’m not really sure what’s lit this fire under him, but it’s gotta stop.” Geddy fretted. 

“That boy…” Asio shook his head. “I tell him to be more mindful of himself and he does the complete opposite.”

“Honesty, I think you told him to do something he doesn’t know how to. He’s always putting others before himself, downplaying his needs. I’ll say it bluntly; I think he’s afraid of being ‘disappointing’ again. Otus and I, we’re best buds, so I can tell there’s been a change in him, but if I can’t get through to him, I know that you can.”

The mere mention of ‘disappointing’ pricked at Asio, guilt washing over him. How many times has he unfairly labeled Otus and blamed him for things out of his control? It was no longer in his train of thought, truly feeling nothing but pride for his student. But he supposed with the amount of damage done over the years, it would take a bit more effort to build Otus’ self esteem back to where it ought to be. He even wondered if his words would be adequate enough, remembering how Otus still flinched at him calling after him, something that was quickly shook off, but still engrained.

Asio sighed away his pangs of guilt as his resolve returned “...I will talk with him. Though I don’t know if my words will have much more power than yours, I will try to reach him nonetheless.”

“Come on, Asio, really?” Geddy held back a scoff. “Your words mean the world to Otus! You’re his mentor, the one he looks up to and strives to be! ...Don’t think because of what’s been done in the past that’s changed at all. Otus adores you, Asio, always has.” 

_‘He shouldn’t’_ the back of Asio’s mind spewed. _‘You least of all deserve his admiration’_ it continued, but such thoughts were no longer burdening to the Owl. Otus had forgiven him, that much was fact and Asio intended to not fail him again. 

“Anyways, i’ll leave it at that. I’m already here so why don’t you go get some rest? I’ll keep an eye on Otus from here in the meantime.”

******

“Otus! We can’t run away! Please, I can’t move!” Solus implored. “You have to complete the Anti-Hex! Repair the totem! Hopefully it will be enough…!” 

Again, he had to do this again. As Otus started his desperate crawl towards the totem, he knew this wasn’t the actual event, but his dreams forcing him to relive it. As if by some sort of curse, this memory plagued him. The pain of the wound Molstrom inflicted being forcibly healed by the relics, the shockwaves of the totem shooting through him, all while his friends desperately depended on his success. One final spin ignited the totem’s true glow, Geddy’s pleading and the rushing wind heralds to the power that would soon use him as a vessel only to toss him away. Molstom’s laugh punctuated by his bewildered howl. Islands falling. The Loop has ended.

A frantic gasp for air accompanied Otus’ cold sweat as he awoke. The sensation of his dreamed up wounds continued to tingle as he took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself. However, neither the stillness of his of his own home nor the relief of no longer being trapped in his dreams helped as the deep breaths became short rasps. A coughing fit followed, Otus desperately grasping his cloak as he stumbled to the floor. Air, he needed fresh air, he told himself while ignoring the nausea now taking its turn in what had become his morning routine. As usual, the air did little good, but a part of him believed it doing something to help. He quickly glanced to the watchtower, trying to remember who was on duty, remembering It would be Asio. 

A fleeting thought of going to his mentor for comfort quickly vanished as Otus took the route towards Tropos that would have him out of sight. He wouldn’t bother him for something like this, being busy enough as is and surely didn’t need to add his student’s worries to his own. His breath steadied as he weakly flew towards his goal, the moon’s fading light still illuminating the small, lonesome tree who’s grey petals were enduring the breeze. Here he would stay until the sun rose, hoping no one would notice his absence. Unless someone specifically came to this place to pay their respects, it was out of sight and the ideal place for Otus to collect his thoughts.

 _‘Otus... I’m here for you, man. You… you know that, right?’_ The memory of Geddy’s comfort popped into Otus’ head as he gazed upon the tree.

Otus knew and he surely appreciated the support from everyone, but for some reason, he felt terribly alone. All the citizens of Vellie we’re so kind, caring, and patient, all busy with the restoration in their own way. Otus saw only disrupting the flow of things if he took anyone’s precious time to confide in his worries. Geddy and what was left of the Advent Guard all took their duties very seriously, Twig was busy keeping an eye on Mesos, Alphonse was constantly tied up with aiding his fellow automatons, Solus penning the his mistakes into a novella for future generations, and Asio didn’t need anything else on his plate.

Despite Geddy showing his concern, Otus countered it with the best smile he could muster, seeing Anne and a few others behind him, waiting for their teammate to join them. Otus would deal with this, he told himself with confidence, and yet, the tears wouldn’t stop. Could he really not endure this one thing on his own? It was just a dream, he was alive, his friends we’re alive, everyone was fine. A few petals from the tree fell, catching Otus’ eye as if to remind him ‘no, not everyone’. His tears became sobs as he finally gave in, his fatigue and grief more than he could handle. 

“Otus…” The voice of who he had actively avoided, quietly uttered his name. 

Otus’ mortified expression had Asio’s guilt return, as his student quickly turned away to hastily dry his tears. He hadn’t intended on causing this reaction or even confronting Otus yet at all. As Asio was on his back to his abode, he saw Otus leaving his house practically heaving and shakily flying off. That was not something he was ready to ignore. Now finding him seemingly ashamed for being discovered mourning at his parent’s grave was more than Asio was prepared to handle. Should he have just left the boy be? Would comforting Otus is this state deepen his misery?

Asio didn’t know. He never prepared or believed his relationship with Otus would ever lead to a situation so delicate. However, memories of his friend’s affections towards their son surfaced as Asio gazed upon the tree marking their resting place. Even as a babe, Otus wasn’t prone to weep- bottling up his emotions, as if he knew he couldn’t be heard. Asio recalled Scops regularly taking his son into his arms and allowing Otus to cry himself out, no matter what had upset him. Lettia would scold her husband for coddling, but then partake in it herself, gently coaxing Otus out of his huff with encouraging words. 

He wasn’t Lettia and Scops, he certainly didn’t even think could be compared to them, but he reached out to Otus regardless, placing a hand on his shaking shoulders. This froze Otus, his mind reeling as to what expression his mentor was wearing as he gingerly turned to meet his gaze. He least of all expected Asio’s eyes to be sorrowful and wet with tears of his own. How long had it been? In his bitterness, Asio both actively avoided this place and forbid Otus from it, not allowing him to leave Vellie. He saw it as a distraction, a reminder of things he didn’t need to concern himself with. Protect Vellie, make Otus into his spitting image, don’t let another tragedy come to pass, nothing else mattered. 

Otus’ stubborn disposition melted away as he moved to embrace Asio. He wasn’t alone, everyone was working their way through what Otus had mistakenly isolated himself outside of. Was he really so foolish to still believe himself a burden after all this time? Asio responded in kind, returning the hug, though he almost pulled away out of shock from amount of heat radiating off of Otus.

“Merciful maker…” Asio prematurely ended the hug and placed his hand over Otus’ forehead, hot enough for him to immediately remove it. A scolding was on his lips, but he swallowed it in favour of quickly scooping up Otus and soaring them directly towards the lab. The Professor and Kernelle were no doctors, but they were all they had until they could procure one. One checkup later, Otus was back in his bed with a temperately frustrated Asio watching over him. Rest was all they prescribed yet Otus was the currently the epitome of restlessness. He wanted to sleep, but feared the returning nightmare. He also wanted to apologize to everyone for worrying them, but in doing neither, all he found himself doing was staring blankly at the ceiling. 

“Are you going to at least close your eyes?” Asio half jeered, his own fatigue ready to take him. He didn’t entirely trust Otus, thinking he may try and get out of resting, so he resolved to stay by his side until he was indeed sleeping. His current actions seemed to support the trust issue, but Otus’ furrowed brow as he forced his eyes closed seemed to spell the opposite. He wanted to sleep, but…

“Is there something else ailing you?” Asio prodded and Otus’ brow was further knit. He was still for a moment before opening his eyes and giving a small nod. Asio could hazard a few guesses, his exam not revealing anything physical that would prevent rest, but the dark circles under Otus’ eyes were a dead give away. “Nightmares?” 

Otus’ eyes widened at how quickly Asio figured it out, nodding again. Asio could only imagine what was plaguing the small owlboy’s dreams. From Geddy and Alphonse’s eyewitness accounts, Otus had been attacked by all manner of beasts, tossed about by the elements, and threw himself into danger far more often than not. _‘Courage is a trait lost on most Owls, indeed’_ , Asio recalled his own words having a hard time imagining himself or any of the others putting themselves through Otus’ journey. Perhaps maybe with the exception of his own parents, with how much trouble Scops and Lettia got themselves into, Asio wondered if there was something hereditary. 

Suddenly, an idea surfaced. All the things he has forced himself to forget seemingly had all been freed from their bonds, no doubt thanks to visiting them a short while ago. Scops used to boast about how he’d soothe a fussy Otus to sleep by detailing his adventures to him. Whether he recalled this or not, Asio didn’t know, but what he did know was that the confidential nature in regards to Otus’ parents was no longer needed. All the citizens of Vellie agreed to not mention Lettia and Scops or anything relating to them, for Otus’ good, for the good of Vellie, but such notions were now seen as nothing but cruel. Asio himself would be the first to break this unspoken rule. 

“I do not know if you recall this, Otus, but you were often plagued with nightmares as a babe. Back then, your father would talk endlessly about his exploits until you drifted back to sleep.” Asio looked away from Otus’ gaze, hoping he wasn’t making a mistake. “...I was no adventurer, but I spent most of my young adult life around both of your parents, willingly or not." A smirk accompanied a memory of him being dragged somewhere by the duo, his objections being ignored. “Would you like it if I told a bit about that time? It may help chase away whatever currently occupies your thoughts.” 

There was a spark in Otus’ eyes that surely ignited the desire he had held within him all this time to know more about his parents. He nodded excitedly, grinning widely at the thought. 

“Very well then, where to start…?” Asio brought his fist to his lips in thought. At the beginning? After they had met? No, all of it, Otus deserved to know every detail. “Scops, Lettia, and I all attended the same academy in Advent, and we were hardly friends at first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've personally felt that Otus is one who bottles up his emotions, for the most part. He's very expressive, even when he's feeling down, but he's more empathetic to other's problems rather than his own. This may be because of his disability or his general desire to please that I think he'd rather not impose himself if not necessary. This can be seen in-game with his reactions to Asio's scolding, listening to Geddy vent at the graveyard, and letting Twig join despite his pirate involvement. He's not completely devoid of expression, being worried when Geddy has left the group or clearly showing his annoyance at not being able to fly at the Floating Tower, but those are situational and in times of high stress. How would Otus react if everything is seemingly fine and well with his friends, but not so with him? That was the main idea for this chapter plus I wanted to show that Asio has become softer and kinder, that he himself has also been bottling up some things.


	3. Chapter 3

“Are you even an Owl?” 

“I’m… sorry?” Asio looked up from his notes, Strix and a few of his followers looming nearby. He had unwittingly taken the bait, Strix’s condescending sneer Asio had become so used to signaling he was about to endure his daily teasing. School was out, their professor gone, and Asio cursed inwardly at his ineptitude for not copying down the blackboard fast enough to avoid this shill. 

“Why, Asio, it’s a simple question! You see, ever since you were placed into this curriculum, my fellow Owls and I couldn’t help but notice that you don’t quite fit the general appearance of our kind.”

There it was, he had finally gone from making snide comments towards his ears, nose, lack of feathers, to now backhandedly doubting his heritage. Asio’s patience was thoroughly spent, not wishing to endure another minute in the same air as his antagonizer, shut his notebook firmly and made for the door. 

“Now wait just a moment!” Strix stepped into his path. “I don’t think you’re being very fair, Asio! An enigma as yourself surely owes us an explanation! Are you an Owl, or not? Wearing the cloak doesn’t make you-” Strix pinched at Asio’s owl cloak, and received a solid fist into his cheek in response. 

“ **Do not touch me!** ” Asio bellowed at the momentarily stunned Strix.

“How dare you, you **arrogant mutt!** ” Strix broke out of his stagger and lunged for Asio, only to meet the classroom’s door violently swung open, sending him to the ground. In walked a tall, out of breath, Owl whose feathers were fully fluffed.

“Asio! The ferry is leaving RIGHT NOW! What is taking you… so long...?” He looked to Strix on the floor surrounded by his cronies, to Asio, to the few feathers sticking to Asio’s fist, and then back to Strix. “...What are you guys doing?” 

“Nothing. I’m coming.” Asio answered and walked past him. 

“No! You are not getting away with this! Scops, be useful for once and stop him!” Strix barked.

“Um, no?” Scops shrugged. “The last ferry to Vellie is leaving so… bye!” He slammed the door and quickly joined Asio who was in the middle of angrily marching towards his destination. He eyed the obvious Strix-feathers still clinging to Asio’s knuckles, opened his mouth to point them out, but then promptly shut it hearing a stifled sniffle. 

They said naught a word to each other as they quickly took off towards the harbour, catching the departing ferry and sitting in their respective seats. Scops wondered if Asio would fuss about the fact he had once again chosen the seat across from him on the empty ferry, but his attention was elsewhere. While Asio usually spent the ride back to the settlement reviewing his notes or doing his best to ignore Scops’ banter, he instead found himself staring aimlessly out the window. Scops decided to do the same rather than awkwardly stare at Asio for the remainder of the ride. 

“Was that intentional?” Asio eventually broke the silence. 

“Was what?” 

“Hitting Strix with the door.”

“Oh, is that why he was on the ground? Whoops…” Scops laughed nervously. 

“Nevermind.” Asio rolled his eyes. “It doesn’t matter.”

“...Just like how Strix’s feathers stuck to your hand don’t matter?” He finally addressed them. Asio immediately looked to his hand and made a noise of disgust before rubbing them off on his shirt. “Is he uh, bothering you again?”

“When is he not, Scops?” Asio retorted and Scops fluffed his feathers in anger. 

“Seriously, just stick by me and he’ll back off! I’m DOUBLE his size! Problem solved!”

“I don’t need a damned bodyguard!” Asio yelled and Scops flinched. Asio sighed and put his attention back to the window. _‘...I need to be left alone.’_

“Well, I wasn’t planning on becoming one.” Scops plainly stated. “I’d rather just be your friend.” 

Asio tsked and closed his eyes, so used to yet tired of Scops’ attempts in reaching out to him. Perhaps he was still a bit raw from his outburst, but this was the first time he had felt regret in rejecting him. He didn’t need friends, all he needed was to learn how to properly become a revered, exalted, and wise Owl. He would become respected, he would carry the pride of owlhood on his shoulders alone if he had to. He didn’t need something as frivolous as friendship to achieve those goals, surely.

“Say, I found this book that shows how to pull off cool stunts with Owl cloaks. Wanna try and figure them out with me?” Scops attempted once more to coax Asio out of his funk. 

“...Yes.”

 

******

 

“There she is!” Scops excitedly pointed and shook Asio with his free hand, which only took him a moment to bat away in irritation.

“What are you going on about!?”

“Asio, look at that girl over here by herself, the one in the Advent Guard uniform! Do you know who that is!?” Scops bleated like an adoring fan. 

Asio humoured companion’s buzzing and followed Scops’ point to the girl in question. A young, rather athletic-looking woman was taking in the sun on a nearby bench, her rifle lazily resting next to her. “No I do not.” He answered. 

“That’s Lettia Tyto! Her father, Steato Tyto, is one of the top commanders in the Advent Guard and she’s currently top in her class! I heard she’s so good she finishes drills at record speed and spends her free time hunting Gawks in Tropos for target practice!” 

“...I thought none of us we’re allowed into Tropos until our training finished.” Asio pondered. 

“Right!? Man, she’s so cool. What I wouldn’t give to be able to join her one time! I’m so tired of just being able to fly around Advent and Vellie…” Scops sighed dejectedly, yet still looking on Lettia with admiration. Asio felt a twinge of spite towards the young woman, Scops never before showing such interest in anyone outside Asio himself. Who’s to say he was outdated and easily pushed aside for whoever else caught his eye? The notion was ridiculous, yet remained a taunting thought. Regardless, he wasn't going to spend his free time watching Scops dwell on something he desired, giving him a push from where he was standing.

“Well, don’t just stand there and drool. Go and talk to her if you’re so enamored.”

“Woah, geez! I uh, don’t think I can…” Scops twiddled his thumbs nervously. 

“You must be joking…” Asio scoffed. “You choose now of all times to be sheepish!? Maker’s sake, Scops, you were singing her praises a few moments ago!”

“I know! ...I know, it’s just, I don’t think i’m ready to try and talk to someone _that_ high above me.”

“High above you!?” Asio’s eye twitched as he held back his anger. “Need I remind you that you, yourself are the top in our class, much to Stix’s horror, and furthermore, you are a proud Owl, Scops! If you can’t utter a few syllables to one of your fellow students now, how will you react when we’re finally designated to our posts!?”

Scops’ uncertainty began to flee as he mulled over Asio’s words, finding himself nodding in agreement. “You’re… you’re right, Asio! I can’t let a little shyness deter me. I will go talk to her.” He paused. “And you’re coming with me!”

“What!?” Asio balked and found Scops’ arm weaved through his pulling him along towards Lettia. “Scops, unhand me this instant or i’ll-!”

“Hiya! You’re Lettia Tyto, right?” Scops asked with a bit of pep. Asio wrestled himself out of Scops’ grip, only to be back in it, a shaking hand desperately clinging to his wrist. He held back all his vitriol and stood obediently, hoping both of them wouldn’t regret this. Lettia drowsily opened her eyes and sat up, looking at both of them suspiciously.

“I am. Do you two need something?” She finished with a yawn. 

“Uh, no, not really…” Asio kicked Scops’ shin “I-I mean, yes! We, uh, just wanted to talk to you!”

“Really now.” Her suspicion seemed to grow. “Hmmm.” She leaned her chin into her palm.

“Is… something wrong?” Asked Scops. 

“No, not particularly.” Lettia answered. “I’m just having a hard time believing Owls of all people are wanting to have a chat with me.” 

“Is that a problem!?” Asio spat and Scops looked at him desperately. Lettia smiled in response.

“Not at all, most if not all of you avoid me like the plague, so forgive my surprise.”

“What, why? That’s silly!” Scops protested. 

“...You’re the two from Vellie, aren’t you? Well, I guess that makes sense then. I’ll fill you in because you’re not privy to the dumb politics around here. My father has a particular… distaste for Owls. He’s pretty outspoken about it too, so all of the Owls avoid him and subsequently; me. It might be best if you two do the same.”

“That’s a bit strange…” Scops admitted and Asio saw Lettia’s eyes flicker with disappointment. 

“Yep, so it’d probably be best if you two didn’t associate with me. You might end up bullied or something.”

“...Absolutely ridiculous.” Asio muttered. “A child shouldn’t be punished for the deed of their parent.” 

Scops wavered, surely knowing what was now causing Asio to shake, some of their more, unpleasant, memories shared. He quickly moved his hand down Asio’s wrist into his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze before letting go. Asio jumped at the suddenness of it, but Scops taking a step forward hid it from Lettia.  


“He’s right! Who cares!? Listen, I’m Scops and this is Asio. Tell me, is it true that you go to Tropos and hunt Gawks?”

Lettia did poorly at suppressing a giggle, the tension between the three vanishing. “That depends, are you here to rat me out?”

“Of course not! I’m actually really jealous, it sound like such a fun time!” Scops gushed. 

“Fun if you know what you’re doing. Even Gawks can be dangerous, especially if they’re swarming. I take it you two haven’t quite hit the combat portion of your classes yet.” 

“No, but Asio and I have been practicing some stuff! We can volley boulders and fruit between our cloaks, sometimes getting the count up to well over 100! Now, imagine us doing that with a Gawk.” Scops smirked, Lettia fully letting out her giggles this time.

“OK, now i’m intrigued. I do want to see that. Tell you what, if you’re still feeling a bit adventurous in three days time, meet me at the city gates and i’ll take you to Tropos after classes are out.”

“R-really? Of course, we’ll meet you there!” Scops almost squealed. Lettia let out one last giggle before getting herself up from the bench. 

“It’s a date, owlboy.” She tapped Scops on his shoulder as she passed by, his feathers fluffing in response, though only Asio witnessing it as she turned down an alley. 

“Sweet maker…” He breathed. “I think i’m in love.”

“You _think!?_ ” 

 

******

 

“96, 97, 98, 99, 100! Alright, hit em’ up!” Lettia commanded and Asio smashed the Gawk they had chosen for their demonstration upwards with his cloak. The sharp sound of Lettia’s rifle followed, a bullet ending its life. “Wow, that was both hilarious and impressive. Good show.” 

“Right?” Scops puffed, out of breath. “Man, it feels good to be actually doing the technique on its intended target!”

“...And not having to worry about it exploding and staining your clothes.” Asio added.

“Yeah, Gawks are definitely more durable than fruit! Want us to do it again, Lettia?” Scops looked around for another unsuspecting target. 

“Once is enough, Scops, besides, I think you scared the rest of them off with that display!” Lettia gestured to the clear sky. “I’ll be honest, you guys, this is really as far as I go when I come to Tropos. Don’t know how the rumor started and became that I was specifically coming out here to snipe Gawks, but this is really it. I come out here to get away from the city, away from my duties, just for a spell.” 

“Do you not enjoy being in the Advent Guard?” Scops noted a bitter smile on her face. 

“No, I don’t.” She answered simply. “At all.” 

“Then why bother?” Asio crossed his arms. “You’re putting in all that effort to be top in your class, for what reason?” 

“I don’t really have much of a choice, Asio. As you know, my father has a ridiculous rank and snubs all beneath him, Owl or not. If i’m at least at the top in my current rank, it stops his daily, passionate rants about how much a failure I am or that i’m bringing shame upon him. Oh, if he could only see me now, not dedicating every waking moment to practice and spending my precious time with Owls! The horror~” She said flippantly and forced out a giggle for good measure. “But enough about me, Scops, I heard you’re the top in your class as well.”

“Eh, it’s a total fluke.” Scops shrugged. “Probably won’t last.”

“Scops, don’t even start.” Asio retorted. “You surpassed everyone fair and square. You can easily keep it up.”

“I guess, but did you see how mad Strix was when the rankings were announced!? I thought he would kill me…!” 

“If looks could kill, you’d most certainly be dead.” Asio smirked, remembering the pure animosity pouring from Strix’s eyes that day.

“Woah, a smile!” Lettia remarked. “Didn’t think you had it in you to do that, Asio.”

“It’s a rare and blessed occurrence!” Scops joked. “The people in Vellie say when Asio smiles, our harvest will be plentiful that year!”

“Oh, shut up!” Asio spun his cape and shot Scops flying off the island, sending Lettia into a fit of laughter. He quickly recovered and flapped back to a disgruntled Asio. 

“Man, have you gotten stronger with your cloak? That packed a lot of power! I bet you could easily come out on top in the next endurance test!” Scops glowed. 

“Hmph, maybe.” Asio grumped. 

“It’s all that practice we’ve been doing, I know it! We should work on all the other categories too! Asio, imagine what kind of face Strix would have if YOU were on top!” 

“Where are you at now?” Lettia asked. 

“Third, Strix being second.” 

“Sounds entirely doable! Show us what you got!” Lettia egged Asio on, and he took to imagining his possible victory, Strix in anguish. Another smile crept onto Asio’s face.

“Woah, DOUBLE plentiful harvest!” Scops exclaimed.

“ **You are pushing your luck!** ” 

******

“This can’t be right…!” Strix looked at the ranking board in shock. It stated clearly in order; Asio, Strix, Scops in the top three positions. Strix continued to pour over the list, perhaps finding an error or reason to call for a recount while Asio stood away from the crowd, arms crossed, proud, and ready for the backlash. This was the last scoring, they would all be graduating soon and assigned their posts. But by rule, Whoever placed first had the privilege of choosing where they wanted to be assigned, and Asio had taken that away from Strix. 

“Oho, someone’s maaad~” Lettia suddenly appeared next to Asio.

“If you’re looking for Scops, he’s not here. He was feeling ill today.” Asio replied. 

“Geez, Asio, I can congratulate my friend on his victory without Scops being around! You’re so abrasive sometimes!” She gently punched his shoulder. “You did a great job, and I’d say it was worth it!” 

Lettia pointed to Strix who pulled the list off the board and shred it to pieces as if on cue. He whipped his body around looking for Asio, ready to hurl accusations and insults. He finally found and met Asio’s gaze, looking upon him like a raged beast ready to tear him as easily as the list. He took a few steps towards his target only to abruptly stop. Lettia’s presence next to Asio accompanied by her wearing her signature death glare all the Advent Guard sported, had him take one step back. 

“Is there a problem?” She jeered. “By all means, show the entire academy just how much or a sore loser you are.”

Mutterings and whispers from the crowd further chipped away at Strix’s resolve, his rage cooling into shame. He took a deep breath, and then looked at Asio with begrudging eyes.

“Know that I will not forget this, Asio.” He spat.

“Good.” Asio bluntly stated and the crowd erupted into gasps and laugher as Strix plodded away. 

“Maker above…!” Lettia wheezed, reeling from her own laughing fit. “That must’ve been satisfying for you!” She looked to Asio who was indeed wearing his rare smile. “Fruit and veggies for all!” She playfully punched his shoulder again. 

“You two need to stop with that joke, it’s hardly funny!” Asio did his best to appear angry, but his smile cracked through the ruse. This lengthened Lettia’s fit and Asio had no choice but to turn away until she had laughed herself out. 

“Okay, i’m done!” She wiped away some tears. “Come on, I’ll treat you to some sweets as congratulations.” She grabbed Asio’s hand he let her pull him along. “I’ll send you home with some for Scops as well so he’s not left out. He’s still in the top 3 after all!”

Advent was abuzz with activity as usual, Lettia expertly weaving her and Asio through the crowds as they made their way to and from the desired shop. Asio wasn’t really aware on which of the fantastical looking baked goods would best suit Scops’ tastes (or his for that matter) so he let Lettia pick them out and accepted what she passed to him. They had found their way back to the bench where the trio first met. Finding it had a nice view, they often gathered there together before sneaking off to Tropos. It was a bit strange without Scops, but not lousy in any way. 

“...How do I even eat this?” Asio eyed the cupcake piled high with frosting dubiously. 

“One bite, two bites, up to you!” Lettia finished by shoving hers into her mouth. Asio decided to do the same, cringing at how overly sweet the pastry was before forcing himself to swallow it. While not to his tastes, it would most certainly please Scops who favoured sweet berries over bitter vegetables. “Want another?”

“No, no thank you, one was plenty.” Asio hid a shudder of disgust. 

Lettia smiled at Asio’s reaction before putting her attention to where Asio had placed his. The sky was starting to bruise and Lettia looked upon it on it with mild disdain. Just as Asio was about to mention needing to catch the last ferry, he caught a glance of this. He has never seen this face on her before. He couldn’t go home after seeing it and be worry free. He wasn’t as empathetic and cheery as Scops, but maybe he’d be able to do something positive about it? 

“Lettia, has the horizon done you wrong or is there something you want to talk about?” He managed and wondered if that would suffice. Lettia smirked as his comment and then gave a small nod. 

“I just really don’t want to go home today.” She confessed. 

“Your father being more fanatic than usual?”

“He will be…” Lettia sighed. “I got bumped down to second in my class. I personally don’t care, they deserve that spot, but he will, and I don’t fancy going home to a house filled with his demeaning roars. Not today.” 

“Did you… try your best?” Asio asked, unsure how to try and comfort her. 

“Quite honestly, no. I was occupied by something else.” 

“...And that was?”

Lettia answered him with silence, her expression growing deeply troubled before she shook her head. “Honestly, I’m afraid to tell you. I’m still taking it in myself, still having trouble believing what i’ve learned. I can hardly focus it makes me so angry…!” She seethed. That was second expression he’d never seen on her. He was admittedly intrigued, but also not keen on fully understanding what caused this anger. Still, he waited to see where Lettia would bring this conversation. The hum of the last ferry departing reached Asio’s ears and he watched it with a mite of annoyance, knowing he’d now have to fly back himself, not fully knowing the way. 

“Well, I’ve got time, Lettia. Getting it out is probably better than bottling it up.” She noticed the ferry herself and looked at him apologetically, which he answered with a light shrug. 

“I decided to do a little digging.” She started. “With both of my best friends being Owls, I knew that it’d eventually bring some grief in my household and even for you two. More than ever before, I wanted to know why my father has such hate for your kind. Asking him throws him into passionate rants that hardly hold water, so I decided to just go straight to the Advent archives and see if there was an event or something that triggered this. I found various things involving the ‘Tyto’ name, including a family tree that included my father and his father… who is an Owl.” 

“ ** _What!?_** ” Asio crowed. “Are you speaking truthfully!?”

“I am.” She answered resolutely. “Further digging had me find out he’s still alive and being cared for by his lifetime butler. I go and meet that butler and he tells me everything. My dad was born absolutely lacking of any Owl features. No baby feathers, no beak, not even distinguishing markings indicating where a half-breed’s future feathers would grow. Just, a normal looking baby from a human-owl pair. It was no doubt my father was his, having his eyes and grandma would never betray him, but grandpa wouldn’t accept it. It was just an abnormality, but he abandoned and disowned them, not wanting his heritage to be sullied.”

Asio felt like screaming. Not for just hearing the act, but the fact that it wasn’t the first time he had experienced this. Bitter memories of his kin casting him away surfaced anew, adding further to his anger. Was having human blood such a crime? Was being born as they were make them a disgrace before they’re even given a chance? He now not only needed to beat this prejudice for himself, but for the others who suffered and were suffering, Lettia included. 

“... _So bloody ridiculous_ …!” Asio spat through his rage.

“It truly is…” She added. “I’m sorry.”

“What the hell for!?” 

“I didn’t want to upset you. I know stuff like this is a sore spot for you. I should’ve just kept it to myself, so, i’m sorry, Asio.” She pursed her lips and looked away from him. No, he wasn’t going to let her shake with sobs. He’d already filled a river full of his tears, and it didn’t another helping. He took deep breaths, calmed his nerves, remembered who and what he was and how he ought to act. 

“Lettia.” He stood himself up and moved in front of her. “I know for a fact that you’d make Scops’ year by bringing those sweets to him yourself.”

“Is that so?” She giggled through a sniffle. 

“I know so.” Asio held out his hand. “Let’s go before the sun sets.”

“...My dad will kill me if he finds out about this.” She took his hand.

“Then stay with us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My headcanon certainly took over for this chapter. We know next to nothing about the characters mentioned in Otus' dreamlike vision at the end of the game named 'Lettia and Scops'. Due to their absence in Vellie and the fact that The Professor asks Otus to say hello to them for him, there are certainly some assumptions the fandom has come to. I decided to make one of them human and the other an Owl due to the fact that Otus seems to be of mixed descent (as does Asio - hence his grief in this chapter). Both Lettia and Scops are parts of real owl names so I decided to not make Lettia completely human, and it's going to play a big part in the next chapter. The 'Tyto' surname is also part of an owl name that I took a liking to. 
> 
> The next chapter (or two) is going to wrap up the past before we go back to Otus and pals. I'm not sure if it'll be as long (or longer), but it'll follow the same format, jumping from scene to scene. Not sure when it'll be done (i'm very busy right now) but i'll have it out as soon as I can.


	4. Chapter 4

Lettia looked upon the aged house that seemed to reach skyward. The shadow it cast over her and her companions made it look even more daunting, diminishing her courage. She reached out to the knocker only to pause, her mind playing out scenarios that all led to nothing pleasant. 

“We can come back another day if you want.” Scops noticed her hesitation. 

“He’s right, you don’t need to rush this, Lettia.” Asio added. 

“No.” Lettia shook her head. “I doubt i’ll be able to convince myself to come back here again. It’s now or not at all. I really appreciate you coming along, guys. I’m not sure how this is going to go, but i’m glad i’m not doing this alone.” She grasped the hinge and knocked three times. 

“It’s our pleasure! We’re here for you, Lettia, so don’t worry so much!” Scops reassured. 

“Thank you.” She gave them both the best smile she could manage. Their attention was caught by the sound of the door’s lock clicking, said door heavily creaking open just enough for two curious eyes under the chain lock to peer at them. “Um, hello? I’ve come to visit like you asked…” Lettia fidgeted with her bangs as the eyes squinted harshly. 

“...Oh!” The eyes retreated and the door shut, the sound of the chain falling followed and the door was opened anew. “Miss Tyto, I’m so sorry! Had I known of your arrival I would have not gawked at you so! Please forgive me.” A well kept, middle aged Owl dressed like a butler appeared and bowed deeply. “Please, do come in, your friends as well if they wish.” He ushered them in and the trio tentatively complied. “Master Tyto has just recently gotten up from a nap, so it’d be wise to leave him be for a bit. For the time being, come this way.” He moved past them and continued down a dark hallway none of them seemed keen on trailing. Lettia took to leading the way as both Asio and Scops were in pure awe of the age and presentation of the building. 

“This place looks like the old ruins back home…” Scops whispered.

“Those crates are there for a reason, Scops!” Asio hissed. “I’d better not ever see you wandering in there again!” 

“Okay, geez! But for real, this place looks eerily similar. Is this an old Owl ruin?” 

“It is!” The butler addressed the question as they entered into what looked like a living room. “Or rather, it’s believed to be an Ancient Owl’s atelier that was abandoned. Master Tyto purchased the land and built a house over it so he might preserve it. The rest of the floors are quite normal.”

“Fascinating…” Asio observed one of the walls, a depiction of days gone by expertly chiseled. There were specific elements to it he wished to further scrutinize, but as the butler gestured to the nearby sofa, Asio was brought back to the task at hand. This wasn't time to indulge in whispers of the past, he was here to support his friend through her hardships. Asio took his place on the sofa next to Lettia, Scops occupying the space on the other side of her. Besides the ticking of a distant clock and the butler fiddling with a tea set, the eerie quietness of the house felt threatening. Lettia was trying to keep herself distracted, picking the lint off the borrowed pants from Scops that were comically loose on her thin figure. They found a rope they had used in the past for hanging laundry and used it as a belt of sorts, but the bagginess was apparent regardless. At least one of Asio’s undershirts fit her fine. They would certainly procure better clothes for her once this was done and over with, though Asio wasn’t sure how far their meager funds would take them. 

“Here we are.” The butler slid three teacups towards them before taking a seat across from the sofa. “I’m sure you’re quite worried, so perhaps a spot of tea would calm your nerves?”

“Worried is a word for it.” Lettia took the teacup and traced its rim with her finger. “You’re absolutely sure he’ll even see me?”

“I am positive. I would not have called you here without that certainty. Master Tyto is… not the Owl he used to be. I have been by his side many years, and what was once an Owl full of contempt has faded to one vexed by his past. He is still quite... stubborn, but Miss Tyto, show him your resolve, be equally stubborn and you will whittle him down. While I do have a great amount of respect for him, I cannot say I have always shared his views. You deserve the answers you are seeking.” 

Lettia sighed into the tea before finally indulging in it. “I’ll be more than stubborn, I’m legitimately angry. I hope neither of us are digging holes we’ll be unable to get out of.”

“You needn’t worry about me, Miss Tyto!” He almost laughed. “And look at the two fine Owls next to you! No matter how deep you may or may not ‘dig that hole’, they seem ready and willing to free you from it!”

“Of course!” Scops assured, Asio crossing his arms and nodding in agreement. Lettia giggled through her fretting, the forwardness of Scops and Asio’s usual scowl bringing her some comfort. 

“Lovely! Now, I shall see if-”

“Solomon!” A sudden gruff yet commanding voice echoed off the walls. “What is it with you chatting and having tea with every being that meanders into my house!? Your twaddling is disturbing my peace!”

“My apologies, Master Tyto!” He immediately replied into no general direction. “I have someone who needs to see you and I didn’t wish to disturb you so soon after your rest!”

There was a snort, so demeaning, all who could hear it knew the source of it was rolling his eyes in irritation. “Send them up then escort them out.” He said curtly and his presence seemed to fade away, Solomon sighing as if to signify this.

“Come along, he is in a better mood than usual, so let’s not try his patience!” He quickly got up and moved to a different hallway, beckoning the trio along. “Go on, Miss Tyto, we’re all rooting for you.” He pointed to the staircase they arrived at. Lettia took the first step and looked back to Scops and Asio who both gave her the one last bit of courage she needed to continue on. This wasn’t just for her sake. No matter what happened, she knew they’d be there waiting for her, and that alone proved that blood isn't thicker than water. 

The top of the stairs were just as Solomon had described. It looked similar to Lettia’s own second floor, one lone hallway lined with doors. Only one was ajar, dust particles dancing wildly in the wind of an opened window. She took purposeful steps towards it and stopped in its frame. There, by that window, letting the breeze tousle his feathers, was a ridgid Owl sitting patiently in a wheelchair. He hardly acknowledged her presence as she took one more step into the room. 

“Come do what it is you need to. More pills down my throat or needles to prod me with, I’m sure.” He said without looking her way. 

“Do I look like a nurse to you?” Lettia countered. This surprised him, a genuine jolt of shock shifting his chair slightly. He quickly pivoted to face her, seemingly another jolt hitting him as his disgruntled expression flashed to one of dismay. 

“...Dorothy?” He croaked, his eyes seemingly trying to believe what he was seeing. 

“I am not my grandmother.” Lettia stated and her grandfather’s face wavered further. He looked her over, things becoming clearer as his mind defogged past memories. 

“Merciful maker…!” He rolled himself a tad closer, his eyes fixed on hers. 

“I suppose all that squawking about how much I look like her all these years really is true. I wouldn’t really know though, seeing she passed before I could meet her. Guess the stress of being abandoned with her featherless child finally caught up with her.” Lettia accused and waited for a reaction. She expected a violent outburst or a cold shoulder, but she got neither.

“What is your name, child?” He simply asked, still not breaking eye contact. 

“Lettia Tyto. I’m your granddaughter, if I haven’t made it obvious enough.”

“And why have you come here?”

“Well… various reasons.” Lettia revealed. “My father is a bitter, Owl hater, who desires nothing but perfection lest I get passionate rants, or the back of his hand on particularly bad days. I wondered where it all stemmed, only finding out about your existence a few days ago. So, maybe I’ve come to vent, or maybe for some type of closure? No, the main reason I’m here is to simply ask you; why. You abandoned your wife, my father, **me** , and for what!? Yours and my father’s desire for perfection have done nothing but torment me my entire life, and I want an answer!” 

The old Owl’s tufts drooped as he finally looked away from her gaze. Lettia waited as he closed his eyes, looking for the words she needed to hear. “Lettia… I will not waste your time with half hearted apologies as I know they won’t heal the wounds you bear. I am a frail, arrogant, short sighted creature. Owls can so often be so wrapped up in their pride that any little thing that threatens it is disposed of. I was presented with a choice; my pride I had worked my life for, or live the rest of my life in shame for producing an inadequate heir. I chose poorly, and here we are. There is nothing more to it than that.”

“Poorly… hah!” Lettia’s rage surfaced in bitter laugher. “So tell me, how long did it take you to regret this poor choice? Have you not once thought of trying to make amends!?”

“...Stubbornness wanes with age. No thought of doing such a thing surfaced until recently. With how resentful he sounds, I suppose it’s too late anyhow.”

Lettia felt her heart soften, a prick of pity reaching her. “No, no it’s not. You’re both still living and you live in the same city. There’s no excuse.”

“Lettia, I am not well. I cannot go to him and I doubt he’d willingly come to me.” He protested. 

“That’s a lousy excuse! I’ll carry you to my house right now! Hell, if you had asked Solomon the moment regret crept in, he’d willingly do the same!” She boldly stated and hesitation shook the Owl. 

“I… I can’t, I’m sorry.” He turned his chair away from her, boiling Lettia’s rage anew. 

“Why not!?”

“You have gotten the answer you desired. I am feeling ill. Please leave.”

“I see.” Her heart dropped. “Once a coward, always a coward.” Lettia turned towards the doorway. “Goodbye, Grandpa, I won’t visit again.” She stomped down the hallway and stairs, doing her best to hide tears from the troubled owlboys waiting for her, no doubt hearing everything. “We’re leaving.” She quietly uttered and they followed. They found the front door without Solomon who had gone to his master’s side, and eagerly pushed it open, freeing themselves from the house’s oppression. Lettia fought everything within her to not crumple to the ground, full of tears she desperately wanted to shed. 

“Lettia.” Scops reached out and pulled her to him. “Everything is gonna be OK. We’re here, don’t worry.” He wrapped his arms around her and she let go, sobbing into his shoulder. Asio looked upon them, feeling useless and perhaps even in the way, but movement in one of the windows caught his eye. The shape of two Owls was clearly outlined, looking down on them. The few feathers he had ruffled in his anger, mustering the most impassioned glare he could towards it. They retreated and Asio muttered under his breath about cowardice as he turned away from the window and back to his friends. Lettia was busily wiping away her tears, the scene catching the eye of a few passerbys.

“Let’s go home?” She managed through hiccups and Scops nodded, taking one of her hands. She reached out her free one to Asio expectantly and he took it. They said nothing to each other as they took the route to the ferry, Lettia’s firm grasp they readily returned being all they needed. Just as they reached the boarding dock a familiar voice rang out. 

“Wait! Please wait, Miss Tyto!” Solomon dropped from the sky in front of them. He appeared out of breath despite his cloak doing all the work.

“What is it, Solomon?” Lettia humoured him, unable to find herself upset at the butler. “The next ferry is leaving soon, so please make this quick.”

“I will only take a moment of your time.” He held out a small, wrapped package. “Master Tyto wishes you to have this. Please, take it.” 

Lettia looked at it with disdain and shook her head. “No thank you, keep it.”

“It is not a gift out of pity or to please!” Solomon blurted desperately. “After you left I scolded Master Tyto harshly. I have not done such a thing since I became his benefactor. He truly is a fool and he is most aware of the fact. You can trust me that this scolding will not be the last and I will work tirelessly until he and your father resolve this feud. This is a token of sorts, a sign from Master Tyto that your words were not lost on him.” He pushed the package towards Lettia, forcing her to grab it. “Besides… it belongs to you.”

Lettia’s gaze went from Solomon’s pleading smile to the package’s hastily wrapped state. Her anger had just dimished and she wasn’t ready to flare up again. “Alright, alright, I’ll take it. You’d probably follow us all the way home if I didn't.” She pushed it into one of the oversized pockets hanging off her pants. 

“Perhaps, I can be quite determined-”

“ **Lettia Dorothy Tyto!** ” A booming voice howled her full name, the name she only heard when her father was truly enraged. She desperately turned to Asio and Scops as she caught a glimpse of Steato Tyto approaching. 

“You two need to leave, now!” She ordered. 

“What? Lettia, no-” Scops protested. 

“ _ **Now!**_ ” She pushed both of them away from her. “Get on the ferry and get out of here! I’ll meet you at the house later!” 

She turned back just in time to be on the receiving end of her father’s hand which she answered not with a whimper, but the same fiery glare she had used on her grandfather earlier. Those on the docks gasped or froze at the display, Asio and Scops in shock while Solomon fled the scene. 

“Of all the things you've actively done to shame me, this is by far the lowest you've dragged my name through the mud!” He grabbed Lettia’s collar and raised her off the ground. “You worthless excuse of a-”

“Let her go!” Asio commanded, successfully catching Steato’s attention. “The only one dragging your name through the mud is you!” 

The grand man released Lettia and set his sights on Asio. There was something about him that was terrifying, Asio figuring it was the fact his features, while human, held the same air and awe of an Owl’s. However, there was nothing to respect here, just a bitter man with no control. 

“The Owls my daughter has been fraternizing with, I assume? Such an _honor_ you do me by blessing me with your _revered_ presence!” He mocked. “It saves me the time of hunting you down!” 

“No-!” Lettia stood in her father’s path. “Leave them alone!” She pleaded but Steato merely pushed his daughter out of the way and to the ground. 

“Lettia…!” Scops took a step forward, her pleading eyes forcing him to take it back. 

“That’s enough, Steato!” Another bellowing voice joined the crowd, this one smaller and gruffer. Solomon landed as he did before, his master cradled in his arms. Steato’s eyes widened, not sure if the genuine article was before him, but once they shared a glare, all surprise was replaced with hot rage.

“ ** _You…!_** How dare **you** of all people show your face to me!” He seethed. 

“Steato, my regrets are as vast as the sky, but now is neither the time nor the place for me to seek forgiveness. I ask of you to please look at yourself and stop what you’re doing. You’re following down a path similar to mine.” 

“Forgiveness!? Your path!? To think after all these years you come bearing a lecture instead of begging for mercy! Get out of my sight before I remove you myself!”

“Don’t do to Lettia what I did to you! Open your eyes!” He implored. 

“I beg your pardon?” Steato’s cooly replied. “I have spent the better half of my life rearing this girl, doing what you were too proud to even attempt! You have done nothing… **nothing** that allows you to even compare! Lettia has directly disobeyed me and she will be disciplined. Now go back to sitting on your proud ass and get out of my way!” He grabbed Lettia’s wrist and started dragging her away. He paused and looked back to the owlboys, both of them flinching from the pure animosity in his eyes. “And as for you two, if you so much as approach Lettia again, there will be dire consequences.” 

He continued the motion of dragging Lettia along, a weak smile on her face she showed to Scops and Asio before bringing her attention back to trying not to trip from her father’s forceful pull. 

“Asio…!” Scops shook at the sight. “Can’t we do anything!?” 

Asio debated on flying to her rescue, attempting to take her away, but it would all end with Lettia more injured and strained. “We will only make things worse…” Asio fretted. “I don’t like this anymore than you do, but she told us she’d meet us at the house later. Let’s trust her, wait for her, and be ready to welcome her home.” 

Scops did poorly hiding his tears, placing his arm over his eyes. He nodded in agreement as Asio took his friend’s hand and led him towards the ferry.

“Don’t lose heart, we will do what we can.” Solomon tried to reassured them.

“You’ve done enough.” 

******

The silence of the house was deafening. Neither wished to talk about that day’s events but it all ran through their minds endlessly. Evening had crept in, darkness falling, and Lettia was nowhere to be seen. It was obvious she had missed the last ferry, and without them to carry her, there was no way she could navigate Tropos on her own. With regret and disappointment settling in, Scops turned himself as discreetly as possible from Asio to hide his heartbroken mug. Asio himself seemed to be taking most of the blame on himself, a look of a reeling mind cleary writ on his face. Scops didn’t wish to add to that, fully knowing that Asio would further fall into his funk if he witnessed him in pain. Sorrowing and stewing wouldn’t save her, but neither would plucking her from her captor, if they could even manage it. 

A knock at the door followed by it swinging open nearly had both of them fall to the floor in shock. In walked a figure, a little worse for wear, draped in a dusty owl cloak, and sporting a grin through it all. Lettia was home. 

“Wow guys, you look like you just came back from my funeral.” She joked. Scops practically tackled her, which she expertly caught and laughed through his squeeze. 

“Maker above, Lettia! Are you OK? Did he hurt you!?” He answered his own question looking on her face, fresh bruises in the process of showing. “I-I’m so sorry, I should’ve-” He choked.

“We should have done more. I’m sorry, Lettia.” Asio hesitantly approached. 

“No, no.” Lettia gently pushed Scops away. “Don’t worry about it at all. I’ll gladly take a few of his wimpy punches as long as you two are OK.”

“While appreciated, Scops and I don’t want you to be taking punches for us, Lettia. In fact, not at all. I suppose what happened today couldn’t be avoided, but know that it will never happen again.” 

“You’re right, it wont.” Lettia’s grin creased into a frown. “We need to talk.”

“...What about?” Scops hesitantly asked. 

“I can’t stay here anymore. I’ve come to say goodbye.”

“What…? Goodbye?!” Scops shook. “What do you mean!?”

“Exactly as I said. Today was a wakeup call for me. I refuse to stay near my father anymore, but I can’t put you two in harm’s way any longer either. So, I’m leaving.” Lettia clutched the inside of her cloak as she forced the words out. 

“You’re not making any sense, Lettia.” Asio huffed. “Explain.”

“...Being with you two brings me so much happiness, but today I realized, that happiness may come at a price, and i’m not willing to watch you two foot the bill. Your future, your safety, it’s all in jeopardy because of me. If he finds me here, with you two, he’ll use his rank and twist it into something like you ‘kidnapped’ me and do everything in his power to ruin you. Forget your placements, forget your home in Vellie, It’ll all be gone. ...You’re looking at me like i’m crazy but i’ve seen him do something similar already. He knows your faces, it’s only a matter of time until he figures out your names. So please...” She stifled a sniffle. “I need to go.” 

Asio and Scops shared a glance, clearly thinking the same thoughts, but how to express them without making the situation worse? Asio crossed his arms and decided to play along. “I see, and where will you go?”

“Not sure yet. This cloak is what Solomon gave me today. I’m sure it can carry me somewhere safe.”

“Lettia.” Asio’s tone turned harsh. “You’re full of it. Flying is something we all have naturally once donning the cloak, but properly utilizing it takes practice. You will leave us and fly yourself to a swift death, the opposite of safe. Furthermore...” Asio took a breath. “What do we need to do to get you to rely on us?! We let you into our home fully knowing about your father’s idiocy, and we’ll not have you throw your life away because of that idiocy!”

“It’s not just ‘idiocy’! You don’t understand!” Lettia fussed.

“I do! I know firsthand the effects of those who use and abuse those they are supposed to care for! Why do you think i’m here while they’re off hell knows where!?” Asio’s voice shook the house. “You are being absurd and it stops, now!”

“Why won’t you listen?! Your futures are at stake here! Everything you’ve worked for will be for nothing!”

“Lettia…” Scops approached her and fished out one of her hands from behind her cloak, intertwining it with his. “I don’t want a future without you in it. Don’t go. Stay with us.”

And then came the tears. Small singular streams became sobs as Lettia fell to the floor in defeat. Scops caught her and soothed away her worries just as he had earlier that day. Asio knew that there was some truths to Lettia’s claims, but there had to be something that could be done. Lettia needed to be out of his sight, but was not to be separated from them. What could be done? What could he do? Asio’s mind started going over every option he could think of, until finally, one made perfect sense and had no holes. He sprang into action, slipping on his boots and pushing the door open.

“W-where are you going?” Lettia stuttered.

“I’m off to fix this! Wait for my return!” 

 

******

Asio shakily soared through Tropos, struggling to keep his eyes open despite the rising sun threatening to blind him. The guards to Vellie welcomed him back but he hardly managed to grunt at them as he began his descent to Scops’ abode. He wondered if had done the right thing, no, he knew this was the right thing to do! The assignment envelopes tucked away in Asio’s vest could be seen as either ill news or great tidings, but he knew they’d be received well, despite his meddling. 

“I’m back…” He pushed the door open to find Lettia and Scops anticipating his return. 

“GEEZ! Asio, you look like you’re about to fall over!” Scops hurried to his side.

“I am, but not yet. I got it done. Hopefully this is to your tastes.” Asio stopped his teetering and removed the the envelopes, passing the one addressed to Scops and Lettia their way. Scops took it, flipped it over to see the seal of Advent over the flap, and then tore it open without a second thought. He read it over carefully, Lettia doing the same over his arm. 

 

_Scops Aves and Lettia Tyto,_

_You are hereby assigned to update and (if needed) recreate the maps of the following area(s);_

_Mesos_

_This is not time sensitive as accuracy is key in the update process. Please pick up your materials from the academy and depart post haste once receiving them. Be safe, protect one another, and return in due time._

_-Advent Academy’s Superintendent_

 

“I pulled some strings.” Asio opened up his own envelope and flipped it for them to see. The bolded words ‘Protector of Vellie’ were clear enough to see. “This settlement is now my responsibility, and in taking that role, I have a bit of influence in the city. Word traveled fast about the show Steato pulled yesterday. I explained, eyewitnesses backed up my claims, and I was easily able to convince them that moving you as far away from him as possible is a decent solution, for now.” 

“Mesos…” Lettia eyed the word. “I’ve never been there!”

“None of us have!” Scops vouched. 

“Exactly.” Asio proceeded. “Scops, you have a zest for adventure I don’t share, wishing to see and do things you’ve never had the opportunity to indulge in. Lettia, you want to be in a place where your father can’t reach you, and Mesos is difficult to access without an Owl cloak. You would both be getting your wishes on top of doing the duties required of you. Take your time, let things blow over, see the unknown. Now please, if I have done you two wrong in arranging this, do not hold back. I’ll do my best to fix it if you are unhappy with the idea.”

“Asio, a-are you joking!?” Scops took a moment to look to Lettia who was sharing his expression. “This is brilliant!”

“I know.” Asio nodded, quite proud of his cunning.

“But, Asio, what about you?” Scrops fretted. 

“What _about_ me?” Asio spat. 

“You can’t come with us!” He pointed out.

“And why would I want to!? Can you honestly see me galavanting around Mesos while Vellie sits here by its lonesome? They fully expected one of us to take up the mantle of protecting, and if it was neither of us, then who, Strix? Hah! Over my dead body…!” Asio grumbled. Lettia and Scops hesitated. There was just something strange about their trio being seperated, something that didn’t sit right, but Asio grunted at their troubled faces. “Vellie is our home. It’s not going anywhere and it’ll be here when you get back. Now stop looking like the world is ending! We have our jobs to do!”

“Asio, come here.” Lettia spoke softly as she pulled him into an embrace. “I can’t even begin to describe what I’m feeling, but everything within me is yelling ‘thank you’. I don’t know what I did to deserve you and Scops, but know that I love you very much.” She pulled away and kissed his forehead. “We’ll be back soon, so don’t get too lonely, OK?”

Asio cleared his throat as she backed away. “I-I won't. I’m quite fond of my solitude I’ll have you know!” He tried in vain to hide his embarrassment. 

“If an Asio smile nets Vellie a bountiful harvest, what does an Asio blush do?” Lettia giggled.

“Probably makes the fruits and veggies taste sweeter!” Scops declared. 

“Ugh…!” Asio turned away from them. “You’re going to make me retch, -oof!” Scops quickly wrapped his arms around Asio, the Owl looking up to his friend in shock. He gave Asio the warmest smile he’d ever witnessed, the sight of it making his eyes wet. He knew what it meant.

“Take care of the house while we’re gone. Use it however you like.”

“Just… _get going already…_ ”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pegnorf: https://twitter.com/snakepixel/status/992883740165787648?lang=en

_Dear Asio,_

_I’m not sure when you’ll get this letter, but i’m sending it to let you know Lettia and I made it to Mesos safe and sound. Things were a little rough at first, but we’re moving along with the mapping process._

_The superintendent wasn’t kidding when he warned us about the cold. We’ve seen flakes of snow on occasion in the colder months in Vellie, but Mesos is blanketed in the stuff. White as far as the eye can see, which is kinda strange considering the previously made map depicts rolling green hills. I have a feeling I’ll be doing less updating and more recreating. There’s even places completely inaccessible because of thick sheets of ice, so we might be here for quite a while._

_Anyways, our lodgings are fine and the locals are friendly. We’re set up close to a stick bug couple. They have this spunky kid named Roland who’s a little grumpy whenever we see him out and about. Still, he’s helped us find our way on occasion when we lose our way (which happens more often than i’d like to admit, haha). Hopefully we’ll get the hang of Mesos soon and make good progress._

_Please tell the professor I say hello and Lettia asked me to remind you to not work too hard. I’ll send another letter once circumstances permit,_

_-Scops_

Asio looked up from the letter and down to the couriers whom were seemingly anticipating his response. Three months, that was how long it took them to deliver this letter, and yet, Asio couldn’t feel anger beyond mild irritation. Leave it to Scops to entrust something like this to literal children. 

“Was it a good letter, bud?” One of the Pegnorfs excitedly asked. “Sorry it took so long to get to ya!”

“WE GOT LOST!” Another declared. 

“SO LOST!” The third added.

“I assumed so.” Asio folded the letter and stuffed it into his pocket. “Regardless, I’ve received it.”

“Then… did we do good?!” The four rotund creatures flapped their flippers in premature joy, hoping for praise. 

“Er, yes… good job.” Asio forced out, knowing even a slight negative response would result in tears. As upset as he was over no word from Scops and Lettia, he wouldn’t vent at the children who somehow made it here despite how impossible the journey would be for them. The sheen of their coat, still quite pink with no sign of turning to navy, told Asio they were only a few years old. He made a mental note to scold Scops for tasking them with something so dangerous, but he supposed there was no other option. 

“HURRAY!” They screeched in unison, Asio flinching in response, his ears starting to ring.

“Let’s go do more good!”

“But where!?”

“Let’s go ask Buccanary!” 

“YEAH! Seeya, bud!” 

And with that, they rolled off towards the gate, jumping heights Asio was surprised they were able to manage. Perhaps they were more capable than he thought? He took out the letter and read it over once again, slowly this time. The urgency of figuring out the status of his friends was gone, now just wishing to take in every detail. He felt worry over Scops' fumbling, but with this much time past, surely he was over it by now. Lettia was probably making sure the same mistakes weren’t made twice, Asio almost able to hear her voice at the mention of her worries over his workload. 

“What was all the commotion about?” The Professor exited his lab and shuffled towards Asio. 

“A letter from Scops. He says hello.” Asio waved the letter before folding it again. 

“Doing alright, are they? That’s a relief. I know you’ve been worrying yourself sick over them since they left.” 

“Hmph, I’ve done no such thing.” Asio grumbled and crossed his arms, inwardly cursing at his apparent transparency. He’d done his best to continually keep himself busy, fulfilling requests of the villagers, following orders from Advent, and even helping the Professor in his research on occasion when all tasks had been fulfilled. He supposed helping said research allowed said transparency. Asio did miss them terribly, but he’d be hard pressed to admit it. Fretting wouldn’t bring them home sooner, so he found it best to just treat each day like any other, without them. 

“Yes, of course, my apologies.” The Professor turned back to his lab with a shrewd smile. “Just so you know, i’ll be having some guests later on today, so be sure to expect them.” 

_‘Wonderful’_ was Asio’s immediate thought. _‘No doubt they’ll be here gushing over whatever new contraption he’s thought up’_. The Professor re-entered his lab without another word while Asio flew off to whichever task demanded his attention. He had a general respect for the Professor, his work ethic specifically, but with each new invention he showcased, the more Asio felt his heritage threatened. Things being phased out, things specifically monitored by Owls in the past, always felt like an insult, even though he knew it was never the intention. To add to this, in making the Owls look primitive, it not only forced them to work harder for their respect, but put the Professor in higher esteem than Asio. 

They were not actively vying for esteemed positions or anything alike, but something about how the Professor’s efforts were met with acclaim while Asio’s hardly got acknowledged made his blood boil. Their influence in the city was small compared to others with higher roles, but in time, the Professor would no doubt be among them if he so desired. Was he wrong to feel threatened? What would he have to do to keep up? Questions for later, Asio's attention caught, hearing the sound of Vellie’s gates being opened. The Professor’s guests must have arrived earlier than expected. He waited for the hum of the ferry, but instead was greeted by the flapping of an owl cloak. A familiar face descended and landed, looking about quite worriedly.

“Solomon…?” Asio eyed him suspiciously, as if not believing what he was seeing. It didn’t take long for him to be spotted, a relieved sigh escaping Solomon as he approached Asio. 

“Hello there! It’s Asio, yes?”

“It is. I don’t exactly remember introducing myself.” He let his suspicions known.

“Forgive me…” Solomon bowed. “I was desperate to find Miss Tyto’s whereabouts and asked our kin about a young half-owl. Information given led me here.”

“Well, your desperation ends here. Lettia is not here and her location is classified. Stop seeking her out immediately.” Asio warned. 

“Classified? I-is she alright?!” Solomon fussed. 

“She is. That is all I will divulge. If that is all I’m going to ask you to be on your way.”

“Oh, oh no, b-but…” Solomon wavered. “There is much to be done and her presence is required!”

“Again, she is not here. I will not tell you her whereabouts. No amount of your babbling will change either of those facts. Please leave and refrain from furthering your search.” Asio finished by crossing his arms and staring down the butler. Solomon seemed rooted to his spot, wondering what he should do, his expression becoming more troubled. He let out another sigh, one of exasperation, as he looked at Asio with pleading eyes. 

“I understand, but in her stead, I need your help, Asio.”

“I cannot promise you cooperation. Why are you here, Solomon? Are you not as your master’s beck and call every waking moment?” 

“Master Tyto… passed away a few days ago.” Solomon divulged. 

“...I see.” Asio replied plainly. While he felt nothing for the news besides unease, Solomon’s sorrow was apparent, Asio not wishing to further it. 

“I am the executor to his estate, and his assets have been willed to both Steato and Lettia, but, I have run into an issue I can’t solve, and it’s become quite dire. Steato wants nothing to do with it, as expected, but is taking this as an opportunity to… vent his frustrations.” Solomon was clearly holding back his anger, the last statement forced. 

“Solomon, I cannot get myself involved with Steato Tyto. I’ve already stomped on his foot, so to speak, and I don’t fancy doing it again. I would be jeopardizing too much in doing so.”

“I… understand.” Solomon said half heartedly. “Perhaps then just allow me to explain and give you my thoughts. I am at a loss. I had hoped finding Miss Tyto could help defuse the situation, but as that option is no longer available...” Solomon paused to collect his thoughts. “Steato is both snubbing his inheritance and taking it, in a sense. He’s using his rights to tear down Master Tyto’s house, ancient ruin and all.”

“Unbelievable, his tantrums continue to surprise me.” Asio thought back to the ruin he briefly observed. It was a priceless structure, not once had he seen an Owl ruin so well preserved, most if not all of them either overrun with beasts or destroyed by them. 

“I will admit my personal feelings are in play here, but I cannot bear to see it desecrated so! On top of this, all of Master Tyto’s belongings- relics, or just trinkets are surely going to be lost as well! I would take what I can and deliver them to Miss Tyto if I could, but there is just too much. I also have no idea what she could see as useful and if I could even transport them without any grief from Steato!”

Solomon was exasperated. His feathers fluffed as he continued his vent, some falling out from what Asio assumed was the stress of the situation weighing heavily on him. This Owl’s entire life had revolved around this family, and their troubles were his own. A fine mess it was, but Asio saw a solution Solomon had probably not known existed. What Steato was trying to do, was illegal. 

“Calm yourself, Solomon. Steato cannot do anything to the house unless he wishes the law’s hammer struck against his hollow head. Ruins, belonging to that of ancient Owls or not, are to be preserved unless they have become monster dens or carry any other unknown danger. Now tell me, is the Tyto mansion harbouring Gawks?”

“N-no…?” Solomon answered.

“Is there anything that might cause it to spontaneously combust or something in the like?”

“No! Of course not!”

“Then stop wasting your time here! Get to back to Advent, find one of the curators appointed by the academy, and let them know of the situation. Things will solve themselves from there. Steato may be trying use a loophole of sorts as there is a house built around it, but a ruin is a ruin. As for Lettia’s inheritance, I can’t speak for her, but I have a feeling she really doesn’t care. Now go, I have much to do today.” Asio motioned towards the gate, and it opened, to his surprise. 

“Oh, thank you, thank you!” Solomon took Asio’s hand and shook it. “I won’t forget your kindness!” 

“It’s less kindness and more common sense. You’re welcome regardless.” Most of Asio’s attention still on the open gate. The ferry’s ladder was depositing passengers, most likely the Professor’s guests. The sight of the first arrival caused both of the Owl’s blood to run cold. Steato Tyto dropped to the nearest island, soon accompanied by a tall woman in a lab coat. He was wearing a sour expression as usual that deepened the moment his eyes fell on Asio and Solomon. “Leave now, go!” Asio said through clenched teeth.

Solomon needed no more urging as he took off, giving the two new arrivals a wide berth as he ascended through the gate and out of sight. Steato’s expression grew darker as he locked his gaze with Asio’s, but the intent to intimidate was lost. Asio was more amused that Steato thought the same tactic would work a second time. Despite his reservations on even acknowledging the visitors, it was his duty to do so. Asio straightened his cloak before flying to their island.

“Good afternoon and welcome. I am Asio, the protector of Vellie. Am I to assume you are the guests the Professor is expecting?” He said as if it were a reherashed line. 

“That’s right, laddie.” The woman answered. “I know my way to the lab, so we’ll be off!” 

“A moment, Kernelle.” Steato’s voice paused Kernelle’s stride. “I wish to ask this ‘Asio’ a few questions.” 

“You may do so, but please make it quick. I have much to attend to, and it is rude to keep your host waiting.” Asio maintained his composure. 

“I intend to do so.” Steato glowered. “Does my late father’s butler come here often?”

“Solomon and I are acquainted. He was troubled, so he sought me out. Nothing more, nothing less.” 

“I didn’t imply there was more to the visit.” He snapped. “You seem tense, Asio, as if you’re… hiding something.” He took a few steps towards Asio, who stood his ground. “Troubled, hmm? What about, I wonder?” 

“Your father’s passing, obviously.” Asio fought the urge to roll his eyes, Steato’s twitching at Asio’s blunt attitude.

“Oh? Is that all? I have a feeling it may have been related to my daughter’s whereabouts. You wouldn’t happen to know where Lettia is, would you, Asio?”

“...I’m surprised someone of your rank is stooping so low to try and intimidate someone who knows no more than yourself. Each and every Advent Guard assignment is classified and monitored by the superintendent. If that is all, I’ll be on my way.” Asio answered resolutely.

“You’re a bad liar, Asio.” Steato took one more step towards him, his figure towering over the Owl. 

“ _You’re_ out of line!” Asio let some of his anger seep through. “If you intend to further this veneer, I will have the guards remove you!” 

“Remove me!? Boy, do you realize who you’re talking to!? I could have you court martialed for talk like that!”

“ _ **You are not in Advent!**_ ” Asio’s temper fully flared. “This settlement is under my jurisdiction, and I will not tolerate this behaviour a moment longer! Either do what you came here to do or _**get out!**_ ” 

“OKAY, ENOUGH!” Kernelle moved herself between them. “Knock it off, both of you! Steato, a reminder that you’re only to accompany me today in the stead of my usual guard. Picking fights is highly inappropriate, and you know it! Do you want insubordination on your record?” 

Steato grunted and backed off. “I will be at the lab…!” He sharply turned away from them and jumped off the island to the next. 

“Hoo boy. If I had known you two had some sort of history, I’d’ve brought someone else. Sorry about that, laddie, but, do try to keep that temper in check. You stoked that fire a bit too well.” Kernelle chided before she jumped after him. 

Asio watched them both make their way to the lab and disappear into it. He let out the remainder of his anger along with his relief in a long sigh. That didn’t go how he thought it would. Asio had believed he had more control over his temper in recent days, but it seemed Steato’s high-handed attitude pushed him too far. No doubt he’d become a constant hinderance if Asio let Steato throw his weight around, so perhaps ‘stoking the fire’ was the best thing to do. Nevertheless, it wasn’t going to happen again, this he promised himself. 

******

Time marched on. Months piled into a full year and then some. Vellie and its inhabitants spent their days as before, peacefully and relatively carefree. If there was a problem, Asio fixed it, both earning their trust and respect for the Owl. Perhaps it was because of this, Steato’s grievances never again reached the settlement, not that he had any official business there assigned to him after his previous visit. Kernelle may have had a hand in that, but Asio never asked, despite seeing her more often than not, milling about Vellie. 

She and the Professor had started a large project in the empty space next to the lab, approved by Advent’s own superintendent. The purpose of it and anything relating to it was lost on Asio, even with Kernelle passionately explaining the blueprints and showing off prototypes. Asio found it best to just leave them to their devices and only bother with them if something was disturbing the peace (and with Kernelle’s fondness of explosions, it happened now and then). As long as they didn’t actually cause any damage, no one in Vellie minded the excitement the project brought. 

Letters from Scops were a rare occurrence, the prose becoming shorter and deliveries more scarce as the days passed. Asio didn’t encounter the Pegnorfs again, but instead found the letters slipped under the door when he woke. Scops would detail his map completion, always reassure Lettia’s safety, and usually end with a promise of returning soon. On even rarer occasions, the letters would be penned by Lettia. Scops had unfortunately picked up a bad habit of getting too into his job and exposing himself to the elements for longer than he should. This resulted in illnesses that impaired the Owl until he was well enough to start the cycle again. 

_He misses you terribly, I do as well. I think he’s been pushing himself more lately, so we can return to Vellie, to you, Asio. Know that I don’t let him out of the house if he even has a slight cough, but boy, can he be indignant if you fuss too much. I wish I could do more. I just stay by his side as he charts and sketches, shooting the odd monster that tries to swoop at us. If I had found about my heritage sooner, I wonder if I would have been allowed admittance to the Owl curriculum? Probably not, but some extra mapping skills would maybe have had us back by now. Anyways, I know you can’t write back because confidentiality and all, but I do hope you’re getting these. We expect you to give us all the details of Vellie’s happenings when we return! Hopefully sooner than later._

Asio thought upon the last letter he’d received several months ago. Vellie’s daily happenings were nothing worth chatting about, let alone be excited to learn. While not the easiest job, Asio was sure the tales from Scops and Lettia would dominate their next conversation, whenever it occured. Vellie’s monotony was rarely challenged, a small drought here, or a stray Gawk there, was always soon remedied and Asio set back in his routine. Today’s routine was over, Asio taking a moment to rest at the lookout and reflect. Kernelle and the Professor had put another long day into… whatever they were building, Bomboman was busily drumming as usual, Tobi continued to prune himself, and young Mandolyn was planting a garden. None of them beckoned for his assistance today so he finished early. He wasn’t used to having this much daylight left, the sun usually set by the time Asio’s routine came to an end. Nighttime heralded Asio allowing himself to go to Scops’ house to rest, but with daylight still present, he couldn’t bring himself to go back yet. 

Even after all this time, returning to an empty house vexed him. In the inkiness of night, Asio simply entered the house and collapsed on his bed. No need to have yearnings for his companions if he let sleep take him. He’d wake up before the sun rose and hardly let the insides of the house, the lack of Scops and Lettia, bother him. In daylight, he could clearly see Scops’ worn book collection, the overused stove, and the other, untouched, beds. This weakness in him caused him more pain then he wished to admit, but nothing would come from wishing things different. 

Asio shook his head at his irritations, telling himself to get over it. If anything, the daylight was a good chance to do something he’d been neglecting. Maker knows how long it had been since the house had been properly cleaned. Yes, that's what he’d do. A distraction, even in the place that was the cause of this pain, was a distraction all the same. Asio spread his cloak and took the route back to Scops’ house. He gave all on the way an amicable nod or wave, his thoughts on where he should start the task of cleaning the small abode. All thoughts were suddenly replaced with alarm as said abode came into view. Not only was there smoke rising from the chimney, but the door was slightly ajar. Asio hadn’t had the stove lit in weeks and he knew he locked up before he left.

He landed silently next to the door. Movement, someone or something was inside. How did they manage to get past the guards or not cause any alarm to the residents? Regardless, Asio was going to resolve this quickly, hoping it wouldn’t put up too much of a fight. He placed his hand over the door knob, readied himself to strike if needed, and violently swung the door open.

“ **Who goes there?!** ”

“ _SWEET MAKER-!_ ” A familiar voice shrieked, the items they were holding sprang from their arms and landed noisily. 

“Lettia!?” Asio balked at his thoroughly spooked friend. “What- what are you doing here?!” 

Lettia laughed through her wheezes, the fright wearing off. “Well, I was setting up a surprise for you to come home to! Everybody said you never come home before dark!”

“O-oh, I’m… sorry…?” Asio took an involuntary step back, his brain not sure how to process the current events. “In all honesty, I was returning early to do some cleaning…” 

“Already done! I’ve been here for awhile.” Lettia shrugged. “And what are you apologizing for? You silly thing, come here!” Lettia pulled Asio into her embrace. Her warmth and firm squeeze stopped all of Asio’s perplexing thoughts, allowing himself to relax into her arms and raise his own, returning the hug. 

“You’re back.” He confirmed, saying it aloud as if to convince himself. 

“We are!” Lettia finished with a giggle as she pulled away. “It’s so good to see you! You’ve gotten so tall and, WOW, look at your feathers!” Lettia eyed Asio’s fully grown-in tufts and the length of his mane. “It’s only been over a year, where did this growth spurt come from!?” 

“All at once, over the span of a month. I was plagued with growing pains and constant molting, both equally annoying.” Asio huffed at the memory, Lettia holding in her giggles at his scowl. 

“I wonder if it was as bad as Scops’ molting. I could have stuffed a pillow with how many feathers he was leaving behind!”

“You finally bore witness to that mess? Every year I feel it’s worse. Speaking of, where is Scops?” Asio peered back to the door. 

“He’s reluctantly still in Advent, giving his report and finishing up some paperwork. He’ll be here as soon as he can and you’d better prepare yourself! I’m not sure if he’ll bear hug you or burst into tears, he’s missed you _**so**_ much! Maybe both!” Lettia teased. 

“I don’t think I could possibly make myself ready for either of those things.” Asio half smiled. “Hopefully you’re exaggerating.”

“Maybe~” Lettia smirked. “In the meantime, since you’re here and all, could you help me with dinner?” 

It was like their days apart hadn’t even passed. Though the conversation was detailing their various happenings of their opposite locales, the house was alive again. Asio felt a giddiness he had not before, both nostalgia and elation over the sudden reunion. He wondered if Lettia noticed his glances to the door as they prepared the feast she was originally going to make herself. He had known relief in knowing Scops and Lettia were away from the threat of Steato, but seeing Scops come through the door and complete their trio once again would surely bring him some peace, bringing him back to normalcy. Asio could hardly stand the unease and excitement now that the wait was almost over. 

“Lettia, i’m here!” Scops’ voice abruptly sounded from behind the door. “My hands are kinda full, could you get the door?”

“You get it, Asio! Give him a surprise!” Lettia whispered as she gave him a nudge. “Coming! Just hold on a second!” 

There was still a prick of guilt over surprising Lettia like he did, but as he wasn’t going to be accusing Scops of breaking into his own house, he saw no harm with playing along. Asio swung the door open, feigning a stern expression, which almost cracked at Scops’ bewilderment.

“Welcome home, Scops.” Asio said simply. 

“ASIO!? What- what-!?”

“Am I doing here? I thought someone had broken into your house, came to investigate and found Lettia. I’m sorry I’ve ruined what you two had planned. Here, give me your things-” Asio grabbed the bags hanging from his arms. No sooner had he turned away and placed them down, Scops had captured Asio in an sudden hug. It was almost identical to the one he gave just before they left for Mesos, though Asio’s shock was replaced with strain, the hug legitimately too tight. “Merciful maker, you’ve gotten stronger-!” He gasped. 

“And you’ve gotten taller, and all your feathers are in, and- _and-!_ ” Scops sniffled. 

“Look who wasn’t exaggerating.” Lettia smirked at the scene. “Scops, Asio will turn blue if you don’t let up! He needs to breathe sometime.” 

“Oh my gosh, I’m sorry!” He released Asio, who sighed in relief. “Are you OK? I just, got REALLY excited seeing you again all of a sudden! I wasn’t expecting to see you until later on...”

“My bones aren’t broken, no harm done.” Asio joked and placed a hand on Scop’s shoulder. “I missed you as well. It’s good to see you both back and no worse for wear.” 

“Hah! If only you’d seen Scops when he was on cold number five! Worse for wear doesn’t even cover it!” Lettia declared.

“Lettia! He doesn’t need to know about that!” 

“Too late!”

Asio laughed. It was only a small chuckle, but Lettia and Scops’ banter ceased as the sound graced their ears. He immediately noticed their surprise and cleared his throat. “Go on, make that silly vegetable jape you two are so fond of.” He averted his eyes from them, knowing a blush was rising in his cheeks.

“Hmm, how about this instead.” Lettia winked at Scops as she approached Asio. She wrapped her arms around him anew, Scops following suit, though gentler this time. 

“Thanks for holding down the fort while we were gone. I owe you one.” Scops nestled his head on top of Asio’s. 

“You do not. I pushed you into the situation and you did what you had to.” Asio protested.

“I heard you gave my father a piece of your mind! If Scops doesn’t owe you, then I do!” Lettia affirmed. 

“Oh, enough! You two are ridiculous!”

“Ridiculously grateful!” Scops corrected as he pulled away. “But, we’ll stop prodding you. Go and take a seat while I help Lettia. I want to hear about everything! What have I missed?!” 

_‘Absolutely nothing’_ Asio wanted to say. He was sure there was really nothing to compare to what they’d been doing, but he indulged them anyways. They listened intently as Asio went over his daily doings, and some of the more demanding situations. As he thought, he ran out of things to say, shifted the conversation back to them, and their tales started. Exploring Mesos wasn’t extremely kind to them at first, winds easily tossing them or monsters catching them by surprise. But in all their troubled talk, there was an equal amount of reminiscing over the experience itself. Advent was very impressed by Scops’ work and wanted him to do more, but he denied another job so soon. 

“Nothing more, yet. We need a break. They want me to redo the Owl Temple next, but nothing’s really dire so I’ll get to it later. Hardly anyone goes there anyways.” Scops shrugged. 

“If my father gets any more brilliant ideas, we’ll take off to it, but he hasn’t been around, has he?” Lettia asked. 

“No, not since the last time. I made it clear he’s not welcome and Kernelle may have done something as well to keep him away. Enough time has passed, I think the threat of Steato Tyto is over. However, if you wish to continue your adventuring, then do so. Threats or not, you are in charge of the maps now.” 

“I know, but…” Scops trailed off, Asio noticing a quick glance over to Lettia with his sigh. “I’ve got my reasons to not really want to jump right back into it. The Owl Temple isn’t going anywhere.”

“Hmm.” Asio concurred. “While you’re right, you can easily pick it back up after your child is born.”

Scops’ eyes widened while Lettia raised a brow. Asio thought for a moment he might have been mistaken, but Lettia’s sly smile confirmed his suspicions. “Wow, Scops, we are bad at this surprise stuff.”

“I guess so! Geez, Asio, you get some special surprise ruining magic along with your feathers?!” 

“Perhaps.”

******

‘Otus’ was born. The name of Scops’ late father dubbed onto the small, silent babe. While his disability was apparent and confirmed, neither of his parents expressed any concern, loving him for all that he was. Asio had never seen Scops cry as hard as he did when he held Otus in his arms for the first time. Even Lettia thought he was being a tad over dramatic, but her eyes only held love as she looked on Scops cradling his son. Asio himself found him at odds with Otus’ existence, and captivated by it. They were alike, both more human than their peers, and that mixed his emotions further. 

Asio’s childhood before Scops was nothing worth mentioning, let alone remembering, but it haunted him all the same. Otus’ would in no way be a repeat, knowing how Lettia and Scops adored him, but still, Asio let unease seep through his reassurances. When he held Otus, he saw a strong, future Owl, but also the target of prejudices, and… the same tenderness his parents so freely showered on him. He was just like them, openly accepting Asio without a second thought. He’d reach his arms out to Asio, to spend a moment with him if he allowed, and Asio more often than not indulged the child. 

It was all too much for him. Asio thought Lettia and Scops’ affections would entirely shift to that of their son, but even in their busiest moments, he was welcomed just as he was before. He removed himself from the house, on the grounds that it was already crowded and his duties would most likely disturb Otus with how at odds their sleep schedules were. And still, when Scops convinced him to stay for dinner or Lettia needed assistance with something, he almost regretted separating himself.

Advent allowed the family decent pockets of time, not wishing to stunt the emotional growth of a future Owl, but duty called. Scops worked it out that he and Lettia would remain a team, continue as they were, with an exception of allowing them to return after a set amount of days passed. The maps weren’t time sensitive, but Advent did want results. They offered to provide more inclusive childcare, but both Lettia and Scops refused.

“If I can help it, I don’t want Otus going near Advent.” Scops admitted to Asio during an evening of respite. 

“And why is that?” Asio asked, eyeing the drowsy Otus in Scops’ arms. He was finally dozing after listening to his father’s retelling of how he and Lettia fought off whichever monster they had recently encountered. 

“Because I don’t agree with how they handle things. Steato was allowed to terrorize whoever he pleased and all he’s gotten is slaps on the wrist. The whole ranking system caused nothing but bad blood between us and our fellow Owls. Who’s to say Otus wouldn't be put in the same situations? You and Strix despise one another, Steato will probably always be a problem, and with Otus being as he is, I can’t see him being treated fairly.” 

“...He would have to work very hard to be respected.” Asio confirmed. 

“Which is stupid. So, so stupid!” Scops fumed. “Lettia and I just want Otus to be happy. I don’t know what he’ll want in the future, but I don’t think he needs to go through what we did. I’d rather him just stay here in Vellie, where everyone loves him and he doesn’t need to prove anything.”

“A nice thought, Scops, but that’s all it is.” Asio stated bluntly. “It’s just not possible.”

“ _That's_ a lie.” Scops smirked and Asio returned it with a raised brow. “What, you think I haven’t dug a bit deeper than just thinking about this? I’ve read the fine print of your post, Asio. You’re allowed to take apprentices and teach them in place of Advent. What do you think of having Otus help you out in a few years?” 

“ **You can’t**... _hide him away here forever!_ ” Asio’s ire fizzled into a whisper, seeing Otus stir. 

“I don’t plan to.” Scops answered calmly. “When he’s old enough to make his own decisions, if he really wants to fall in line like the rest of us, then I’ll let him. But for now, I’d prefer he be in sight and with someone I trust. Would you… at least think about it?” 

Asio eyed Otus finally drifting off. He couldn’t fully describe his frustrations surrounding the child. Of course he saw Scops’ point of view, Asio himself being the target of the bullying Scops felt would repeat on his own son. But on the other hand, would he be any good at guiding Otus down the path his friend desired? Asio’s pride as an Owl stemmed from his teachings, when the sorry excuse of his kin showed him nothing but grief. Could he possibly impart an Owl’s virtues on Otus and continue duties? His patience was short, his temper easily tried, and he couldn’t see Otus happily tagging along for long, not with him of all people. Time would inevitably tell, but…

“I will _think_ about it, no promises.”

“Thank you.” He smiled down at his son. The soft flapping of an Owl cloak grabbed his attention, the smile widening at it’s owner. 

“Well lookie here, it’s my three favourite people!” Lettia joined them. “Was Otus being a grumpy-guts again or did he need a bedtime story?”

“The latter.” Scops answered and deposited Otus into her arms. “Sometimes I wonder if I should ease up on the adventure stories. Maybe they’re what’s giving him nightmares?”

“Nah, he loves them!” Lettia reassured. “They put him right back to sleep, so it’s probably something else. I should get him to his bed, and you two should retire soon too. You and I have to head off to Strato tomorrow. Pirates, spiky vines, and who knows what else!” Lettia feigned excitement. Scops’ brow knit at the thought, but Asio still saw the glimmer in his eyes that shone when the unknown was presented to him. 

“I know I don’t need to say this, but, be careful.” Asio implored. “No one would fault you if you need to get out of there at the first sign of danger.”

“Duly noted.” Lettia agreed. “Well, you two seem like you we’re having a good ol’ heart-to-heart before I interrupted. I’ll take this sleepy peepy home. I’ll see you later-” She kissed Scops’ temple. “And I’ll see you tomorrow!” She did the same to Asio, who flinched at the suddenness of it. She giggled at the reaction before giving them both a wink as she descended. 

******

It was Asio’s turn to take care of Otus. While Bomboman and Mandolyn both loved taking care of the small Owl, taking turns day after day, they also needed their rest. Toby never left the hot spring and the Professor’s lab was full of hazzards, so Asio would use one of his lighter days to bring Otus along. He felt silly, using same sling Lettia did when she was out and about with her child, but he did need his hands free. Otus would either sleep the whole day away or stare at the surrounds in awe. He seemed to really enjoy flight. _‘As any Owl should’_ Asio thought. 

Today marked Scops and Lettia being two days overdue their homecoming. While this wasn’t uncommon, their previous venture preventing them coming home due to weather conditions, but something felt off. The skies were clear, nothing seemed amiss, but Asio couldn’t shake his unease. Otus too, seemed to fuss more than usual, casting his gaze towards Vellie’s gates rather then silently coo at whatever Asio flew by. Asio put himself to work, doing his best to soothe the wriggling child when need be, hoping both of them were sensing nothing. 

“ **ALERT!** ” A panicked, familiar voice echoed throughout Vellie. “ **OPEN THE GATES!** ” 

Asio’s blood ran cold as he went to meet the the one bearing ill tidings. Scops followed by Lettia hastily entered and landed, both of them rasping for breath and covered in small wounds. 

“Asio, where’s Asio?!” Scops desperately called out to the shocked inhabitants. 

“I’m here!” Asio swiftly landed. “Scops, Lettia, what-”

A piercing, otherworldly screech shook the entire settlement, everyone covering their ears as it it struck fear in their hearts. The sound of a loud impact followed, rocky debris raining down on them. 

“Asio, listen to me!” Scops wasted no time once the event ceased, grabbing Asio by his shoulders. “You need to evacuate Vellie! It’s not safe here!” 

“What…? Scops what are you-”

“ **THERE’S NO TIME!** Hurry and get everyone to safety! I’ll do what I can to lure it away!” He spread his cloak as he let Asio go, looking down to the distressed Otus, giving him a quick smile, before jetting off. 

“ **SCOPS!** ” Asio yelled after him, but the screech sounded again, causing the same reaction as before. This time, Lettia used herself to cover both Asio and Otus as the debris fell. She brought herself and Asio to their knees, her embrace still enduring after things settled.

“Asio, Scops and I encountered a monster in Strato, one that we can’t kill. We tried everything we could, we thought we lost it… but it followed us. It’s like it’s made of machinations in a monster’s guise, too smart for us to out maneuver.” She pulled away and met Asio’s stunned gaze. “Advent knows about it, they’re sending backup as we speak, but if something doesn’t keep its attention, it’ll destroy everything in its path. Scops and I will keep it busy, so get everyone out of here!”

“No… NO!” Asio argued. “If Advent is aware then you and Scops should be evacuating with us!”

“We can’t do that, Asio.” Lettia stood up and spread her cloak. 

“ **Yes, you can!** Go and grab that idiot and both of you get back here **NOW!** ”

“It wants us, Asio. We pissed it off. Not you, not anyone else here. Do the math. This in mine and Scops’ responsibility.” She glanced down to sobbing Otus, needily reaching out to her. “Now you do yours.” 

Lettia followed Scops’ suit, the gates shutting firmly after her. The monster screeched again, as if to signify she had joined the fray. Everything in Asio was screaming at him, telling him how he should be out there with them, how he should have stopped them, but he forced his shock into confidence. He would evacuate everyone, Scops and Lettia would be fine, he’d do as they wished and he’d see them again soon. He forced himself to stand, seeing himself surrounded by the few, but reliant citizens of Vellie, desperately waiting his command. 

“Everyone, make your way to the lab!” He barked and they obeyed. Asio helped lift each of them across gaps too wide for them to jump, and skillfully led them to the rendezvous he’d previously set up with the Professor. The monster continued its cries, instilling more fear each time it sounded. Asio ignored it. He ignored his own panic, he ignored everything around him save those he was to protect. Everything became a blur as they finally reached where it was believed to be safe. Asio hardly remembered passing off Otus to Mandolyn, reassuring everyone’s safety, and the Professor's wrathful order to stay as he flew off back into the settlement. The only thing on his mind now was getting the gates reopened and joining Scops and Lettia. Vellie’s gates were in sight, he could hear the guards shooting their rifles, canonfire from what he assumed was an Advent vessel joined the mix as well. He was almost there. 

Just as he was ordering the gates to be opened, the monster cried out, in what seemed to be pain. What followed was a strange gurgling noise, and then, a flash of white overtook everything in sight. The impact that followed was cataclysmic. The wind picked up and burned, the shaking amplified, throwing Asio like a discarded doll. The smoke that poured into the settlement smelled not of gunpowder, but death itself. Asio tried to move himself from his spot where he’d been tossed, his vision flickering. 

“S-Scops… Let...tia…!” He reached out to the gate, desperately demanding his body to move, but it instead gave in. 

******

“..sio… Asio!” Someone was shaking him, the voice belonging to someone he knew. “Asio, get up!” He hated their voice, didn’t wish to hear it again as long as drew breath. He ignored the pain throbbing through his body, and opened his eyes, hoping the voice wouldn’t sound again. Stirx’s face seemed to show a mite of concern that instantly fled as soon as Asio came to. “Good, you’re with us.” He sneered and started to force Asio up.

“Augh-! Gently, you fool!” Asio growled. 

“You’re hardly bleeding and I see nothing broken. Get up, we have much to do.” Strix hoisted Asio up. “I will put aside my grievances and so shall you.” 

“What are you…?” Asio’s head was spinning. Scops. Lettia. Two names resounded through the fog. “Maker above… Where are Scops and Lettia!?”

“We’ll get to them later. Where are the villagers?” Strix demanded. Asio froze, he wanted to bite back at Strix for making them an afterthought, but he wasn’t wrong. Duties first.

“They are…” Asio paused to hold his head, the ringing within it toying with his thoughts. “Safe... In the evacuee area.”

“That doesn’t guarantee their safety. Come along, we must check on them.” Strix disregarded Asio’s state and flew off. Asio moved to follow suit, but something caught his eye. Red. The gates were opened and painted red. He shook at the horror of the sight, unable to move himself. “ **ASIO!** ” Strix demanded his attention. “Are you the protector of this settlement or not!? Come along!” 

Asio didn’t even think to snap back like he used to, following obediently all the way to where Vellie’s inhabitants were, safe and sound. The sight of Mandolyn bouncing the overwhelmed Otus brought his thoughts back to his parents. “You two are off to Advent, then? We can manage to get back ourselves.” The Professor assured.

“Good. Everyone will be relieved that Vellie is no worse for wear. We’ll be off now.” Strix wasted no time and took off in a hurry. Asio said nothing and turned to follow.

“Asio!” The Professor called out. “You did well. Remember that.”

 _‘Then why do I feel like I’ve failed…?’_ He mused to himself. He took off and joined Strix, the two of them making their way to the next destination. Asio held his breath and shut his eyes fast as they passed through Vellie’s gates, not wanting to witness the scene again. Everything in Tropos seemed crumbled, some debris here and there, but nothing overly damaging. It was only when they got closer to Advent that the damage started to show. The surrounds were charred, splatters of red in the mix. 

“What… happened?” Asio winced. 

“The beast detonated itself like a bomb.” Strix answered plainly. Asio had many more questions, but none of them seemed to reach his lips, each new speck of blood terrifying him anew. Strix was seemingly undaunted by it all, but he hid his clenched fists and wavering eyes, despite Asio’s attentions being elsewhere. They soon arrived at their destination; the hospital, teeming with activity. From civilians to Advent guards, all were being attended to diligently, as much as possible, spreading the staff thin. Asio scanned the crowd, trying to spy Scops’ feathers or Lettia’s locks among it. “This way.” Strix commanded, turning down a hallway. They passed several doors before Strix stopped at one, turning himself sharply towards Asio. 

“When you are finished, the superintendent has requested our presence. I shall wait for you.” He walked past Asio, ignoring his confused expression. He stopped for a moment and gave into his wavering. “I… I will not be far.” He added and ushered himself out of the hallway. Whether it was Strix’s strange behaviour or the day’s scenes still haunting him, Asio couldn’t bring himself to advance further. All he felt was dread, but, he was surely just letting his emotions control him again. Why were they apart from the rest of the patients being treated en masse? There was a good reason for it, nothing to worry about, Asio fed himself lies as he pushed the door open. 

All of Asio’s world went numb. No sound reached him, the surrounds of the hospital fading away as Asio’s sight fixed on the figures lying before him. White sheets hid what he didn’t wish to see, what he didn’t want to believe, yet he took steps towards them. Each heavier than the last, Asio’s heartbeat roaring through him, pushing him forward. He grasped the hem of the sheet, trying to find the strength to pull it. He couldn’t. Asio’s hand dropped back to his side, the motion of it causing the sheet’s movement to jostle something to the floor. Asio’s eyes were drawn to it, the darkness of the room unable to hide it.

A single feather, Scops’ shade, blackened and cracked. Asio fell to his knees, reaching for the discarded feather. His touch caused it to crumble, a pile of dust in its place. Its frailty reminded him of his own, bringing reality back. No tears came, only anger. 

“ _You…_ ” Asio choked. “ _ **Damned idiots!**_ ”

******

A lone sapling swayed gently in the wind, the new earth surrounding it grounded in comparison. Vellie had no graveyard, and it wasn’t about to start one. The Advent Guard’s code stated those would be buried where they fell, but Vellie fought to have them at least buried nearby. It was allowed, it was done, but no one apart from Asio approached the marker. 

Vellie didn’t have need of him at the moment. The attack opened the Advent superintendent’s eyes to how vulnerable the settlement was. As soon as they were able, a team of mechanics arrived and began installation of a defense canon, so that another tragedy might be avoided. Others from the Advent Guard both monitored their progress and took care of the settlement in the meantime, both in an act of goodwill and with the intent of giving Asio time to grieve. 

Asio’s mind was blank, unable to even to allow grief. He looked on the grave and felt nothing. Years of abuse, middled with happy memories, were now bookended with this. He should have known, should have followed his instincts instead of giving into frivolous affections. Why did he give in? This was entirely his fault, all of it. Asio indulged them, pushed them down a path he thought would lead them to safety, but delivered them to their deaths in the end. No one could tell him different. Not Strix, the Professor, or any other. He murdered them with own his selfishness. His desire to be in their presence, be important to them, caused Scops and Lettia to defend the the very settlement he had charge over while he stayed safe and unharmed. 

It should have been reversed, them hiding away while he drew the beast away. They didn’t lure it here, he did. Had he never had Scops made into the map maker, he’d never been pushed into Strato, catching the beast’s attention. Everything… everything was broken, lives lost, all due to his foolish actions.

“...Why…” Asio faintly uttered. “Why didn’t you just leave me be? What was so enticing about the marred, half Owl that wanted nothing to do with you? Why did you try so hard to earn my favour…?”

Questions to which he’d never receive an answer. Speaking them aloud gave them no more weight, still hanging endlessly. Something in Asio set them on repeat, desperation turning his lamentations into bitterness. The longer they endured, the further Asio’s anger was kindled, until finally, there was nothing left. The memories he once so fondly thought on became blurred, distant, ...unneeded. He didn’t need time to grieve, he would instead use it to redeem himself, to show everyone he was every bit the Owl he claimed to be. No more distractions, no more lenience, just devotion, as it should be. 

He turned his back on the grave, the sight of it becoming loathsome. He refused to look back on it as he trudged away from it. Asio instead set his sights for Vellie, starting to detail his usual routine and how he’d go about it. He’d check on the damage, then the villagers, see if any of them were in want, make sure Otus was cared for-.

“Otus…!” Asio rasped the child’s name. A shard of the broken memories stabbed into Asio, guilt returning once again. Like a wrench thrown into works, there was Otus in Asio’s life. What was he to do with him? All of Asio’s plans started to jumble, nothing worked out as he thought, not with childcare mixed in! Asio saw where it all ended. He’d let himself be charmed again, push Otus down a path he thought best, and then he’d find himself here again. No. No. _No. Not again!_

 _‘You’re allowed to take apprentices and teach them in place of Advent.’_ Scops’ words echoed. _‘What do you think of having Otus help you out in a few years?’_

...He would do more than help. If he was to reclaim his honour, then so would Otus. Vellie had lost two of its pillars, now another would rise in their place. It was decided. Asio descended into Vellie, ignoring the murmurings of pity, reaching his destination. Nothing the current caregiver said or even who it was registered with Asio as he dismissed them, opening the door to what was once Scops’ house. There sat Otus, watching the door, eagerly awaiting those who wouldn’t return. There was hope in Otus’ eyes on seeing Asio, peeking behind him expectantly, but disappointment set in again.

He toddled to Asio, reaching his arms out to him as he’d done before, but the request was lost on him, Asio moving past Otus towards his goal. He flew up to the bookcases, scattering the tombs that hid what he had placed there several years ago. Solomon, the meddlesome thing that he was, still sent along some of Lettia’s birthrights despite Asio’s protests. The note attached claimed Asio free to use them as he wished if Lettia didn’t, as a thank you for his assistance in preserving the ruins. He had forgotten about the package until now.

Otus watched as Asio unfolded the once opened package. The wrappings fell to the floor as Asio spread out and held up the simple Owl cloak that was within them. Brown and yellow, as if it was made to be on Otus’ shoulders, perfectly matching his plumage. He knelt down to the young owl and fastened it to him, Otus enamoured by it. 

Asio saw a strong, future Owl. One that would overcome prejudices and claim the pride of Owlhood, under his tutelage. His student, nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew... finally got through Asio's past. While this was a bit of a fanon romp, it does have its purpose for the main story. I'd like to go over a thing just in case there's any confusion. I already covered the Pegnorf (they we're TOO CUTE to not include!) but in other unused content, there's this monster: https://imgur.com/nvxbTsr
> 
> Looks pretty menacing, and like it might be prone to blow, given how it looks very unstable. There's a lot of more unused content i'd love to add if possible, but i'll have to see how the story plays out. We'll be back to Otus and pals next chapter! Can you believe I thought I was gonna make the Asio past chapters just one? HAH.


	6. Chapter 6

Otus felt that he had awoken, but knew he had truly not. What surrounded him was not the Floating Tower and his repeating nightmare, but Vellie. He had seen this before, His home cast in a shadow version of itself. Looking down to his hands and feet, seeing they were all part of his white silhouette, confirmed his suspicions. He assumed following the path again would allow his exit, and so he went. It was different this time, the islands no longer floating and all one piece, just as they were now. Unlike before, there was no visions of the villagers to offer him kind words as he continued, but he eventually found himself in the graveyard again all the same. As he expected, there was someone waiting there for him. 

“Welcome, Otus. I’m pleased to be able to speak with you again.” The one wearing Asio’s guise greeted. “No doubt this meeting is causing you some confusion, but do not fear, you and everyone else are fine. You are only here again because we called out to you. Perhaps that stated will deepen your confusion, but time is short. There are things we must impart to you before we move on.”

“...Move on?” Otus managed, remembering his speech wasn’t limited here.

“Yes, Otus. We are… fading away, so to speak. Our time in this world has been over for centuries, but a piece of us endured by some unknown miracle. We waited, knowing you would one day complete the Anti-Hex, and allowed you to these visions, as our gift, our farewell. However, in our previous conversation, we were cut short, unable to finish our last message. Come, sit. For we know you are weary.”

Otus did so, following the motion of the ghostly Owl. It was true, his fatigue still present, though not as heavy as it was. He decided to keep his questions to himself, ‘Asio’ looking skyward, a small sigh escaping it. 

“When our research first began, we were many. Owls from all over, varied backgrounds, gathered at the Owl Temple, wishing knowledge and prosperity for us all. However, when the Loop came to light, even just in theory, it led to chaos. Our numbers dwindled drastically, many afraid of things that were beyond us. The few of us who continued our research on the Floating Continent simply forgot about those who left, determined to find an answer to the Loop. It wasn’t until our numbers became no more than one could count on their fingers, did fleeting thoughts of our forgotten brethren resurface. But it was too late, too late for any of us to do anything beyond those fleeting thoughts.”

“...Because of the Hex?” Its attention shifted to Otus whom had been listening intently.

“Indeed. We fled the wars and famine, hoping we could right our wrongs at the Floating Tower. But Otus, we wish to not focus on our failures today, but whom we left behind in them. My calculations do not reach as far as they used to, but there is one thing I am certain of; there are more Owls alive then the few you know of. The results of the Hex split the world in a way that confined you and others outside your prison. ...That is no longer the case.”

“...There’s more across all the water?” Otus asked. 

“Yes, Otus, so much more. The entire world, the one we knew, is free for you to explore. It is not without its dangers, but Otus, we implore you to listen carefully and commit our next words to memory, for the better future of us all.” 

****** 

Geddy scribbled the last few bullets of his report into a notepad before storing it away. He was officially out of things to do while watching over the ill Otus, the small Owl stirring but not yet awake. There was a brief feeling of nostalgia, this exact situation replaying from the few months back after Geddy had crashed into the pirate’s ship with the stolen chopper. The stress of the situation combined with the fall pushed Otus into a deep slumber, but this time Otus’ illness was self inflicted. Geddy wasn’t so much angry as he was worried, wondering if he had alerted Asio sooner this could have been avoided. 

“He is aware of his blunder and has learned his lesson.” Asio had reassured Geddy when he expressed his concerns. “If you wish to watch over him, I will inform Bonanza of the shift in duties. I imagine he will be resting for quite some time.” 

Geddy still couldn’t help his worries, looking on Otus in the present, the dark circles under his eyes fading yet still prominent. He pulled the covers Otus had shaken off back over him, the owlboy stirring again, but this time it was accompanied by his eyes lazily opening. 

“Oop-, sorry, buddy! Did I wake you?” Geddy fretted. Otus shook his head, trying to overcome his daze. “You feeling any better?” Geddy reached his hand out to feel Otus’ forehead, still pretty warm. Otus weakly nodded, feeling slightly refreshed despite his fatigue still present. “That’s good! Everyone will be relieved to know you’re improving. You should probably rest some more, but I’m here if you need anything, OK?”

Otus nodded again, his eyelids starting to droop, but sudden rushing thoughts stopped his new doze. Memories of the vision flooded back, Otus forcing himself to sit up. “Woah! Otus, what’s wrong?” Geddy jumped at the abruptness of it. Otus unintentionally ignored his friend’s query, the words he was tasked to remember repeating endlessly, lips unable to speak them. He looked around desperately for something, anything to record them. “Otus…?” Geddy’s voice reached him through the panic. Otus made a writing gesture on his palm, hoping Geddy would understand. “You… need to write something down?” He asked and Otus nodded vigorously. “O-okay, hold on a second-” Geddy fished his notepad back out and passed it over with its pen. Otus flipped passed the used pages and went to work. 

Everything that flowed from the pen was foreign to the owlboy, but it was what they wanted everyone to know. Someone smarter than he would be able to figure out the purpose of the message, he hoped. With each new page filled and Otus flipping to the next to keep up his train of thought, Geddy almost got out his spare notepad, just in case. With a few pages left, Otus suddenly stopped, poking his thumb through the writings, making sure he hadn’t missed anything. After going over his thoughts one last time, a relieved smile replaced his panic. He closed the notepad and handed it back to Geddy, who opened it to see what the fuss was about. 

He couldn’t read it, but he had seen symbols like it before. He knew Otus had as well, but what was the meaning of this? The troubled look on Otus’ face as Geddy looked up from the notepad told him prying wasn’t going to get him answers, so he instead closed and stored it.

“I’ll keep this safe for you, is that ok?” Otus nodded. “Do you want me to show it to anyone? Like... Solus or Alphonse?” The only two who came to mind that might make sense of it. Otus whistled affirmatively, that was a good idea! “Alright! I’ll get on that, but not quite yet. I’ve got some stuff for you here from everyone. You feeling well enough, buddy?” Another whistle, this time accompanied by Otus placing his hands on his hips, his signature pose. “Well, alright then! Let me just see here-” Geddy reached for the bag he had sat next to him. 

“First we have some baked goodies from Mandolyn! She says they’ll help get your energy back, so make sure to eat them all!” Geddy deposited the decorative bag onto Otus’ lap. “And then Bomboman made you some ointment, says it’ll help you relax and sleep easier, oh, and here’s a tonic from Kernelle. I’m… not really sure what it’s for, but she said to sip away at it if you want. Also, here’s-” 

Otus watched as the bag became less and less packed as Geddy continued to unload more gifts. He felt very overwhelmed, not at all used to this much attention. The sight of the continually climbing pile of gifts brought on embarrassment, feeling undeserving. “Hey, what’s that look for? What’s wrong?” Geddy asked, placing the last gift down. Otus twiddled his thumbs nervously, unable to look any longer at all the pile, Vellie’s affections too much to take in. 

“...Asio told me the gist of things. You were hiding your problems from everyone, just like I thought. That’s **no good** , Otus!” Geddy chided and Otus’ feathers fluffed at the sudden rebuke. “There’s no ‘I’ in team, and you’re part of an unstoppable one! If you’ve got troubles, I’m here for you. Not just me, but Alphonse, Twig, Asio, and all of Vellie, clearly!” He gestured to the gifts. “Alright, Otus?” Geddy reassured and Otus nodded through his bashfulness, able to look upon the gifts again. 

“Great! Make sure you show everyone your appreciation once you’re all better. They’ll all be over the moon! But, you gotta get there first. Enough of my jabbering for today. Rest up, Otus. Everyone’s eagerly waiting for you.”

****** 

“There… done.” Solus inspected his penmanship before closing the novella. He wasn’t sure anyone would actually want to read it, but he wanted everyone, present to future, to know his blunders, so they not be repeated in any way. The idea was probably impossible, the modern Owls having no grasp on magic or the intense calculations to improve it. However, few as they were, lacking knowledge or not, if Solus believed more tragedies preventable, he’d pen as many copies of the novella as wished. Perhaps he’d show it to Otus first, see if everything was satisfactory, especially the sections detailing him. Solus peeked through his window that faced Otus’ house, hoping his fellow student was recovering from what Kernelle and the Professor described as ‘burnout’. 

Solus knew he was to blame for it, he just knew it. He wanted to apologize to Otus, again, truly show his remorse. There was so much to talk about, so much he wanted to share, but there had been no opportunity. With Strix abandoning him, Asio stepped up as his mentor and put him to work. He didn’t mind the work, determined to right his wrongs, if he could. But if he wasn’t working, he was busy with the novella, and now that he was finally finished, Otus was ill. _‘You have no right to be frustrated’_ Solus told himself. _‘Just do your work!’_ He settled and looked over to the clock.

“O-oh no, I’m l-late!” Solus gasped. His frantic movement towards the door had him trip onto it, forcing it open as his face met the ground. While he had hoped no one witnessed it, a shadow over him burst that bubble. He looked up through his wince to see Asio towering over him. He had come to pick him up. “M-Master Asio! I’m s-so sorry!”

“As previously mentioned, just ‘Asio’ will suffice.” He knelt down to Solus and offered his hand. “Are you hurt?” 

“N-no, i’m fine!” Solus took it. “I’m p-prone to falling over my feet, s-several times a day…” 

“Perhaps due to your posture, something we can work on another time. For now, we must go to the fields. The water pump is broken so we’ll be helping haul water until it’s fixed. Come along.” Asio flew off and Solus followed. He was always surprised at the sheer amount of power Asio could draw from his cloak, vaulting himself so suddenly, yet full of grace. Solus couldn’t imagine being able to do that himself, especially without the relics. 

They arrived at the fields, those in charge of them already hauling what they could, but their exhaustion was apparent. They joined Anne and Bonanza who were currently looking over the pump. “Hmm.” Bonanza walked from one side of the pump to another. “There’s no outside damage. Must be something internal. I think we need Geddy for this.” She suggested. “If all else fails, we’ll get the Professor out here.” 

“Would you like m-me to go get Geddy?” Solus asked. 

“Nah, we need you here, youngin’. Anne, go take over for Geddy and send him here. Solus, pick up a jar and start scooping. Deliver it to whoever Asio dictates. We’ll both be helping you so don’t get flustered or nothin’.”

“O-okay!” Solus quickly obeyed, picking up the worn jar and flying off to the reservoir, filling it, and then delivering it to the first line of wilting crops. He continued this for some time, Asio completing double his quota in record time, Bonanza helping Solus in keeping up. It was times like these he wished Strix had been more firm with him. His ancient Owl knowledge hardly prepared him for the hard labour he was enduring. 

Kernelle, the Professor, and the Automatons had created this system to avoid such busy work. The pump was able to water the crops by itself through several intricate gears and pipes, but it wasn’t perfect. Geddy’s loud hammering echoing through the fields proving this along with Solus’ exhaustion. Solus watered yet another field, turned back to do it all over again, only to be knocked out of the air by a sudden geyser. He heard cheers as he landed, the farmers blessing the unnatural rain returning to them. 

“Woah! Are you OK, man?” Geddy went to the befuddled Owl. “I didn’t think the pressure would release all at once like that!”

“I’m fine, just a l-little surprised!” Solus shook off the water droplets. 

“Well, that takes care of that.” Asio joined them. “I suppose our time was slightly wasted here, but our efforts will be appreciated nonetheless. Let’s take a break, Solus. We’re not needed at our next destination yet.” 

“Oh, perfect! I was gonna come and see you later, but if you have some time, could I get you to take a look at something, Solus?” Geddy started digging out his notepad before the answer came. 

“Uh, sure! W-what is it?” 

“Well…” Geddy flipped to the first page of Otus’ writings. “I don’t really know. Otus woke up and started writing in my notepad like his life depended on it! I think it looks kinda ancient, like the words in those ‘Noctae’ books. I figured you might be able to make sense of it?”

Solus received the notepad and immediately scanned the pages. His face changed entirely, from the timid Owl to a stern, studious one. Each new page deepened the expression, until he reached the last entry and turned his attention back to Geddy. 

“You’re right, it is ancient Owl symbols, b-but, I can’t figure out what it is exactly. It’s sort of… jumbled?”

“Jumbled? Like a puzzle?”

“Maybe…?” Souls looked back to the first page. “It’s lots of n-numbers, a few letters here and there.”

“Otus wrote this? Truly?” Asio eyed the the notepad. “We never covered anything pertaining to ancient history. I… believed it too complicated for him. You said he just started writing this out of the blue?” 

“Yeah, he frantically asked me for something to write on and away he went. I asked him if he wanted me to show it to Solus and Alphonse and agreed it was what I should do.” 

“Hmm. How odd.” Asio rested his hand on his chin. This started a brief silence, each of them lost in their thoughts. Solus took to scanning the pages again, trying to piece it all together.

“...I think.” Solus started. “These are… coordinates? Maybe?” 

“Meaning…?” Geddy pushed. 

“Latitude and longitude.” Solus continued. “They’re… angles, used to m-measure the location of anywhere, really. B-but, I believe the use of them stopped when the islands s-started floating. I’ve seen some old m-maps with numbers set up like these, but with how things were, t-they never made any sense. But, the world is whole again, so if t-these are what I think they are, they lead s-somewhere.”

“Wow, so, kinda like a treasure map? Cool! But, why would Otus know about that stuff?”

“Why, indeed.” Asio’s tufts drooped slightly, his worry apparent. Solus felt an eeriness take him over, something he was all too familiar with. He doubted it was something Otus could explain if asked. Even if he tried to explain the possibilities of how Otus came upon such information despite having no knowledge of it, confusion would grow. Solus knew it was their predecessors meddling, despite having no proof, it was the only explanation. It made sense to him, he understood these things, but it wasn’t something easy to accept, to live with. Still, the worry in Asio’s eyes moved him. He was done hiding things. 

“Um, A-Asio?” 

“Yes, Solus, what is it?” Asio answered. 

“How m-much time do we have until w-we need to move onto the next task?” 

“They will be expecting us within the hour.”

“O-oh…” Solus deflated. “Ok, thank you.” 

“Solus.” Asio sensed his disappointment. “What is it that you want? Speak plainly.” 

Solus looked to Asio, to the disant Tropos, and then back to his mentor. Was the door unlocked? Did Otus go in like he hoped? Was everything still as it was? No matter, Solus was going to take Asio there. “There’s s-somewhere I want to show you. Somewhere… important.”

******

Movement stirred Twig from his nap, specifically, movement in his web. Drowsily, yet eagerly, he shot his eyes open to witness his catch. A cheeky grin met the distressed Gawks desperately trying to free themselves.

“Heh, thought you could get the jump on me, huh? Too bad!” He playfully flicked one. “You picked the wrong spider to attack!” 

It simply continued to wriggle in response, Twig stepping back to view his web in its entirety. He was proud of this one for sure. Even with the uninvited guests, it held strong and had little to no damage. He thought that by setting up in Tropos he might invite more hazards, thus putting more effort into spinning, but he was either lucky or just that good of a spider! He believed it was the latter. 

The sun glimmered off another item in the web, catching Twig’s eye. A deep gasp followed as Twig plucked it in a panic. “Oh crap, how long have I been sleeping?! I’ve got stuff to do!” He shoved the clipboard under one of his arms, readied himself to web, only to stop. He could feel the dampness of the attached paper through his suit. Another look at his web had him notice the fading dew, which meant…

“Aw, man…!” Twig touched his face and scowled at the blue residue. A quick peek at the island’s edge into the calm waters confirmed his frustrations. He could see specks of orange and a streak where his hand had been. “I’m not going anywhere yet!” He doubled back to his web and grabbed a small jar from it. Gingerly peeling his hood back, Twig returned to his reflection and popped the jar open, scooping a generous amount of blue paint onto the exposed areas, blending it perfectly, as he had countless times before.

He grabbed the clipboard and fanned his face, making up for the lack of wind that usually dried the paint in moments. Thankfully, the paper wasn’t thoroughly soaked, the motion probably helping the parchment air out quicker. Twig was grateful to his past self who painstakingly gathered water resistant materials for his suit. Figuring out water resistant paint would be something he entrusted to his future self as he looked over his work in the present. 

“Alright, all good to go!” He replaced his hood and gave his reflection a grin. “Much better!” 

Twig was off to his destination without a second thought, quickly webbing himself down the homespun path to Mesos. He debated taking down some of the, now unneeded, rings he’d set up for braving the winds. Winds that no longer blustered to the point of tossing those unfortunate enough to be in the tunnels. But a small, yet apparent trickle of water had him think against it.

“Twig, I’ve got a job for ya. Alphonse tells me you know your way around Mesos.” Kernelle had approached him several weeks back. 

“You bet I do! I grew up there!” Twig finished with a laugh.

“Perfect!” Kernelle passed him a clipboard. “I want you to monitor water levels in Mesos. You see, it’s melting, Twig, slooowly, but still melting.”

“Woah, really?”

“Yes, really. With the islands back to where they should be, Mesos just isn’t maintaining the same temperature it was. I’d like you to keep tabs on the melting.”

“Alright, no problem! This for some sciencey experiment? Gonna make another cool rocket-thing?” 

“Hah, I wish! I’d love to make another one, but no, Twig, this is for something more serious.” Kernelle leaned forward, a grim look behind her glasses. “If Mesos continues to slowly melt, then there’s little to worry about, but if it doesn’t, the flooding of the area could be ruinous. I’d like to get the residents to evacuate regardless, but I’ve been told some of them are particularly… stubborn.” 

_‘You have no idea’_ Twig rolled his eyes, back in the present. His house came into view and thankfully, neither Roland or Pa were out and about. He’d have to pay them a visit near the end of his check, but if either of them spotted him beforehand, goodbye peaceful workday, hello lectures and demeaning comments. If he could limit the visit to the end of the day, having to get back to his web, then he could just leave as soon as he came. Twig took one more look at the Stick’s house before webbing off to his first monitoring point.

Just as Kernelle had showed him, Twig took the temperature of the surrounding area, recorded it, and then moved onto the next area. While still cold enough to see his breath, no snow had fallen in any of his previous visits, plus it was obvious things were melting, icicles dripping and areas not before accessible started becoming viewable. Twig continued to jot down his observations, hoping that the rising temperatures weren't an indication of a faster melt. 

“Well, look who it is!” Roland’s sudden voice almost made Twig drop his clipboard. “Twig the _spider_ graces Mesos with his presence!” 

Twig held in his disdain, instead sighing in response. “Hi, bro, you need something? I’ll be around later.” He answered without looking to his brother. 

“Pssh, not really. Pa’s down for his nap so I came out for some fresh air, because I can’t leave the house without him or unless he’s sleeping. Pretty tiring to be taking care of him _all_ the time by my _lonesome_ while a certain brother of mine galivants around pretending to be a spider.”

 _‘Here we go…’_ Twig rolled his eyes, continuing to write instead of respond. 

“Hmm? No snappy response this time?” Roland further prodded. 

“We are not having this conversation again, bro.” Twig answered simply. 

“What conversation? I’m just stating the facts!”

“And I get it already! You and Pa care about me, but not for me. No, I won’t come home and act ‘normal’, no I won’t take off my suit. If anything, at least realize that I’m not ‘galavanting’ around. I’m busy helping a scientist from Vellie, doing a job that I actually _need_ my threads for!” Twig allowed some of his anger out. Roland didn’t reply and Twig didn’t care to turn around to even look at him. He finished his note and dotted it with more than his usual force, his anger still enduring. Looking to the next area, Twig readied his web. “Bye, bro. Again, I’ll be by later.”

“...Could you come by now, instead?” Roland quietly requested, the mild remorse in his voice finally getting Twig to visually acknowledge him. 

“ _...Why?_ ”

“Because I need help fixing something. The fireplace pipe keeps popping off and I can’t get it to stay for long. I thought you might be able to fix it with your spider stuff.”

“My _webs_ , bro.”

“Yes, whatever, you know what I mean. Each time it pops off soot gets everywhere and it can’t be good to breathe in. Will you come and help fix it? Pa will be out for awhile so you don’t have to worry about his ramblings.”

“...Alright.” Twig relented. “You know it won't be a permanent fix, right? It’s probably the house’s foundation shifting, you know, because everything is melting.” Twig repeated Kernelle’s facts.

“Right, whatever that means.” Roland started leading the way back to the house. 

“It means you and Pa shouldn’t be sticking around to see what happens. I bet it won’t just be the fireplace moving around in a week or so.”

“And what should we do, Twig? Abandon the house?” Tsked Roland.

“ **YES.** ” Twig vexed. “You, Pa, and anyone else should be evacuating to Vellie until we know it’s safe! There’s plenty of room there and you can come back once it’s all settled! I really don’t want you two in anymore danger!”

“Twig, if Pa doesn’t budge for pirates, he’s not gonna budge for a little water.” He shrugged. 

“It’s not just a _little_ water! If the tunnel to Strato floods and further, you’ll be up to your knees in water! Not to mention-” Twig gestured to the ruins of the looming tower fallen from the Mesosphere. “What happens when _that_ decides to fully fall, huh?” 

“We’ll manage.” Roland replied as they reached their house. “We got through the pirates tirades, didn’t we?” 

_‘Only because we finished off their leader!’_ Twig kept to himself, knowing Roland would never believe him. He entered after Roland and immediately looked to the shoddily repaired pipe. It looked like it was about to pop off again, Twig noticing that the fireplace was more lopsided than he remembered. 

“So, can you fix it?” 

“I’ll do what I can.” Twig answered, throwing a longer web around the affected area. He tightened it, added a bunch more webs for support, and then tried to move it, checking his work. It was stable, for now. 

“There, fixed. Have fun explaining to Pa how it got like this.” Twig moved past his brother and quietly resting father. He activated the switch to move the logs hiding the tunnel. “I’m going to check the water levels while I’m here. I’ll be right back.” 

Before Roland could object, Twig had already jumped down the tunnel that once led to Strato. Since the islands fell, it had become no more than a flooded mess, one that was actively rising. Twig reached the rope he had hung and grimaced at the sight of it. The mark from the last check was nowhere to be seen, fully submerged. He pulled the rope up to find the mark just under the water’s surface, but his worries didn’t diminish. There was no way to drain it, not yet. 

Twig added a new mark and began his ascent, Roland waiting for him as he resurfaced, and… Pa. “So it was Twig down there! Why didn’t you just say so, son?” Pa grumbled at Roland. 

“He’s busy working, Pa.”

“Working? Not doing your spider adventure thing anymore?” Pa squinted at Twig. “You’re still wearing the ridiculous thing though…”

“Yep, and I ain't taking it off again!” Twig answered resolutely.

“Hmph, once a troublemaker, always one, hmm? You can’t be caught up in your delusions forever, Twig. When are you going to come home for good and stop this nonsense?” Pa’s brow furrowed. 

Twig felt another piece of his patience chip away, but he ignored the hurt his father meant to convey and made for the door. “Bye Pa, Roland.” He shabbily hid the shaking in his voice and webbed himself out of sight the moment the door opened. He heard one of them call out to him, but he was done. Enough for one day, he could only take so much.

“Ugh, don’t start crying…!” Twig fussed at himself, looking to the sky and blinking furiously. “You’ll mess up the paint again!” He forced himself to laugh, his eyes drying. “Ok, ok, we’re OK! He reassured. “Now let’s finish up and go visit Otus!” 

“Twig, wait!” Roland called out to him, coughing as he reached Twig, failing to catch his breath. “Don’t just leave like that! You’ll worry Pa sick!” 

“Bro, I’m really not in the mood for anymore of… whatever you and Pa feel about me. Could you just leave me alone for awhile?” Twig crossed his arms and turned away from him. He waited for Roland’s footsteps, but instead got continued silence soon followed by his voice.

“Look, Twig, I don’t know what you want us to do-.”

“ **To stop treating me like some sort of weirdo! _Why_ is that so hard!?** ” Twig snapped and Roland flinched. “Just- just leave me alone, alright? You wonder why I’d rather stay around Vellie and not at home… geez!” He webbed off again, knowing Roland wouldn’t be able to follow him where he was going; the pirate base. Abandoned, but still feared. 

Twig stopped at the still barred door, trying to catch his breath through his emotion fueled wheezes. “Darn it…!” A few tears slipped out, staining the snow blue. “And I left the paint back in my web, haha… oh boy…” He laughed away the rest of his lamentations, moving over to an intact ice wall to asses the ruined paint job. It wasn’t too bad, but he’d be making a trip to his web before seeing Otus. Twig turned away, ready to jump back into his job, but something stopped him. There were various items stuck to the ice next to his reflection. Twig plucked one and held it aloft curiously. 

“...Feathers?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, i'm back! Just a few things to note in this chapter. In my most recent replay of Owlboy, I've been exhausting everyone's dialog in search of little tidbits of info. I learned that Mandolyn likes baking (pies, specifically), Bomboman makes ointments (Toby uses them often), and a few other things (I may or may not get around to using). Just so the gifts make sense! 
> 
> This is the first time I've tackled Solus and Twig, so here's hoping they're in character and not too fanon-y. I imagine Solus feels a bit like a fish out of water, trying to please but still full of worry. While with Twig, I feel he's 100% done with his family's shenanigans now that he's readily accepted elsewhere. Both of them are fragile in different ways, both want acceptance in different ways. I have a lot of plans for them in the coming chapters (and everyone else, too!).
> 
> Thanks for reading and I'll see you next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

“There it is…!” Solus sighed in relief as he descended. Asio had been very patient with him as he tried to relocate the Eternal Sanctuary, Tropos not what it once was at all. Just as he thought, Otus had opened the door. “I’m s-sorry we went in circles for a little b-bit, but this is it.” Solus apologized to a slightly agitated Asio. 

“It is fine, Solus. Do tell what the purpose of bringing me here is.” Asio eyed the entrance dubiously. He couldn’t recall this specific area from the Tropos he once knew, let alone how it was scattered about now. 

“It’s easier to just g-go inside than explain.” Souls led the way with a hesitant Asio soon following. “I just hope they’re not all b-broken…” He muttered, observing the tunnel dripping from its new habitat. Seeing Surnia’s hologram platform untouched gave him hope as they approached it. Asio’s attention was on the massive, half intact statue by the first hologram, but involuntarily jumped when Surnia suddenly appeared. 

“Welcome, friend. I am Surnia of the House of Preservation and Diplomacy. What you see before you is my life’s work. The Eternal Sanctuary – a place to record the thoughts of our leaders and artisans. The brightest Owls to ever have lived, they say! I hope that the knowledge enshrined here may aid you. And that you will share the wisdom of the Owls with all who care to listen.”

“What…?” Asio marveld as Surnia’s visage flicked out. “What in the maker’s name…?”

“U-um, d-do you want me to activate it again?” Solus noted the awe and confusion mixing on his mentor’s face. 

“...Yes.” Asio simply answered and Solus activated it immediately. Surnia’s recording repeated, Asio hanging on every word uttered, convincing himself this was indeed real. This place, this ‘Eternal Sanctuary’, not only existed but had been under his nose all this time?! His professors shared whisperings about it, Asio himself only seeing it mentioned in one musty old tomb he happened upon once and never found again. Ancient Owl history covered learning to decipher the ancient texts, brief mentions of Surnia, Noctae, and Aegolius appeared now and then, but Asio never imagined actually witnessing them and hearing their words.

“Has this truly been here all this time?” Asio asked Solus as Surnia’s speech ended. 

“Y-yes, but it was h-hidden. As far as I know, only o-one other Owl has been here besides me since the d-door was opened. You’re the third.”

“And who was the second?” Asio asked.

“...It was Otus.” Solus answered and moved to the next platform. 

“Wait, Otus? You say that with such certainty! When and how?!” Asio doubted. 

“It’ll make s-sense the further we go in. Would you please… trust me?” Solus pleaded, his eyes downcast. 

Solus’ tone struck a chord with Asio. It dawned on him that this was probably Solus’ first attempt at placing his trust in someone. It was desperation at the Floating Tower that had him entrust the Anti-Hex to Otus. Now, he had every intention on leaning on one of the people he ought have in the first place. Asio let his suspicions calm and approached Solus, placing his hand on the nervous Owl’s shoulder.

“You have my trust, Solus. I accompanied you here and I will stay until you’ve shown me what you need to. Lead on.” 

“Thank you…!” Solus smiled, elation bubbling through him. He quickly activated the next hologram and gave Asio full view of it. The gruff, white Owl brandishing a sword materialized and said its piece. Speaking of ‘thinking machines’ while praising both Noctae and Aegolius, and doubting the longevity of its role as a combat instructor as it faded out. Asio mulled over the message, figuring it spoke of Alphonse and his fellow automatons. He eyed the next platform only to have Souls interject. “O-oh, the next one is broken. We have t-to go further in now.” He descended past it and further into the tunnel. 

Asio still stopped at it and activated it regardless, his curiosity unable to ignore anything the sanctuary held. While Souls was right, the fragmented message deepened his intrigue all the same. He left it and descended to where Souls was waiting beyond a door, another platform next to him. Activating this one revealed a small Owl who openly gushed about Noctae and Aegolius’ accomplishments, excited to see what was in store for the future.

“The next one is broken t-too.” Solus pointed out as they approached it.

“I still wish to hear their words, fragmented as they may be.” Asio activated the hologram and it sputtered words until it flicked out. It sounded very excited, the Loop being mentioned. “I suppose the discovery of the Loop, whatever it was, was a cause for this one’s jubilation.”

“P-probably.” Solus confirmed. “But, not everyone was excited, and not everyone believed the existence o-of the Loop. Actually…” Solus peeked over the ledge leading to the next platform. “I t-think you’ll find the next one i-interesting.” 

Asio raised a brow at Solus who went to the next platform and waited for Asio to activate it. The countenance of the Owl who flickered into their view startled Asio, moreso than when Surnia first appeared. They looked… shockingly similar to Asio, an uncanny feeling shivering through him. Asio hardly heard what they were ranting about, so fixated on this ancestral Owl’s appearance. The message ended and Asio shook himself out of his daze. He activated it again, this time fully intending to listen. His astonishment faded as the words spoken carried nothing but frustrated skepticism, nothing at all worth remembering. Asio had hoped for something… more, but this was all that was left behind by this being. A different kind of astonishment replace his previous, this one betwixt disappointment and irritation. 

“Really… of all the things to leave behind for future generations…!” He muttered under his breath. “Unbelievable.” He turned his back to it and faced Solus, who looked apologetic. “Interesting is a word for it. Let us continue on.” 

“...There’s just one more.” Solus took a breath to calm his nerves, hoping what he came here to discuss would reach his mentor. “T-this way…” 

It was darker than Solus remembered. While not impossible to see, he slowed his flight as not to lead Asio into anything other than their path. He could hear crashing waves and the bottom of the room was gathering water. Thankfully, it hadn’t risen too high and the spiked hall came into view, Solus’ nervousness rising as they approached. “B-be careful here. I d-don’t know why he had spikes put everywhere…” 

“ …This is Aegolius.” The hologram flickered on as they both landed on safe footing. Asio’s eyes widened while Solus held his arms, uncomfortable with hearing the message again. His anxiety continued to rise as the message continued. Aegolius’ grief and determination clearly heard, his hopes all pinned on things beyond him. “You, my descendant… You will be my backup plan. I will guide one with my crest to this place to listen to these words.” Asio’s brow knit and Solus’ looked away from the hologram. He remembered the first time he heard all this, how panicked it made him. The Hex Machine had failed, the world in pieces, and Aegolius had left the task of fixing it to Solus. Only Solus. 

Aegolius’ calculations didn’t reach far enough to see that Solus would betray all around him, just as he did. They didn’t see the sacrifice of Advent being a result of that betrayal. Neither did they warn Solus of how painful it would be to him and everyone else around him. Solus hated this. No matter how much it was insisted that he wasn’t to blame or how kind the people of Vellie were to him, he could never escape the voice in his head that constantly reaffirmed his doubts. Your fault, it echoed. Your fault. Your fault. Your fault! 

“I’m sorry…” Aegolius’ last words mirrored Solus’ as he fell to his knees.

“Solus?” Asio turned to his student, who was clutching his head, exhaling shaky breaths. 

“I’m sorry…” Solus repeated. “I’m s-sorry…! I-I s-s-s-should’ve done m-m-more...!” Thoughts continued to plague him. Vellie’s graveyard, Molstrom’s grip on his body, forcing the Relics onto Otus.

“Solus! Get ahold of yourself!” Asio gently shook him and it was enough to snap Solus out of his thoughts. His breathing, steadied, his mind, quieted. Solus wiped away the tears he’d yet to properly shed, finishing the motion by shaking his head in frustration. “Are you alright?”

“...I have to be.” Solus answered and picked himself up. “T-there’s an empty room up ahead. I n-need to talk to you, so let’s go there. I… don’t want t-to be near here anymore…”

“Very well. Are you well enough to fly there?”

Solus nodded and navigated himself out of the hallway and to said room. Entering into the room with the empty chests, light pouring through the cracked walls, seemed to help bring him back to himself fully. He sat down and motioned for Asio to do the same. “T-this might be awhile, but i’ll try to explain some things.”

“Take whatever time you need. I didn’t expect this to be a quick trip, nor did I expect it to give me so many questions.” Asio joined Solus.

“I’ll do my best to answer t-them. I think I’ll start w-with your first. How did I know O-Otus came here after me? The answer is harder to explain fully, b-but I know he came here just like Aegolius knew I’d come here.”

“What…exactly do you mean?”

“‘I will guide one with my crest to this place to listen to these words’.” Solus continued and tapped his ornamental belt buckle, the shape and colour of it matching the brooch Aegolius’ hologram had. “I inherited this among other items, i-items that were not solely meant for m-me. I believe both Noctae and Aegolius had p-prepared for the worst, their descendants continuing their w-work. They pinned their hopes on their eventual kin s-solving the mess the Hex made of our world. But… somewhere along the way, a-almost all information pertaining to the ancient Owls, their history, their r-research, kinda just… stopped being common knowledge. I imagine it's b-because of the wars, famines, and failure to assemble the Anti-Hex.”

“Do you know what became of Surnia, Aegolius, and all the others?”

“No… not fully. I haven’t had t-time to look into it, but many of those who recorded m-messages here have portraits hanging in the Floating Tower. The answers might b-be there. But, what I do k-know is that even with no knowledge of their predecessors mistakes, the d-descendants of Noctae and Aegolius continued to be c-close, but their relationship changed from fellow intellectuals to master and servant. My own f-father a butler to whom I believed to be a descendant of Noctae; one Master Tyto. He told me that he met you a few times...” 

Solus sheepishly smiled as the gears turned in Asio’s head. Memories of the meek, meddlesome, butler resurfaced. Some of his features matched up perfectly with Solus’, certainly looking like his son. Their capes were even the same! “Solomon… Your father is Solomon?! Wait… wait a moment… then that would make Otus…!” 

“Noctae’s d-descendant, in theory. If things had been a bit different, I might have ended up as Otus’ b-butler, ha ha!” A genuine giggle escaped Solus. “But, well, you know how things turned out. After M-Master Tyto’s death, my mother followed soon after. It was…” Solus’ eyes watered, but he blinked away his tears. “Too much for my f-father to handle. He became ill, bedridden, like he was waiting to join them. It deepened further when…” Solus looked away from Asio, the words stuck in his throat. “L-Lettia T-Tyto p-passed.”

Asio felt his blood run cold, not having heard anyone but himself utter her name is over 10 years, much less mention her death. Quick flashes of Lettia’s final words to him played in Asio’s mind, leading him to where she and Scops laid in the hospital, but he stopped the train of thought with a sharp inhale. “Is... that so?” He managed, hoping Solus would continue past this. 

“...He felt he had failed in his duties, the T-Tyto family set to fade out, Steato not wishing anything to do with us. But, once my father learned of Otus’ existence, it was like h-he had suddenly got a burst of energy. He gave me all my b-birthrights along with Otus’, what he had taken from Master Tyto’s house, begging me to continue what he couldn’t. I p-promised him that I would, and he... passed soon after.” Solus finished with a sigh, ignoring whatever expression Asio was wearing.

“A-anyways-” Solus quickly snapped back. “I intended to fulfill that promise, I did, but things got complicated q-quickly. Master Strix took me into his charge, having no place to go, he gave me a place among his other students. When I asked about Otus, he never seemed k-keen on telling me where he was. I went to our birthrights, hoping I’d find a c-clue of some sort, but I instead stumbled upon cryptic directions, directions that ended up being the k-keys to this place. I thought they might be related to Otus… s-somehow, and followed them.”

“And you ended up here, just as your ancestor predicted?” Asio filled in. 

“...Yes. It was here I started my work on p-preparing the Anti-Hex. The chests behind us-” Solus pointed to the empty coffers. “Contained equations, materials, and everything else I n-needed to complete the Anti-Hex, including the locations of the Relics. I hardly understood any of it, so I took to the Advent Archives, l-learning everything I could to translate what was left for me. By the time I was finally able to set things in motion… I knew it was getting d-dangerously close to time being up. The Floating Tower was almost completely beyond my reach and I w-witnessed a small island float to the sky and never r-return. You know the rest, but, b-before I went to the pirates, I placed the keys to the Eternal Sanctuary back in their original p-places.”

“The purpose of that being…?” Asio prodded. 

“For Otus.”

“For Otus?”

Solus nodded. “Just like I was a back up plan for my p-predecessors, I made Otus my backup plan.” Solus lifted his cloak’s hood over his face. “I kept myself in d-disguise, occasionally encountering him, Geddy, and Alphonse in their t-travels. If I failed, then I left what I could for Otus, w-who was hot on the pirate’s heels, to take over. I never e-expected him to follow me all the way to the Floating Tower to try and s-stop me…” 

“And by that logic, Otus came here after you had.” Asio rubbed his chin in thought.

“He’s the only one who c-could. The locations of the keys would have been impossible for anyone else to find. He found a way to be constantly on the p-pirate’s trail, so I believed him able to find them if n-need be. I know it sounds a bit out there...” Solus trailed off, Asio still lost in his thoughts. He soon nodded and met his student’s gaze.

“...Alright, Solus, I believe you. I can see no lies in your eyes. This has certainly been a lot of take in. Both you and Otus have not had very agreeable lives so far, but please know that I will endeavour to make sure that is no longer the case.”

“Thank you.” Solus gave Asio a slight smile. “There’s just one m-more thing I wanted to talk about, specifically in regards to Otus and what he wrote in G-Geddy’s journal.” Solus revealed and Asio’s brow was knit again. “You’re finding it odd, d-distressing, and I brought you here to show you that there’s no point in w-worrying about it.”

“What do you mean? Otus never learned Ancient Owl script, wakes up in a panic, and then perfectly prints out coordinates in a language he doesn’t understand! I’m to just ignore that?!” Asio spat, making Solus flinch.

“N-no, don’t ignore it! I just don’t want you to w-worry too much about it. However Otus came upon the k-knowledge of what he printed in the notepad, it’s beyond our c-comprehension. Asio, our ancestors… are meddlesome. They had p-powers beyond what we can understand. They ruled the world, and then they broke it. Aegolius knew I’d eventually m-make my way here and someone imparted Otus with that k-knowledge. It’s probably not something he can explain, not in today’s terms and rules. Otus… died at the Floating Tower, only to have his life given back to him. Why? How? It’s b-beyond us, but it still happened. D-Do you… get what i’m saying?” 

Asio took a turn at sighing, rubbing his face tiredly. He wanted to dispute the claims, but as absurd as they were, he himself witnessed Otus’ life return to him. Any thought of trying to rationalize it would never make sense, outside of Solus’ explanation. “I do, but it doesn’t diminish my worries. I don’t want to accept what you’re implying, my actions are my own as are yours.”

“I agree, I just… d-didn’t want to hide anything from you anymore, this theory included. Is there any other questions I m-missed?” 

“Perhaps, but none are currently coming to mind. We’ve tarried here long enough, so i’ll not mull over them. If you are satisfied, then let us return.”

“Oh, s-sure! We do have work to d-do.” Solus stood up and brushed himself off. “There’s an exit this way. Sorry this t-took so long.” 

“Do not apologize. You are far too considerate. You brought me here to quell my fears and share our heritage. Do you think I’m upset with you?” Asio asked. 

“W-well, I’m n-n-not…um-” Solus flustered. 

“Solus.”

“Y-yes?!”

“Thank you.” 

******

“How curious…” Alphonse flipped through Geddy’s notebook, Kernelle anxiously peeking over his shoulder. “These are most certainly coordinates, though I’ll admit I can only understand them to a point.”

“Better than where I’m at.” Kernelle tsked. “I didn’t think my ancient Owl was this rusty.” 

“I’d be more than willing to translate for you, Miss Kernelle. However, It may take the better part of a few days. This list that Master Otus penned is quite extensive.” 

“I’ll say, he took up more than half of my pages!” Geddy added. “It’s alright though, I’ve got extra notepads. Here, Alphonse, a blank one to record to translation.”

“Ah, thank you kindly! I’ll get started as soon as possible. Professor, Miss Kernelle, do you have need of me at the moment?”

“Well…” The professor looked to his mapping machine and then to the first notebook. “If we want to actually find out where these coordinates lead, I believe my mapping machine may be able to help, but not in its current state. Depending on how far they are, I don’t believe it can reach too far outside of Vellie. I’m not sure how extensive the modifications may need to be.”

“We’ll figure it out!” Kernelle triumphantly chirped. “I’m sure the Automatons are keen on helping out, too! Lemme go grab em’.” Kernelle exited the lab. 

“I’ll help out too! On my days off, at least. Fixing things _is_ my specialty!” Geddy pledged and the Professor nodded at the thought.

“I suppose that means you’re off the hook, Alphonse. It will be too crowded in here at this rate.”

“Very well, I’ll excuse myself for now. Good luck!” Alphonse tucked the two notepads away and made for the door.

“Seeya later, Alphonse!” Geddy waved him off and Alphonse returned it before the door shut. 

“Now then, an ample place to read and write…?” He crossed his arms and pondered. The lab was out of the question and his abode was not yet fitted with a desk or any furniture at all. Duties had prevented him from properly outfitting it, not that there was much in way of furniture in Vellie at the moment. His gaze fell upon the bench adorning the lookout, still in place despite the crashing of the islands attempts at jostling it free. It was a quiet spot, had plenty of light, and the bench would be a decent substitute at containing various items. His destination was set. 

Alphonse tested the weight of the bench, unsure if it could hold him, but it hardly creaked as he lowered himself onto it. “Alright, Master Otus, what are you trying to tell us?” He flipped to the first page of Otus’ handwriting and placed it on the bench next to him. The new notepad he placed on his lap as he began pouring over the ancient Owl script and correctly translating it. Besides the wind occasionally playing with the pages, nothing and nobody interrupted his scribblings. Unfortunately, with the monotony of copying numbers upon numbers with the odd letter as punctuation, Alphonse’s thoughts began wandering beyond his task. Thoughts dating back to a time he’d long forgotten. They usually disappeared into the depths of his mind quicker than they resurfaced, but he could so vividly see them this time... 

******

“Alphonse! Alphonse-Alphonse-Alphonse!” An excited, puerile voice called out the Automaton’s designation. The man shaped by metal and magic turned away from his writings and towards his doorframe, anticipating his visitor. A small owlboy practically bounced into his room, out of breath and beaming. 

“Hello, Young Master, how may I serve you this fine day?” Alphonse stood and slightly bowed. 

“I’ve got something to show you! Come here!” He wrapped his hand around one of Alphonse’s inanely, large fingers, pulling him out of his study and to wherever he pleased. Alphonse kept his pace with the child’s, not allowing his heavy frame to slow them. This was a common occurrence, allowing himself to be dragged about by the children whom had become quite attached to him. Alphonse could nary hide his fondness for them as well, they being such good listeners and his best audience as he slowly discovered his passion for acting. 

The path he was being led down reached a courtyard with activity, Alphonse’s original master boldy giving orders to several new models of Automatons. Each were brandishing a stone pillar on their shoulders, the sight not at all surprising, but still a marvel, even to those familiar with the scene.

“This way!” Alphonse’s attention snapped back to his guide who was pointing to a nearby hall. He caught a quick glimpse of the elusive Noctae in the adjacent hall, his gaze firmly set on Aegolius and the Automatons. Alphonse thought that he’s perhaps seen wrong, but there was a strange, sorrowful glint in his eyes before he disappeared from sight. A fleeting thought of going to his side and inquiring after his mood and well being was gone as quickly as it came, reaching his Master’s aim. Several of his friends were giddily awaiting them, adding themselves to the crowd at the arrival of the small owlboy and his Automaton.

“Ta-da!” He gestured largely to a crudely crafted stage, fully outfitted with all its necessities, though some looking a bit worse for wear. “Look what we made for you! Now you can perform for us on a proper stage! Do you like it!?”

“Do you _love_ it!?” Another child squealed. 

“My goodness!” Alphonse approached the stage, fully observing its scope. While not the grand debut he oft secretly desired, he was fully captivated by it. 

“Sorry it’s not super big or anything… we weren’t allowed to get help from the Automatons ‘cause it wasn’t _‘for the better of Owlkind’_.” Alphonse’s ward scoffed out the last bit. 

“No, no! It’s perfectly lovely! The size and scope of my platform matters not. I desired a stage and you all gifted me one! I can scarcely find the proper words to fully express my gratitude!” He reassured and all in attendance erupted with glee.

“Then- then can you act for us _right now!?_ ” One in crowd pleaded. 

“It would be my pleasure! Ah, but, I have yet to fully finish my first script… I’m afraid i’d be only giving you half a performance.” Alphonse fretted, crossing his arms.

“That’s OK! We still wanna hear it! Come on, Alphonse!” The small owlboy pushed him towards the stage. “Pleeeease?”

“Ha ha, Young Master, you needn’t be so bumptious! I will gladly present what I have so far! Now, then…” Alphonse ascended the steps while the children giddily gathered themselves as a proper audience. “Tis a story of a young Owl and his journey through unknown skies. Friends, monsters, and so much more-”

“So this is where you all ran off to.” A tall, masked Automaton was suddenly among them. 

“Uh oh…” One voice quivered.

“Dirk’s here!” Another gasped. “Scatter!” 

“Oh no you don’t!” Dirk quickly darted to the fleeing children, easily scooping up a few in his arms.

“Noooo~!” A captured Owl whined. “I don’t wanna study, I wanna hear Alphonse's story! Lemme go!” 

“Your teacher left all of you in my care. Your recess is long over. Stop struggling!” Dirk barked back. 

“Oh dear…” Alphonse looked on the chaos from his platform. Children running about in every direction and his fellow Automon’s frustrations rising from their playful laughter and unwilling attitudes. It seemed it fell to him to cease the display. “Children, please do not scamper about and tease Dirk so!” He jumped down from the stage. “Gather round, please!” He stood next to Dirk patiently and each child reluctantly came back. His ward looked a mite guilty as he joined them. “Young Master, are you shirking your studies again?”

“...Yes. B-but it was only because we wanted to build you the stage!” He reasoned. 

“Young Master, while I do truly appreciate your dedication to improving my programming, you and your friends mustn’t neglect your studies! You are our future, after all.”

“...I know… I’m sorry…”

“It’s fine, I forgive you, now please apologize to Dirk as well, all of you.” 

“ _Sorry Dirk~!_ ” All the children said in unison.

“Hmph, you all better be! Now, come along! Form a line!” He ordered and they all obeyed. 

“Alphonse, will you act for us later?” His ward asked.

“Of course! But only once you’re done with your studies for the day.”

“Okay! Dirk, you should come too!” He tugged on Dirk’s sleeve which the Automaton yanked from his grasp.

“I’d rather rust.” He spat.

“Come now, friend, I believe you’d enjoy yourself! You’re very welcome to join the children later on!” Alphonse urged. 

“ _I’d. Rather. Rust._ Back to to class, **now.** ” Dirk pointed down the hall and the line started moving. Alphonse returned all the waves from his adoring fans as they filed back towards the schoolhouse. Dirk simply shook his head, accompanied by a noise of disgust as he followed after. 

“Hmmm, did I say something I shouldn’t have?” Alphonse pondered and decided he’d apologize to Dirk later regardless. He looked back to his gifted stage, hoping it would still be here by the eventual promised performance. The Automatons in charge of janitorial services would no doubt dismantle it, it not at all belonging in one of the halls. He’d have to ask someone to instruct them to not do so. Alphonse recalled Aegolius being nearby, wondering if he’d listen to the request. “...No sense in wondering!” Alphonse pushed himself forward and towards his Master’s presumed position. 

A scream, one of anguish that shook Alphonse to his very core, echoed from the courtyard. Frozen in shock, he tried to identify its owner, only for it to sound again.

“ _ **Noctae-!**_ ” Aegolius cried out. Alphonse recognized his master’s distressed voice and ran towards it. Was he hurt? Was he safe? What Alphonse arrived at was not at all what he feared. “Noctae, open your eyes!” Aegolius cradled his beloved companion in his arms. “Please, you cannot leave me!”

The wise Owl was still, blood spilling from a wound. Beside him was a dismantled, sparking Automaton, the Owl’s combat instructor hovering above it with their sword brandished. Another Owl approached the fallen Noctae, ready to perform treatment, only to stop at the sight of him. Aegolius watched in horror as they shook their head, backing reluctantly away. 

“No…!” Aegolius held Noctae closer. “No… No… **_NO!_ Not you!** Anyone but you…!” He broke into sobs. “I… cannot… go on… without you…! _Noctae!_ ”

******

The Owls disappeared. The world was in pieces. Alphonse was alone. Was there any point in his being? No audience to please, no tasks to complete, no one to serve. He tried to put his darker thoughts away as he strolled through the empty streets. The Automatons were either stuck in place, destroyed, or endlessly carrying out their duties. Trying to talk to the latter was useless, their confusion unable to be broken, finding the only way to cope was doing what they were made for. 

The road ended, Alphonse keeping his distance from the crumbling groundwork. Endless sky stretched before him, a few clouds here and there, but not one Owl flying. He didn’t know why he bothered doing this daily, furthering his disappointment, confirming that he had been abandoned. Alphonse turned back, his routine for the day finished. He decided to count the cobblestone on his trip back, hoping to break up the monotony. 

1… 2… 3... stopping to wonder if a split brick should it be counted as one or two. His numbers reached triple digits before he gave up, the activity not as engaging as he hoped. Still keeping his gaze on the ground, Alphonse defeatedly plodded back to what was left of his abode. The wind pushed the few blades of grass poking between the bricks, various lightweight objects caressing them as they flew by. Dust, pollen, a feather. 

Alphonse nearly tripped at the sight; a hazelnut shade feather being tossed about in an Owl-less area. He took after it, desperately grabbing air as it continually danced around his fingers. A gust took it skyward, Alphonse watching it disappear from his sight. He wondered if he had dreamed it up, his programming maybe conjuring illusions from stress and lack or maintenance. Just as he began bringing his attention back to the ground, a figure atop a roof appeared in his sight. Though distant, its shape was familiar and stirred a sliver of hope in the Automaton as he ran to meet it. Perhaps he was seeing things, he may be expending energy over nothing, but he found his doubts were wrong as he ascended the stairs to the roof and found not an illusion. 

“ **Master Aegolius!** ” Alphonse bellowed, the Owl’s tufts stood on end as they turned around with a jolt. 

“...Alphonse.” Aegolius dully replied. “Still operational, are you?”

“Master Aegolius, where... where have you been? Where are all the Owls? What’s happened to everything!?” 

“Such a pitiful existence I’ve given you Automatons. I would grant you respite, but I have not the time to deactivate all of you.” He ignored Alphonse’s pleas. 

“Master Aegolius…?” 

“Perhaps it is for the best. Perhaps you will all have roles to play, roles I will have no hand in, lest I ruin anything else.” He turned away from his creation, Alphonse unsure how to reply. “...Goodbye, Alphonse. I pray your future bring you a life you deserve. We’ll not meet again.” 

“ **Master Aegolius, _wait!_** ” A petition to deaf ears, Aegolius flying off into the distance and beyond sight.

Alone again. Days, years, centuries. Alphonse’s memories began to blur, his consciousness still aware, but ultimately dormant. Nothing changed, his desires all but a distant dream, his future uncertain. It all changed one day when a mechanical roar shook the island. The sound of it, the weight of it, commanded the attention of all who heard. Alphonse no exception, going to meet it with every other still functioning Automaton. A grand airship hovered above, two of their kind dropping from it and landing among them. Alphonse knew them, his mind bringing back bits and pieces as he looked upon them. The imposing one, the source of the roar, a war model. Mol… Molstrom! The one next to him, masked and tall, Dirk, his old friend!

“Look at you sorry lot. _Pathetic._ ” Molstrom patronized the small group. “I come looking for a crew and all I find are weaklings. Bah!” He took the monstrous anchor resting on his shoulder and struck the ground. The sheer force of the motion caused all the aged Automatons to shatter, all well beyond their intended lifespan. Only Alphonse kept himself together, falling backwards, but not a part of him broken. “What a waste of time this was.” Molstrom huffed. 

“Oh?” Dirk saw Alphonse’s movement as he stood up among the piles of scrap. “Maybe not, Captain, look.”

“D-Dirk? What’s going on?” Alphonse managed through his fright. 

“Hmph, just one? He seems to be acquainted with you, Dirk. Care to explain?”

“If memory serves, he’s a model with free will. Hell if I remember his name.” Dirk shrugged. 

“A ‘thinking’ model, eh?” Molstrom took earthshaking steps towards Alphonse. “Let’s see how smart you really are. I’m going to give you a life changing choice, whelp.” He lowered the anchor and placed one of the flukes to Alphonse’s neck. “Join me, or die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, there's a lot of unpack in this chapter! First off, I want to thank my beta reader, phr-1, for not only always helping me through the editing process, but for helping me figure out some of the Owlboy lore and details i've missed. There was a lot I was confused on and they're always able to help me figure things out!
> 
> For the Eternal Sanctuary part of the chapter, I wanted to make sure it was understood that Solus was its first visitor while Otus came after. We could debate on who the golden discs were intended for, but with two evidences in the sanctuary itself suggest that the order this fic proposed is the right one. 1. The treasure chests are empty upon Otus' visit, meaning someone was there before him. 2. Solus' official artwork (no so much his sprite) shows that his belt buckle has a pretty close resemblance to Aegolius' brooch, thus my connection to 'his crest' and the fact that Solus was led there first. You can compare the two following images for yourself if you're skeptical, but it's what I decided to go with: 
> 
> https://d1u5p3l4wpay3k.cloudfront.net/owlboy_gamepedia_en/thumb/3/32/Adsas.png/300px-Adsas.png?version=bc9c017abe4ba4ccf525296906c30fa6
> 
> https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/owlboy/images/c/cb/AegoliusSprite.png/revision/latest?cb=20170706193036
> 
> Also, if you're wondering why the Noctae hologram was skipped, it's because Solus never saw it. My logic here is that while it's hidden, it's also behind a puzzle that wasn't solved. Solus just didn't see it (like so many LPs LOL) and moved onto the chests. I'll argue this as well because Noctae's hologram only addresses Otus as a viewer and no one else. He calculated that only Otus would see it and i'm keeping it that way! 
> 
> Onto the second part of the chapter, I specifically tried to recreate this scene from Alphonse's past explanation: 
> 
> https://www.goombastomp.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/02/owlboy-story.jpg
> 
> While Alphonse mentions (at a campfire scene) that the 'further he tries to think back the foggier it gets' I personally think that it's more that he's been in constant turmoil of himself rather than just being super old. I don't think it'd be out of the ordinary for his peaceful memories to resurface in more peaceful times. It's well known that Alphonse was programmed to serve in whatever way he pleased and that he wanted to be an actor, but Dirk's programming, not so much. I saw an artist on tumblr say that apparently Dirk was supposed to be a care/nanny automaton, but gave no source for the claim. I thought 'why the heck not? That's freaking hilarious and adorable' and went with it. 
> 
> I think that covers everything! Thanks again for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

A bright, warm sun greeted Otus as he decided to brave the day. He had slept long enough, his exhaustion fleeting and antsiness ever growing. Whoever was in charge of watching over him hadn’t arrived yet. Otus had become so used to waking up with someone next to his bedside, it was almost jarring to have no one there. On the other hand, it was pretty embarrassing that Asio had delegated precious time to make sure Otus didn’t attempt to leave. He was sure they had better things to do, but none of them seemed upset with him. Otus pondered if he was overthinking this. A memory of all the gifts resurfaced among his thoughts and his embarrassment returned. He had to go thank all of them! But, could he properly convey his thanks without a mouthpiece? He was so used to Geddy speaking for him and Asio seemingly able to understand his thoughts- enough to converse at least. 

He always listened, gave yes or no answers, and that was the extent of his relationship with most of the Vellie residents. However, Otus knew there was more than that. Beyond the pleasantries, they genuinely cared about him, and he cared about them as well, but how could he tell them so? Could he… write well enough to tell them what he wanted to? He could at least try. He returned to his bed and peered underneath it, finding his old school supplies, covered in a thick layer of dust. He remembered the reason for their lengthy, untouched state from the writing on the top page. A failing grade written in bright red, Asio’s scribblings continuing down the page pointing out the errors in Otus’ answers. The rest of the pile was similar until he reached blank pages. 

Otus remembered the day Asio gave up on teaching him any further in his studies. So frustrated, so disappointed, and completely out of patience. He was relieved when Otus finally got the hang of flying, instead shifting all his efforts to perfecting it. Neither of them had given any thought at returning to regular studies, though Otus wondered if Asio would be willing to give him another chance. He resolved to ask him later and set the old materials to the side, the fresh blank pages before him. Otus flipped through them, counting to see if he had enough. Geddy, Alphonse, Twig, Asio, Solus, Toby, Mandolyn, Bomboman, Kernelle, The Professor, Anne, Bonanza- was that everyone? He hoped so, because he had just enough paper! 

Otus carefully folded each paper into cards and began penning the messages of thanks within. He finished them only to pause at Mandolyn’s. He… couldn’t remember if her name ended in ‘L-Y-N’ or ‘L-I-N’. She probably wouldn’t care either way, being a sweet as she was, but Otus cared! He couldn’t believe that he’d forgotten the spelling of Mandolyn’s name, he reads the sign directing to her house daily! Well, not in the last while…

“Morning Otus- oh hey, you’re up!” Geddy let himself in. “And you’re looking WAY better! Do you feel as good as you look?” Otus gave a thumbs up and grinned. “Great! Everyone is gonna be thrilled to have you back with us! Once we get some breakfast in you, do you wanna do a tour of town and show everyone you’re all better?” 

Otus nodded, quickly going to the (mostly) finished pile of cards and grabbing Geddy’s. “Oh, what’s this?” Geddy took it and Otus hoped it would be received well, wondering if his penmanship was readable despite how bad it was. Geddy smiled at the clumsily written message; ‘Thanks for taking care of me and being my best bud!’ accompanied by a doodle of what he assumed was him. 

“Buddy, you’re very welcome! Did you make a card for everyone in Vellie?” He peered behind Otus, eyeing the pile. “That’s a great idea! Everyone will love them! A good chunk of us will be gathering at the lab for a meeting soonish, but Bomboman, Toby, and Mandolyn won't be attending, so let’s drop by them first!” 

Otus agreed, though sheepishly grabbed Mandolyn’s card, showing Geddy his predicament. He knew Geddy of all people would know how to spell her name, with how bad he was at hiding his crush on her. He held back a laugh at Otus’ pleading eyes, his free hand pointing to the unfinished ‘Mandol’. 

“Spelled with ‘Y-N’, Otus. It is a pretty long name. Want me to check the rest over too just in case?”

With some proofreading and breakfast behind them, Otus and Geddy were off to the first recipient of the cards. While there was no particular order to their delivery, Bomboman’s aeonian drumming was the immediate sound to reach them upon leaving Otus’ house. 

“Little Otus!” Bomboman ceased his tune at the duo’s approach. “We’ve been so worried! Do you feel OK? Do you need anything? You were so pale last time you were by...” The grand man’s voice quivered. 

“Otus is right as rain! See?” Geddy reassured and Otus whistled affirmatively, his smile wide. 

“Wonderful! Vellie just isn’t the same without you, little Otus. Please don’t push yourself so hard like that again. Everyone is pulling their weight now, not just Owls.” Bomboman affirmed and Otus nodded along, showing his agreement. He then filed through the cards and passed Bomboman’s to him. “Hmm? For me?”

Flipping it open, the message within read; ‘Thank you for the ointment, it worked! Thank you also for taking care of me as a baby’. 

“Oh… little Otus…” Bomboman sniffled away oncoming tears. “I’m very glad that I was able to help… and I’m so sorry. Asio told us to stop hiding things, to tell you about your parents if you asked. It is… cruel, what we were doing, thinking it was best for you and us, but no more. I have many, many stories, to share! Most about your father, would you like to hear one?” 

“That huge smile is a definite yes!” Geddy answered. “We’ve got time for more than one if you want.”

“I’d love to, but I can see many more cards to still give out!” Bomboman smiled and pointed at the pile tucked under Otus’ arm. “Just one for now, little Otus, and the rest for another time. Hmm, young Scops…” He trailed off, trying to pick out the best memory he could share. “Your father was very big and strong. Taller than Asio and bigger than me!”

Otus’ surprise was clearly writ on his face, getting a laugh out of Geddy and Bomboman. He could remember his father’s face, but not much else.

“His size sometimes invited clumsiness. Hitting his head on door frames, tripping on the tiniest of rocks he couldn’t see, but- for every bit of clumsiness was just as much determination. Young Scops was able to do whatever he put his mind to. He and Asio were always practicing hard and giving their all. It is no surprise he took third in their class rankings.”

“Wow, third!? That’s really hard to get! I was ranked 26th out of 30, and even that was difficult!” Geddy awed. “Out of curiosity, who was second and first?”

“Asio was on top and I believe Strix was second.”

“Figures they’d both be up there too! Your dad was amazing, Otus.”

“He really was, but little Otus, please do not stress over things like supposed ranks and your performance. It is the last thing young Scops wanted for you. He loved you very much and wanted you to be happy above all else. He used to visit me in the quieter evenings, listen to my songs intently, then muse about your future and what you’d become. I know he’d be proud of you, little Otus.” 

Otus’ tufts drooped for a moment, a brief wave of grief washing over him before he suddenly perked back up. It wasn’t time for tears, these were happy memories, and Otus was glad to hear them. He answered Bomboman’s claim with a resolute nod.

“Ah, you have his strength, I see in in your eyes! In time I’m sure you will inherit more him, but enough of my ramblings for now. You have many more to visit! Here, your bombo song, for luck!” He played the unique rhythm for Otus as he had before many times. “There! Now you’re ready for the day! Be safe, little Otus! You too, Geddy.” 

“You got it! See you later Bomboman!” Geddy waved along with Otus as they moved on. “Alright, who’s next, buddy?” He asked and Otus held up the card marked ‘Toby’. “Well, we know where to find him!” 

The hotspring without Toby inhabiting it would be like the sky with no sun, and thus finding him in his usual spot made it seem like all was right in Vellie. Otus sometimes wondered if he lived there, only seeing him gone from it maybe twice in his life. He had claimed to be there ‘his whole life’, but Otus knew Toby was just joshing, trying to get a reaction.

"Well lookie here! The hard workin’ lad returns to us well rested and bright eyed! Makin’ your rounds to quiet all the fretting? I knew you’d be fine, you’re made of tough stuff, enough to endure the heat with Ol’ Toby, after all!” Toby laughed heartily. 

“Heh…” Geddy and Otus shared a nervous smirk, both of their thoughts replaying their journey for the Relics and all the danger it brought. “You have no idea.” 

“I betcha I don’t! Never thought I’d live to see the entire world change its shape, all due to some Owl magic stuff! You lads should be relaxing now instead of workin’ yourselves to the bone! I’m always up for company, if you think you can take the heat! I know Otus can, but are you up for the challenge, Geddy?”

“I think I’m good for now. The heat I don't mind, but I think I'd rather tinker with something for relaxation."

“Aw, come on, lad! Don't you know how good these waters are for you? Soak it up and you’ll thank me for it later! Feelin’ extra refreshed, having softer skin, a bit more spring in your step. You’d be sure to catch Mandolyn’s eye in no time!”

“ **T-TOBY!** ” Geddy blurted and glanced desperately to Mandolyn’s nearby abode, she being nowhere to be seen. Toby erupted into a fit of laughter, his needling a success. “That’s not funny! Otus, you stop laughing too! Deliver his card already! Geez…!”

Otus swallowed the rest of his giggles and presented Toby with his card. The old man quickly flicked his hands dry and received it, grinning at the penned message.

“Aw, aint nothin’ I need thanking for, lad! If anything, I should be apologizin’ for the grief I played along with. I know I’ve said you’d endure your fair share of hard times, but none of it should’ve been endorsed by me and the others. BUT- I’ll start makin’ it up to ya! How’d you like to hear about some shenanigans your pa’ and Asio got into in their younger days? It happened here in this very hot spring!”

“Shenanigans…?” Geddy doubted. “I can’t see Asio ever doing anything shenanigans-y, and I’ve never even see him near the hotspring!” 

“There’s a reason for that, and youth has you do some strange things!” Toby claimed. “He and Scops were around Otus’ age, had juuust started warming up to each other, when they had a disagreement, and were they ever bickerin’!”

“What were they fighting about?” 

“Can’t quite remember, but neither wanted to back down, so I suggested they settle it by seeing which of em’ could stand the heat of the hot spring for longer! Silly of course, but they were disturbin’ the peace! Scops was for it while Asio was completely against it, but as soon as Scops sat himself down in the water and refused to speak any further to his friend, Asio took the bait!”

“Really? I just… can’t envision this. Can you?” He addressed Otus and he answered with a shrug. “So… who won?”

“Heh, neither of em’ really. They both gave their all, but poor Scops fainted, headfirst into the water! Asio had to not only carry him home, but take care of him until he got better. Pretty sure Scops gave himself a bad fever that lasted for a few days! Boy, the two of em’ forgot what they were fightin’ about pretty quick! I never saw or heard another fight between em’ and they never soaked in the hot spring again!” Toby wheezed out more laughs, the memory too rich for his funny bone. “I don’t think Asio might be too happy with me, tellin’ ya about this, so maybe let’s keep this between us? He may not look it, but he gets embarrassed easy!” 

“Our lips are sealed. I can’t see it ever coming up anyways…” 

“Good! Now both of ya’ get out of here, wastin’ your day away listening to this ol’ windbag! Go and say hi to Mandolyn for me, eh, Geddy?” He winked jokingly. 

“Hardy-har, so funny!” Geddy huffed, stomping away from the hot spring. “Come on, Otus!”

Otus couldn’t help a few giggles seeing his friend’s ears turn a rosy red for the second time that day. He waved goodbye to Toby and caught up with Geddy whose embarrassment was already cooled by the time they reached Mandolyn’s front door. A sliver of it returned as Otus knocked, Geddy not having seen Mandolyn in the past few days due to his duties. Did he look OK? Were his ears still red? There was no time to ask as the tall door opened almost immediately, Mandolyn gleefully gasping at the sight of Otus.

“Otus! Oh, it’s so good to see you out and about! And Geddy’s here with you! Seeing you two together must mean you’re doing better!”

“Yep! The unstoppable team is back together! Otus wanted to go around town and let everyone know he’s doing fine now. Right, buddy?” Geddy reported and Otus nodded on cue, going to the pile of cards and handing Mandolyn’s to her. 

“For me?” Mandolyn received her card, reading the message within to herself. It was similar to Bomboman’s, thanking her for her gift and for looking after Otus when he was a babe. Mandolyn smiled, albeit with a mite of sadness. “Asio really has told you everything. I’m glad… I never really agreed with how we handled things. Pretending like Lettia and Scops never existed, putting so much pressure on you… it wasn’t right, Otus. I’m sure you’ve gotten plenty of apologies already, but I’m honestly, truly sorry, Otus. I can only imagine how disappointed Lettia would be at all of us…”

The hint of sorrow in Mandolyn’s voice almost made Otus’ eyes water. She had always been kind to him, even when he’d failed in his duties, often encouraging him when Asio’s back was turned. She was also the one who took care of him after Advent fell. Despite whatever memory was causing her pain, Otus didn’t want to see Mandolyn like this any longer. Otus shook his head, outright denying her claim, her true smile returning with a giggle.

“Thank you, Otus, that’s very sweet of you to think so. You’ve always been so patient, even when you were a baby. Do you… remember the time at all when I looked after you?” 

Otus crossed his arms and cast his gaze upwards, the clear sky helping him sort through his thoughts. However, they only went back so far, his memories of his parents vague and those of everyone else even moreso. Otus defeatedly shook his head, an apologetic frown accompanying his knit brow. 

“It’s ok! You were so small! It honestly feels like it was ages ago. You were absolutely covered in fluffy white feathers back then! At certain angles, you looked like the stuffing for a pillow had escaped!”

It was Otus’ turn to experience embarrassment, like Mandolyn was inadvertently getting back at Otus for taking part in Geddy’s teasing earlier. Geddy couldn’t help notice his friend’s face was starting to flush pink as Mandolyn continued her tale.

“Actually, I’m not sure if Asio told you this, but I was accidentally Lettia’s midwife.”

“Wait, _accidentally?_ ” Geddy questioned. 

“Mmhmm, see, Lettia had a midwife, a very skilled one who lived in Advent and couldn’t be here all the time. Otus wasn’t due for another week, but one day while I was visiting, he decided one more week was too long of a wait!”

Cherry red. Otus was sure his face’s shade couldn’t get any darker. He was wrong. 

“Asio sped off to Advent in a panic and Scops was practically about to faint! I decided to just do what I could in the meantime, but by the time Asio had returned with the midwife, surprise! Otus was born! A big fluffy ball of feathers!” 

A small, desperate hoot escaped Otus’ throat, his oversized gloves covering his face, mortified. Geddy did his best to contain himself, but failed, playfully slapping Otus’ shoulder as he laughed uncontrollably. He had heard Otus ‘hoot’ in the past, usually when distressed or surprised, but never this high pitched. Mandolyn only just noticed how flustered she had made Otus, hesitating to continue further.

“It’s ok, Otus! You were born very healthy and everyone really loved how cute you looked. In fact-” She fussed, trying to fix whatever she’d done to Otus.

“M-Mandolyn, wait, stop-!” Geddy wheezed through his fit. “You keep going and Otus is gonna explode!”

“E-explode!? Geddy, stop joking! This is an important story for Otus to know!” She puffed. 

“Mandolyn, if someone came to you and recounted your birth for you and others to hear, how do you think it’d make you feel?” Geddy moved his goggles up and wiped away a few lingering tears. 

“Embarrassed…? OH. Oh.” She looked to Otus who was still hiding his redness, best he could. “Oh no… Otus, I’m sorry! That was insensitive of me! I won’t ever repeat it again, ok?” She knelt down to him and he peeked through his fingers, shallowly nodding. Geddy was still trying to get out his last few giggles, when Mandolyn stood up and glared. “Geddy! Why didn’t you stop me?”

“I didn’t think you’d detail further than being a midwife! Besides, Otus had his fair share of guffaws at my expense a little earlier today! Now you know how it feels, buddy!” Geddy elbowed Otus who flippantly swatted at him in retaliation. 

“I doubt he laughed nearly as hard as you did! Honestly…!” Mandolyn crossed her arms. “What was he teasing you about?”

“Uh…” Geddy froze. “Nothing really!”

“Oh, is that so? Guess I’m right then! How about this, Otus; I’ll tell you a story about Geddy when he was little, it’s only fair!”

“Oh no.” Geddy gulped. “Wait a second-!”

“When Geddy and I were little-” Mandolyn started despite Geddy’s plea. “I found a little Peek stuck in a tree! It was tangled in some branches, and while I knew it would one day grow up to be a scary Gawk, I couldn’t stand the sight of it struggling! While I was trying to figure out a way to free it, Geddy decided he’d try to free it himself.”

“I don’t remember… wait…! WAITWAITWAIT!” Geddy pleaded. 

“And free it he did, only for it to attack him, sending him backwards into the tree and then getting himself stuck in it! He was hanging helplessly by his overalls, screaming and-”

“OKWE’RELEAVINGNOWBYE.” Geddy hooked his arm around Otus who shaking anew with laughter he was failing to hold in. He successfully dragged Otus away so abruptly that Mandolyn stopped her tale, but she didn’t mind at all, her goal fulfilled. 

“Bye~!” She teased as Otus tried to wave despite Geddy’s desperate movements jostling him around.

“What is this, ‘tease Geddy day’? I can’t believe she still remembers that!” Geddy muttered, still dragging Otus along. Light taps to his arm reminded him of the fact, Otus wishing to be free. “Oop, guess we’re far enough away now, sorry, buddy.” He released Otus who flopped onto his back from the suddenness of it. “Geez! I didn’t mean to fling you! Are you OK?” Geddy offered his hand. 

Otus found himself tickled by absolutely everything, not just from the silliness he and Geddy had endured, but… everything. Wandering about Vellie, learning tidbits about his parents, hanging out with his best bud, the sky being so blue, the ground not being a soft landing- everything just made him feel... so light. After all his grief pooled so heavily inside him, forcing a sickness upon him to the point of being bedridden for days, it all seemed so distant, insignificant. Otus was laughing again, not due to humour, but an overwhelming happiness flowing through him he couldn’t explain. Tears supplemented his silent laughs as he moved his arm over his eyes to hide both them and the wonderfully bright sun from blinding him.

“Uh, buddy? Did I break you or something?” Geddy worriedly smirked at the sight, Otus’ smile contagious but a tiny bit worrisome. Otus managed to shake his head and started blindly reaching for Geddy with his free hand. Geddy hoisted his friend up who hurriedly dried his tears and took a liberating, deep breath. “Got whatever that was out of your system?” Otus nodded. “Ready to go to the lab then?” Another nod. “Alright then, let’s gOOO-!” Otus replied by snatching Geddy up, flying towards the lab. “H-hey! You don’t have to carry me anymore! Everything’s flat! _Otus!_ ” Geddy fussed, but seeing the glee on Otus’ face stopped further objections. He’d never seen him this happy.

******

“You found this feather where?” Asio scrutinized the feather in question that Twig had brought.

“Near the abandoned pirate base in Mesos. It and a bunch more were stuck to an ice wall.” Twig answered. 

“May I see?” Solus queried and Asio passed the feather to his student. He studied it for a moment before handing it back. “I t-think this is one of Fibs. It’s h-her shade.”

“I was thinking the same thing.” Asio concured.

“Which means, Strix and his students may very well be in Mesos.” The Professor voiced his thoughts. 

“Twig, have you seen anything else that might hint to them being there?” Kernelle eyed the feather. 

“Uh, not really? If Pa and Roland saw anything, they’d be sure to let me know.”

“Hrm.” Asio absentmindedly twirled the feather in his fingers. “It may also be possible it is someone else’s or they’ve long since moved on.”

“Q-quick question.” Solus interjected. “The ice wall where you found it, c-could you see your r-reflection in it?”

“Yeah, you could, pretty clearly.” Twig confirmed, trying to forget that day’s frustrations. 

“I’d say it’s p-probably Fib’s. S-she really liked to p-preen herself a lot, always leaving her feathers behind. Usually where she s-shouldn’t have… A-also, the erosion on the feather is hardly present. It was s-shed recently. ”

“Then Strix is most likely hiding somewhere in Mesos.” Alphonse settled. “Would it be appropriate to organize a search party?”

“No.” Asio promptly answered. “It would be futile and utterly have no point. Forcing him back into Vellie would be a waste of time.”

“Indeed. If he wishes to return then he will do so.” The Professor added. “At least we can have a bit of peace knowing him and his students are safe.” 

“For now.” Kernelle cautioned, Twig feeling his chest tighten with anxiety. “I’ve been looking over your data collecting, laddie, and while there’s no immediate danger, the melting progress is faster than I expected. Nobody should be near Mesos right now if my hypothesis is right. Is your family still being stubborn?”

“Ugh, yes.” Twig rolled his eyes. “Pa can’t and won’t be moved. I’ve tried.” 

“Hmmmm, maybe if a fresh face explains the issue, he’d be willing to listen? I’ll pay him a visit soon if that’s alright with you.” Kernelle mused. 

“Good luck. He doesn’t listen and doesn’t care.” Twig tried not to let his bitterness overtake his concerns. 

“Eh, I’ll see what I can do. I can be _very_ convincing.” Kernelle’s eyes glinted behind her glasses.

“Alright then.” Asio moved the conversation along. “The next issue on our agenda concerns the strange coordinates received from Otus. I’d prefer to discuss it with him present, but I’m not sure of his-” The door the the lab suddenly swung open, Otus flying in, depositing Geddy before gracefully landing. “-condition.” Asio finished, only to be drowned out by the loud jubilation of Otus’ companions.

Otus was bombarded with questions regarding his wellbeing, happy comments on how much better he seemed, and overall fanfare of seeing him back to his ‘old self’. Well, for the most part. Asio couldn’t help but notice he was practically beaming with energy, and excitement sparking in his eyes, something Asio had never witnessed in him. 

“Goodness, it hasn’t been this loud in my lab since our rocket building days.” The Professor remarked.

“Ah, youth! So full of vigor.” Kernelle gushed. 

“Indeed…” Asio added, his heart unsure to be worried or pleased at Otus’ new found vitality. Regardless, he loudly cleared his throat and stared down the group that quieted instantaneously. While they all murmured small apologies, Otus cheerily waved at his mentor. “Yes, hello, Otus. It’s good to have to back with us. Incidentally, we were just about to go over the message you delivered to Geddy a few days back. I will not ask how you came upon this knowledge…” Asio side glanced to Solus who was doing the same towards him. “But if you could explain the purpose of it, we’d greatly appreciate it.”

Otus’ expression didn’t waver as he agreed, hoping he’d be able to explain this the best he could. He made a writing gesture towards Geddy, knowing his friend probably still had notepads and writing utensils on him. 

“Here ya go, buddy.” Geddy handed them over and Otus flipped to an empty page, ready to pen out answers. 

“We determined that the message is coordinates, numbers that point to locations, but to where exactly? Otus, do you know?” Asio questioned. Otus furiously scribbled his answer down, and turned the notepad towards Asio. “‘They lead to Owls who need our help-’ what? What do you mean?” Asio hesitated. “If you’re referring to Strix-”

Otus shook his head and went back to the notepad. He had to be clearer, make it easy to understand. Otus turned it back again, Asio reading it aloud.

“‘There are places across the water with Owls that are trapped. They need help, maybe can’t fly. We need to rescue them’.” Asio’s brow furrowed while Solus’ perked up. 

“Really? That’s what they’re p-pinpointing?” Otus firmly nodded. “Wow… that could be g-good or bad news…”

“Or be completely absurd. Forgive my speculation, but I’ve studied our maps extensively before all of this, and there is nowhere but our location and the small surrounds recorded. Your claiming that there’s just more of us milling about among the waves? I… cannot believe it.” Asio demurred.

“...It’s not as unlikely as you think.” The Professor declared. “I will vouch for Otus’ claims, Asio.”

“I will as well.” Kernelle chimed in. “There’s a reason our maps only went so far.”

“ _Explain._ ” Asio urged, his intrigue veering close to ire. He assumed that the secrecy the humans of Advent kept from the Owls was finally going to become common knowledge. 

“Why do you think I created the mapping system?” The Professor queried. “Yes, the islands were moving and yes, the Owls to maintain the tangible maps were few, but what I created was just a prototype. It was meant to eventually go beyond Vellie, past all that we knew. A tool to map the unknown.”

“The same can be said for my late rocket. I didn’t create it knowing it’d be used to send Otus and pals past the Mesosphere, but to just escape this… barricade we all called home. It was part of a project the superintendent commissioned myself and the Professor with. Said project was kept from a lot of personnel, not just the Owls.”

“...Are you talking about ‘Distance Development’ project?” Geddy asserted.

“Indeed. You are one of the few who were selected in the last batch of participants, were you not?” The Professor recalled.

“It was more I didn’t really have anywhere else to be placed for duties. 4th from the bottom in my class pretty much guaranteed most if not all of the best posts were taken. It left me and the others at the bottom with little to no choice. I was at least able to choose between my placement in Vellie over being on an expedition, and there’s no doubt in my mind I made the right choice. After everything I’ve heard...”

Geddy trailed off and adjusted his goggles nervously, which only further perplexed Asio. Both Kernelle and the Professor shared a somber look, seemingly not keen on recalling what Geddy was referring to. Otus tilted his head slightly, not sure as to why the air in the lab suddenly became so heavy. 

“ _‘Expeditions’?_ ” Asio forced them out of their funk. “ _‘Distance Development’_? What was it that you were doing?! Spit it out!”

“...Advent was starting to reach capacity, so the superintendent began dividing up land to create settlements for the future, Vellie being one of them, of course.” The Professor carried on. “But they knew in time even that might not be sufficient. Expeditions consisting of solely of the Advent Guard were sent to survey beyond our lands… but there was, in fact, nothing we could actually reach beyond the maps the Owls charted.”

“Ice walls, endless bluffs, invasive plant life. Trapped. We were trapped.” Kernelle stated bluntly. “And while we did manage to get some of those barriers down-”

“Anyone who went beyond them, never came back.” Geddy added. “Search parties too. That’s why I chose to be a guard in Vellie instead of joining the expedition parties. Helping build up a settlement sounded a lot better than… whatever was happening.”

“...Truthfully?” Asio addressed the Professor, unable to fully put his trust in Geddy. The Professor meekly nodded. “How long had this been going on? Why keep it from the Owls?”

“Since before you were born, and with how few Owls there were, it seemed… counterproductive to send them to their possible death instead of the duties only they could perform.” The Professor answered. “Kernelle’s rocket and my mapping system were intended to be alternatives to expeditions.”

“But my rocket was deemed a last resort, with how powerful it was and all.” Kernelle sadly sighed while the rocket riders in the room began sweating nervously over the memory of experiencing that power firsthand. 

“And my mapping system only just got out of the prototype phase.”

“Unbelievable…” Asio muttered, his thoughts teetering between vexation and wrath. “And you believe your experiments just automatically prove there’s more out there?! That we can waltz in with no repercussions? Just because our land masses have changed doesn’t guarantee the coordinates lead anywhere else than more death, if they lead to anywhere at all!” 

“But they do.” The Professor resolutely dismissed Asio’s hostility. “You of all people know I wouldn’t endorse something without being able to support it. With the help of the Automatons, we furthered the mapping system’s capabilities.” He held up the notepad containing the translated coordinates, the page it opened on showing one entry highlighted. “We went through all of Otus’ writings, inputting each of them and getting readings for each entry. However-” He turned to the console and started inputting commands into it. The familiar shape of Vellie and its surrounds appeared and then zoomed out, showing a large island, presumably close by. “This is the only one we can get clear enough to map out. It is there, perhaps three days trip away via airship, but without a doubt, other islands besides our own exists.” 

“W-wow…” Solus marveled. “For an i-island that large to be so close by!” 

“And maybe full of Owls needing a rescue?!” Twig added to Solus’ wonder.

“That’s a lot…” Geddy mulled.

“Not necessarily. The amount of landmass doesn’t automatically equal more inhabitants. There’s plenty of uninhabited areas here, too.” Kernelle corrected.

“Hmm.” Alphonse stared at the mapping screen. “I flew the entirety of the skies in this area and never once saw a landmass this grand. I believe it’s safe to assume it is indeed foreign to us.” 

While everyone continued their chatter over the newly found island and its possibilities, Asio found himself silent, not due to awe or chagrin, but because of what he feared. His gaze was on Otus again, who was still sporting the same expression, the same spark in his eyes, that was almost dissonant to the rest of his figure. While it initially just brought Asio a brief moment of surprise, the realization of why it further mixed his emotions presently was distressing. Scops’ desire for adventure had taken root in his son, to the point of their eyes conveying the same ambition. Asio wanted to object, to diminish that budding desire he was so familiar with, but holding his tongue proved to be less taxing. 

“But, you said three days via airship, right? I don’t think any of the vessels we have lying around could handle a trip that long and I don’t think we have the materials to properly upgrade them…” Geddy pondered.

“I fear you’re right, Master Geddy. While not my expertise, I can say for certain we are not outfitted properly for longer journeys. If a larger vessel like the Dreadnought was still available, then it would be a different story.” 

“Wait a second… Have you guys seen that BIG abandoned airship in Strato? ” Twig recalled. “What about that?”

Alphonse crossed his arms in thought, trying to recall the airship in question. “Ah! Goodness, that’s still there, is it? We were forced to abandon it due not only getting stuck, but a ferocious beast was lurking nearby. I’m not entirely sure if it’s a viable option as it’s been there for over a decade!”

“Then let’s go find out!” Twig giggled with excitement. “If we get it up and running, then we can get over to that island! Otus, you up for another adventure-” 

“ ** _Enough…!_** ” Asio crassly let out his uneasiness. “To take something like this so lightly- you’re all letting prospects and the allure of the unknown captivate you! Such thinking is an obvious path to a swift death! Here I thought that you’d all have a bit more sense after recent events!” 

“But, Asio, this is-” Geddy tried to reason.

“ **No** , no buts!” He briskly took steps towards the door. “None of you are to act on this nonsense! If I catch wind of anything pertaining to seeking out this island, there will be serious consequences!” Asio slammed the door behind him, everyone in the lab flinching from its impact. Otus’ tufts drooped, knowing exactly why his mentor was upset, but unsure how to react besides understanding his grief.

“Did I… do something wrong?” Twig fretted. 

“It’s nothing you did specifically.” The Professor reassured. “Asio does have a point under all that, but we certainly hit a sore spot I believed already healed. Perhaps I shouldn’t have detailed Advent’s doings…”

“He’d have to find out sooner or later. For now, we should give him some space and drop all discussion pertaining to the island, capiche?” Kernelle ordered and everyone answered with a slight nod. “I’m in no way giving up, and neither should you all, but I suppose it’d be best to bide our time on this.”

“Yes, agreed. I do not know what roils sir Asio so, but his opinions on the matter are valid nonetheless.” Alphonse complied. 

“I haven’t seen him that angry in awhile. Don’t worry, buddy, he’s not angry at you!” Geddy comforted the distressed Otus. He knew that, but it didn’t make Otus feel any better. Otus didn’t want to watch Asio push them all away again, carrying the burden he should be openly sharing, all by himself. But Otus wasn’t about to abandon those he was trusted to locate and rescue. He huffed out his own uneasiness, deciding what to do. Otus fished out the remaining thank you cards of those in attendance, quickly handing them out, and then bolted out of the lab. “Wait, Otus! Where are you-” The door cut Geddy off. “Oh, geez, should I stop him?”

Everyone read their respective cards before looking up to Geddy, Kernelle and The Professor both having melancholic smiles over theirs. “No, leave them be. If there’s anyone to get Asio out of this funk, it would be Otus.” The Professor affirmed. 

“B-but, if he’s still mad, w-won’t trying to approach him n-now be a b-bad idea?” Solus fussed. 

“Asio isn’t mad, laddies.” Kernelle shook her head. “He just doesn’t want any of you making the same mistakes we all have.”

******* 

Asio clenched the railing of the watchtower, unable to fully cage his emotions. He had excused the Advent Guard currently on duty with the main intention of having somewhere to be alone with his thoughts, but still serving Vellie as he should. The lookout was no longer as private as it once was and being there would possibly have the settlement think he’s brooding again. His indignation was fizzling out, turning to remorse over his outburst in the lab. Having regrets over past failures was one thing, but taking out his frustrations on those in the present was wrong no matter how he rationalized it. Among those feelings was another; hope. It was mostly being drowned in the continued fountain of uneasiness Asio couldn’t shake. However, the back of his mind was trying desperately to remind him of the chance more Owls being among their meager numbers. 

But, if Otus was wrong, if Vellie were still ‘imprisoned’, what awaited anyone who dared try to rescue them? If they were even there at all. Not to mention the dangers of an unfamiliar land. A sudden flash of the lifeless Otus Asio caught between descending islands invaded his mind, followed by the room containing the remains of Scops and Lettia.

“ ** _Stop…!_** ” Asio pleaded under his breath, holding his head in an attempt to suppress such things. The action felt juvenile, but it stopped his more raw emotions from spilling, keeping himself under control. However, an all too familiar flapping of an Owl cloak would further try this control, Otus landing on the watchtower. Asio didn’t want to even look at him, keeping his gaze fixed on Vellie and its current happenings.

“You just can’t leave me be, _can you?_ ” Asio spat with more venom than intended. He imagined Otus wrapped in his cloak, hesitantly approaching with his tufts drooped, but saw none of that when he glanced back to his once timid student. Instead, Otus had his feet planted firm, arms at his side, and a look of determination. Otus had changed, and Asio was a mix of proud and annoyed, given the current situation. “...No matter what you came here to do, the answer will still be no. The risks are too great and I’ll be damned if I allow any of you to endanger yourselves further! We are… safe now. Can’t you be satisfied with that…?” 

Asio heard Otus’ approach, the watchtower’s planks squeaking under his weight. He readied more reasoning in hopes Otus would possibly back down, but a sudden embrace from behind made Asio’s mind draw a blank. Asio instinctively looked up, expecting to see Scops smiling down at him, but instead only saw sky. It took everything within him to resist trembling, fully knowing Otus’ intentions were to convey comfort, not the opposite. 

“Maker above… You are intent on haunting me today...” Asio wistfully faltered. “Otus, please... release me.” 

He did so and Asio turned to face Otus, his resolve starting to fade. “Do you realize what you’re asking of me? You want me to just allow you to brave the unknown in search of something that our ancestors whispered to you while you slept? After everything you endured, you want to endanger yourself further? Otus…” Asio knelt down to his level and grabbed his shoulders. “There is not much else I can endure at this point. I am being selfish, I know this, but, Otus… must it be you? Can’t you entrust this to someone else? You have done more than enough, not just for Vellie.”

Otus answered Asio with a proper embrace, squeezing as tight as he could as if to signify his answer. Asio sighed, fully relenting as he lightly returned it. “...Very well. While I’ll never agree to this in its entirety, I will not stop you. It’s not as if I could anyhow. You are becoming remarkably like your father and I can’t even fathom how that came to be.” Asio ended the embrace and stood up, turning his attention back to Vellie below. “Go on, I have no doubt there’s much to prepare.”

Asio waited for the sounds of Otus’ departure, knowing how close he was to taking it all back. He would trust him, he would hold his tongue, and that was that. Asio felt Otus slip something into his pocket before descending; a simple card with Otus’ dreadful penmanship labeling the outside ‘To Asio’. Flipping it open to the held message, Asio finally allowed a few tears to escape before hastily drying them, his focus back on the task at hand. 

_‘Thank you for everything!’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peeks for those foggy on their appearance: https://www.spriters-resource.com/pc_computer/owlboy/sheet/84713/
> 
> Otus can hoot! You can hear him doing it in game very faintly here: https://youtu.be/ZK_joHQJn3E?t=439  
> I wanted to include it somewhere because it's so darn cute! 
> 
> Alright, because the next coming chapter is going to tackling new settings and characters, it'll probably take me a bit to get it done. I will do my very best, but I can't make any promises! It will get done, as well as every other chapter, as I've never abandoned any of my fics and this wont be the first. For now, I offer (for those who haven't seen them) my designs for Scops, Lettia and Younger Asio as an 'apology'.
> 
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/22c75e41c1788c13a7b2f3d933ac9d75/tumblr_pglb8ucMEF1uj4wb9o1_540.png  
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/015892355a2d68da4778d5f497485a20/tumblr_pgou3uQv9Z1uj4wb9o1_500.png
> 
> While I usually refrain from doing designs of fic characters (because however you see them is peachy keen!), but I just couldn't help myself. I have designs for other characters as well who appear in future chapters, but we'll have to get there first! ;>


	9. Chapter 9

The solitary sapling rustled its foliage in Tropos’ gentle winds. It shed a few petals, unable to grasp them any longer, the wind pushing them past one who approached. Asio had finally willed himself back here, not due to Otus’ past illness or to fetch him for studies, but of his own volition. Despite a good number of those tied to duties being away, Asio made time for this visit. He couldn’t and wouldn’t delay this any longer. Still, staring down at the marker didn’t further his resolve, but instead caused more hesitation. Asio continually opened his mouth to start his message, but so many attempts got caught in his throat. He took a breath and let it out slowly, trying to calm his nerves, and finally, words reached his lips. 

“...Hello.” He managed. “It’s been… quite some time.” Asio had to take another breath, quieting the rest of his intrusive thoughts that urged him to flee. “I… honestly don’t even know where to start, but apologies must be made. I won’t beg your forgiveness, I hardly deserve it, but I am truly sorry. I let grief turn me into a monster, one obsessed with perfection and caring not for others unless they fit into what I considered my flawless system. Otus took the brunt of this and I let myself hurt him, over and over. I became exactly what we all actively hated, and it took the world damn near ending for me to put aside my pride and make amends…” 

“And your son…” Asio trailed off, clearing his throat of the rising tightness that may have silenced him again. “He is remarkable. Had I been on the receiving end of the things he’s suffered through, well… I can say with certainty I wouldn't have braved them like he did. I can’t fully understand where his affection for me stems from. Yes, I raised him, but not with an ounce of your two’s kindness or patience. One apology can’t just erase everything… yet he forgave me in a moment, not a doubt in his mind. Otus is far stronger an Owl than I’ll ever hope to be, and I couldn’t be prouder.” 

Asio took a moment, organizing his next thoughts and how to exactly explain them. “I’m sure Otus has already told you in his own way about his journey, how treacherous it was. Battling pirates, ancient Owl constructs, and maker knows what else. I let him take Kernelle’s construct into the Mesosphere, telling him to be careful and telling myself he would be fine. But… he wasn’t. I caught Otus among the descending islands, and he was gone. My thoughtlessness had cost another’s life, and it was more than I could take. Again, I survived while someone I cared for left me behind. But, a miracle brought him back. Something one of my students refers to as our ‘meddlesome ancestors’, allowed Otus to claim his life back. I vowed to myself after witnessing the impossible, that I would protect him from further harm, never again would he have to worry about venturing off into danger.”

“So, why then…” Asio shook, anger boiling up within him. “Did I allow him off into the unknown to where certain danger lies!? He and a small crew are on a refurbished pirate ship, off to, apparently, save Owls! While my fury usually made him recoil, it had the complete opposite effect! And now he’s off among the waves, and I let him be there! I know… I know that it is not my right to interfere with his life further than I have, but did I make the right choice? Would you two have allowed such a thing…? Ugh, I feel wretched with worry.” Asio held his arms tightly, trying to find some comfort.

“...Scops, Lettia, _please_ , watch over your son as i’m inadequate to do so properly. Otus is with good people, friends and guards alike, but knowing you’re keeping an eye on him will bring me some relief. I’ll not ask you for anything else as long as I breathe. Perhaps I’m being silly, but a part of me believes in things now that I would once scoff at.” 

Asio heard a voice calling after him. Time was up, duty called. While frustrated, he was glad he got out what he did. “I must be off, but… I will visit again soon and I’ll bring Otus with me, I promise.”

*********

Otus emerged from the lower deck into the fresh, salty, air. Not a cloud in the sky muddied the view, endless blue stretching for miles. 

“Ho there, youngin’!” Bonanza waved him over to her station. “What’s the status report downstairs? The engine and Geddy ok?” Otus formed a circle with his thumb and index finger, then nodded. “Good! Check on Anne and Alphonse next!” 

Another nod before flying off, knowing where to find his fellow crew members. While Bonanza was busy keeping tabs on the daily doings of the ship, everyone else was spread out to where best suited them. Geddy in the engine room, Alphonse at the helm, Anne at the lookout, and the few Automatons filling in the blanks wherever needed. Otus took the role of checking up on everyone periodically throughout the day and reporting to Bonanza. If anything was amiss, he usually fixed it or assisted whoever could fix it. For such a large ship, everything was, more or less, running smoothly. Everyone would have benefitted from a few more pairs of hands, but it just wasn't something Vellie could provide at the moment. 

The ship’s crew was a large chunk of Vellie’s readily available workforce, and taking anymore away might impede the settlement. The only one who didn’t fall into this category was Twig who decided to stay behind and aid Kernelle further in her research. He really wanted to go, but couldn’t bear the thought of something happening in Mesos while he was out. 

“But if you _really_ need me to get you out of a jam, just teleport me over! If you can that is… Who knows how long the range is on that thing!” 

Otus smiled remembering Twig’s nervous yet comforting laughter. He hoped everything was going OK with the Mesos situation and decided he’d only call Twig on last resort. It was a little lonely without him, but Otus was in no way starved for company. 

“Oh, Otus!” Anne collapsed her spyglass as Otus landed next to her. “Doing your rounds? Nothing to report, just water and more water, for now. If the mapping machine’s calculations are correct, we’ll probably see our destination tomorrow morning. I’ll be sure to let everyone know the moment something’s on the horizon, alright?” Anne gave Otus a thumbs up, he returned it, and then was off to the helm. Alphonse took one hand off the ship’s wheel to wave at his descending friend. 

“Hello, Master Otus! Rounds again? Everything is fine here. Navigating water is remarkably similar to the sky, but perhaps a bit… heavier? For lack of a better word. I’ve gotten the hang of things, so don’t worry! I’ll get us to the island safely!” 

That was the catch to this otherwise pristine vessel; it couldn’t fly anymore. Despite all the work put into it, fixing all the blemishes and replacing what they could, the ship could only manage to lift itself a few feet off the ground before crashing back down. Before discouragement set in, Solus revealed through an old text he once read that ships were once not able to fly at all, only traversing water. To everyone’s surprise, the vessel ran perfectly fine once they managed to get it into the water. With a few modifications here and there, the vessel was seaworthy and ready to go. Now almost three days at sea, everything seemed to be going as planned. 

Otus returned to Bonanza and their routine continued onto preparing the next meal for the crew and then onto more rounds and whatever else. Before Otus knew it, he was back in bed again, anticipating the island’s arrival into their ship’s view. A seed of worry sprouted along with his excitement. Otus had his determination to see this task to its completion, but it all seemed to be going too smoothly, and he wasn’t used to that. It was so often he couldn’t move through an area without at least a gawk swooping at him. Was it the fact that there was nothing out here looking for a fight? Was their ship’s size fully protecting them? Otus tried to put his worries aside as they eventually lulled him to sleep. He had wished his ancestors had given him more information besides the coordinates, but understood that they couldn’t.

Sunlight along with Anne’s bellow jolted Otus awake. He immediately went to the window in his quarters and poked his head out of it, seeing exactly what he expected on the horizon. While still afar off, a large island was floating among the expanse. They had arrived. 

“Hey, buddy!” Otus looked up to see Geddy waving down to him from the deck. “Come and join us up here, everyone’s checking out the island. The view’s better too!” 

Otus didn’t need anymore convincing, closing the window and bounding up stairs to the deck. Everyone was fixated on their destination, hardly giving Otus any mind at he joined the crowd.

“...I’ve lived a long life, gave up on the idea of ever seeing anything past our cage, yet here we are.” Bonanza regarded the view with esteem. 

“I had my doubts, but I’m glad we came out here to put them to rest. It’s… huge, and we’re gonna be exploring it?” Anne added. 

“Yep!” Geddy answered. “There’s Owls to save and it’s our job to go get em’! Right buddy?” He addressed Otus who replied with a firm nod. 

“Ha ha, your excitement is contagious, Master Geddy, as is your determination, Master Otus. It will take the rest of the morning to reach the island, so let us all continue as normal until then.” Alphonse moved to take the wheel back from an aiding Automaton. “We’re not there yet so let’s not have our guards down.”

“Agreed.” Bonanza concurred. “Everyone back to their posts! Less gawking, more working! Otus, help me out with preparing breakfast, and then deliver it while doing your rounds, like we’ve been doin’.” 

Everyone quickly shuffled back to their posts while Otus followed Bonanza to the galley. He hardly helped with the food prep at all, Bonanza being a quick cook in every sense. No sooner had Otus put out the containers for what was on the menu, a flurry of vegetables, meat, and garnishes filled them. He wished he had time to observe her process, because Bonanza’s meals were incredibly delicious, unlike anything Asio had ever prepared for him. Not that Asio’s cooking was bad in any way, but it was very basic in taste and presentation. Otus was fine with whatever, sometimes just eating Ish from the farms when Asio was too busy. But wouldn’t it be something to not only cook for himself, but maybe for Asio, too! When they got back to Vellie, he’d be sure to ask her for some lessons.

“Right, all done. Get a move on with deliveries and then do your rounds once you’ve eaten. We’ve probably got a long day ahead of us, so it’s important to be organized!”

Otus saluted then took the bundle of breakfasts off to their recipients, delivering Anne’s first and then Geddy’s so the two of them could eat together. 

“Man, I can’t believe we’re here! It all feels like a dream! Even after all the hard work we put into the ship and getting on our way here, actually seeing the island is just… wow. Didn’t think the unstoppable team was going to be out on another adventure… you ready for this, buddy?” Otus swallowed the food he practically inhaled before repeating the nod he gave on the deck. “Yeah, I know that you are! I’ll do my best to support you wherever needed, and so will Alphonse! It’s a shame that Twig couldn’t be here, but Anne will provide extra backup if we need it. You weren’t able to see much during the attack on Advent because she was hurt, but Anne is something else. We were in the same class and she was nowhere near the bottom in the rankings. There’s more than demolition in her repertoire!”

Otus knew that all too well, remembering while carrying her to safety - Anne effortlessly batted the pirate’s bombs back at them, hardly breaking a sweat. Teleportation of anyone else was out of the question at the time, so Otus mused he was the only one to really witness the sight. Now with a rifle strapped to her back, Otus imagined her marksmanship even more powerful than what she managed with a makeshift crutch. 

Suddenly, Anne’s voice rang out again, as if their chatting had summoned her, though this was more panicked than her ‘land ho’ announced earlier. “Hmm? Was that Anne? I wonder what’s-” The boat lurched, throwing Geddy and Otus on their backs. “WOAH-! Geez! Ow…! Otus, are you OK!?” Geddy quickly regained his footing and helped his friend up. “I don’t know what’s going on, but get up to the deck! I’m right behind you!” 

They made it up the stairs around halfway before the ship tossed them again, Otus grabbing Geddy before he hit the wall and lifting them both up with a flap of his cloak. Geddy didn’t even have a moment to thank him as Otus ascended the rest of the steps with nimble flight. The sound of gunfire met them as entered the deck. Where it impacted had Geddy take a step back in shock. 

“WHAT. IS. **THAT!?** ” Geddy squealed in horror, arms flailing at the sight of the target. Otus merely fluffed his feathers, trying to make sense of what he was seeing. It was like a large, shiny vine had wrapped itself around the ship, but this wasn’t inert greenery. It was most certainly mobile, tightening its grip and making the ship creak unnaturally. Anne fired again, only to get the same results; a small crater on impact, but no response to the wound inflicted. Otus’ thoughts went to the cannons aboard, only to realize that trying to fire at the beast’s location would probably damage the ship further. 

“Don’t panic!” Bonanza jumped down from Anne’s lookout. “We all need to stay calm and think of a plan. Remember your training, Geddy.”

“R-right… You’re right! What’s going on? What can we do?” 

“This critter is trying to strangle us, probably thinks we’re its next meal. It jumped over the ship before wrapping itself around it - looks like a big snake. If Anne’s rifle isn’t making it budge and we can’t use the cannons, then we’re going with plan ‘O’.” Bonanza turned her attention to Otus who’s tufts perked up at the aforementioned plan. “You up to it, youngin’?” 

Otus replied with a salute and then pressed the teleporter, bringing the entire crew together. “Alright, listen up!” Bonanza commanded everyone’s attention. “We’re gonna get this thing off of us! I need all Automatons to take over our posts, Anne, get some ‘fireworks’ ready and bring em’ to me once you’re done. Geddy, Alphonse, standby for battle. Otus, the head is on the west side of the ship. I have a feeling it’s more vulnerable there, so try to get it to surface. When it’s up, you know what to do. Let’s move, people, come on!” 

Bonanza’s orders were received as everyone scattered to their their tasks. Otus sized the creature up one last time before bolting to where its head was thought to be. Plan ‘O’ was one of the many thought up and briefed to the crew by Bonanza. While most of them involved how to properly organize an assault to whatever threatened them, Plan O was the only one where Otus imperative to its success. Whatever was assaulting them, be it from sea or sky, Otus was to distract or fight it until a proper opening presented itself for the crew to back him up. This was only to be used in the direst of situations, and they were in one. Otus told himself this was no different than his many battles from the journey to find the relics, and jumped overboard. 

“Be careful, Master Otus!” Alphonse warned, Geddy echoing a similar caution as Otus fell out of view. 

The waves were choppy, the water cloudy, but Otus knew it could see him despite it all. Now to get it interested in him enough to try its luck. He flew in a circle, no dice. He dipped his hand into the drink and did the same motion - still nothing. Finally, he stopped the usage of his cloak and dropped himself into the water before immediately vaulting himself back out. That got it’s attention. A massive, fanged maw followed Otus skyward until it snapped back, the beast’s length at its limit. Otus wasted no time in teleporting Alphonse to his talons, the Automaton firing his musket directly into the beast’s face. It didn’t like that, writhing for a moment before flailing wildly, trying to hit the airborne duo.

“Aim for the eyes!” Bonanza ordered and Otus switched out to Geddy, positioning them further above so Geddy’s blaster could hit more precisely. Geddy hit his mark despite the struggle the beast was performing. The pain inflicted further agitated the beast, it’s grip on the ship tightening.

“I don’t think so!” Alphonse jumped across the deck, firing his musket again, this time onto the wounds already inflicted by Anne’s rifle. That did the trick, the grip weakening and starting to slack. 

“ANNE! ARE THEY DONE!?” Bonanza bellowed.

“Yeah! Catch!” Anne tossed a ring of explosives which Bonanza easily caught. “Otus! Tag out!” Anne ordered. Otus wondered why, but didn’t argue, switching out Geddy for her. “Back up a bit, just a bit, I need to aim properly.” She pointed her rifle and shot directly between its eyes. It screamed and balked, maw agape. “Now, Bonanza!” 

The ring of explosives flew past Otus with alarming speed, the destination obvious. It landed on the creature’s tongue, bouncing to the back of it’s throat - but not before Anne expertly loosed a shot, igniting the fuse. It was over in an instant. The explosion glowed throughout the length of the beast as it fell into the water with a resounding splash. It uncoiled the ship, struggling to submerge itself while fleeing. It took a moment for everyone to register their victory as the sight of it faded into the deep. 

“We… WE DID IT!” Geddy was the first to start the fanfare. The small group cheered as Bonanza moved to the voice pipe connecting to the engine room. 

“This is Bonanza, we got it off, it shouldn’t be back, but I want you push the engine as much as you can. I want us on land ASAP.”

“Roger!” 

****** 

“Here we are.” Twig pointed towards the nearby house, Solus letting Kernelle down and then landing next to her. “That’s the Stick family household.” 

“Quaint! I can see why your Pa is so attached to it.” Kernelle observed. 

“Mmmhmm. You’re gonna have a fun time trying to convince him to leave. He just doesn’t get it.” 

“I’ll do my best to convince him. It worst comes to worst, we’ll carry him out by force, eh?”

Twig giggled at the thought. “Watch out, he’s got a cane!”

“Noted! Pick me up in an hour!” Kernelle waved them off as she approached the house. 

“D-don’t you want t-to go say h-hi?” Solus inquired.

“Nah, i’m good. I didn’t have a really good visit last time I was here, and me being there with Kernelle might complicate things. Besides, we’ve got a job to do.” 

“R-right… let’s get g-going. D-do you want me to c-carry you? I-it’s a l-long way up.”

“Are you kidding? This is a perfect opportunity to test out my webs on an actual challenge! I’ll even race you!”

“Oh, n-no, that’s ok… I’m not v-very fast anyways.”

“Alrighty, see you up there!” Twig quickly swung off towards the remains of the Floating Tower.

“Just be careful- o-oh, nevermind, you c-can’t hear me.” Solus sighed and took after him. There really was no rush in the task they’d taken, but a part of Solus wanted it over and done with that instant. Asio had read his novella. While he had originally intended Otus to be the first to critique it, Solus still hadn’t had a moment to properly chat with him. Everyone went straight to ship restoration and prepping for the trip, Solus included, and there was just no time in between. Now, being chosen to stay behind to help Vellie keep running normally, Solus was on a job by Asio’s request. 

“It’s quite good. You write similarly to ancient texts I once engrossed myself in, down to detailing your methods and explaining the smaller details.” Solus recalled Asio’s praise. “It’s a pity that all we have left of those texts is the collection in Otus’ house and a few I’ve kept in mine.”

And just as Solus had revealed the existence of the Eternal Sanctuary to his mentor, he made mention of the books upon books stored in the Floating Tower. Despite it’s fallen state, being weather worn, and the fact that the Anti-Hex blew a hole through it, the possibility of intact tombs intrigued Asio. It wasn’t imperative, nor a dire task, but Solus agreed that his novella alone might not be enough on its own to be believed, especially for future generations. Escorting Kernelle to Mesos was the perfect opportunity to re-enter the spire of a library and scavenge what he could. 

Still, in the back of his mind, Solus feared the past repeating itself if he brought back too much knowledge. He’d go in, grab some books, and get out. That’d surely be more than enough.Twig had invited himself along, so hopefully they’d both make quick work, But it wasn’t going to be that easy. Entering in the highest opening, Solus was shocked at the sight of the ruined tower within. 

“Wow, what a wreck!” Twig voiced exactly Solus’ thoughts. “I mean, I knew it was gonna be bad, but _this_ bad?” 

Everything was caved in, the ceiling dripping while snow has taken residence at the same time. To top it off, almost if not all of the books in their sight were strewn about, either soggily ruined or the passing wind in the process of tearing them apart. 

“How is this place even still standing?” Twig observed the crumbled walls, peeking out a crack down to his house. He knew he was right to worry about it falling.

“Some of the m-magic might still be enduring, I t-think. Regardless, we need to be c-careful. T-this might have b-been a waste of time with how everything is…” Solus bent down and picked up one of the soggy tombs, peeling it open to reveal the ruined pages. 

“But we’re just at the top right now, there’s more books below. Maybe they’re fine? Come on, let’s check it out!” Twig jumped down a large breach in the floor, Solus hesitantly following after him. Solus found it hard to keep up with Twig’s enthusiasm, especially as each bookshelf they stumbled upon was in the same shape as the previous, or worse. 

_‘Maybe this is for the best’_ Solus’ thoughts stirred. _‘Maybe the less threads back to the past, the better’._

“Hey! I think I see something over there!” Twig hopped over to what looked to be a small, intact, bookshelf well hidden behind some large debris. “Hold on, I think I can move this…!” He looped some webbing around it and planted his heels, grunting at the weight of the blockade.

“I’ll help!” Solus looped his arms around Twig and flapped his cloak, the debris starting to budge before falling over completely, the both of them flopping backwards from the last yield. Solus waved the stirred up dust from his face, looking upon the bookcase they unearthed. “Oh… wow. All of that for one b-book?” Solus chucked disappointedly. A lone tomb sat on one of the shelves, though it did look pristine. 

“Well, It’s the only one we’ve found so far that isn’t ruined. It could be totally worth it! Check it out!” Twig encouraged. 

“...Right…” Solus put his pessimism aside and collected their mark, flipping it open to the title page. His eyes widened, the contents both perfectly preserved and intriguing. He flipped through a few more pages, pouring over them.

“Is it ok?” Twig broke Solus from his concentration. 

“Y-yes! In fact, it’s great! We can use this!” Solus beamed at the book before storing it away.

“Awesome! And uh, nice that we found something because we can’t go any further.” Twig pointed to a caved in exit the two of them couldn’t dream of clearing away.

“It’s f-fine, trust me, this is all we’ll need!”

******

“Woah…” Geddy peered into the chasm stretching beyond the scope of his vision. “Are we… here? Is this the place?” He turned back to Otus who was too busy staring down the expanse to even hear Geddy. 

“I’d say so.” Alphonse answered. “We traversed from the beaches, through the woods, and now we’ve arrived at what we can assume is the rest of the island.” 

“The treelines stop and there’s no way around, so yeah, I think we’re ‘here’.” Anne further confirmed. 

“S-so, we’re doing down there? Oh man…” Geddy tried to swallow his nervousness. All he could see was a thick fog and possibly treetops trying to poke through. 

“Not yet. It’s gettin’ dark so we’re gonna set up camp for tonight. Tomorrow morning, bright and early, we’ll figure out the best plan of action.”

“Set up camp _here_? Wouldn’t it be better to go back to the ship?” Geddy fretted. 

“It’d be a waste of time and energy for today and tomorrow. If we’re gonna get those Owls, we’re gonna need everything we got as soon as possible. Who knows what’s waiting besides them?”

Geddy shuddered, Alphonse gently patting his shoulder in an attempt to comfort. “Don’t worry, Master Geddy, I shall keep watch through the night. Automaton energy pools are limitless, so we don’t necessarily need to rest.”

“Thanks, Alphonse, I appreciate it. Otus, hey!” Geddy snapped Otus’ attention away from the chasm to him. “Help me gather some firewood? I know you’re eager, but let’s do this one step at a time.” 

“Good idea. Anne, Alphonse, and I will start gettin’ the tents up. Don’t wander too far.” 

Otus agreed and shadowed Geddy into the forest, doing the job required of him, but every so often sneaking a glance back to the chasm. He continued to do this for the rest of the evening, perhaps unbeknownst himself, although everyone else took notice. But the allure of the unknown wasn’t so pulling that Otus would dare try to go off on his own. He was too tired from the sea serpent battle earlier that day plus their trek here, thus his fatigue won over giddiness. 

As morning broke, Alphonse woke everyone and preparations began in earnest. Otus was to slowly descend with Geddy, Alphonse, or Anne - whichever he saw fit for the situation, especially if there were enemies. One reaching solid ground, Otus was to teleport everyone else down, and the search would begin. 

“Easier said than done…” Geddy found himself shuddering again the the sight. The fog had cleared a bit, revealing it was trees that we’re hiding amongst it. “Just… take your time, buddy, and don’t be afraid to switch us out if need be. But, we are the unstoppable team! I’m ready when you are!” 

“Stick to the plan, but if you need to come back up, do so. This ain't a race.” Bonanza advised and Otus responded with a nod. “Alright, get going. We’ve got Owls to save!”

With that, Otus grabbed Geddy and started downwards, the sun’s gleam fading the further they went. The chill of the fog sent shivers down Otus’ spine, which he shabbily hid as Geddy was jostled by the tremor. 

“You alright, buddy? I know you’re pretty good with the cold, but fog seeps into your clothes after awhile. Hopefully it’s not as thick further down, we don’t want you getting sick again!”

The last thing Otus wanted was to be bedridden again! His pace increased, hoping Geddy’s fleeting thought was right and they’d be out of the fog further down. He had to ease up once they reached the treetops, visibility becoming even poorer as they now had to worry about stray branches and what hid among them. However, not one gawk, barb, or wilk ever showed itself. The forest, was eerily still and hushed, as if all life was paused. 

“...It’s so quiet.” Geddy lowered his blaster. “Is it supposed to be like this? Something seems… off. L-lets not have our guard down!” He resumed his firing position. “We’ve reached the trunks, so the ground can’t be far now!” 

Thankfully, the fog faded as Geddy predicted, but it was replaced by the shadow of the trees, giving no improvement to their perceptibility. Otus started wishing for something akin to the glowing Ish he’d ingested back at the floating continent, but still kept his pace constant. Soon enough, Geddy’s feet touched the ground, both he and Otus letting out relieved sighs. While the forest’s silence was still jarring, they were glad to have reached their destination safely. 

“Good job, buddy, we made it. Just let me make sure nothing is around before you teleport everyone else down here.” Geddy held his blaster aloft and checked every direction the best he could. Only small slivers of light were sprinkled throughout, some in larger patches than others, but none illuminating enough to see properly. “...Okay, go ahead. I think we’re good.”

Otus pressed the teleporter and deposited the rest of the team, each of them on guard as they dropped. Their sound of their landing echoed like a crash, everyone flinching at the contrast. 

“...It’s so quiet I feel like i’m forced to whisper.” Anne did just that. 

“Probably a good idea anyways. Best not disturb anything until we get our bearings.” Bonanza hushed her tone as well. “You two, have your eyes adjusted to this darkness? Howsit’ look?”

“Still pretty dark. I can hardly see past my nose!” Geddy waved his hand in front of his face to illustrate his point.

“Guess it’s time for a torch. Alphonse?”

“Just a moment-” Alphonse clicked his musket’s fire source on and pressed it to an unlit torch, the dry wood catching immediately. The inky darkness faded as illumination triumphed, the view of the forest a mite less imposing. 

“OK, team, we stick together and watch each other’s backs. Keep an eye out for signs of life.” Bonanza ordered and the group started moving. Even with the comfort of their surroundings easily seen, the forrest’s atmosphere continued to be a shroud of uncanniness. From the rolling fog above, to the spectral silence, no one could shake their anxieties. 

“Hold a moment.” Alphonse suddenly uttered.

“W-what is it, Alphonse?” Geddy tried to hide his jitters. 

“I believe I heard something. Over this way…?” He took a few steps away from the group, holding the torch out towards the supposed sound’s source. Alphonse’s gaze met a tree and then over to another next to it, but shining the light on it revealed not a tree. 

“ **ALPHONSE, GET BACK!** ” Bonanza barked, seeing the true nature of his discovery. The Automaton hardly dodged in time as the weight of something slammed down violently where he was previously standing. Anne and Geddy readied their weapons as whatever it was fully stepped into the torch’s light. 

A monstrous beast, twenty times Alphonse’s size revealed itself, feathers the same shade as the blanketing darkness, talons and beak sharp enough to glitter in the shaking light. It let out a deafening screech, clearly irritated at missing it’s mark. 

“Mother of the maker-!” Anne withdrew her stance slightly. “Has it been following us this whole time!?”

“Shoot now, questions later!” Geddy fired his blaster, Otus grabbing him and bringing him to a better vantage point. Anne did the same, loosing a shot into the beast. It’s attention going to her for a split second, only to snap back to Alphonse. She fired again, same response, though this time it was accompanied by a screech that knocked Otus and Geddy back to the ground. 

“It’s… ignoring us…?” Anne loaded another shot. “Why is it only going for Alphonse?”

“It’s like its tell us to back off or something! What do we do!?” Geddy panicked.

“Be calm, Master Geddy, I am not so easily broken! It’s better me than any of you!” He narrowly dodged another blow from the beast, it’s beak sparking off his shoulder. It was giving him no time to fire his musket as it tried to strike again. “Miss Bonanza, please get everyone away from here! Master Otus can teleport me once you’re all safe and sound!”

“That’s not an option! Where are we gonna go?! We’ll take this thing down, Anne-!”

“Put out the light!” Someone commanded. “You’re attracting it!”

Alphonse immediately dropped the torch and stomped it out. The beast’s advance stopped, but it screeched as if frustrated, flailing around, hoping to grasp something for its efforts. The sound of a rifle’s shot muted the beast, everyone holding their breath as silence abruptly returned. They expected more struggles from the beast, maybe another screech, but nothing more rang out.

“Anne, I think you got it with that last shot!” Geddy hoped.

“...That wasn’t me.” Anne denied. 

“It was me. It’s gone, they know when to quit.” The mystery voice spoke again, a shuffling accompanying it as they moved towards the group. Their sudden inclusion so soon after the beast encounter had all of them stunned, Anne and Geddy still ready to fire more rounds. “Um, please don’t shoot me. I’m not going to hurt you.” 

Bonanza let out the breath she was holding, shaking her head at the whole ordeal. “Lower your weapons, youngins’. Seems we’ve been saved.”

“Oh, thank the maker…!” Geddy’s arms fell to his sides. 

“Is everyone OK?” Anne looped her rifle onto her back. 

“Just a tear in my clothing, nothing to worry about!” Alphonse replied. Otus whistled to show he was fine as well.

“Try to be quieter.” The voice spat, their tone low. “Do you want it to come back?” 

“No, not at all. We don’t exactly know what that was, but we’re sure not keen on making it mad again.” Bonanza replied. 

“Obviously, you’re outsiders.” The voice paused. “The only ones I’ve ever seen survive a Poukai attack. I don’t know if you should count yourself lucky or curse your fate.”

“What does that mean…?” Geddy queried, and the voice sighed. 

“...I see Advent Guard uniforms, and you…” Its silence suggested focus on one in particular. “You have feathers…?”

“Woah, wait a second! How do you know about Advent? Who are you?!” Geddy demanded. 

“...It’s not safe to talk here any longer. Follow me to my home and we’ll talk more there.” Their shuffling approached closer. “I’m going to assume none of you can see well in the dark, so I’ll have to lead you by hand. I am in front of the Owl, hold out your hand.”

“And we should trust you?” Geddy stated. 

“You’re free to stay here are get eaten by the next Poukai. Either take my hand or I’ll leave you.”

“Ha! You've got some guts. Go ahead, Otus, this is probably what we came here for.” Bonanza motioned everyone to form a line behind Otus. Someone took his left while he raised his right hand, the stranger quickly taking it. Rather, taking a few of his fingers, their hand surprisingly small compared to his, though his gloves were quite big.

“Keep up.” It commanded as the line started down a path only they could see. Otus did his best not to trip, Geddy, who happened to be holding his hand, noticed his odd rhythm. 

“Wouldn’t it be easier if we walk where we can see our feet? There’s light peeking through the trees over there.”

“No. The Poukai wait for prey to show themselves in the light, then they strike. They cannot see in the darkness so we hide in it, but they’re also drawn to sound, so stop talking.” 

Otus heard Geddy click his tongue, probably rolling his eyes as well, clearly not liking the blunt nature of their saviour. He’d give his friend a reassuring smile if he could see it. The rest of the trip was quiet, save an occasional twig snapping underfoot and the general rustling of their clothes. All of a sudden, everyone’s feet met a familiar flooring, the _clop-clop_ of their boots on wood had them all jump. 

“We’re here, just give me a moment to get the lights on…” Otus felt their hand leave his. There was a sliding sound behind all of them, like a piece of wood being scraped on another, and then with a _click_ , several low lights flickered on revealing both their location and the one who lived in it. “I guess I should say ‘welcome’.” 

A petite, short girl shallowly gestured to the room around her, the inside of a wrecked airship, with hands clearly not human. From her fingertips to her end of her forearm were vibrant green feathers, her hair colour matching their shade. While expecting a similar look on her legs, they were instead sharp talons heavily resembling birds of prey. The rest of her resembled a human, but her heritage was obvious despite the odd colourings. 

“You’re an Owl!” Geddy blurted, Otus excitedly gasping at the revelation. 

“So I’ve been told.” She dully replied, slinging the rifle off her back and lazily leaning it on the wall. 

“...Tila? Is that you?” Another voice was among them, footsteps sounding from a nearby hallway.

“Yeah, i’m here.” She answered the approaching figure of a rickety old man leaning his weight on a makeshift cane. While thought odd that he didn’t even acknowledge the others in his presence, the clouded colour in his eyes and the scarring around them revealed that he simply didn’t know they were there. 

“I heard gunshots, three. I do hope they weren’t shot in vain. You know how little resources we have left.” He gruffly chided. 

“One of those shots was mine, not the other two.” 

“Don’t lie to me, young lady! I may be old, but my ears are still sharp!”

“I’m not! We have guests! Honestly…!” She huffed and turned the man towards the small crowd in their ‘entryway’. “Don’t just stand there, make yourself known!” 

“Well I’ll be…!” Bonanza squinted at him, confirming her flabbergast, a slight jump from him in reply. “I suppose you can’t see me in that state, but do you at least recognize my voice?”

The old man’s brow furrowed, but something akin to relief washed over his face as Bonanza’s voice reached him. “It can’t be… Bonanza?!” 

“It IS you! Maker above, you’ve been thought dead for ages! How in the world did you end up here?” 

“Nevermind me, what are YOU doing here? Don’t tell me you volunteered yourself as well! What a waste of talent…!” He scowled. 

“No, you old ruin! Me and the youngins’ here are on a rescue mission!”

“‘Youngins’?'”

“Yep, I’ve got a whole team here. Anne, Geddy, Alphonse, Otus, I’d like you to meet an old classmate of mine and a top dog of the Advent Guard; Steato Tyto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UH OH, LOOK WHO'S BACK.
> 
> I feel like I've been waiting forever to write this chapter! Finally adding Tila to the story is pretty exciting for me. Now let's get into some setting information and terminology!
> 
> Tila is based off a Kakapo - also known as the Owl Parrot(Strigops Habroptilus). They're flightless, nocturnal, endangered, and my favourite animal. While most (if not all?) of the Owl designs in the game are based off of real owls, I thought for this fic, it'd be interesting to be rescuing Owl 'cousins' so to speak - maybe once part of the high society, but left (or got kicked out) after the Loop came to light. Having little to no knowledge of their heritage, no artifacts(no cloaks!), and their circumstances after everything would certainly lead them to being 'trapped' in some cases. I have a design for Tila and I'd like to explain the thoughts behind it:
> 
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/a4b33af7327858c63d47a4b25b23be5b/tumblr_pk1d41KtAt1uj4wb9o2_400.png
> 
> She is a half Owl like Otus (more on that in a later chapter~) but I lifted the colours for her feathers from a kakapo photo + I gave her grey talons just like her real world counterpart. As for her outfit, she's wearing something lightly based off of traditional dresses Māori woman wear. And speaking of the Māori...
> 
> A Poukai is a monstrous bird beast from Māori mythology. Very big, scary, hungry bird. No one knows if they existed or are one of the extinct eagles nowadays. 
> 
> Kakapos, the Māori people, and the Poukai are all from New Zealand. I thought if i'm going to be using Kakapos in this story, I might as well dig a bit deeper, but not too deep. This is all pure admiration and in no way meant to be offensive (I just really like Kakapos and the Māori are just too cool!). 
> 
> And that about covers everything in this chapter! I've been playing a lot of Ys VIII lately, so it definitely influenced a few things in the chapter. Island survival games are just too much fun and inspiring!


	10. Chapter 10

“Advent… is gone…?” Steato words shook with disbelief. “Destroyed…”

Everyone stayed silent, letting the news fully sink in, Steato’s grip on his cane tightening as he shut his eyes fast. While the current room fit the group comfortably, the awkwardness of the news soon turned the atmosphere confining. Steato remained this way for a short while while Tila sat silently beside him, an expression akin to disappointment flickering her eyes.

“...I’m going to go check the graves.” She broke the silence and quickly moved past everyone into the darkened hallway. All eyes jumped from her to Steato as he sighed in response. 

“If all of you witnessed Advent’s destruction and took part in its defense, then I have no reason to doubt you. It doesn’t stop it from being a hard pill to swallow, moreso for Tila than I.” 

“It wasn’t for any of us.” Geddy added. “But we did what we could and we still are. All of the survivors live in Vellie now, and we’re all building the settlement up for our futures.”

“Geddy’s right, Steato. Not everything is lost.” Bonanza tried to reassure.

“What you don’t understand is what this news is to Tila. I could feel it in her steps as she left. I assure you she’s not ‘checking’ on the graves, rather weeping among them. Returning home has never been my desire, but to her, Advent was most likely the last fragment of hope she had. Tila’s father promised he’d take her to Advent one day, and after his death, it became her only desire, as impossible as our situation is.” 

“...It took us all awhile to come to terms with what happened, some of us are still working through it, but none of us are doing it alone. We’re here to help.” Anne affirmed. 

“That’s for sure. What’s important right now is sticking together through the thick and thin. We’ll get you two out of here and back to Vellie. Everyone will be thrilled to have you.” Bonanza guaranteed.

“Your settlement doesn’t need a blind, bitter, old man, and I promise you no one will be thrilled. Especially that Owl who looks after it, if he still lives that is.”

“Do you mean Asio?” Alphonse asked. Otus felt himself tense, knowing this was going to come up. 

“Ah, yes, that’s the one. He despises me and has every reason to. My actions led to the death of those dear to him, and it wasn’t until I watched my daughter die in front of me that I realized that fact. I am here because I volunteered myself to distance development knowing what folly it was. I had hoped to die in the crash, but my cowardice gave me no reward. Tila’s father, one of my crew members, survived and rescued me - spouting nonsense about my life still having value. If he’d given as much attention to his own life as he did mine, he’d still be here instead of this shell before you.” 

Otus couldn’t listen any longer, promptly pushing himself up from his seat and exiting into the same hallway Tila had. 

“Master Otus? What is-?” Alphonse did the same but paused at the door frame, seeing Otus had already disappeared into the darkness. 

“Hm, similar steps to those of Tila’s when she’s upset.” Steato stated. “Perhaps this talk is upsetting to some.”

“That, or Otus has gone to try and find Tila.” Geddy joined Alphonse. “He certainly knows how she feels and probably doesn’t want her to feel alone. How do we get to the graves?”

“...Just keep going down the hall and take a left when it ends.” Steato hesitantly answered. 

“Thanks! Come on, Alphonse!” The two of them took after their friend. 

“Knows how she feels? Hm…” Steato slightly shook his head. “You wouldn’t perhaps know what he was referring to?”

“Mmm, well, I've been told Otus lost both his parents when he was a wee thing. Asio took him in and raised him as his pupil. You might’ve struck a nerve, but I don’t think Geddy was too far off either. Otus is a strong Owl, none of us would be here without him, but that’s a tale for another time. So, while the boys try to cheer Tila up, why don’t you tell us about her and the other locals. They’re the reason we’re here, bein’ frank with ya. She’s a little odd looking compared to the Owls we know.” 

Steato leaned back into his chair with a sigh. “Seeking the Owls who call this place their home is not something you’ll be able to do. They are elusive, and that’s putting it lightly. Tila only exists because of an anomaly - one curious female who couldn’t leave us be after the crash. She found our company more agreeable than her kin, who shake in fear of anything that’s not their own. Tila’s birth was the last straw that severed the ties with her people. Tila has told me she occasionally sees one scurrying about, but they’re terrified of her, and subsequently, will be terrified of you if by some miracle you track them down.”

******

“Otus! Wait up!” Geddy fumbled through the darkness, managing to find his friend as Otus paused for him. “I know you’re riled up about something, but I don’t think wandering into the dark by yourself is a good idea.” 

“Indeed. You’re trying to find Tila, right, Master Otus? We’ve been given instructions as to where she is. While we are presumably safe inside this ship, I believe it best we travel together in lieu of our, erm, ‘adventure’ earlier today.” Alphonse suggested while absentmindedly touching the rip on his coat's shoulder.

While they weren’t completely off-base, Otus’ first reason for leaving wasn’t to go after Tila, but to vent his own frustrations out of sight. No one batted an eye upon the reveal of his grandfather still living nor when he mentioned his mother dying before his eyes. It dawned on Otus that no one here besides him knew the full extent of Steato Tyto’s antics and how they affected his family for years, even before his conception. And why would they? Geddy was the newest member of Vellie before all the refugees joined - Alphonse, Anne, and Bonanza being added to the mix later on as well. With how tight-lipped Asio had ordered everyone to be, the odds of anyone Otus was currently traveling with knowing about his connections to the Tyto name was little to none.

Otus let a small hoot escape him, his frustrations starting to melt away to grief he couldn’t properly figure out how to express. Should be be mad? Sad? Glad? How was he going to explain this to Asio? Would _he_ be mad? Otus certainly didn’t see him being pleased about it. 

“...Hey, buddy, it’s alright.” Geddy comforted and found Otus’ hand. “Let’s go find her together. Down the hall and to the left… I think?”

“Right you are, Master Geddy. Shall we?” Alphonse took Geddy’s other hand and led the way, placing his free hand on the wall. Otus let himself be led, telling himself to brood later. He was here to rescue Owls, be they complicated or simple situations, rescue them he would. The trio took the instructed left turn and the wooden planks suddenly ramped down, all of them almost tripping back onto the forest floor. 

“Are we back outside?” Geddy squinted, trying to spy some light. He took a step forward, moved to take another, when Tila’s voice rang out.

“Stop! Don’t take another step! Back up!” She commanded. 

“Woah, alright, geez!” Geddy practically leaped backwards. “What’s the problem?!”

“You can’t see in the dark and come for a stroll into a graveyard!? You were about to stomp on my mother’s grave!” Tila spat as she leaned down to attend the almost trampled mound. 

“O-oh, i’m sorry… It wasn’t intentional, I promise.” Geddy recoiled. Tila held back the rest of her grumblings as everything was untouched. She knew he hadn’t come here to disturb the graves, but she had an inkling as to how they came upon this specific area hollowed out in the ship. 

“Did Steato send you here to fetch me?” 

“Not... exactly? Otus, Alphonse, and I came to check up on you. Steato told us what Advent meant to you, and we want you to know not everything is lost. We wouldn’t be here if that wasn’t the case.” 

“What does ‘destroyed’ mean then? Is there still an academy I can receive an education at? Does the marketplace thrive, lined with food and goods? Do airships still dot the endless blue sky?” Tila indicted. Geddy hesitated, glancing to both his friends before answering. 

“...No.”

“ **Then what are you going on about?!** ” Tila snapped. “To think I had my hopes up! The first time outsiders aren’t close to death or already there, and this is the news you bring? I expected to dig more graves today, not start thinking about digging mine! _What's the point anymore…?_ ” She choked out the last few words. 

“Hey…” Geddy gently called out, which Tila answered with hardly stifled sniffles. “I’ve been where you are, all of us have. We were there when Advent fell and everything that followed. You feel like your life is over, like there’s no future. But, listen, it’s not over. We live in a settlement named Vellie, and it’s a great place! All the refugees from Advent live there too, and everyone is working hard to build it up and make it great for our futures.”

“Airships are no longer, but the sky is still endlessly blue.” Alphonse added. “And while there’s no market currently, i’m sure we could work on making one a reality.”

“Yeah! That’s a great idea! We could make it a festival or something. We’d have to run it by Asio- Oh, right, Asio! He’s Otus’ mentor, a strong Owl who looks after Vellie! If you asked him, i’m sure he’d gladly teach you! Or if you wanted, you could get further training with your rifle with our guards! You’re a great shot!” 

Otus whistled affirmatively, grinning as widely as he could, trying to support his friend’s words. Tila lazily wiped her oncoming tears away while staring at their encouraging mugs, still unable to fully trust their words. 

“...I suppose that sounds better than being stuck here a moment longer. If i’m to choose between eventually being eaten by a Poukai or live in what you described this ‘Vellie’ as, I suppose the latter is more appealing. ”

“A LOT more appealing, I promise! We’re here because we knew you were trapped. You and all the other Owls down here are coming back with us to Vellie to start new lives! We’ll build you new houses and-.” 

“...What?” Tila cut Geddy off. “You want to bring the others with you as well?” She tsked. “Good luck.”

“Er, is there something wrong with them?” Alphonse asked.

“Unfortunately, it seems the rest of the Owls down here are a bit too much for us to handle right now.” Bonanza’s voice suddenly sounded behind them. 

“Hah, what an understatement!” Tila practically snarled, her hostility clear.

“Tila, mind yourself.” Steato chided and Tila tsked again in response. While this irritated him, he kept his mouth shut in favour of Bonanza continuing. 

“Youngin’s, we’ve got a problem. The Owls down here a right afraid of everything, especially anyone who looks slightly different from them. We could hunt these Owls down, but we’d only end up scarin’ them to death or drawing danger towards them.” 

“Really? That… kinda stinks. What are we gonna do?” Geddy crossed his arms. 

“We strategize, that’s what. Just because we can’t get them now doesn’t mean we can’t get them later. They ain't going nowhere!” Bonanza advised. “For now, we’re gonna regroup back at Vellie, taking Steato and Tila with us, of course.”

“That seems wise, especially with how unfamiliar we are with the area. But, if I may ask, do we have a strategy in mind at all?” Alphonse pondered. 

“If you wish to approach them, you must convince them you’re there with their best interests in mind. If there are Owls among you who are fully feathered, they may be less apprehensive. That is my theory.” Steato explained. “The Owl with you right now i’ve been told is similar to Tila, being mixed blood. If that was not the case, then perhaps you could continue your mission, but as it stands, you are on a fool’s errand.”

“That seems fair enough, but…” 

_‘All we have is Solus’_ echoed in everyone’s mind - knowing the odds of Strix helping was not an option as long as his whereabouts were unknown. Even if they did find Strix, would he even be willing to help? Having Solus was comforting, but would he alone be enough to convince these forest dwelling Owls?

“But?” Tila goaded. “But, what?” 

“...But nothin’.” Bonanza answered her. “Just lost in our thoughts. Don’t you worry none about this. Right now, you gotta start packing.”

******

Tila ran her clawed hand along the wall, the tips of her fingers perfectly fitting into the path they’d carved over the years. Knowing the remains of this vessel so well, she was sure closing her eyes wouldn’t even hinder anything through this last tour. But Tila made sure to keep her eyes wide and focused, trying to take in everything as she was saying farewell to the place she called home. To say she wasn’t hesitant to leave would be a lie, but, her desires outweighed those hesitations. To see the sky, to fly in it, to be free. She wanted to know if it really was as blue as everyone claimed. Alphonse has even described it turning colors she wasn’t even sure were real words. ‘Purple’? ‘Orange’? Tila wondered if he was just teasing her. 

She eventually trod back to the graveyard, her eyes immediately drawn to her parent’s resting place. Perhaps it was unfair, but Tila found herself always paying more attention to their graves rather than the several nameless strangers she’d buried among them. Kneeling down to inspect the flowers offered revealed them wilted, and while Tila would usually replace them, time was short. She could already hear Steato hobbling down the hallway coming to fetch her. With how long she’d spent her days searching for a way out and burying anyone who somehow found a way in, Tila’s elation was knit with sorrow.

She wouldn’t cry anymore over her losses and broken promises. Tila’s father had promised Advent and a life there with him and her mother, but it was an unforeseen lie. But, regardless of shattered expectations and enduring heartache, she resolved to see this ‘Vellie’ for herself. 

“Are you ready to depart?” Steato arrived at the graveyard. 

“I am, are you?”

“...Truthfully, no. I’d rather you leave me here to rot as I should-”

“This again? I’m **not** leaving you here!” 

“Tila… your sentiment is appreciated, but-”

“Oh, be quiet!” Tila’s temper flared, her feathers sticking up on end with it. “Your attitude is the absolute worst sometimes! You’re coming, that’s that!” She marched towards him and effortlessly picked him up in her arms. 

“Tila! Put me down this instant!” He barked. 

“No.” She started walking.

“Do you fancy the back or my hand?! Put me down, child!” 

“As if your shriveled twigs for fingers could even hurt me. Besides, you wouldn’t dare, I know you.” Tila declared and Steato cussed under his breath, giving in. “Do you think I could live with myself if I left you behind to be Poukai food?”

“I don’t deserve your concern or pity…!” He managed through his seethe. 

“Well, that’s just too bad. You have it regardless. It’s my business to pity or be concerned about you, so butt out.” 

Steato fully gave in. As much as this bothered him, he had no one to blame but himself for Tila’s stubbornness and prickly disposition. After the death of her parents, she had no one for company except him, and Steato fully knew how pleasant he was. If Tila wouldn’t sever their odd bond and he had no power to do so himself, then so be it. 

Tila marched them out of the ship and to the clearing where everyone else was waiting. Without missing a beat, she deposited Steato into Otus’ arms, much to both of their surprise. “Take him up. Your ‘teleporter’ thing will get the rest of us up, right? I’ll wait down here. If a Poukai pays us a visit, he’d be the first to get gobbled up, so it’s better if you just take him. Just… be careful. He’s… fragile.” 

Otus nodded though his nervousness, Steato tsking at her comments.

“Don’t worry, Otus carried me through a raid while my leg was broken. It was smooth sailing and not scratch on me once we were out.” Anne relieved the nervous mug from Tila’s face. 

“Best get going then, Otus. We’ll lay low and keep quiet in the meantime.” Bonanza gave a signal and everyone prepared their weapons. 

“See you soon, buddy!” Geddy and Alphonse waved at the departing Otus. 

Otus did his best to make his cloak’s strokes quieter as he started the ascent, hoping the flapping wasn’t loud enough to alert a Poukai. His worries over that diminished once he reached the layer of fog, but in their place was how to process who he had in his arms. Steato was staying silent and Otus decided to do the same. Communication seemed impossible between them anyways, Otus’ whistles and hoots without his gestures would be lost on Steato. Still, Otus did want him to know who he was, despite everything. At this point, contact with Asio was unavoidable, so maybe staying ‘silent’ was the best option until everything was sorted out. 

He sped up as soon as the fog dissipated. It was a beautiful day, a bright sun shining in a cloudless sky. After just one day in the endless, dark forest, Otus was exceedingly grateful to be back out in the open where the light reached. Steato, however, flinched at suddenly being thrust into it, shutting his eyes and wrinkling his brow. Otus immediately maneuvered himself to have the sun at his back, casting a shadow over Steato. 

“...Thank you.” His expression became less pained. “My eyes are still sensitive to light despite their state. Perhaps living in darkness for so long has further weakened them…” Steato attempted to open his eyes only to firmly shut them again. “If this is too much for me, you’ll have to watch over Tila when you bring her up. She’s never experienced light as bright as this, so I suggest you find some shade once we land.”

Otus whistled, hoping it conveyed that he understood. Steato didn’t reply and said nothing more throughout the rest of the flight. The remains of the campsite provided the perfect landmark as Otus landed. Looking for shade didn’t take long as the sun was positioned enough to make the trees shadows to what Otus believed would be enough coverage. He placed Steato down, who’s expression didn’t seem overly bothered by the amount of light reaching him, and then pressed the teleporter. 

Everyone appeared and landed the second after, but as predicted, Tila immediately covered her eyes, recoiling from the light’s assault. 

“ _Ahh-!_ ” Tila buckled to her knees, Otus immediately rushing to her in an attempt to help. 

“What’s wrong?! Are you alright?” Geddy followed. 

“No…! It hurts!” She trembled. 

“Tila, calm yourself.” Steato spoke plain and low. “You’ve never been exposed to light this intense. Your eyes are going to need ample time to adjust before you can view everything clearly. Slowly open them, focus on the ground beneath you and work from there. In my state, I’d all forgotten about the sensitivities that come from the sun. I should have thought of this before we departed.” 

“We all should have.” Bonanza corrected. “Take it easy, youngin’, there’s no rush and that was a big shock to you. Otus put us under the shade of some big trees, so things are a little less intense, but if it’s still too much for you we can wait til nightfall.”

“No, that’s not necessary. Let me do this…” She attempted to open her eyes again, focusing for a few seconds, before forcing them shut. A few more rounds of this and she was finally able to keep her eyes open, though accompanied by tears. “Is the grass… always this green?” 

“Most of the time, at least in Vellie. Really depends on how much rain we get.” Geddy smiled at how Tila had placed her hand next to the blades of grass, comparing her feather’s shade to them. 

She started moving her head up, Otus moving out of the way not to obstruct her view. Her gaze went from the ground, to the trees, and finally, after fighting through the rest of her flinching, Tila saw the sky.

“It’s blue…” A subtle smile flickered through her struggle. “So… blue…” A few more tears slipped out before she wiped them away. She was out, she was free.

******

The fresh, salty, sea air once again greeted Otus as he emerged from the lower deck. With his duties finished, he returned to Bonanza looking for more. 

“Well, look who’s back, again. You’re really on top of things today, youngin’. I don’t need you to do rounds again for awhile and it’ll be a bit until the next meal, so why don’t you take a break? Tila’s lookin’ a bit lonesome, go give her a visit.” Bonanza pointed to the tiny makeshift tent currently housing said Owl. 

Tila, while excitedly wanting to spend all her time out in the open, found that she couldn’t. Being exposed to the sun for long periods gave her headaches, sometimes so painful she had trouble standing. While everyone urged her to rest in her cabin, she was determined not to. Tila’s stubbornness stemmed from growing up in a (crashed) ariship, and she didn’t want to be inside another when she could be outside and taking in her new surrounds. The window from her room wasn’t enough, she was only pleased if the sky was within her reach, not trapped behind glass. Trying to both understand and please her, Otus and Geddy threw a tarp over some cargo and made the tent, so she could both see the sky and rest from the sun at the same time. Steato chided her for being selfish, but Bonanza argued that a little selfishness was allowed, especially to a little girl who’d been trapped in a dark, foggy, forest her whole life. 

“...Hi.” Tila addressed Otus, who waved in reply. “You’ve been running around all morning, are you on break now?” Otus nodded. “Then go spend time with your friends. You don’t need worry about me, I’m used to being alone. Besides-” She tried to look past him. “You’re blocking the view.” Otus quickly moved and gave an apologetic look, Tila’s gaze still focused on the horizon. “It’s fine.” She quickly answered and thought that was the end of it, until she realized Otus was still hovering nearby. 

Tila wasn’t really irritated, but more unsure how to converse with her fellow Owl when a mouthpiece wasn’t by his side. Whistles and gestures only went so far on her, who wasn’t even familiar with how to converse with anyone besides Steato and her now deceased parents. But, an idea dawned on her, wondering if Otus would even indulge her. 

“...If you’re gonna hang around me for awhile, then at least sit instead of hovering over me like a Poukai.” Tila pat the absent space next to her. Otus laughed at the comment before taking up her offer, sitting cross-legged just out of her view, but she turned her head to face him. “I’ve been wanting to ask you something, but there’s just been no time to do so, and I didn’t want to be rude. I’m not very… erm, delicate, when it comes to sensitive stuff, but, are you unable to talk?” 

Otus immediately nodded, catching Tila a bit off guard. She expected a bit more misery in his expression, but instead saw acceptance. 

“I see…” Tila replied. “Is it like with Steato who lost his sight?”

Otus shook his head and tried to gesture something indicating it was something that was always a part of him. 

“So… you were born this way? Thats-” Tila stopped herself, seeing that Otus didn’t seem to be one who wished her pity. She shook off that thought and decided to go back to why she had originally invited him to sit. “Do you know how to read and write?”

Otus gave an affirmative whistle with his nod. “Oh, good.” Tila held out one of her hands to him. “I wanted to ask you some things about Vellie, and… about you. You can write your replies with your finger on my palm. Is that… weird?” She noted a mildly confused look on Otus. “Erm, Steato used to do it to me when I was having trouble learning the alphabet and certain words. If it’s weird, you can just forget about it-” Tila pulled her hand back slightly only for Otus to grab it. His eyes sparkled with enthusiasm, clearly showing her no, this wasn’t ‘weird’ and that he was ready to answer all her queries. “O-oh, alright then… Where to start?”


	11. Chapter 11

“You’re joking.” Twig addressed an irked Kernelle accompanied by a passive Roland. “Kernelle lays it out plain and simple - staying in Mesos means dying, even detailing all the sciencey reasoning, and Pa STILL won't budge?” 

“What did you expect, Twig? The same message coming out of a different mouth doesn’t change it in Pa’s mind. He’s set on staying no matter who tells him what.” Roland shrugged. “But _I_ get it. I’m not staying here another minute, but, I can’t in my right mind leave Pa behind.”

“And we’re not gonna! Guess we’re taking him by force after all…” Twig groaned. 

“Yep, sorry I wasn’t as effective as I thought I was, laddie.” Kernelle took her glasses off, rubbing the space between her eyes, tiredly. “It’s hard being persuasive when your subject already has their mind made up.” 

“Don’t worry about it, we’re leaving here with him regardless.” Twig spied back to his house, wondering if Pa was watching their conversation from afar. 

“W-well, what should we do? Are we all g-going to just grab him?” Solus asked. 

“...No, let's take this slow. Solus, go back to Vellie and get Asio. We need to run a plan by him first before we just up and kidnap Twig’s father.” Kernelle ordered. 

“Right, i’ll be b-back soon!” Solus took off. 

“Kidnap is a strong word. How about… we’re ‘moving’ Pa, to Vellie, against his will.” Twig finished with a giggle.

“ _Literally_ the same thing, Twig.” Roland rolled his eyes. 

“Even if ‘moving’ him to another house is the truth of it. It’s a shame we can’t just uproot the whole house and take it to Vellie, but I don’t have the time or resources to try and engineer something capable of that.” Kernelle sized the house up before shaking her head. “From what I gleaned, your house is sentimental to your Pa, and he can’t see him parting with it, even in the direst of circumstances.” 

“...He and Ma’s first house, Twig and I were born in it, etcetera.” Roland sighed. “Pa can’t see himself moving on because he thinks he’d be betraying Ma’s and his hard work, like pretending it never happened.”

“And would Ma want him to just sit and die in their house?” Twig questioned. 

“No, of course not. She would have gotten us out of danger the second she felt it. She also would’ve drug you back by your antnee once we found out you were with the pirates. And…” Roland paused to make proper eye contact with his brother. “Ma would’ve been fine with you being a spider, phase or not.” 

“Bro… are you-?”

“Miserable? A clod? Selfish? Probably all of the above so you don’t have to bother choosing. When you’re not around, it gives me a lot of time to think, and I know now that Pa and I haven’t been fair. So, Twig, i’m-” 

An abrupt tremor lurched the world around them, followed by a long, enduring rumble - similar to that of thunder. Their sight went to the source of that rumble, seeing a distant ice wall split in twain and a gush of water spouting from it. 

“Oh. NO.” Kernelle witnessed her calculations coming true all to soon. “It’s happening!” She yelled, Twig and Roland dazed and terrified at the sight. “We need to get out of here NOW!”

“Will we even make it…?” Roland trembled at the fastly approaching water. “P-Pa, we need to go get Pa!” 

Twig broke out of his daze and took a leap towards his house before looking back to his brother and Kernelle. “Bro! Take Kernelle and get to higher ground! I’ll get Pa! Just keep going and don’t worry about us, alright?!” 

“What!? Twig-!”

“ **GO!** ” Twig bellowed. “I’ll find my way up! My webs aren’t just for show! I’ll get Pa and me to safety! Trust me!” 

Hesitation haunted Roland whereas it fled from his brother. If he was to truly show his remorse, perhaps giving Twig his trust was the first step. “...A-alright, I’ll trust you. Come on, this way!” He and Kernelle started up the tunnels. Twig wasted no time using the side of his house for a quick grapple, reaching it just as the water was starting to seep through the snow towards it. 

“PA!” Twig swung the door open to find his father waiting for him, sitting on a stool with zero intention of moving. “What are you doing!? Didn’t you feel AND hear that? The water is coming fast! Let’s go!” 

“For the last time, Twig, no. I’m not abandoning our house! It can and will survive this!” 

“You’re delusional, Pa! I’m telling _you_ one last time that it’s time to leave or-”

“Or what? You’ll make me? Bah! The pirates didn’t move me and neither will you! If anything, you’re the delusional one! Pretending to be a spider, sending ‘scientists’ to coerce me into this melting hogwash. Your tricks have gone too far this time!” 

“...Well, Pa, I hate to break it to you, but i’ve got one more ‘trick’ up my sleeve.” Twig aimed and fired webbing, successfully hitting its target as Pa was completely tied up. “And you can be as angry as you like with me after we’re not dead!” He constricted the web and sent Pa flying towards him. 

“Twig! You stop this right- OOF-!” Twig caught and then stuck Pa to his back, finishing the motion by exiting the house. The water was now lapping their doorstep, Twig shutting the door before leaping to the top of the house. A proper escape route is what he needed, and fast. A quick glance back to the tunnels revealed them already half flooded, so webbing upwards was his only option. 

“Alright, Pa, hold on!”

“I’ll hold onto nothing!” Pa struggled against the webs. “Twig, when I get out of these, you’re-!” 

Another tremor shook, but this one was less violent than the one before it and the rumbling didn’t follow. However, this tremor was lasting longer than the previous, causing Twig to search for it’s source as the flow of water seemed unchanging. A looming shadow answered his silent inquiry, an audible gasp escaping him. 

“The tower is falling-!” And towards the water’s source, Twig quickly realized and grappled his way out of its shadow. There was no more time, Twig now completely focused on getting up and out of Mesos. 

“T-Twig… the house…” Pa lamented at the fading sight. “W-we have to go back! Twig, PLEASE!” Twig ignored his plea, grappling even further beyond it. “My cane! I forgot my cane! I… I can’t walk without it! Go back, Twig! I need-”

“What you NEED to do right now, is be quiet! Your voice mixed in with everything else is making it REALLY hard to focus!”

“Your mother made me that cane, Twig! It’s very precious and you’re making me toss it away!”

“ **I’M NOT MAKING YOU DO ANYTHING!** ” Twig snapped, glaring back to his father. “You brought this on yourself and I’m trying saving your life! If that somehow makes me more of ‘troublemaker’ or a villain in your eyes, then, whatever! Roland is my bro, you’re my Pa, and nothing changes the fact that I love you both and saw that you staying in that house would kill you!” 

Twig grappled to another surface and checked on the tower before continuing his ascent. “I know it’s hard to trust me. I didn’t feel accepted anymore so I went to the pirates, and we know how well that turned out. But Otus, Geddy, and Alphonse? They’re the real deal - they’re my friends, like another family! And when we almost lost Otus, I never EVER wanted anything like that to happen again, not on my watch! So, Pa, please, you can disown me or whatever after we get out of this mess. Just sit tight!”

“Twig…” 

The tower collided with the ice wall with a deafening crash, and what Twig feared became reality. The ice wall fell with it and the held back water flowed violently, washing away everything in its path and rising with alarming speed. Fortunately, Twig had almost reached what he thought to be his goal. Just a few more grapples and he’d be on top of where the tunnels led out.

“TWIG-! _TWIIIIIG!_ ” He heard Roland and Kernelle desperately calling his name. “PA, TWIG!” 

Finally reaching a ledge, Twig pulled himself and Pa up, looking around frantically for the source of their voices. Roland and Kernelle were easy to spot, however, Twig had realised he chose the wrong side of to scale. While Kernelle and Roland emerged from the tunnels and were positioned near the path that led to Tropos, Twig and Pa were on the opposite side that led to the abandoned pirate base. Normally, this wasn’t an issue as Twig could grapple down and across to the other side, but the rising water has already covered that route. Between the two parties was the rising water and no path around or over it, but Twig hatched a plan. 

Twig knew the limits of his webs, down to their output speed, strength, length, and durability. He painstakingly engineered his suit until everything worked as it ought. The biggest flaw was that if there was nothing to attach himself or the webs to, then he could only rely so much on them. But in this situation, even with that flaw glaringly obvious, Twig would still make things work. 

“OK, Pa, you’re going over first.” Twig unstuck his father from his back and took a few steps back.

“W-wait! What are you doing? What do you mean i’m going ‘first’?! TWIG!” Pa wiggled against Twig’s webs. 

“Don’t worry, I've got this! Here. We. GO!” Twig took a running start to his throw, tossing Pa across the expanse, then lining his aim up as he started to descend. As soon as Pa was in the target’s range, Twig fired his webs and shot Pa into Roland’s arms, sending them both tumbling back. 

“Great shot!” Kernelle gave Twig a thumbs up which he returned before getting to work on his own way across. “Man, he’s gotta show me how he made that suit of his! It’s a marvel!”

“It’s SOMETHING alright!” Pa huffed, still struggling against the webs, now stuck to his other son. “Honestly…! Tossing your own father!” 

“Are you really complaining now of all times?! Twig is still over there!” Roland scolded as he freed his father. 

“Not for long! Looks like he’s making a rope! The both of you hold onto me as I help pull him over. HEY, TWIG! TOSS IT TO ME!” Kernelle waved her arms, hoping it along with her volume reached him above the loud, rising water. The message was received as Twig repeated the maneuver with the web-rope; throwing and then shooting it into Kernelle’s arms. She tugged on it slightly to confirm it’s durability and gave Twig a nod. Twig then tied it around his waist and jumped into the waters, pulling himself along while Kernelle, Roland, and Pa acted as anchors. 

The water was intensely chilled and the debris, both ice and tower wreckage, was speeding past Twig hazardously. He wanted to make it across before the water fully filled the gap, hoping they’d all still have time to make it into Tropos. Halfway there, ignoring all the discomfort and pain, Twig calculated how much further until his webs could grapple the corresponding ledge. A little bit more, just a little bit! He outstretched his arm and readied his aim - only to be rocked again by another tremor. Another ice wall had split. More water was coming, and the rush of it was fast approaching. 

Twig looked to it, and then to Kernelle being supported by his family. There wasn’t enough time, he wouldn’t make it. The flow would wash him away and the force of it pull them in as well. “Twig, _hurry!_ ” Roland implored, still believing in the possibility of his brother’s safety. “ **COME ON!** ” He urged again, but Twig shook his head. 

Twig beamed the best smile he could, and severed the rope. “I’ll catch up later!” He boldly proclaimed, and the water swept him away. 

“ ** _TWIG-!_** ” He heard Roland howl through the engulfing waves, and then, nothing. Only the occasional _bloop_ of passing bubbles reached him now. 

_‘So… cold.’_ Twig’s mind began to reel. _‘Pa… Roland… I hope they’re ok. I have to get... out of here, I can’t... breathe, which way... is up? If only Otus was here... I wonder... if he found Owls…? I wonder… when… he’ll… be back… Otus...’_

Twig’s consciousness began to fade, though the familiar sensation of being carried aloft teased his senses before fully giving into his fatigue. 

“O...tus?” Twig rasped, but only a sneer answered him before slumber took over. 

******

“ _No…!_ ” Solus trembled. “Twig... Kernelle...! I-if I had only b-been faster!” 

Asio watched in horror at the deluge draining from Mesos into Tropos. Kernelle hadn’t made the situation seem as dire as this. Had she been holding back her calculations to limit casualties? Had she just miscalculated? Solus’ lamentations continued as he crumbled to the ground with a sob, Asio stuck on whether to comfort his student or attempt to enter Mesos. Neither option ended up being fulfilled as Asio suddenly found them not at all necessary. Emerging above the waves, was two familiar faces carrying those in peril out of danger. 

“Solus, stop your weeping, look!” Asio pointed to the approaching figures, Solus looking up to witness the sight. 

“Huh…?” Solus sniffled and pushed himself up. “Fib? Bonacci?!” He addressed his former classmates as they deposited Kernelle and Roland holding Pa into Vellie. 

“Wow, Bonacci, look who’s still a crybaby!” Fib jabbed. 

“Classic Solus.” Bonacci added. 

“Kernelle!” Asio went to her side and helped her stand. “Are you alright? Do you need medical attention?” 

“I-i’m fine, but- Twig is…!” 

In that moment, Roland pushed Pa out of his arms, hot rage coursing through him. “You… **useless excuse for a father!** ” He accused. “Are you happy now!? Was your damn stick bug pride worth it?! We could’ve always built another house! But no, you had to sit on your ass and stay cozy while Twig begged us to get out of harm's way! You just couldn’t look past your spite for his decision to be a spider! It bothered you so much that Twig is… _m-my brother is…!_ ” 

“Woah, woah, calm down!” Fib interjected. “The spiderguy is gonna be fine! Master Strix went after him!”

“Yeah! No worries! Master Strix will rescue him! He’s amazing, you know!” Bonacci gushed. 

Roland’s ire slightly cooled at the young Owl’s proclamation. “What…?”

“Master Strix, our mentor! He went diving after the spiderguy just after we picked you guys up. He’s so fast you probably didn’t see him!” Bonacci continued. 

“Fib, Bonacci, you’re sure you saw Strix going after Twig?” Asio queried. 

“Tch, of course! Why would we lie about it? He was the one who ordered us rescue them and come to Vellie.” Fib practically spat back.

“...Very well, I believe you.” Asio turned his attention to the stick bug family. “Try to put your worries to rest. Strix is a very skilled Owl and I have no doubt he and Twig will arrive here safely.”

“He’d better… or i’ll _never_ forgive you!” Roland let the last of his anger out towards Pa before his expression drooped to grief. “And i’ll never forgive myself for enabling you… We’re such… _idiots…!_ ” 

“Enough of that!” Kernelle chided. “Look, I’ll also vouch for Strix’s skills, I worked with him for years. You’re allowed to be upset, and you should be, but... Twig will be fine. I know it!”

“I’m… i’m sorry…” Pa whimpered, everything finally catching up to him. “I… didn’t think… I’m sorry-! _Twig, my baby bug…!_ ” He broke into inconsolable sobs, Kernelle placing her hand on his shoulder in hopes of comfort. 

“F-for now…” Solus tried to pry everyone’s attention away from the scene. “We n-need to get you all w-warmed up. Hypothermia is n-no joke. Asio, c-can we use Otus’ house? It has the largest fireplace in V-Vellie.” 

“Yes, that’d be best, just mind his things. He may be returning soon, but I have no doubt he’ll approve his house being used to help his friend’s family.” Asio directed and Solus nodded. 

“Okay, e-everyone, please follow me. T-that includes you too, Fib and Bonacci, you’re soaked through.”

“What? No way! We’re gonna wait until Master Strix shows up!” Bonacci declared. 

“Who wants to hang out in Otus’ house anyways? Blech!” Fib stuck out her tongue. 

“ _I_ will go investigate and wait for Strix, you two will follow Solus.” Asio commanded. 

“But-!” Fib protested. 

“No buts, go.”

“No! You’re not our mentor!” Bonacci sneered.

“While true, until yours comes to collect you, you’re my responsibility and in the settlement under my jurisdiction. Go with Solus **NOW.** ” Asio exercised his glare he hadn’t used in awhile, making the troublesome duo flinch. 

“Alright, geez! No need to pop a blood vessel! Come on, Bonacci...” Fib rolled her eyes and reluctantly added herself to Solus’ crowd, Bonacci following after. 

Asio waited for everyone to be out of sight before taking off towards the still draining Mesos. There was no other way in, not that he knew, and the water’s pressure was still a constant wall. No one was going in or out until it calmed. Asio didn’t know Twig well enough, but he knew Otus adored his friend. Strix was someone he was always at odds with, but he never wished him dead. Asio shook off his more intrusive thoughts. 

“The both of you better be alive…!”

****** 

“He’s your GRANDP--MFF?!” Otus clapped his free hand over Geddy’s mouth.

“Shhh!” Otus placed his index finger over his lips and then let go of Geddy. 

“Sorry! I did promise to keep it quiet! But, Otus, are you sure about this?” Geddy doubted. Otus nodded and Geddy tried to wrap his head around everything. “So, from the top; Steato Tyto’s daughter, Lettia Tyto, ran away from home, fell in love an Owl named Scops, and they’re your parents. Which means; Steato is your grandpa.” 

That was the abridged version Otus was able to convey to Geddy though palm writing, in lieu of Geddy’s used up notepads. Otus’ tufts drooped with his next nod, confirming Geddy’s train of thought.

“Well… Okay then… Does he know about you?” 

Otus shook his head. Not that he knew of. 

“Geez, this is a bit complicated, buddy. But, you’re telling me this instead of him for a reason, right? What’s up?”

Otus took Geddy’s hand again and started drawing his message; ‘Asio hates him and I don’t know what to do’. 

“OH, RIGHT. He did mention that. That’s… gonna make things even more complicated, isn’t it? I’m gonna guess Asio’s hatred stems from why Lettia ran away in the first place? Or does it have to do with what Steato mentioned with ‘his actions leading to the death of those Asio cared for’?” Geddy paused and waited for Otus’ reaction, which was only a look of anguish. “Oh no, buddy, i’m sorry! I was being insensitive. It’s gonna be alright, we’ll work this out somehow. I’ll come with you to tell Asio what’s going on, OK? I’m with you all the way!” Geddy gave Otus a reassuring smile, and Otus’ funk faded as he returned it. “Great! Now let’s get back to work! We’ll be reaching Vellie by nightfall!” 

Otus saluted Geddy before heading out, repeating the process of his duties once again. He was giddy and worried at the same time, excited to show Tila to Asio, but the opposite in regards to Steato. Plus, there was so much planning to do before the trip back. It wasn’t long until Vellie came into view, Anne’s booming voice announcing it for all to hear. Everyone stopped the work at their stations to take in the view of their home. All but Steato were present, Tila excitedly pointing at the houses and asking questions to whoever would answer. 

“Hey, buddy! I’ve got an idea.” Geddy whispered to Otus. “We’re close enough now, and we might be able to beat the ship back if we’re quick. What do you say we go talk to Asio about what you told me before we arrive? It’s probably gonna be a bit hectic once we dock.” 

Geddy was right, and Otus agreed, picking him up. “We’re gonna go report to Asio! See you soon!” Geddy quickly announced and Otus took off before anyone could object. They passed the ship with ease, though this speed was tiring to maintain, Otus pushing himself as much as he could. Thankfully, they reached Vellie in no time, and with the lanterns lit, the streets were easy to scan. “There he is!” Geddy pointed, Asio seemingly doing rounds of his own, froze at the sudden sight of his the duo dropping from the sky. 

“ **Otus?! Geddy?!** ” 

“Hey! We’re back!” Geddy announced as they landed. The shocked yet relieved face on Asio made Otus want to hug his mentor, but he knew better than to do so in front of others. He didn’t want to embarrass him, and there were more pressing matters at hand anyways. 

“Maker above… I am glad that you’re back no worse for wear, but, where are the others?” 

“They’re still on the ship. We came here ahead of them because we have to talk to you about something before the ship arrives.” Geddy revealed and Otus’ tufts drooped, Asio taking notice immediately. 

“What? What’s wrong? Has something happened?” 

“...This is gonna sound crazy, but it’s the truth. We did find an Owl, she’s safe and sound on the ship, but who we found with her, well…” Geddy hesitated before continuing. “We found her and a volunteer to the distance development program living in a wrecked Advent ship. That volunteer, is Steato Tyto.” 

Asio’s blood ran cold. Surely, they were joking, but, Otus’ expression spelled out the seriousness of the situation. And yet, Asio was speechless, unable to process the news. The news that Lettia’s tormentor was apparently alive. Asio had forgotten all about him in his grief, and never once encountering him again in Advent failed to jog his memory. He thought him dead after Advent’s destruction and left it at that. He didn’t even know how to approach Otus in all this. What was he possibly feeling in all of this?

“Otus told me the jist of things. You two aren't on good terms and… he’s Otus’ grandpa, right? Otus hasn’t told Steato anything and he’s worrying himself sick over this. What do you want to do about this, Asio?” 

“What do I want to do…?” Asio finally managed. His mind filled with memories of the man whose existence plagued those he loved for years, until Asio took a stand and made sure he’d never interfere again. How odd it was for him to suddenly be back to wreak havoc again, though Advent wasn’t around this time to stop his antics. “Are you absolutely sure it's him?” 

“No doubt. He knows you by name and even made mention that you have ‘every reason to despise him’. I’m not 100% informed on the situation, but he’s not whatever he used to be, I think. Steato is blind, walks with a cane, and is overall pretty fragile looking. I don’t think he’s a threat at all, but, well…” 

Steato certainly didn't sound anywhere near to what Asio recalled him as. This alone began to calm his nerves, though only slightly. “What I will do, is see him for myself and decide how to act after that. My mind is not in the best state right now to be making any decisions past that.” 

“That seems fair. Are you ok with that, Otus?” Geddy addressed his distressed friend who shallowly nodded. “Guess we’ll go wait for the ship to dock. You coming, Asio?” 

“Wait.” Asio’s tone stopped their stride. “Your news isn’t the only thing that’s currently worrying. Something happened while you were gone, and I need you both to listen to me very carefully. The melt we thought would happen in Mesos came to pass. Twig was present when it occurred and was taken by the sudden rush of water while trying to save his family. He is currently missing.” 

Otus’ face paled while Geddy’s instead wrinkled in confusion. “M-missing? Twig is…”

“We currently have no way of searching for him as Mesos’ entrance is blocked by a constant flow of water. Please try to find some comfort in knowing Strix went after him. Both Fib and Bonacci gave eyewitness accounts of this, taking part in the rescue of Twig’s family themselves. It has only been a day, but I faith in Strix’s abilities.” 

They both tried to take the news as best they could, silently mulling it over, when Geddy suddenly gasped. “Otus! The teleporter! Try to teleport Twig!” 

Otus gasped as well and quickly did as told, pressing the teleporter’s button, and receiving immediate results. A sleeping Twig flashed into existence, his snoring abruptly interrupted by a sudden fall to the ground. 

“WAUUGH! WHO? WHAT? WHERE? **_...OW!_** ” Twig cycled through his thoughts before feeling the pain. “Vellie? How’d I get in-” 

“TWIG-!” Otus and Geddy embraced their friend. “Are you okay?! We just got told you were washed away!”

“Woah, you guys are back! That explains it…” Twig giggled and hugged back. “I’m fine! Totally fine! Sorry to scare you!”

“Twig.” Asio caught his attention. “I’m relieved to see you unharmed. Your family will no doubt be elated to see you, but I must ask, were you saved by Strix?”

“Y-yeah, I was. He and I found some shelter and… I guess he didn’t teleport with me. He’s still trapped over there... We're not just gonna leave him there, are we?!” 

“Worry about yourself first, we’ll figure out how to get to him once an opportunity presents itself. As you obviously know, he’s no slouch and can take care of himself. Your family is currently in Otus’ house recuperating. I advise you to go to them immediately. They were very distressed.” 

“Oh, definitely. I bet i’m gonna get an earful…” Twig laughed nervously. 

“Otus, your house became a sort of, refugee center, as your fireplace was thought the best way to warm everyone up. Kernelle, Fib, and Bonacci are there as well, along with Solus who’s tending to everyone. I apologize for not asking your permission first.” 

Otus shook his head with a whistle. He didn’t mind one bit!

“Yes, I thought you wouldn’t mind. You may stay wherever you please until they vacate.”

The ship’s bell rang out through Vellie, arriving at port with fanfare from those around. 

“You three go to Otus’ house, I will greet the ship.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is VERY long, but needed to be in order to get onto the rest of the story.

“So, what’s it like being under a second rate mentor?”

Solus spilled the tea his was pouring, nearly dropping the kettle. “W-what? What are you t-talking about?” He addressed Fib’s comment and hurriedly cleaned the mess. 

“Oh, come on, Solus, you know exactly what i’m talking about!” Fib smirked at Solus flustering. “Asio, of course! After all these years he finally gets another student! Too bad it happened to be you~” 

“Nah, they’re a perfect fit!” Bonacci added to Fib’s lampoon. “Second rate mentors need second rate students!”

“Right?!” Fib and Bonacci giggled. “You didn’t even call him ‘master’! Aw, does he have an inferiority complex? I bet he does!”

Solus turned his attention back to the stove, trying to ignore their mocking giggles, but also wishing he had the words to bite back.

“...How are you two still this unpleasant?” Kernelle drowsily emerged from a pile of blankets. 

“G-geez, I thought you were asleep!” Fib poorly hid a jitter over being caught in her bullying. 

“Hard to sleep when two little Owls who know nothing won't stop running their mouths.” She angrily pat the ground looking for her glasses.

“Oh, sorry, here t-they are.” Solus fished Kernelle’s glasses out of his pocket. “I didn’t want to accidentally s-step on them…”

“Ah, thanks, laddie! Is that tea I smell? I’d love a cup.”

“S-sure!” Solus went and fetched the tray, handing Kernelle her cup first before giving out the others. Fib and Bonacci accepted them begrudgingly while neither Pa or Roland acknowledged Solus’ presence. He placed both cups on the floor in front of them before backing off. Roland continued to blankly stare ahead while Pa eventually reached for the cup, staring down at the liquid instead of drinking it. 

“...What do you mean me and Bonacci don’t know anything? We know plenty!” Fib challenged.

“You know only what Strix feeds you.” Kernelle answered after a generous sip. “And you don’t let anything he says be challenged. So close minded…” She went for another sip. 

“Hey, my mind is OPEN! I know tons of stuff Master Strix hasn’t taught!” Fib argued. 

“Yeah! We attended your classes too!” Bonacci added, Fib glaring at him. 

“Kids, there’s a difference between things you learn and things you experience. You’re given the basics, the best we can muster, and then it’s up to you afterwards to shape your mind further. Strix picked you two up when you were tiny things, and you’ve been stuck to him like glue ever since. Take him out of the equation that is your life, and what do you have left, hmm? Nothing, you have nothing. So I don’t really understand where you two get off thinking you're better than everyone else, when you yourselves are nothing if Strix isn’t around telling you what to do.”

Fib scrunched up her face while Bonacci looked away and down to his hands. “W-well, whatever!” She growled. “No matter what you say, it still doesn’t change the fact that Asio is half the Owl Master Strix is!” 

“Oooh, kiddo, you’re so very wrong!” Kernelle smirked at Fib’s rising anger. “Here’s a nugget of info for you that you’d best not forget; Asio was, and still technically is, the top Owl of Advent.”

“Huh?!” Bonacci’s mouth was agape. 

“You’re lying! How could HE possibly be better than Master Strix!” Fib spat. 

“There’s that closed mind again.” Kernelle chided. “Let me ask you two this; has Strix ever claimed himself to be better than Asio? Go on and think, we’ve got time.” 

Fib opened her mouth and then immediately shut it while it was Bonacci’s turn to scrunch up his face. Minutes ticked by, and when neither of them found an answer, Kernelle spoke again. 

“I’m sure Strix has expressed his frustrations towards Asio in plenty of colourful words, but he knows his place at the end of the day. He used to look down on Asio, thought him unworthy of the Owl lineage, bullied him, kinda like you two with Otus. But instead of taking it, Asio trained his feathers off and beat Strix in every Owl subject, proving to him that he was every bit worthy of their heritage. I was there the day their final evaluations were posted for everyone to see. Strix declared to Asio that he’d never forget it, and he never did.”

“B-but…!” Fib grasped. “What does that matter when Master Strix had to take over protecting Vellie because Asio stopped doing his job!” 

“I never said Asio was perfect. He’s far from it, but Strix isn’t the pinnacle of perfection either. Asio took his job back while Strix had a tantrum when his mistakes were on the same wavelength as Asio’s. He left us when Vellie was most vulnerable, and you two followed, though not without a bit of hesitation.” Kernelle grinned at the revelations coming to Fib and Bonacci.

“So, here’s a question for you two; If Strix hadn’t ordered you to save me and the Sticks, would you have done so anyways of your own volition? You two knew that leaving Vellie like you did was wrong, but your inability to defy your master, to think for yourself, had you follow Strix to Mesos. While i’m thankful you were there to save us, I can tell life in Mesos hasn’t been kind to you. Fib, i’ve never seen your mane so thin, and Bonacci, you’re hiding it behind your cloak, but you’ve lost a lot of weight. If you’d rather be miserable with Strix than doing the right thing, then I think I have my answer.”

Kernelle finished the rest of her tea with a satisfied gulp, neither Fib or Bonacci having a rebuttal. Before silence started to creep in, she decided to push them just a bit more. 

“Say, Solus, how many days has Otus and company been out?”

“Oh, u-um!” Solus jumped at suddenly being talked to. “Almost eight.”

“Goodness, has it been that long already? I hope everyone’s doing alright. Here’s hoping they bring back what they’re looking for!” 

“Y-yeah, I hope so too.” 

“...Where’s Otus?” Bonacci asked, taking the bait. “What’s he trying to find?” 

“Psh, who cares?! Probably something dumb!” Fib said trying to change the subject. 

“F-finding other Owls isn’t dumb!” Solus found his voice to bite back, most likely thanks to Kernelle’s support. “Otus is out across the water, looking for m-more of our species. H-how is that dumb?” 

“He is?” Bonacci perked up. “Really?”

“You betcha.” Kernelle confirmed. “He and a small group took a ship out to an island we discovered. Supposedly, there’s Owls there somewhere, and with how open our world is now, I don’t doubt it.”

“Uh, what? That does sound dumb! Like it’s a total lie! Asio wouldn’t let him do that anyways. He never even let him leave Vellie!” 

“Asio was totally against it, he still is, but Otus can make his own decisions apart from his mentor’s wishes.” Kernelle slyly smiled, another jab successful in ruffling the feathers of the bullies. 

“Oh yeah? W-well it doesn’t mean-” 

There was a knock at the door, followed by some muffled laughter. “Otus, it’s your house! Why are you knocking?” 

“I don’t even knock on your door! Just go in, buddy.” 

The first voice broke through Roland’s fog. He thought he’d heard wrong, but among all the the voices around him, it was the only one to catch his attention. He turned his head towards the door as it opened, Otus, Geddy, ...and Twig filing inside. Roland shot to his feet, still trying to convince himself that his brother was in front of him after being washed away before his eyes. 

“Hi bro… Pa… I said i’d catch up later, and here I am!” Twig hesitated, ready for their angry lectures. He least of all expected Roland’s action; barreling into Twig and embracing him so tightly he could scarcely breathe.

“You’re alive! _You’re alive…!_ ” Roland shook, trying to stop his tears. 

“I uh-” Twig coughed. “Won’t be for long if you keep hugging me like this!” 

“ _What…_ ” Roland pulled away and locked his gaze with Twig's. “IS WRONG WITH YOU?! What were you thinking severing the rope?! You were almost there!” 

“No way, I wasn’t even close enough! If I had held on, everyone would’ve been pulled in with me! I wasn’t gonna let that happen!” 

“So that makes it FINE to just sacrifice yourself?! _Twig…_ ” The tears Roland was holding back started to spill. “No matter how displeased we were, we never wanted you dead! And we were wrong, _so, so wrong…! I’m sorry, Twig. I’m sorry-!_ ”

Twig continued the hug, fighting against his own tears. “Bro… it’s alright, i’m sorry too. It’s been a difficult time for all of us. S-so stop c-crying, alright? I don’t wanna m-mess up my new paint…”

That got a chuckle out of Roland, pulling away and out of the hug. “You had time to redo you make up? You’re ridiculous, but I suppose being a spider, you make time for it.” 

“You know it!” 

The brothers shared a laugh before both of them turned their attention to their father slowly hobbling towards them. Twig immediately went to his bag and took out a familiar cane, kneeling down to his father’s level.

“Pa… here. I found your cane floating around in some wreckage when I was looking for shelter. I don’t think the house made it… I’m sorry.”

Pa received his cane, staring at it momentarily before shifting his gaze to Twig. “Why in the blazes are you apologizing to me? I almost got you killed.”

“But i’m ok! Look, no broken bones or anything! No harm done!” Twig flexed his arms, showing off his state. 

“No harm done…? _Twig…!_ ” Pa dropped his cane, wrapping his arms around his son’s neck. “Why… why aren’t you upset with me?! I ridiculed you, let my stubbornness poison Roland against you, and even when you were saving me, all I had on my mind was mocking you in hopes of turning you back to ‘normal’! _Twig… Twig, my little baby bug…!_ ” Pa started sobbing into Twig’s suit. “ _I’m sorry, i’m sorry, i’m sorry…!_ ”

“Pa, geez, it’s alright-”

“ **No it’s not!** Don’t you ever think what I did was ‘alright’! Your father went out of his way to make you miserable and put you in danger just so he’d feel a bit better at the end of the day!” Pa fumed. 

“And I forgive you!” Twig said calmly, but with enough verve to stop Pa’s tears. “I forgive you.” Twig repeated and pried his father off of him. “I already vented all my frustrations at you during the escape, but now, i’m just glad we’re all OK. If you want me to get mad at you again, it’s not gonna happen. Let’s instead move past this, and try being a family again? That’d be worth way more than you beating yourself up any more.” 

“Sounds good to me.” Roland concurred. “We need a fresh start, and Vellie looks like a good place to do it in.”

“Yeah, Vellie’s great! You’ll love it if you just give it a chance. Whaddya say, Pa?” Twig beamed at Pa. 

“That… that sounds lovely.” Pa wiped away the rest of his tears. “I’ll do whatever I can to help from now on, I promise.” 

“Aw, thanks Pa!” Twig properly hugged his father, lifting him up from the floor due to their height difference. 

“I. Am gonna. THROW UP!” Fib mimicked barfing. 

“Stuff it!” Kernelle threw a stray pillow directly into Fib’s face. 

“Wait a second!” Bonacci interjected. “If you’re here, then where’s Master Strix?”

“Yeah!” Fib pulled the pillow off and stood up. “Where’s Master Strix?!”

“...He’s still in Mesos. Otus teleported me here.” 

“Huh? What? Teleported you?” Fib stared at Twig confused. 

“Like this-” Otus pressed the teleporter, dropping Geddy in front of Fib, her eyes wide in surprise. “It’s a little trick Otus can do to move us around easier." 

“Oh! Didn’t that large pirate fellow do that a while back?” Pa queried. 

“He did. Scared the life out of us.” Roland recalled Alphonse pretending to be the pirate’s captain. 

“Okay, that’s cool and stuff, but why didn’t you teleport Master Strix out too?” Bonacci asked. 

“Because, he can’t?” Geddy looked to Otus who shrugged. 

“What do you mean you CAN’T? I just watched you pop up in front of me! Do the same for Master Strix!” Fib demanded. Otus pressed the teleporter and showed no results, Strix wasn’t appearing. “Ugh, you’re useless! Why doesn’t it work all of a sudden? You holding a grudge against us or something?” 

“Unruffle your feathers, kiddo. It’s ‘not working’ because Strix doesn’t meet the prerequisites to be teleported, right, Otus?” Kernelle proposed and Otus nodded.

“And WHY wouldn’t Master Strix qualify for Otus’ precious teleporter?” Fib huffed. 

“Two reasons; He doesn’t know it exists and even if he did, the teleportee needs to be willing to be called. Otus can teleport anyone if they’re aware of its existence and gave their consent to be called by it. You can do it to me right now, Otus, go ahead.” 

Otus pressed the teleporter and Kernelle dropped down next to him. “See? But if I go back to my blankets…” She walked back over to her makeshift bed and got comfy again. “And think, ‘no i’m not letting myself be teleported!’, Otus can’t call on me.” 

Otus tried to call Kernelle over to him, but she remained where she was. 

“Right, this was in play when I stormed off in Mesos. I didn’t want to be teleported and I wasn’t, even when Otus tried to reach me.” Geddy remembered.

“See? So it’s impossible to teleport Strix right now.” Kernelle affirmed. “We’re just gonna have to be patient until Mesos is done draining.” 

“Thats… stupid!” Fib grumbled. “We’re stuck here without Master Strix until who knows when! Ugh!” She turned over and faced the wall, throwing a blanket over her. 

“Fib… Master Strix is gonna be fine, don’t be upset.” Bonacci reassured. 

“Shut up, Bonacci! Go to sleep!” Fib ordered and he flinched. 

“A bit sore, are we? I’d make you apologize, but it seems you’re intent on not listening to me.” Kernelle sighed. “It’s pretty crowded in here, so why don’t we disperse? I’ll stay here with the kids. Geddy, can you put up the Sticks for a night or so? The Automatons will get a house up for them in a day or two.”

“Sure! I’ve got plenty of room. Unless you’re gonna go off and make a web, Twig.”

“And pass up a sleepover with you? No way!” Twig excitedly bubbled. 

“Pfft, you’re a riot. How about you, buddy? Gonna stay here?”

“Hmm.” Kernelle pondered. “Otus, we’ll clear out by tomorrow, sorry about hijacking your house like this. You can still stay here if you want, but why don’t you hang with Solus for a bit? He’s missed you a ton!”

“K-Kernelle!” Solus’ feathers fluffed, Otus laughing at his reaction. He’d never seen Solus do that before! Otus gave Solus a thumbs up, indicating he was up for it. “You d-don’t have to…” 

“Go on, get outta here!” Kernelle shooed everyone. “We’re all gonna be busy tomorrow, so go and get some rest.” 

“You heard the lady, let’s clear out!” Geddy led the group out of Otus’ house, Otus waving to Kernelle before shutting the door. “Twig and family, you’re with me, Otus and Solus, we’ll see you tomorrow!” 

“Thank you for all your help.” Pa and Roland bowed their heads to both Otus and Solus before following after Geddy. 

“See you later, Otus, Solus!” Twig said his goodbyes, leaving just the two owlboys. 

“What a day it’s b-been.” Solus remarked with a sigh. “But, i’m glad everything m-more or less worked out.” He started walking and Otus followed. “Was your trip ok? OH, did y-you find any Owls?!” Otus doubled his nodding motion. “Really?! That’s fantastic! I c-can’t wait to meet them!”

Otus agreed with a smile, he couldn’t wait to introduce Tila to everyone else, too! Steato on the other hand… well, he left it to Asio, for now.

“Um, Otus.” Solus wavered. “If you’re t-tired from the trip, then you can completely ignore this and i’ll b-bring it up another time, but, I was w-wondering if you’re free to talk for awhile? There’s so... so much I want to tell you.” 

An odd sense of dejavu washed over Otus. He’d heard this request from Solus before, but couldn’t seem to place the time he heard it. But, even with that poking at the back of his mind, Otus happily indulged Solus. 

“Heh, t-thanks, Otus. I’m not really sure where I should start…” Solus had run through this conversation so many times in his mind, but none of the rehearsals reached him. “How about this;” Solus figured one fact to be the best ice breaker. “Did you know if t-things had been a bit different, I would’ve ended up as your butler?” 

******

“STOWAWAYS!” An Automaton’s voice boomed from the lower deck. Several pairs of footsteps followed, everyone in the open air turning towards the door housing them. 

“Get behind me, Tila.” Anne took a step forward, slipping her rifle off her back. 

“What, why? What are ‘stowaways’?” Tila peeked past Anne to the door. 

“People who are on the ship, but shouldn’t be! They snuck on!” Bonanza got into her fighting stance. “And they’re about to be in a world of pain!”

“What a fine time for Master Otus and Master Geddy to be absent…” Alphonse looked down from the steering wheel, unable to abandon his post with how close Vellie was. 

The door suddenly burst open, four tiny individuals rolling out of it and the pursuing Automaton tripping after them. “Wait, you slippery Boguins!” 

Anne and Bonanza immediately relaxed, seeing the threat was no more than a nuisance. 

“FREEDOM!” The Boguin leading the charge triumphantly yelled. 

“YEAH!” The other three answered. 

“HOW MANY DAYS ADRIFT AT SEA WERE WE?”

“TOO MANY!”

“BUT NOW-”

“WE’RE HOOOOME!” All four of them screeched. 

“What… are they?” Tila dubiously eyed the squishy looking creatures. 

“Boguins.” Anne answered. “And they’re completely harmless.”

“Four of em’. That explains where all our extra Ish supply went. I thought it was Otus, but now I owe him an apology.” Bonanza approached the celebration. “Oi, you four, how’d you get-”

“ ** _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_** ” They all screamed and scattered, apparently too excited to notice the others around them until just then. 

“I don’t wanna die! This was a mistake! I DON’T TASTE GOOD! Buccanary is didn’t prepare us for this! AHHHH!” All four of them continued to scream different fears while failing to find an escape on the deck. In their panic, Tila scooped up one, their peg-legs still moving while suspended. It froze the moment she turned it to face her. 

“Huh…” Tila lightly squeezed the Boguin. “Softer and lighter than I imagined.” 

“Heehee, that tickles- WOAH!” Tila turned it upside down, trying to figure out how they walked with such skinny legs. 

“Weird…” She concluded. “Stowaways are bad, right?” 

“They’re certainly not a good thing.” Bonanza answered. 

Tila then held the Boguin overboard by one of it’s legs. “Should I toss it then?”

“WAIT, NO, I HAVE A FAMILY!” The Boguin squirmed. 

“Nah, they live around here. Guess they hitched a ride hoping we’d bring them home and got lucky.” Anne replied and Tila retracted her reach. 

“ **Cut it out!** ” Bonanza stomped her foot down, causing the other three to trip. “We ain’t gonna eat you! You lot are usually hanging around with that Buccanary gal. Why and how are you on our ship?”

“...HEY! You’re the two who used to hang out in Tropos!” The one in Tila’s grasp realized. 

“That’s right, we were biding our time there for a spell. Otus rescued you all, didn’t he?” 

“Yeah, the Owl man! What a nice guy! He helped Buccanary get all her coins back, then we all went on vacation, and then on our way back, WOAH, EVERYTHING WAS SHAKING!”

“Alright, that’s probably when the islands fell.” Anne figured. 

“And after the shaking was over, we were stranded!” 

“Adrift at sea!”

“For SO LONG!” 

“Buccanary’s sisters eventually picked her up, but there was no room for us in the chopper!”

“She said she’d be back, but she must’ve gotten lost! We saw your ship and then thought maybe it was her.”

“And we were WRONG!” 

“Yep, sure are, but how’d you exactly get on the ship?” Bonanza repeated herself. 

“Through one of the lower windows! It was open and we’re good jumpers!”

“...Oops.” The present Automaton said. “Probably the one we were using to get rid of waste. It hardly got closed.” 

Bonanza shook her head “Oh well, we know now to keep it locked more often. Now, as for you four, i’ll let you off the hook, BUT!” Bonanza gave the Boguins a menacing glower. “I’d better not catch you swiping things from Vellie for your ‘shop’. If I do, you’ll regret ever stowing away, got it?” 

“Yes ma’am!” They all saluted.

“I guess that’s good enough. Put em’ down, Tila.” 

She did so and they congregated next to the cargo, ready to leave as soon as the ship docked. “What loud creatures… They’d never survive in the forest…”

“Pfft, no kidding.” Anne agreed.

The bell rang out as Alphonse successfully docked the ship into Vellie’s small port. A few villagers were up and about, stopping whatever they were doing to come and see the return. As soon as the ramp was down, the Boguins rolled into the settlement below, narrowly avoiding Asio who was on his way up to greet the wayfarers.

“Ho, there, Asio! We’ve returned safe and sound, though I suppose Otus and Geddy already filled you in.” Said Bonanza. 

“They did, though just bits and pieces. I’ve no doubt you have a full report for me.” 

“I do, but let’s save it until tomorrow. We’re weary and I think it’d be best to try and settle in our new residents right now.” Bonanza motioned to Tila who was already sizing up Asio. 

Asio paused a moment to confirm what he was seeing. Yes, Geddy had mentioned finding an Owl, but Asio’s worries over Steato had made that an afterthought. Now actually seeing the aforementioned Owl, Asio was not only surprised at Tila’s existence and her odd plumage colourings, but at the fact she was of mixed blood as well. Otus’ coordinates had yielded results, and Asio couldn’t help the spark or pride that willed him forward towards Tila. 

“Hello, young Owl. I am Asio, the protector of Vellie. Know that you’re welcome here.” Asio outstretched his hand to Tila. She stared at him and then dropped her gaze to Asio’s gesture, a fleeting memory from her father reminded her of what it meant.

“Oh, right.” She pressed her palm into his and gently grasped, shaking it in the way she had been taught. “...You’re really tall, er, I mean-!” Tila angrily shook her head. “My name is Tila.”

“Tila. That’s certainly a name i’m not familiar with.” Asio took notice of how small her hand was compared to his. “Is my height an odd display for you?”

“N-no, not really… It’s just, all of the Owls where i’m from are small and Otus is also pretty short, so I just assumed it was our general size.” 

“It varies, but I do admit I am a bit taller than most.” Asio ended the handshake. “I suppose it’s just you for now, Geddy only mentioning one other among you. Someone from Advent, i’ve been told.” 

“Yep, we found ourselves an old Advent ace; Steato Tyto.” Bonanza told Asio what he already knew. “He’s resting below deck right now. Do you wanna go get him, Tila?” 

“If I may,” Asio began, hoping his tone wasn’t laced with stress. “I am familiar with Steato Tyto on a personal level. I wish to speak with him alone. It has been years.” 

Bonanza and Anne hesitated, remembering Steato’s words in regards to Asio. But in seeing no hostility from the Owl, they put aside their concerns. 

“Sure, go on. Tila, we’ll pick him up later after they’re done chatting. How’d you like to stay with Anne and me tonight? Our place has tons of room.” 

“Um… okay…” Tila herself hesitated, watching Asio march towards the lower deck entrance.

“I will try to keep it brief.” Asio assured as he disappeared behind the door. He stared down the dimly lit staircase, Bonanza’s voice fading as she called out to Alphonse and the other Automations, relieving them of their duties. Only Asio and Steato were present on the ship, and that fact didn’t ease any of Asio’s thoughts as he approached the living quarters. There was movement within, and it immediately ceased as Asio’s footsteps reached Steato’s ears. Asio entered into the room and looked upon the husk that was Steato Tyto, not even resembling a fraction of what used to haunt him. 

“...Am I to assume it’s Asio who’s currently hovering about me?” Steato moved his head towards the footstep’s source. Asio flinched at the state of his eyes - clouded, unfocused, almost as if they were staring through him. His blindness was obvious, but Asio didn’t let it bring pity into him. 

“You assumed correctly, Steato Tyto.”

A moment of silence hung between them before Steato spoke again. “No doubt you have a plethora of things you want to say to me.” 

“I do, but as i’m still coming to terms that you are indeed still living, I find my mind reaching for ‘why’ and ‘how’ rather than my wrath.” 

“...There’s hardly anything to tell.”

“I don’t care about the length of your explanation, I just need to know it!” Asio’s temper mildly flared.

“...You certainly deserve to hear it. I won’t mince words, Asio, I know what Lettia meant to you.” 

“Then grace me with your excuses!” Asio spat. “I don’t need pity, especially yours!”

“You’ll get none, I can at least pledge that.” Steato turned his head away from Asio and to the ground. “...Lettia died in front of me. The beast was fixated on her and the other Owl she was with. They were doing everything they could to both lead it into Advent’s fire and do their own damage. By the time my squad joined the fray, the beast was weakened, and we thought victory was assured, but-” 

“The beast detonated itself like a bomb, I know that much, I felt it.” Asio grimaced. 

“It did, and by some twisted miracle, I survived the blast, relatively unharmed, but I knew Lettia didn’t. I knew the moment it happened, she was gone. And for the first time in my life, I realized what i’d done; to her, to you, and everyone else she loved. Had I been the father Lettia deserved, had I not let my bitterness rule the Tyto name - things may have been different, but I could change nothing. Plagued by my sins, I volunteered for distance development, knowing it was a trap for our less talented graduates or washed up veterans. I wanted death, shameful and harrowing - hoping it would help Lettia rest in peace, knowing the scourge of her life got what he deserved.” 

“But Tila’s father, that _idiot_ of a man…!” Steato’s tone turned harsh. “He pulled me out of the wreckage when our ship crashed. Me, out of all the crew! He spouted on about how my life had meaning, but no such thing was true. My existence became even more of an irritant, blinded by the crash and dependant on him to survive. He wouldn’t let me die, no matter how grave the situation was, I was his first priority. I will… never understand what motivated him. Pity? Loneliness? But if he’d paid as much attention to himself as he did me, he’d be here before you instead.” 

“And? The crux reason he’s not?” Asio queried. 

“Dead, devoured by a beast while out foraging. His partner, one of the local Owls, went after him once days past, and she became a victim too. Tila later found their remains and has only had me for company ever since. Despite my attempts to get her to leave me be, Tila has an odd attachment to me, for better or worse. Perhaps detailing to her who I was may sever our link. Now that she is safe here in Vellie, a future before her, moving on may be possible for the both of us.” 

Asio’s wrath had started transitioning into the pity he’d been strongly resisting. He sighed, knowing this pain all to well, despite the difference in circumstances. For the better of those around him, Asio put away his anger, for now. “Steato, i’m not going to berate you with all the bile I know is within me. As tempting as it is, there are more important things you need to have drilled into your thick skull, so listen well.” 

“If what you’ve said is true, then Tila’s affections are yours to cherish, not hope to sever. Trying to do so makes you more of a coward. You’re undeserving of her attention, but you’ll receive it regardless. Accept it, even if it vexes you. Let it be your atonement, rather than your cowardice that ultimately led you to her side. I won’t claim it to be enough to let Lettia rest in peace, but if you just can’t seem to die, despite your efforts, then live.” 

Steato’s brow furrowed, confusion taking the place of his scowl. “That is… not…” He shook his head. “You speak as if this is something you know firsthand.”

“Because it is.” Asio affirmed. “Your grief pushed you to where you are now, and mine wasn’t so different. I didn’t just lose Lettia that day. The other Owl that fought the beast with her, his name was Scops. He was…” Asio paused, blinking away the wetness at the corner of his eyes. “My best friend, and the love of Lettia’s life. After the day at the harbour, when you forcibly dragged Lettia away from us, she managed to escape from you, and the state she was in was the last straw. I pulled strings where I could, and made sure you’d be unable to locate her - Scops also participating in this. I remained in Vellie while they worked on mapping wherever Advent sent them, both successfully fulfilling their duties and avoiding you.”

“And in doing so…” Asio continued. “Their time together bore fruit; a child whom they adored.”

“What…? Lettia… had a child?” Steato’s gaze was back in Asio’s direction. 

“Yes, she did. Myself and the other citizens of Vellie looked after it when Lettia and Scops were unable. The day they died rocked this entire settlement to its core, and my grief turned me into a monster, one that held disdain for the left behind child. When they didn’t adapt like I hoped or weren’t perfect, I berated them, harshly. Because they weren’t their parents, because I couldn’t see them for who and what they were, I branded the child a failure. They did nothing wrong, but you couldn’t convince me otherwise.” 

“But, my petty bitterness put them in danger. During the siege of Advent, I locked them away in one of the safehouses, hoping they wouldn’t get in the way, hoping they wouldn’t shame me further. However, I’m sure you were told as to what happened to our city.”

“Destroyed…” Steato’s words shook again. 

“In its entirety. Witnessing it… I still can’t put it into words, but among my fear and panic, was the fact that I had murdered Lettia and Scops’ child. Except… they survived, and it was that moment that everything became crashing down. I was the failure, it was my fault, and I never deserved them. I secluded myself, did everything I could to push the child away from me. Further berating, ignoring them, and finally, when even begging wouldn’t reach them, I accepted that Otus didn’t want me gone. He wanted to forgive me, and in allowing it, my atonement began, and still continues. As long as Otus wishes for my support, he has it. If it is similar for you and Tila, then I implore you to not push her away.” 

The mentioning of ‘Otus’ widened Steato’s eyes. The Owl that had come to rescue him and Tila, who had stomped away upset just after he’d mentioned Lettia’s death in passing. “The lad that was on this mission...?!” 

“Yes. Otus has taken it upon himself to search out Owls that are believed to be trapped around our world. However, only he and I seem to realize Tila isn’t the only Owl he rescued. Feathers or not, we both are aware of your past and heritage.”

“And he said nothing…” 

“Because he can’t. Otus has been mute from birth, but I also only recently told him of his parents and subsequently; you. He’s… distressed about the situation, and came to me first, not knowing what to do.”

“No doubt...” Steato shut his eyes fast. “If he fears or hates me, I do not blame him. You can rest assured I won't approach him again. I don’t want him near me, and you can tell him so.” 

“I will do no such thing.” Asio countered. “While I personally don’t believe that blood is thicker than water, if Otus wants to approach his grandfather, then so be it. I no longer mettle in his affairs, I have no right to.” 

“Asio, that child doesn’t need-” Steato stopped his speech abruptly. Just as Asio opened his mouth for a rebuttal, footsteps down the steps to the living quarters stopped him. 

“Steato, are you done talking yet?” Tila poked her head into the doorway. 

“We’ve just finished.” Asio answered for him. “Haven’t we, Steato?” 

“...We have indeed.” Steato immediately gave in. “But I imagine you were told to wait until we were done.” He chided Tila. 

“You were taking too long. It’s late and i’ve already gotten your bed made at Anne and Bonanza’s house.”

“Very well.” Steato began trying to stand, struggling against his cane. 

“Don’t bother getting up, i’ll just carry you again.” Tila said then completed the motion of putting Steato in her arms, much to his displeasure. 

“...Do you find this action amusing? I am not a doll, Tila.” Steato voiced his umbrage. 

“It’ll be forever before we get to bed if I let you wobble all the way to their house. This is faster.” 

“...Do as you please…” Steato grumbled, Tila starting up the stairs. 

“Er, Tila, do you need any help?” Asio watched the scene in disbelief. 

“No. He weighs nothing, and I know my way back.” Tila ascended and left Asio alone, stunned yet amused. 

****** 

“Thank you all for gathering as I asked.” Asio addressed the crowd. In the area where town meetings were held sat Otus, Geddy, Alphonse, Twig, Solus, Kernelle, Fib, Bonacci, and the Professor. “We’ll leave talk of the trip until Bonanza and Anne arrive with Tila and Steato. In the meantime, we must discuss Mesos and its current state. Kernelle, if you would.” 

“Righto.” Kernelle stood up and moved next to Asio. “I went and checked out the flow of water this morning, and honestly, it’s really hard to pinpoint how long Mesos is going to be draining.” 

“ _...Great._ ” Fib sarcastically muttered.

“Hey now, don’t think I didn’t hear that!” Kernelle stared down a surprised Fib. “And maybe let me finish my thoughts before you get all mopey again.” 

“Tch…” Fib crossed her arms. 

“As you all may or may not know, Strix is currently believed to be trapped in Mesos. He rescued Twig and then Otus teleported Twig back to Vellie. Strix cannot be teleported due to the limitations and rules of the teleporter. So, we have two options;” Kernelle held up her index and middle fingers in a ‘v’. “One; we wait for Mesos to finish draining, and I just finished saying we don’t know when that’ll be. The second option is; we look for another way inside. Professor?” 

The small, elderly man stood up next, moving to the front at Kernelle’s prompt. “Keep in mind that the second option has quite a bit of chance involved, but I believe I we can at least try. I can modify my mapping machine to focus on Mesos’ layout. The problem lies in with all the water sloshing around, the layout may change often - opening or closing any possible entries at any time. I’ll need help keeping tabs on the map and updating it, as well as volunteers to go on a rescue mission if the opportunity arises.”

“Bonacci and I volunteer!” Fib announced, jumping to her feet and dragging Bonacci with her. 

“Yeah! We’ll rescue Master Strix! After all, we’re his students!” Bonacci added without skipping a beat. 

“I know you two are very capable, but are there any objections?” The Professor asked and received silence. “Hrm, alright then. I’ll come and fetch you once i’ve finished my preparations. If you’ll all excuse me then…” He moved away from the group and back to his lab. 

“Moving on, even though we’re still missing a few of us-” 

“We’re here! Hold yer horses!” Anne and Bonanza suddenly arrived with Tila trailing behind, her movement sluggish and her body in the shade of an umbrella. “Come on, Tila, we shouldn’t keep everyone waiting!” 

“I’ll be… right there!” She wheezed. “ _It’s really warm and the sun is so bright…. Is this normal?_ ” She mumbled under her breath. 

“Sorry, all, Tila’s a bit light sensitive, so we went looking for something to shade her with before leaving.” Anne apologized.

“And Steato?” Asio asked with a raised brow, though mostly towards Tila’s state. 

“He’s not feeling well this morning. The trip took a lot out of him.” Tila replied. “But I can answer anything you ask just as well as he can.” 

“ _Woah, Fib, do you see that?! She’s got feathers, and talons!_ ” Bonacci whispered. 

“ _Pfft, I GUESS she’s an Owl, huh? Eh._ ” Fib shrugged.

“ _...Her talons are bigger than mine…_ ” Bonacci pouted. 

“ _Hah! Tiny talon Bonacci!_ ” Fib teased.

“ _Shaddap!_ ” 

“ **Would you two kindly be quiet?** ” Asio snapped, the duo flinching to attention. “For those of us yet to be introduced to Vellie’s newest addition, this is Tila, an Owl Otus and his team rescued.”

“...Hello.” Tila fought the urge to hide under the umbrella with so many eyes on her. 

“Hiya, Tila, i’m Twig!” Twig started the slew of introductions. 

“What a cute kid! I’m Kernelle!”

“It’s v-very nice to meet you, my name is Solus.” 

“...I’m Fib.”

“Bonacci.” 

Tila gave them all a nod before Asio took the conversation back. “Reading through your report, you were unable to rescue any more of the Owls in this deep forest due to the dangers of large beasts known as ‘Poukai’, and the fact that the Owls there fear beings without feathers. For a return trip to be possible, we need to properly plan with both of these issues in mind. Tila, if you could, please describe both of these in your own words and possible ways to rectify them.” 

“The Poukai…” Tila started. “Are monstrous birds that eat anything foolish enough to trigger their senses. Their sight is poor, so they rely on the patches of light throughout the forest and wait. They also have sharp hearing and will stalk anything that makes a continual noise. As far as I know, they can’t be killed, but rifle shot to their beak is usually enough to get them to back off.”

“Oh, that’s where you hit it?” Geddy queried. “Good to know, if we ever run into one again.”

“I pray we don’t…” Alphonse added. “That beast had strength similar to Molstrom, and I am only so sturdy.” 

“Well, we won’t be lighting a torch again, and we’ll have to steer clear of the light. The question is, none of us can see in the dark like Tila can, so how are we gonna get around?” Anne puzzled. 

“You c-can see in the dark?” Solus asked Tila who nodded. “Fascinating…” 

“Also totally unfair! Why can’t WE see in the dark?” Fib huffed. 

“Because you can’t, now hush up.” Bonanza glared. “It is a problem though. Tila, do all of the Owls down there have this ability?”

“As far as I know, yes. My mother could, so I assume it’s something they all have. The few i’ve witnessed also ran in fear the moment they saw me, so there’s more proof.” 

“Hmmm…” Asio brought his hand to his chin in thought. “Further rescue with no vision is going to be complicated, especially if our targets are running.” 

“Are we sure they want to be rescued? I mean, maybe _you_ needed a rescue, but what if they’re fine with where they are?” Fib pointed out.

“Would you want to live in constant fear of being eaten? I know I wouldn’t!” Twig shuddered. 

“...My mother left the settlement because she was tired of hiding all the time, she told me so. She wanted the freedom my father spoke of, and I can’t help but feel…” Tila tilted the umbrella upwards to view the sky. “That if they had any idea what they were missing, they’d want to leave immediately.” 

“B-but… what can we do?” Solus fretted. 

“Firstly, we need Owls who are fully feathered.” Geddy stated. “Steato suggested that if you look like them, they might be more likely to not run away. Those that apply are Solus, Fib, Bonacci, ...and Strix.” 

“I’m willing to help if I c-can.” Solus pledged. 

“Uh, i’m NOT.” Fib shot down. “Are you people crazy? You can’t see down there and there’s crazy monsters looking to gobble me up for a snack? No thank you!”

“Yeah, i’m not really up to this…” Bonacci agreed. 

“What if Strix ordered you to go?” Kernelle asked with a smirk.

“Well, uh, I guess we’d go? Maybe?” Bonacci faltered, Fib crossing her arms, unwilling to answer. 

“Man, to think you two are so flakey without him. What a disappointment.” Kernelle twisted the knife from the previous day. “Guess we’ll just have to ask him after his rescue. Now, as for needing night vision, I think I might be able to provide it, but it’ll take some time.” 

“What, really? How?” Geddy asked and Otus tilted his head, both curious. 

“I tried to make something to help with my allnighters back in my younger days. I got tired of working under candle light and managed some goggles that saw in the dark… with middling results. But that was then and this is now! I’m older, wiser, and if you give me some time, I’ll figure something out. But, I could use some help~” She eyed Geddy and Alphonse. 

“Guess I know what i’m stuck doing for the next while.” Geddy sighed. 

“Haha, I have no qualms with assisting you, Miss Kernelle.” Alphonse offered. 

“I suppose that’s all we can do for now. The rest of us shall return to our duties or wait to be called on. This meeting is adjourned.” Asio concluded. 

******

“ ** _AUGH-!_** ” Tila cried out as she hit the ground, the spectre cloak flying off her shoulders from the impact. 

“Ohmygosh, Tila!” Solus and Otus frantically ran to her. 

“WOW, spectacular crash landing!” Fib heckled from the sidelines. 

“You sure you’re an Owl?” Bonacci continued. “I bet you aren't!”

“Right?!” The two of them mockingly giggled as Solus and Otus helped Tila up. 

“A-are you alright?” Solus lent his shoulder and dusted Tila off. “Does it hurt a-anywhere?” 

“I won’t lie and say that didn’t hurt, but i’m fine.” Tila looked over at Fib and Bonacci with annoyance, Solus taking notice. 

“Ignore them, they make fun of me and Otus t-too.” 

“...I want to punch them.” 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea…” Solus shared a worried look with Otus who had retrieved the spectre cloak. “Why don’t we try to figure out what went wrong instead? Owl cloaks don’t generally, um, t-throw people.” 

“Could have fooled me…” Tila grumbled, not intent on placing it back on her shoulders. 

“Aw, what’s wrong? Is wittle Tiwa too scawed to fly?” Fib started another jab. “You DO know that an flightless Owl is a contradiction, right? Maybe the reason you can’t fly is why you were stuck down in a chasm the first place!” 

“Maybe the trip back should just be putting her and that wrinkled old man back where they belong.” Bonacci snickered. A low growl reverberated from Tila’s throat, her feathers standing on end. “Woah, did she just growl at me? Seems a bit wild, dontcha think?” 

“Geez, at least put her on a leash! Does she have all her shots? I don’t want whatever flightless rabies she’s got!” Fib and Bonacci erupted into laughter. 

“ **That’s enough!** ” Solus fumed. “You t-two have gone too far-”

Tila was off, barreling towards her tormentors. Fib shrieked as Tila approached, unable to take off in time to avoid her. In one swift motion, Tila delivered her desired punch, and then took hold of Fib’s cloak, ripping it off her shoulders.

“HEY, GIVE THAT BACK!” Fib roared, running after the more agile Tila. She tripped fantastically as Tila dug her claws into a nearby tree and climbed it with ease. “You… YOU!” Fib hissed. “Get down here and give me back my cloak!”

“Or what?” Tila sneered. “Not so mighty now that your wings are clipped.” She waved the blue cloak around flippantly. 

“UGH! Bonacci, get my cloak back!” Fib ordered. 

“Take one inch towards me, and I shred it to pieces.” Tila brandished her talons, pressing her claws into the cloak, making Fib gasp.

“Tila, that’s-” Solus fussed while Otus found himself stuck in place, not sure what to do.

“N-no, don’t! Don’t destroy my cloak!” Fib panicked. “P-p-please give it back!” 

“ **What is going on here?!** ” Asio’s voice bellowed around them. He landed among them the moment after, looking at the close-to-tears, Fib, and then to Tila in the tree.

“Asio, she’s crazy! She stole my cloak and then threatened to destroy it!”

“That’s not the f-full story, Fib!” Solus refuted. “You and Bonacci w-wouldn’t stop p-provoking Tila!” 

“She PUNCHED me and STOLE my cloak!” Fib screeched. 

“Only to illustrate that you’re nothing without it!” Tila spat back. “I might not be able to fly, but at least I can do more than hop around helplessly without a cloak!”

“ **Mutts like you aren’t even worthy of cloaks anyways!** ” Fib snapped, and then immediately covered her mouth, realizing what she’d uttered. She looked back towards Otus and Asio, their expressions betwixt disgust and disappointment. 

“...Fib.” Asio said her name little to no emotion in his voice. “Whether you picked up that mindset from your mentor or elsewhere, know that if you breathe another word of it again, you will be taken off the search effort for Strix and evicted from Vellie permanently. Am I understood?”

“Y-yessir…” She shrunk down in shame.

“Good. Now sit down, keep your mouth shut, and wait until I decide a proper punishment. That goes for you too, Bonacci. I know you had a hand in this.” He directed and Bonacci complied, taking his place next to the trembling Fib. “Tila, Fib’s cloak, if you would.” Asio held out his hand to receive it, and Tila begrudgingly dropped it to him. Asio tossed it at Fib’s general direction before approaching his students. “From the beginning; what happened.”

“We were trying to t-teach Tila how to fly. Otus had a extra cloak he acquired d-during his journey for the Relics, but it t-tossed Tila when she tried to use it. Fib and Bonacci w-wouldn’t stop teasing her about n-not being able to fly, and went too f-far.” Solus explained and Otus nodded. “Tila did p-punch Fib and steal her cloak, then threaten to d-destroy it. You arrived soon after.” 

Asio held in a sigh, shaking his head. He could hardly chastise Tila when he himself did something similar at her age, but it was wrong despite understanding her feelings. “Tila, come down, please.” 

Tila did as she was asked, sliding down a branch and dropping next to Asio.

“I understand your anger and actions, Tila, but it doesn’t make them right. As angry as someone makes you, it’s never appropriate to attack and threaten them. I will do my best to deal with them, so can you be the bigger person and apologize?” Tila’s disgruntled glare deepened at Asio’s request. “I’d rather this be bookended with ‘and then Tila apologized’ when I tell Steato about it.” He urged. 

“Tch…” Tila turned away from Asio and towards Fib. “...Sorry, I shouldn’t have punched you and taken your cloak.” 

“And what do you two have to say to that?” Asio addressed the duo. 

“S-sorry.” Fib mumbled. 

“Yeah, sorry.” Bonacci echoed. 

“Like you mean it!” Asio’s temper finally flared. 

“I’m sorry for teasing you!” Fib blurted. 

“You are and Owl, you are!” Bonacci quaked. 

“Maker above, you’re both pieces of work.” Asio grumbled as he brought his attention back to Solus and Otus. “Let me see the cloak you were trying to teach Tila with.” Asio took the cloak from Otus, looking it over carefully. “This is… a fantastic cloak, probably the highest quality i’ve ever seen.” He marveled. “But, therein lies the issue. Usually, higher quality cloaks have much more power in them, thus only being used by pros.” 

“Oh, y-you’re right! It completely slipped my m-mind. Sorry, Tila, this cloak is t-too much for you. All this grief because of my absent mind...”

“It’s alright.” She replied. “Is there a beginner’s cloak I can use instead?” 

“Unfortunately, I don’t know of any other cloaks we have on hand. Advent had many stored away, but besides the ones on our backs, Vellie has no spares besides this one.” Asio folded the spectre cloak and gave it back to Otus. 

“That _is_ unfortunate…” Tila’s tufts drooped. “I don’t really want to be tossed around by that one, so I guess i’ll just give up on flying for now.” 

“I will make an effort to try and find any remaining cloaks as soon as time permits.” Asio pledged, feeling for Tila’s dilemma.

“...You don't have to d-do that.” Solus stated.

“Why? Do you have one?” Tila asked. 

“N-No, but…” Solus clutched the book he’d gotten from the ruined tower under his cloak. “I think I can m-make you one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I've been quiet the past few chapters because I hadn't needed to explain references or anything else. First things first, Buccanary has two unused sisters that I'd thought be fun reference.
> 
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/1DC7vsKL-7gWenw0CV_h5U4LhT5ZgKfUR/view?usp=drivesdk  
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/1f8wJL_3LJjp05IafZvNT3xvLUkjDfp3f/view?usp=drivesdk 
> 
> Buccanary probably won't be showing up in this fic at all, but I'd thought i'd give the Boguins a bit of screen time for fun. I think that's about it. I'm really looking forward to the next couple of chapters. This fic is getting close to its end, but we've got a few more arcs and character development to cover before then! See you there!


	13. Chapter 13

“I have the second volume to this…” Asio scrutinized the book Solus had handed to him. After his claims of making an Owl cloak for Tila, Asio decided to have a quick meeting with Solus in his house. It seemed Solus’ claims were true enough, the book from the tower ruins containing the information needed. 

“R-really?” Solus perked up. “Would it be alright for me to b-borrow it?” 

“Of course, I’ll bring it to you when I have my next free moment. However, it doesn’t detail the history of our cloaks and how to make them like the first volume. Instead, it covers cloak techniques, ones Otus’ late father and I taught ourselves and I still use to this day.”

“That’s OK! It’ll s-still be useful. I n-need to figure out what s-shape and size Tila’s cloak should be, so i’ll need all the i-information I can get! Depending on the h-houses each bearer belonged to, the c-cloaks were made with different uses in m-mind. But, hmmm, the h-houses are gone. Is it ok to b-base a new cloak off their designs?” Solus pondered

“Deviating from them doesn’t seem like something you should attempt until you actually know your capable of making cloaks. Unless there is some advantages in one design over the other, choose the simplest one - she is a complete beginner.” 

“...True.” Solus agreed. “I can sew, and I u-understand the instructions, but p-putting it into practice might be more d-difficult than I anticipated. Locating fabric is my f-first objective. I’ll worry about the design and the woven in abilities later.”

“‘Woven in abilities’?” Asio questioned. 

“At the end of e-every section-” Solus pointed to the book. “It covers how to add s-specific abilities within the c-cloak via enchantment and stitching patterns. It’s… k-kinda complicated, but the b-basics of it is; e-every Owl cloak has the same p-potential, but abilities unique to the houses set each c-cloak apart, further categorizing them. For example…” Solus flipped his hood up, and vanished from Asio’s sight.

“What in the-!” Asio balked. 

“It’s OK! I’m still h-here, you just can’t see me. My c-cloak belongs to the house of Engineering and Leadership - and v-vanishing is one of their listed cloak abilities.” Solus removed his hood and faded back into sight. “Asio, your cloak has the single d-diamond shape in its wings, meaning the house your cloak b-belongs to is Teaching. Their abilities are strength b-based, one of which being the t-technique you use to take off so suddenly and m-mightily. Pretty f-fitting seeing you became a mentor.”

Asio lifted his cloak to observe the aforementioned pattern, never once really paying attention to it. A fleeting memory of Scops marveling at how much strength Asio could draw from his cloak pricked at his mind. It was only after they practiced day after day that Asio figured out this unknown ability. Had he known it was unique to his cloak, he would have eased Scops’ frustrations with that fact. 

“Hm, it’s certainly curious. I take it you’ve gone and figured out everyone’s cloak by the sounds of it.”

“W-well, i’d have to take a closer look at Fib and Bonacci’s, but Otus’ cloak, b-both the one he wears and the one high q-quality one he owns, have a zigzag pattern, p-putting them in the house of Travel. Their skills are speed and endurance b-based - things like repeated, continual m-movement or moving too fast for the eye t-to see. I don’t know if you’ve ever seen him d-do it, but Otus can air-roll for as long as he l-likes with no repercussions. It’s d-dizzying to even watch, b-but it’s his cloak’s ability, so it doesn't affect him in the slightest.” 

“I have seen him do that. I always expected him to heave up his insides doing so, but I see I was worried for nothing.”

The pang of the clock ceased all conversation, the currently displayed time it was singing alerted both of them their chat had been too drawn out.

“That’s the time?! I’m sorry for keeping you for so long, Asio!”

“Once again, you're too considerate. I was here because I wanted to be and it was a very beneficial conversation. I’ll check on your progress and bring the second volume this evening at the earliest. Is there anything else you need before I go?” 

“U-um…” Solus paused as Asio passed the book back to him. “Oh! If you see her, c-can you ask Tila to visit me later? I need to take m-measurements.” 

“I will be seeing her today. I’ll pass on the message.”

“I appreciate it!” Solus thanked his mentor as Asio left the house behind. He would be seeing Tila within the next few minutes. 

“I want you to give her the same punishment as the other two.” Asio remembered Steato’s words. “Tila temperament is very… unrefined. Her parents only taught her so much, and we both know i’m no proper role model. Hard work won't kill her, and it’ll be a memory she can recall the next time she wants to assault someone. As justified as her anger was, I don’t want her treading down a destructive path.” 

Asio least of all expected that kind of logic from the man who’d openly struck his own daughter in public. Still, it was sound logic all the same. Living in constant fear, being plagued by darkness, and raising a child in those circumstances must’ve been terrifying and humbling. It had rid Steato of anything he used to be, and Asio chose to accept that. Asio would never see him beyond a blight that haunted him, but with a young Owl’s life attached to that ‘blight’, Asio would tolerate Steato. Anything else wouldn’t help anybody, it wouldn’t bring Lettia and Scops back.

Asio’s thoughts returned to the present as he approached Fib, Bonacci, and Tila. They were waiting where he’d instructed, Fib and Bonacci sitting close together while keeping a large gap between themselves and Tila. Tila seemingly didn’t even notice or care, her eyes focused on the distant sky from under the shade of her umbrella. Asio caught the attention of the trio as soon as he was in their line of sight.

“It’s good you all obeyed and didn’t try to shirk your discipline. Cooperation is going to be vital in it, so you’re off to a good start. Look to the farm.” Asio directed and they stared down at the fields. “As you might have noticed, all but one of the fields have been watered. It’s connection to the reservoir has been purposely cut off, because you three are going to be watering it-” Fib and Bonacci perked up at the sound of an easy job. “-without the aid of your cloaks.” 

“WHAT?!” Fib blurted.

“A-are you for real?” Bonacci clutched onto his cloak protectively. 

“Yes. Both of you remove your cloaks and give them to me. For the next three days, you’ll need to work as a team to water the field. There are jars to haul water by the reservoir, you’ll receive no outside aid, and if you fail to complete your job by sundown, I will add another day to your punishment.”

“T-This isn’t fair! You’re asking the impossible! There’s no way we can do this without our cloaks!” Fib fussed

“You can and will. Your cloaks, if you would.” Asio held out his hand. 

“But what about her?! She doesn’t even have a cloak, so how is this fair?!” Bonacci pointed accusingly at Tila. 

“Do you think Tila can carry jars while under the shade of her umbrella? She has a sensitivity to the sun that causes her fatigue - thus making this as hard for her as it is for you. Now, are you going to continue disputing your punishment, or are you going to get to work? Daylight will fade before you know it.” 

Bonacci and Fib’s glares practically exuded hatred as they reluctantly took off their cloaks and handed them to Asio. Tila collapsed her umbrella, wincing at the sudden light assaulting her senses, before also handing it off to Asio. 

“Where are the jars?” Tila asked. 

“The reservoir is that way.” Asio gestured towards the pool of water. “Also, when you are finished today, Solus has requested you drop by his house in regards to your cloak.” 

“Got it.” She quickly replied and started towards her goal, Fib and Bonacci hesitantly plodding after her. 

“This is stupid!” Fib kicked a stray pebble in her anger as soon as Asio was out of earshot. “Does that idiot really think we can do this without our cloaks? He’s insane!”

“Yeah, we’re gonna be here forever! What if Master Strix needs rescuing and we’re stuck here _farming?!_ ” Bonacci added with a tone of disgust. 

Tila rolled her eyes and picked up a jar whilst the other two continued to complain. The weight was manageable, even being filled with water, and Tila began the work, hoping Fib and Bonacci would be right behind her. She instead found them continuing to complain as she made her way back. It had moved from insulting Asio, to now barely trying to lift the jars - commenting on how heavy they were. 

“How are these SO heavy?! What’s the deal here?” Fib attempted to lift the jar before putting it down with a dramatic groan. 

“They do kinda feel more weighted than usual…” Bonacci eyed Tila scooping more water with her jar. “Hey, wait! Lemme see that!” He forcibly grabbed the jar from her, and then buckled slightly from the weight of it. “What the- HOW? How are you able to carry this?!” 

“Because-” Tila ripped it out of his grip and back into hers. “I’ve lived a life not depending on magic cloaks to do all my work for me.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?! Are you saying you’re better than us?!” Fib accused, Tila’s irritation doubling as the sun’s harsh gleam mixed poorly with Fib’s words. 

“No.” Tila managed to reply calmly through her rising ire. “It just means i’m used to work without a cloak while you’re not. It makes me better at this work than you, but it doesn’t make me overall better than you.” 

“Oho? Is that so? Well if you’re SO good at this, then I bet you don’t mind doing it all!” Fib slyly remarked.

“Asio said we have to work as a team-”

“I never agreed to that.” Fib fippanly replied. “I can’t believe i’m being punished for being punched in the face.”

“You’re being punished because you referred to me as a ‘mutt’.” Tila fired back. 

“Which is only the truth! Master Strix always says it’s important to speak your mind, and that’s exactly what I did!” Fib puffed her chest out. “Besides… what’re you gonna do about it, huh? Punch me again? I’ll run off to Asio with a swollen cheek! Try to run off and tell on us? The moment you bring Asio here, i’ll make it look like we’ve been working the whole time! It’s a lose-lose, for you, so why don’t you just get back to work?”

Tila felt herself close to snapping again. Everything within her wanted to pounce on Fib, in hopes that punches would beat some sense into her, but Steato’s chiding last night broke through her rage. Tila took a breath and turned around, setting her sights towards the field. 

“B-but, Fib, if she doesn’t get everything done, then we’ll be stuck here for longer!” Bonacci pointed out. “I want my cloak back sometime soon!”

“Which is why we’re gonna go get them back right now! We’ll keep ourselves hidden, and then get the jump on Asio! Just like we used to do with Otus!”

“Oooh, you’re so clever, Fib! Let’s go!” 

“Go where?” A sudden voice behind them made the Owl’s feathers fluff in fright. They both turned their heads to see a very angry Geddy. “You BRATS!” He yelled, catching Tila’s attention and making Fib and Bonacci jump. “Asio sends me over to check on you, to make sure you’re not trying to shirk work, and look what you’re exactly doing!” 

“T-that’s not true! We were just getting started!” Fib lied. 

“A likely story! I’ve been watching longer than you think! Tila’s on her second trip while you haven’t even budged from the reservoir! You were planning on making her do everything, weren’t you?”

“Yep.” Tila answered as she returned. “Threatened me too, if I went to Asio for help.” 

She scooped another jar full and kept at her routine, Geddy’s face turning a deeper shade of red. “You two, pick up those jars, NOW!” He ordered and they scrambled to do so. “Scoop that water and march! 1, 2, 3, 4, - keep going, we’re gonna do this all day! 1, 2, 3, 4!”

“Since when did this guy become a drill sergeant?!” Fib wheezed. 

“Shhh!” Bonacci hushed under the watchful eye of Geddy.

“Do you brats have something to say?” Geddy glared. 

“N-no!” Bonacci hurried along. 

“Do you want to carry two jars instead of one?”

“NO, Absolutely not!” Fib did the same. 

“Then less talking, more marching!” Geddy started the count again, Fib and Bonacci falling into line while Tila worked around them in her own pace. They were making good progress, though as the day continued, the fatigue was heavy on all three of the Owls. Geddy checked his watch and then the sky, a smile replacing his firm frown. “Alright, it’s time to break for lunch! Finish up and regroup at the reservoir.” 

“Oof, thank the maker…!” Bonacci practically flopped down next to his jar as he returned. 

“You said it…” Fib fell back onto her back, enjoying the relief spreading through her worn out arms. 

“I don’t need a break…” Tila hid a wheeze and went to draw more water. 

“No, you do.” Geddy easily grabbed it from her. “Enthusiasm is great, Tila, but you have to get your energy back sometime. Don’t forget you have two more days of this.” 

“Don’t remind me!” Fib bellowed. “I think i’m gonna die…!” 

“You’re being overdramatic!” Geddy advised. “You’re getting a taste of hard work, nothing more. Now, sit up, lunch is here!” Fib obeyed along with Bonacci, seeing Otus descending with a basket full of food. “Thanks, buddy! I saw you coming.” 

Otus happily whistled and started divvying out all the portions, giving everyone in the group a flask of water and a bundle containing their lunch. He realized there was an extra one packed for him, and he sat down next to Geddy. Fib and Bonacci practically began inhaling their sandwiches and baked goods, while Tila was staring at them curiously. 

“Is there something wrong, Tila?” Geddy asked between bites.

“O-oh, no… I just… don’t know what this is?” She pointed to the slice of pie.

“You’ve never had pie before?” Bonacci looked at her in disbelief. 

“...No.” She answered and poked at it. 

“Well, if you don’t want it-” He reached out to it, only to have Tila instinctively slap his hand away. “-OW!” 

Otus hardly hid a snort, Fib holding her slice away from Bonacci. “Don’t even think about it!”

“Have you been eating Ish fruit at Bonanza’s house?” Geddy asked and Tila nodded. “It’s cooked and sweetened Ish in a pastry, which is kinda like bread.” 

“But… Ish is already so sweet!” Tila looked to the pie in alarm. 

“Are you seriously complaining about pie? Just eat it!” Fib scowled as she ate her piece. 

Tila carefully picked up the slice, gave it one more dubious look before taking a bite. A shiver shook her as she swallowed, her face stuck between disgust and bliss. 

“Hey, if you don’t like it, you don’t have to eat it!” Bonacci not so subtly hinted. 

“No, I won't waste food.” Tila inadvertently shot him down, shoving the rest of the pie in her mouth and swallowing the rest with water. 

“Not really to your tastes, eh?” Geddy pondered at the scene. “You’d probably like an Ish vegetable pie! I’ll pass that onto Mandolyn. She made all this.” 

“The girl with the ‘purple’ dress.” Tila remembered. 

“Yep! That’s her. Make sure you all thank her later for this feast, but now, back to work!” Geddy turned back to his previous behaviour, starting the cycle again. 

****** 

“You l-look exhausted…” Solus remarked at a teetering Tila. 

“I am exhausted.” Tila confirmed. 

“I’ll make this quick, I p-promise!” Solus quickly pick up his measuring tape. “C-can you lift your arms up? I need to measure the s-span of them.” Tila did so and Solus went to work, getting the rest of the measurements in the process. “Okay, a-all done! I just need a bit of your input and then you’re f-free to go!” 

“Input…?” Tila watched Solus go and fetch a few squares of fabric before returning. 

“I did a little hunting t-today for fabric. Do you like any of these s-shades?” Solus handed them to Tila, who found each of them intriguing in their own away. One was a shade similar to her plumage, another with floral pattern in yellow, and the last was colour she wasn’t familiar with. 

“What’s this one?” She pointed to the unknown. 

“It’s light pink, wilk silk dyed using the leaves from some of the trees around here.”

Tila recalled the oddly colour trees around Vellie she hadn’t asked anyone about yet. ‘Pink’ was certainly pleasing to her eye. She gave Solus a nod. “That one.” 

“Great! I’ll get started r-right away! It probably won’t be d-done for awhile…”

“No rush… m’gonnaleavenow…” She slurred through her fatigue. She didn’t remember if Solus said goodbye or how she made it back to Bonanza’s, collapsing into her temporary bed.

“Tila?” Steato called out, walking into their room.

“Mmmnn…” She weakly replied. 

“Tired out, are you? Be sure to remember this feeling the next time you feel the need to punch someone.”

Tila sighed into her pillow and said nothing in reply. 

“I’ll allow you to skip dinner if you’re truly as exhausted as you sound. I am going remind you to not return here tomorrow after your punishment. The Automatons finished the house today, and we’ll be moved into it before you’re done. Don’t forget.”

“...I won't.” 

****** 

“Welcome back, Otus!” Mandolyn greeted him returning with her basket and dirty dishes. “How were things today? Good?” Otus nodded. “Did Tila prefer the vegetable Ish pie?” A deeper nod, she loved it! “That’s great! I heard from Anne that apparently all she grew up eating was bitter leaves and berries. At least, that’s what you all were served from their food storage when you stayed the night.”

Otus held in a shudder, remembering the ‘meal’ he and everyone else had been given on that night before leaving the forest. Tila and Steato had eaten it without a second thought while the rest of them soldiered through it, only eating to be polite. The look on Otus’ face told Mandolyn everything as she let out a giggle.

“I guess going straight to really sweet was probably a shock to her system. I’m so used to baking for you and Geddy!” She smiled at a sheepish Otus, taking the basket away from him. “Would you help me with the dishes? You have a little bit of time before your next job, don’t you?”

He certainly did, and if he was being honest, he didn’t mind delaying it for a little while longer. Otus dried the dishes and pretended to listen to Mandolyn’s chatter, his thoughts on that next job. Being the only ‘free’ Owl on this day, Bonanza enlisted him to help move Tila and Steato into their new house. With it being on the other side of Vellie, having someone who could fly most of the furniture over would certainly lighten the load. This was normally no issue, but with Steato now knowing who he was, Otus was nervous to be around him again. 

“I should’ve consulted you before revealing your identity to him, and i’m sorry for that.” Otus recalled Asio’s words. “Our conversation went in a completely different direction than I intended. I don’t think I have it within me to forgive him, but for Tila’s and your sake, I’ll not take any more action against him. How you wish to proceed it up to you, Otus.” 

Even being told that, Otus didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t continue as is, with Steato aware, but was it wise to try and converse with him? Still unable to make a decision, Otus descended down to the pile of newly made furniture and started his job. From lifting it to the house to helping figure out where it would fit inside of it, most of the day was spent by the time he was finished. Steato stayed inside Anne and Bonanza’s house the entire time, probably wishing to keep out of the way, but Otus felt it was also due to his presence.

“Good work, youngin’! Everything’s in and placed nicely!” Bonanza clapped Otus on his back. 

“Now we just need to get Steato moved in.” Anne looked back to her house. “Otus, would you carry him over? He definitely can’t make it here on his own, and you can get him here the fastest. Bonanza and I have to catch up on our duties now.” 

Otus hesitated before nodding, Anne and Bonanza taking notice. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll come back to the house with you and let Steato know you’re pickin’ him up. It’d probably be a bit of a surprise if you just hoisted him up with no explanation.” Bonanza reassured and they took the quickest route back, arriving at the house and entering in. “Steato, everything is moved in and set up. Are you ready to move yourself in?” 

Steato struggled up from the stool he was sat on and slowly moved towards them. “I am. You have my thanks for all your hard work.” 

“Don’t mention it, besides, Otus did most of it. He’s here to pick you up.” Otus saw Steato’s expression darken as soon as he was mentioned. “I gotta run and do some patrols with Anne, so he’ll take you over and help you get settled in.”

“...Where is Tila.” He asked. 

“Still workin’ on the farm it looks like. Might not be done for awhile. Welp, i’m off!”

“Wait, Bonanza-!” Steato called out to her in vain, the incredibly nimble lady already gone out of earshot. She left Otus and Steato in an awkward silence, both of their thoughts similarly reeling over, no doubt, the same issue. However, when Otus reached out and picked up Steato, he said nothing, obediently allowing the gesture. Neither of them attempted to communicate the entire flight over, Otus unsure if they should even try. But, once Otus entered into the new house and sat down Steato on his bed, he couldn’t will himself to move away. 

“...Thank you.” Steato uttered halfheartedly. “You can go now.” 

Otus looked to the door, and then back to Steato. Would there be another opportunity like this anytime soon? No Tila, no Asio, no one to interrupt. Maybe it wasn’t the best timing, maybe it was better to just leave things as is, but Otus ignored his doubts and grabbed Steato’s hand. The action froze Steato as Otus flipped the hand over to show the palm, pressing his index finger into it, beginning to write a message.

“ ** _NO-!_** ” Steato tore his hand away from Otus, realizing what he was trying to do. “ **What do you think you’re doing?!** ” The sudden harshness in Steato’s voice made Otus flinch. “After everything your mother sacrificed to keep you hidden from me... and you’re trying to casually converse with the monster who murdered her?! I do not want you near me! ...And neither would she…!” 

Steato began to shake covering his face with one of his hands. Otus took a step towards him, and Steato heard and felt his approach, forcing his anger further. 

“...Get out…” He growled, Otus taking another step in response. “ **I SAID GET OUT! Were you born mute _and_ deaf!? Don’t you dare take another step towards me! You’re nothing but the bastard of a disappointing memory, and I want nothing to do with you!** ” 

Steato held his rage burning, hearing Otus gasp and take his steps back. Moments after, the sound of him fleeing from the house and closing the door behind him graced Steato’s ears. He let go, the shaking completely taking him over as his body became numb. Tears, those that he’d forced himself not to shed since his childhood finally boiled over. Steato slipped off his bed and crumpled to the ground, weeping. 

“ _H-he is s-s-safe from m-me, Lettia._ ” He wheezed through sobs. “ _I p-promise you…!_ ” 

“Otus? Otus, what’s wrong? Hey-!” A familiar voice, muffled from outside, struck fear into Steato. He desperately pushed himself up, trying to pull himself back onto the bed despite his body’s disobedience. When that wasn’t possible, he tried to dry the tears that refused to stop. He had to do something, quick, before-.

“Steato!” Tila’s voice barged into his efforts. “I just saw Otus come out of here in tears, what did-” She paused upon seeing his state. “Steato…?! What’s wrong? What’s going on?!” 

“ **Stay back!** ” He commanded, his voice the harshest she’d ever heard. “First h-him, and now you…? When will you p-petulant children stop h-haunting me?” 

“...I don’t know what that means, but i’m not staying back.” Tila took purposeful steps towards Steato, ignoring every other insult or objection hurled at her. She was honestly terrified, never having known Steato other than his stoic, moody self. Tila did what she could, getting him back onto the bed, attempting to dry his tears, only to have her hands pushed away with more insults. And so, she waited. Like a child having a tantrum, Steato wore himself out, his eyes red and his body limp. 

“Are you done?” Tila asked with a mite of concern in her voice. 

“...Go away.” Steato replied. 

“To where, Steato? This is my house as much as it’s yours. If I’m out past dark, I’ll get in trouble and escorted back here, and i’m sure you don’t want anyone seeing you like this.” She argued. “I’m not moving from this spot until you tell me what’s going on.” 

“...You’re not wrong.” He spoke after a brief silence. “You’re stuck with me whether I like it or not, and I can’t allow myself to treat you poorly. Seperating myself from him is one thing, but with you, it just doesn’t seem possible, unless death decides to take me.”

“Don’t talk like that!” Tila huffed. “Honestly, Steato, what’s going on? This is… scaring me…”

The quiver in her voice tugged at what was left of Steato’s heart. There was no point in hiding anything anymore. His whole life played out in his mind, all the way up to this point. He didn’t know what Tila looked like, how tall she was, the colour of her eyes, or how old she was. But, what Steato did know is that deep down, he cherished Tila. What he should’ve given Lettia, he tried to give her, despite knowing the end result would end in heartbreak - and he’d bring this farce to and end. 

“Tila, I am the last person who deserves your kindness. I was told to cherish you, but I can’t do such a thing when you know not what I am. You must stop this.”

“...And if I don’t?” Tila answered just as he thought she would. Steato sighed and shook his head. 

“Tila… I doubt you’ll feel so inclined to dote on me once you know the truth.” Steato turned his head towards Tila. “I once had a daughter who was brash and brave, but I didn’t want virtues from her, I wanted perfection. My vile obsession with perfection stems all the way back to my birth. My father, an Owl, abandoned my mother and I when I was born featherless. I thought that if I could prove to him I was worthy enough, that I could still bring pride to our family name, he’d come back to us. When he didn’t even come to his own wife’s funeral, it broke me. My drive increased beyond my understanding - and like a poison, perfection took over my entire being.” 

“I forced it upon my child, perfection being the only thing I knew. If she was anything but, i’d scream obscenities until she’d beg forgiveness. When she grew thicker skin, I began beating her. Unsurprisingly, she ran away from me, met an Owl who cherished her, and had a son. That child was imperfect, but she adored him, and did everything she could to hide his existence from me. This desire led her to her death.” 

“Do you understand, Tila? I am a murderer. Whatever you’ve built me up to in your mind, it’s nothing but a false idol. I tried to kill myself to try and atone, but your father rescued me from that attempt. I kept myself alive for your sake, but you’re free now, from the chasm, and from me. I ask you to please, please distance yourself from me before I end up ruining your life further.” 

Steato waited for her reply. Tears, anger, anything, but all he received was silence. He closed his eyes and continued to wait, knowing she’d react eventually and be free of him. 

“...Hey.” She finally spoke. “Do you remember the day I buried Mom and Dad?” 

Steato’s frown further creased. “...No.” 

“Liar.” Tila accused. “It’s written all over your face, but I guess i’ll remind you anyways. I was so afraid. They were gone, I buried them, and I couldn’t even cry for fear of drawing a Poukai to us. But, I couldn’t keep it in. Despite my efforts to keep everything in, my tears started bubbling up anyways. And what did you do in response, Steato? Did you yell at me? Beat me?” 

Steato looked away from Tila, the memory of this still fresh in his mind. 

“No, you pressed my face into you chest and muffled my cries. When I wasn’t close to stopping, you gently stroked my head. I cried myself to sleep in your arms, and every time I woke up in tears, nightmares scaring me anew, it happened all over again. I’ve… never forgotten that. The man that you were did die the moment my father rescued you. He’s gone, I don’t know someone like that. Who I know is a grumpy old man who’s watched over me in my parent’s stead, and if he’s not deserving of my kindness, then who is?”

“Tila, please, don’t-” Steato found himself starting to shake again. 

“It’s alright, Steato.” He felt her weight on the bed, and suddenly, she’d embraced him, pressing his face into her dress. “You let me cry over my losses, you can cry over yours too.”

“Please…!” Steato rasped, weakly trying to pull away. “ _Please stop…_ ”

“No, I can’t do that, not when you’re like this. I love you, Steato. Will you let me love you? Mom and Dad left me behind, and I don’t want to be alone.”

He was weeping again, he’d failed. Asio had told him to live, for Tila, and she so badly wanted him here regardless of his attempt to push her away. There was no way to win in this situation, Steato giving in and embracing Tila back. 

“Her name was Lettia, wasn’t it? I’ve heard you mumble that name along with sorries in your sleep many times.” Steato nodded in the embrace. “And this might be a whim, but seeing as he left here in tears, Otus must be her child.” Another nod. “I can guess what you said to him, with all the stuff you said to me earlier.”

“...I’m sorry…” 

“You have to apologize to him, too.”

“I will… But I doubt he’ll ever come near me to hear it.” 

“I’ll talk to him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it doesn't look like i'm pulling all this cloak info out of my ass: 
> 
> https://otusoats.tumblr.com/post/181962163467/please-click-this-for-the-full-sized-version  
> https://otusoats.tumblr.com/post/182015924227/scans-from-the-instruction-manual-that-comes-with
> 
> There's still some headcanon mixed in, but I wanted to use this newly found lore!


	14. Chapter 14

“Really?!” Fib gasped. “The Professor found an opening?!” 

“Yes, a stable entrance to Mesos has been found, which is why you’ll need these back.” Asio held out their cloaks, both of which quickly claimed. “I was going to hold off giving them back until tomorrow, but I did say you’d get them back after your finished your work on the third day. However, I advise you two rest before going off to Mesos.”

“Ugh, you’re right…” Fib hated to admit. “I don’t think I can even think of going right now.” 

“Yeah…” Bonacci agreed. “First thing tomorrow, right?”

“Of course! Let’s at least go see the Professor before we totally crash! Race you!” Fib took off with Bonacci tiredly trailing her. 

“Did they learn anything…?” Asio pondered as they disappeared into the lab.

“Maybe?” Geddy wondered. “I’m gonna be heading back to the lab as well. Alphonse and Kernelle probably managed fine without me, but those night goggles aren’t gonna make themselves!” 

“Thank you for your help, Geddy. You certainly kept them in line.” Asio lauded. 

“Heh, it’s no problem. I kinda always to get back at them for bullying Otus all the time, and this just worked out.” Geddy shrugged and left for the lab. 

“Um, Asio?” Asio turned around to find Tila still lingering by the reservoir. “Do you know where Otus is? I haven’t seen him at all today.” 

“He is…” Asio trailed off, remembering how moody Otus looked this morning. Any attempt to try and coax him out of it was met with a cold shoulder. Asio’s initial thoughts went to puberty, but now seeing Tila’s concerned expression, his second assumption was the correct one. “Most likely, he’s at his house. If not, he’s prone to visit his parent's grave this time of day. But, before I tell you where that is, i’d like to know why you’re asking after him.” 

“Well-” Tila crossed her arms with a sigh. “Steato’s a clod. A well meaning one, but, he’s made a mess of some things. He wants to apologize to Otus, and not just through me. If Otus doesn’t want to go near him again, then that’s fine, but i’d at least like to let him know. Maybe I can help patch things up if he wants.” 

Again, Asio was hit with guilt, wondering what was the full extent of this ‘mess’ and what he’d subjected Otus to. He told Otus to do and he wished, and it seemed to be a poor decision on his part. But if this was something Asio couldn’t fix, perhaps Tila could? “...Tropos.” Asio revealed. “That is where the grave is.” 

“Not in the graveyard?” 

“No, they were buried before Vellie had one. Be wary in approaching Otus if he is there. Whatever Steato did has put him in a foul mood, and his emotions tend to be more raw when he’s visiting them.” 

“Got it, thanks for letting me know.” Tila dusted herself off and then started towards Otus’ house. “I’ll do what I can, so try not to worry.” 

Asio wondered how deep his expression was if Tila was trying to put him at ease. A part of him wanted to march over to their house and demand Steato tell him what he did, but he shook that thought off, going back to his work. It wasn’t his business anymore. He had decided that and wouldn’t change that fact last second. What good would come from lecturing Steato again? Otus didn't want Asio's comfort anyhow, so he left it be.

Tila on the other hand, was determined to try and get the last remaining Tytos to make amends. She wouldn’t force it, but if there was a way to build the bridge back up that Steato severed, she would repair it. As Asio expected, Otus wasn’t in his house, so Tila looked to Tropos, a distant speck possibly being him. She hadn’t ventured out there on her own yet, but it was manageable without a cloak, all gaps easily leapt over. It was without a doubt Otus’ cloak swaying in the wind, Tila’s approach revealed. His tufts twitched at the sound of Tila’s footsteps closing in, but Otus didn’t turn around to greet her. She waited to see if he would, but when it became obvious he was intent on not moving, Tila finally spoke. 

“Everything out of his mouth was a lie.” She began. “He’s afraid… of ruining your life like he did Lettia’s.” This got Otus to glance back. “He tried to do the same thing to me after you left. Trying to push me away with insults and raising his voice, but whatever he said to you probably wasn’t between tears and choking on them. Trying to comfort him after he chased you away was a trial.”

“Steato… cares for you, Otus, but he feels he has no right to. Still, he wants to apologize. I don’t in any way endorse his behaviour yesterday, and if you’re fed up with him, that’s fine. I’ll be bringing him out of the house for some air every so often - to the bench that overlooks the water. He’ll be waiting there, but if you don’t want to meet him, don’t worry about it, he understands. That’s… all I have to say. I’ll see you around.” 

****** 

Three days had past. Three since Fib and Bonacci had set off looking for their beloved mentor and three days since Steato had started sitting alone on the bench. Tensions were high in the lab group, both monitoring the potential collapse of the new Mesos entrance and figuring out how to make night goggles work. Meanwhile everyone else noticed Otus’ moodiness, Asio's worry, and Tila’s new routine with Steato. Whilst not truly knowing the connection all of them had, everyone somehow knew anyways. The only one seemingly oblivious to it all was Solus, who had shut himself away to work on Tila’s cloak, the task more daunting than he perceived. 

With the fourth day dawning, the odd air in Vellie endured, and it didn’t show any sign of changing. Asio and Otus were still aloof, Fib and Bonacci hadn’t returned, and Steato was deciding how many more days he’d attempt to make amends before accepting it wasn’t Otus’ wish. 

At least Steato found the spot agreeable even with the weight of his purpose being there. The wind from the waters reminded him of the gusts that used to sweep through Advent. While nostalgia wasn’t enough to calm him, it brought him mild comfort, some of his rare, pleasant memories resurfacing if he was fortunate. Steato could feel the time pass to the point of expecting Tila to pick him up, but instead of her footsteps arriving, a sudden extra weight was added to the bench.

He knew it was Otus, silence accompanying the visit and no attempts to change it. Steato found himself failing to grasp the right words, even with them constantly prodding him every waking moment for the past few days. He didn’t want it to seem like he was being stubborn or not willing to break the silence. Disregarding his planned out speech, Steato decided to say whatever came to him instead. 

“I’m... sorry.” He turned his head towards where he thought Otus was, attempting to be more genuine. “How I treated you… You did nothing to deserve that. I won’t make any excuses, but I will say that how I referred to you and your mother is completely untrue, and I wanted you to know that. I don’t need forgiveness, and I don’t necessarily want it, but thank you for at least listening to my ramblings. You have a good head on your shoulders, Otus. You needn’t use it to listen to this sad excuse of a man any longer.” 

Steato turned his head back towards the view, and waited for a reaction. He wasn’t sure what he wanted anymore from this boy, but he’d accept whatever Otus wished. While he didn’t want Tila’s efforts to go to waste, if nothing more came from this, it was just as it should be. Steato continued to wait, wondering if he should have said more or if perhaps Otus had already left somehow without him noticing. He was unable to hide a jump when he suddenly felt a hand over his. Again, it was flipped over to the palm, but this time he allowed the message to be penned. 

‘I wanted to talk to you.’

“...About what?” Steato replied and then focused back to the sensation of the letters in his palm. 

‘Anything.’

“Anything? Otus… I…” Steato stopped that thought and then nodded. “Very well, but, be more specific, would you?”

And thus began a conversation neither of them had anticipated. Otus’ questions started simple, asking details about Advent that no one in Vellie seemed keen on sharing after it's destruction. School classes, locations, and other topics in the like. But then, they suddenly moved onto more personal subjects.

“Your grandmother?” Steato was taken aback. “Hrm…” 

‘You don’t have to tell me.’ Otus hurriedly penned, seeing Steato’s troubled face.

“No, no, it’s fine. It is just… I have not thought of her in quite some time. I can’t blame you for being curious. What woman would possibly tolerate, let alone love me? The answer is simple; our marriage was arranged by my mother behind my back. Your great grandmother was not often seen in good health. She was worried about me being lonesome once she was gone, and so, she made sure I wouldn’t be.”

‘Did you love her?’

“...Not at first. Patricia was pressured and threatened by her family to take the offer, or they’d further disown her. She came from a long line of musicians, and while she was just as talented as her predecessors, Patricia’s hands and wrists were plagued by a disease that caused them to painfully swell if worked too hard, therefore; performing became out of the question. If she couldn’t play and make her family proud, then the next ‘best’ thing was to marry her off to someone with prestige. My rank in the Advent Guard made me an easy choice. I accepted merely because I wanted to honor my mother’s wishes and because I felt a kinship with her. Love… well, it was a slow thing, but, i’d never met anyone more patient than her. When Patricia told me she wanted a family, I obliged her. Had she lived through birthing Lettia, our circumstances may have been vastly different.” 

The sorrow Steato tried to hide behind a sigh pricked at Otus’ heart. He didn’t know what to say, nothing else was coming to him. Maybe he'd gone too far, but then again, Steato did reassure him.

“...No, I don’t know that. I was already plenty bitter before that. Forgive me, Otus, but I fear this will only dissolve into regrets, and I doubt you want to hear those. How about I ask you some questions now instead?” 

‘OK.’ Otus answered, and braced himself. 

“How old are you?”

‘Almost 13.’

“ _Really?_ ” Steato was astonished. “I know i’d been gone for quite some time but… you’re almost a teenager. Which would make Tila… hmm, most likely a few years younger than you… Ah, before I forget; besides her run in with those bullies, is she getting along with everyone?” 

‘Yep.’ 

“I’m glad to hear it.” Steato paused, his expression flickering to worry before back to its stoicism. “Otus, i’ll be honest with you, the last while i’ve been feeling my age starting to weigh on me more than usual. It may be nothing, and i’m going to hope so, but could I trouble you for a favour?” 

‘Sure.’

“I feel you’ve already been doing this, but, please take care of Tila. You needn’t watch her every move or smother her with kindness. Just knowing someone like you can be there to support her in what trials life can bring, it would put my mind at ease. Tila is fickle and emotional, as you no doubt have already witnessed. I can do so little for her, especially in this state, but thanks to you, she doesn’t have to rely on me any longer. I know I can trust you with this. Will you do so?”

‘I can. I will.’ 

“...Thank you.” Steato turned his palm and then grabbed Otus’ hand. “Both of you grow up strong, happy, and free. Don’t let anything or anyone keep you from the life you deserve. Do that, and your future will be bright.” 

Otus returned the handshake with a tight grip, Steato wincing from it, but a slight smirk that disappeared as quickly as it surfaced told Otus that he was understood.

“Good luck, Otus.” 

****** 

“We’ve almost got this!” Kernelle fussed over the goggles, placing the prototype over her eyes. “Dim the lights!”

“On it!” Geddy flipped the switch.

“I’ll get the window curtains.” Alphonse closed them, both he and Geddy waiting for Kernelle’s next order. 

“Hmmmm. Hmmm? HMMM?!” She readjusted the goggles and tinkered with them. “I need… more power. I can see, but not well enough to move around. If I can just figure out a stronger power source! Auuuugh, what can we use?!” 

“Anything that gives off light is out of the question.” Alphonse pondered. 

“Can we somehow stuff something that gives off light into something and use it like that? Kinda like a furnace?” Geddy proposed. 

“Here, let me have a look at them.” The Professor received the goggles from Kernelle. He lifted them up, observing the lenses before putting them on himself. “Hrm, I see what you’re aiming for here, and not to diminish your efforts, but I think this is the wrong way to go about this.” 

“Oh? Well, i’m stumped, so i’m all ears, Professor.” Kernelle admitted. 

“Lights back on, please.” The lab came back into sight. “What you’re trying to make is a clear image, but I believe that’s beyond us. If it was just the search party going back, then i’d say to keep going, but that’s probably not the case. Tila can see in the dark naturally, so I’m assuming she’ll be guiding you.”

“Well, we haven’t asked her yet, but that is the assumption.” Geddy answered. 

“Then with that assumption, you don’t need these to be 100% replicas of Tila’s sight. If she’s leading the group, then you simply need to follow that lead and be aware of your immediate surroundings. If you were to make the goggles into something simpler, but still useful, you may get better results.” 

“Simpler…” Alphonse looked over to the mapping machine. 

“Aha, it seems you’ve caught on, Alphonse.” The Professor grinned. “My mapping machine, even with its abilities heightened, is very simple in design. I cannot fill in finer details like Owls did with their maps, nor can I view anything but land masses. However, if we made it on a smaller scale, fixed the readings to closer surroundings, then maybe-”

“We’d get a view of what lurks in the darkness!” Kernelle snapped her fingers as a new plan came to light. “Genius! I have to redesign some things, change up materials, oh boy, this’ll be quite a feat to pull off!”

“I’ll give you all the leftover materials from the mapping machine’s inception.” The Professor moved to where he stored them. “I’ll also help out with the power source. I once tried to power the mapping machine with various batteries before switching to the furnace. They weren’t powerful enough, but on this smaller scale, they’re bound to work.”

“Good! This is all very good. Geddy, Alphonse, take twenty. I have everything ready when you get back.” 

“Aye-aye, Miss Kernelle. I think Master Geddy and I were just about ready for a breather.” Alphonse opened the door for Geddy. 

“You know it! Fresh air! Sunlight!” Geddy half joked as he left. 

“Haha, it has been quite awhile since our last break.” Alphonse concurred as they left the lab behind. “I never imagined we’d be sleeping over at the lab.” 

“Yeah… and i’m beat!” Geddy laid himself down in the grass. “At least we’re finally getting somewhere. Here’s hoping, anyways.” 

“Optimism, Master Geddy! I know we’ll get this figured out.” Alphonse sat down next to him. 

“I have optimism for days, Alphonse, especially with how determined Otus is about this. I’m just… tired. Mind if I take a nap?” 

“Not at all, i’ll wake you when-”

“HEY GUYS!” Twig’s voice abruptly rang out, Geddy sitting up from the shock of it. “I haven’t seen you two in forever!” 

“...Nevermind.” Geddy disregarded a chuckle from Alphonse and turned to meet Twig. “Hey, Twig… and Solus?” 

“Hi…” The Owl tucked under Twig’s arms weakly waved. 

“Wow, man, you’re looking pretty worn out.” Geddy observed the dark circles pooling under Solus’ eyes. 

“Asio pretty much ordered me to get him out of his house for a bit, but I don’t even know if this is helping at all.” Twig tried to stand Solus up, only for him to teeter back into him. 

“D-did you know? If y-you enchant thread w-wrong, it combusts.” Solus wheezily laughed. “I’m running out of t-thread, fabric, and time… **What am I doing h-here?!** ” Solus snapped upwards. “I need to redo the thread enchantment and cut out another pattern and-” 

“Woah, calm down, Solus!” Geddy cut him off. “Twig, lay him down. He needs to rest.”

“I… can’t!” Solus fought against Twig’s grip, though still ultimately ending up lying down. “I can’t! I need to f-figure this out! I’m the o-only one who can! What h-happens if we get Owls here a-and don’t have cloaks for them?! What if they r-resent us for our flight and r-rise up and civil war could-” 

“ **STOP.** ” Geddy put a hand over Solus’ mouth. “Stop your crazy brain for a few minutes, take a deep breath, and relax.” 

“Goodness, gracious, Solus. To be dreaming up such a scenario, you’ve overstressed yourself. I suggest you do as Master Geddy says or you’ll end up bedridden like Master Otus was.” 

“No kidding! This is also sounding a lot like the time we confronted you at the tower. We’re here for you, man. Let us help.” Twig chided. 

“I dun thif yo can?” Solus mumbled through Geddy’s hand and he removed it. “It’s just… s-something only an Owl can do, and I d-don’t want any of these methods becoming c-common knowledge…”

“Because…?” Twig urged. 

“B-because I don’t want Owls using magic to be a thing a-anymore. It’s dangerous, and I d-don’t want history to repeat itself. M-making cloaks, fine, i’ll burden that, but it could lead to further c-curiosity if how they’re made comes to light. This world doesn’t n-need anymore Owls messing with magic and s-screwing it up again, and I w-won’t be the spark to that p-possibility.” 

“Hmmm.” Alphonse was the only to respond, feeling a tad of the weight on Solus’ shoulders. “Being part of the rise and downfall of the ancient Owl’s efforts, I understand your concern, Solus. However, have we already not proven that you can trust us?” 

“...You have.” Solus admitted. 

“On top of that, we’re not Owls! Magic isn’t a thing we understand. Even if we were, we know the dangers of it, we experienced it. Isn’t that why you went to the trouble of writing that book? To warn everyone of the dangers of messing with stuff you don’t understand?” Geddy pointed out.

“Partially.”

“‘Partially’ is enough for me!” Twig added. “Listen, i’m really good a sewing and all the steps that go with it. I made my threads!” He put his hands on his hips to showcase them. “Let me at least help here and there. Pa and Roland are fine and settled, Geddy and Alphonse are doing the night vision stuff, so i’m free! Lemme, help, Solus! I’m bored and have too much free time! When you start doing magic stuff, I’ll close my eyes! No worries!” 

“Heheh.” Solus let out a giggle at Twig’s enthusiasm. “Okay, you can assist me, but only you. Having an assistant m-might help…” 

“I’ll be a huge help, just you wait and see! But uh, keep taking that break. No rush.” 

“Okay…” Solus sleepily replied, the sight of the sky starting to fade with his drooping eyelids. Just as he was about to give in, he caught sight of something that forced him to sit up.

“Solus, that wasn’t a long enough break-” Geddy started.

“Fib and Bonacci…” Solus looked up to see them passing overhead. “What are they doing…?” 

“You’re right, that is them!” Twig followed Solus’ gaze. 

“Strix doesn’t seem to be with them.” Alphonse confirmed and Solus spread his cloak as he stood up. 

“I’ll be right back.” He took off and ascended towards his former classmates. They were always stronger fliers than him, Solus didn’t expect to catch up easily, but their strokes were slow and stiff. He knew the moment he managed to cut them off, something was wrong. 

“Y-you’re back…” He addressed their shocked mugs. Solus expected one of their quips or aggression in return, but they both stared at him blankly. “...Where is Strix?” 

The mention of his name deepened their expression, both of them looking away from Solus. He opened his mouth to speak again, only for Fib to burst into tears, silencing his thoughts. 

“...We don’t know what to do, Solus…” Bonacci muttered, close to tears of his own, and Solus feeling panic sweep through him. 

“G-go to the lab, i’ll g-go get Asio.” Solus commanded through his fright and began looking for his mentor, ignoring the heavy feeling in his gut. 

Kernelle was outside waiting the lab for them by the time Solus had tracked Asio down. She moved from leaning against the door to meet them. “He’s not dead, so try to wipe that panic off your face.” She dismissed. “To no one’s surprise, Strix is being difficult.” 

“Define 'difficult'!” Asio spat. 

“Oh, you know, screaming obscenities at his students for attempting to rescue him. I don’t know all the details, but he renounced his charge over them in the end. So, we’re Strixless, and we’ve got two little Owls bawling their eyes out, wondering what they did wrong.” 

“...That fool.” Asio realized exactly was his old rival was trying to do.

“Is t-this maybe because of m-me?” Solus asked. “He did leave b-because-”

“No.” Asio stopped Solus. “This has nothing to do with you. This is about him and him alone. He’s being more of a buffoon than normal because he’s not willing to own up to his mistakes.” Asio’s feathers stood up with his anger. “Dump all your problems on me, will you? You damn, old fool…!” He muttered before turning to Kernelle. “Get me the updated map data. I’ll drag him back by his feathers if I have to!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter this time. The next coming chapter(or so) was initially supposed to be part of this one, but it would've too long and a little confusing to follow. So, I decided to split it up for better readability. 
> 
> The only other thing i'd like to mention is this chapter is the whole little section detailing Steato's wife. Originally, there was going to be a chapter dedicated to his past in more detail, specifically his relationship with his mother and his wife. But, while I did want to write it, I don't think anybody wanted a chapter dedicated to Steato. It wasn't really necessary, Steato's character has pretty much been explored to the point that the narrative needed, so his past chapter got scrapped. 
> 
> Instead, I decided to have a snippet of my ideas for it here. I feel that Otus would be curious about his family roots that Asio wasn't aware of, so I don't think it's too out of place here? I hope? *sweats nervously*


	15. Chapter 15

The sun streaming into the dingy waiting room revealed every speck of dust freely floating about him. How was it that he was the first to arrive, yet be the last to called on? It felt unfair, and his irritation was beginning to further sour his mood. A sigh, a feeble attempt to calm himself, caused the dust in his vision to frantically dance. Had he been forgotten about? Surely not, the very thought was preposterous. Someone of his prestige and pedigree was not simply ignored. Yes, there was some reason as to why he was saved for last. No doubt his patience was to be rewarded. 

“Mr. Strix?” The mousy secretary finally showed herself to him. “The Superintendent will see you now. Please come this way.” 

Strix’s impatient stress was replaced by relief as he left the waiting room and its uncomfortable chairs behind. The moment had arrived, the moment he’d worked his whole life for was before him. Had it not been for that intolerable Asio, he would have skipped this extra step in its entirety, getting what he wanted immediately. As much as he hated to admit it, Strix had made a blunder in underestimating the half-breed. It wasn’t chance. Asio has truly bested him, stole the top spot from both him and Scops, there was no denying it. However, time would tell who was truly the more superior Owl, and that fact brought Strix comfort, stoking the spark of betterment within him. 

“Mr. Strix is here to see you.” The secretary announced after a knock. 

“Come in.” A gruff voice laced with whimsy urged the Owl inside. He had only seen Advent’s hermitous superintendent during ceremonies and at a distance. Now seeing the eccentric man himself up close and without the required ceremonial robes Strix had become used to, the Owl questioned himself as so who he was looking at. His appearance matched his office; disheveled yet still somehow emitting a disciplined aura. “Please, take a seat.” The Superintendent looked up from his writings briefly and gestured to one of the grand seats before his desk. 

Whilst doing so, Strix watched the nimble fingers of the the Superintendent dot and glide across several pages from a ridiculously large pile of documents. After adding a few more to what Strix assumed was the ‘finished’ pile (that was also becoming a monster of its own), the Superintendent housed his quill, poorly hiding a yawn before giving Strix his full attention. 

“I apologize for the long wait, my work is never quite done. You sign one paper and ten take its place.” He chuckled. “But you didn’t wait for the better part of the day to listen to my bellyaching, Strix, or rather, Master Strix.”

Strix resisted any elation hearing someone actually utter his new title, knowing how easily his feathers could betray his expression. “I can’t possibly fathom the burden of your profession, so waiting a few hours is hardly anything.” Strix replied and The Superintendent chuckled. 

“‘Burden’, that’s certainly a word for it. I’m honestly relieved every year when requests for placements come in, and not one are vying for this position. I wouldn’t wish it on anyone.” A bleak smirk with no chuckle had Strix involuntarily raise a brow, which The Superintendent ignored as he retrieved a folder. “But enough about me, this meeting is for you, Master Strix, and your placement.” He flipped open the folder and scrutinized it before placing it down in front of him. “It is as admirable thing, wishing to teach the future generation of Owls. I have no qualms with your request.” 

The elation Strix had ignored was returning. Even with Asio taking his ability of choice away from him, Strix was still being granted his top choice. 

“However…” The Superintendent continued and the elation immediately departed. “There is an unfortunate issue that will prevent you from fulfilling it.”

“And that would be?” Strix queried. 

“Lack of Owls to teach, Master Strix. Your generation has all come and gone through this academy, and frankly, there’s no one to succeed you. As baffling as it is, there’s simply no more Owls to be readily admitted to the academy. Which is why, I cannot grant your placement request, not yet.”

“...You don’t seem to be joking.” Strix observed through his disbelief. 

“I can give you free access to records of births and deaths if you’re not inclined to believe me. It is a hard pill to swallow, i’m sure, but there are just simply no more Owls. But, it doesn’t mean there won't be. All of your classmates have chosen their paths, placements or not. You’re all young, futures before you, and I wouldn’t doubt the next few years to yield an infant Owl or two. Obviously, you can’t teach infants, but they will grow, and in time will have need of an Owl mentor to guide them.”

“And I am to just sit and wait for these hypothetical children?” Strix was starting to show his frustrations. 

“Heavens no.” The Superintendent replied. “Someone of your standing and and skills is not best left to waste away until their needed. Your ‘Master’ title extends to many different categories and duties. You’re versatile, Master Strix, and I have need of you.” 

“...Where.” Strix asked after a brief silence. 

“Currently, there is a specific duty that I want to be carried out in utmost secrecy. Confidentiality is a must, and if you choose to accept this task, It’ll be yours for several years. Perhaps long enough for those ‘hypothetical children’ to start becoming reality.” The Superintendent punctuated with a wink.

Perhaps this was the reason Strix had been last to be spoken to. His reward for his patience, no, his blood, sweat, and tears over his entire school career was whatever this was, and not his, apparently, impossible desire. Through his frustrations, there was that mild comfort of perhaps making that desire a reality, and the intrigue as to what this secretive duty was. 

“This is something only an Owl can do.” The Superintendent added, Strix both further intrigued and wondering if the man was trying to flatter him into taking the job. 

Nevertheless, it worked.

******

Strix had grossly underestimated the frigid air. Even with his jacket and scarf over his feathers, he could feel them stiffen with each gust brushing against him. 

“Mother of the maker…!” He spat as he planted his talons in the snow against a particularly violent flurry. This was a trial run, he’d only planned on doing a quick look-see of his clients, bringing only minor necessities for himself and them. Now in the full brunt of what the the Superintendent warned Strix of, the Owl wished he has heeded him more thoroughly. 

He eventually made it through the treacherous tunnels, stopping to take a quick breather. He now only need to locate his clients, which could be an even greater trial depending on if they were at their lodgings, our out fulfilling duties. Just as Strix scowled at the thought, an odd, but distinct sound repeatedly echoed off the surrounds. Finding the source was easy enough once he was up and over a hill, revealing whom he believed to be his client. 

A woman donning an Advent Guard uniform… and an Owl cloak, was busily chopping wood by a house. The snow’s crunch under Strix’s talons stopped her next swing as she looked over to him in alarm. 

“Oh…” She blinked several times, making sure he was truly there. “...Strix? What are you doing here?”

He kept his enmity to himself as he answered her with the letter adorned with Advent’s seal. As she took it from him and started pouring over it, Strix was trying to figure out why this human was wearing one of his people’s cloaks, and where he’d seen her before. Obviously, they went to the same academy, but there was more framilaity to her than that. The memory of the rankings being posted resurfaced, Asio glaring from afar, and this woman beside him, heckling Strix’s anger. This was his client? Who was she that even the Superintendent withheld her name? 

“Hmmm, well, alright then.” She finished reading and re-inserted the letter to its envelope, passing it back to Strix. “Head on inside.” She gestured to the door, returning to her work. “Don’t bother knocking, he won't hear you.” 

Strix opened the door, the warmth from their fireplace welcoming, the muttering from the end of the room worrying. The humble dwelling lost all it’s charm, with supplies all strewn about and whatever else stacked ontop or between them. Strix was careful not to trample anything as he made his way towards a curtain drawn at the far end of the room, most likely up for privacy.

Strix cleared his throat, hoping to be noticed. Whether he wasn’t heard or ignored, he repeated the action, and still got no results. Before he further irritated himself, Strix drew back the curtain enough to reveal the one muttering, intent on making his presence known. 

He least of all expected Scops’ mug to be one muttering, pouring over two maps, old and the replacement. Still, even with his workplace invaded, Scops didn’t notice Strix. He was focused on his measuring, sketching, and fixing, not on anything else. Strix expected to be more put out by this behaviour, but was instead enraptured by Scops’ work. The details on his map outshined the previous in more ways than one, Strix actually understanding how such a feat was connected to this deep, unbreakable concentration. 

Scops suddenly stopped, dropping his pencil and went to a drawer in his desk. He grunted at its contents before putting his focus back on his map. 

“Lettia, i’m out of white paint. Do we have any more?” Scops waited for answer. “Lettia? Are you just going to stare at me?” 

“I’m not your lady friend, Scops.” Strix announced his presence, finally getting his attention. 

“...Strix?” Scops squinted at him. “What are you… wait, am I dreaming again? I really hope not, because I think i’ll cry if this progress isn’t real!”

“I’m here, you dolt!” Strix replied by throwing the letter onto Scops’ face. “Advent sent me. Read.” 

Scops peeled the envelope off his cheek and fished out the letter. His tufts raised as he continued through the message, keeping the expression as he looked up to Strix. “...Do you know what you’re getting yourself into?” 

“I’m to aid the map maker, delivering supplies and bearing witness to their progress. This is my post until further notice.” 

“Okay, I get that, but do you _really_ know what you’re getting yourself into?”

“I suppose you’re referring to the confidentiality? That’s standard for every assigned post.” 

“It is, but…” Scops rubbed his face tiredly. “You’re involved in our mess now. Why would the Superintendent...?" He stopped that thought and looked back to the letter. “...If he thinks your trustworthy, then I guess this is fine?”

“Scops, what the hell are you going on about? I’ll do my duties and you continue yours. Are we done here?” 

“...Yeah, I guess we are. Lettia will help you through the tunnels. There’s gawks and torques around here, and she’ll make sure not one of them touch you.” 

“I’ll manage fine by myself.” Strix countered. 

“Uh, no, you won’t.” Scops eyed Strix’s disheveled feathers, most likely unbeknownst to him. “If you try to go back the way you came, the wind will splat you on the nearest wall like a bug. Let her at least show you the safest route back to Tropos.”

“No.” Strix turned to leave. 

“Strix, seriously, she knows-”

“ **I’ll not be guided around by that woman who’s openly mocking our heritage!** ” Strix bellowed, glaring back at Scops. The noise from outside stopped, wood splitting suddenly being replaced with a bust of laughter. Strix’s disgust turned to confusion as Scops shook his head, the smile on his face concurring with the muffled laughter. “...What? What are you grinning about?!”

“You uh, really don’t know what you’ve gotten yourself into.” 

******

“Absolutely ludicrous…” Strix stared down at the book in disdain. He had left in a huff, refusing to participate in the farce any longer. 

“It’s the truth.” Scops’ voice echoed in his mind, Strix fully remembering the conversation. “Could you be any more close minded?” 

“Do you take me for an idiot?! I can tolerate the thought of Asio’s claims to Owlhood, but that out there-” Strix accusingly pointed to outside. “Is **NOT** and Owl!” 

“Just because she doesn’t have feathers doesn’t invalidate her bloodline! Look it up, Strix! T-Y-T-O, Lettia Tyto!”

“I’d sooner expose this disgusting mockery!” Strix sneered.

“...I’d advise against that.” Scops’ expression turned dark. 

“Because you’re afraid of the disgrace you’ll bring on your name for the rest of your pitiful life?!”

“No.” Scops practically snorted. “Because if Steato Tyto doesn’t get to you first, i’ll do more than ‘accidently’ slam a door into your face.” 

The smile that abruptly erupted onto Scops’ face sent a shiver down Strix’s spine. “Did you just… threaten me?” 

“Sure did, but _you_ started it! Don’t expect me to just sit around while you insult and threaten the woman I love.” 

Strix resisted the urge to throw up, turning to leave. “I’m done with this. You’re insane.” 

But he wasn’t. Here in the Advent archives, with records of the ‘Tyto’ name, Strix found the family tree with Lettia’s name attached to it, along with her father’s, and his father’s, who was a recently deceased Owl. Scops wasn’t lying and Lettia wasn’t mocking him. Strix shut the book with enough force to receive a dust cloud to his face, others in attendance having the gall to shush him for making disturbance via coughing. He neither apologized or paid them any mind as he left the the archives behind. 

“Featherless Owls…” He muttered under his breath. Asio’s appearance, whilst favouring his human blood, still had feathers and markings. But an Owl completely devoid of feathers, to be indistinguishable to that of a human, that was too much for this proud Owl. From the archives all the way to the Superintendent’s office, Strix was intent on setting things straight. 

“I need to speak with the Superintendent.” Strix demanded from the secretary. 

“Do you have an appointment?”

“No, but it’s imperative that I speak with him immediately!”

“I’m sorry, but-” 

“Let him in.” The Superintendent’s voice carried through the shut door. “I’m expecting him.” 

Strix felt his eye twitch with anger, bursting through the office’s door. “You’re expecting me, are you?! I imagine you know exactly why!” 

“Keep your voice down.” The Superintendent chided. “And close the door. This is a private matter that i’ve trusted you with.” 

“A ‘private matter’ indeed. Had I known your intentions from the start-” 

“And what intentions are those, Master Strix?”

“...Are you playing dumb with me?”

“No, Master Strix, not in the slightest. I have vast knowledge of you and every other student in this academy, and I know exactly why you’re upset. It’s just… disappointing. I thought you’d matured after Master Asio so fervently proved himself.” 

“What…?” Strix’s hostility began to dissolve. “What does he have to do with any of this?!” 

“Master Strix, you’re upset that i’m purposely involving you in something that you just can’t quite seem to get over. When I allowed Master Asio to begin taking classes here, the sight of him turned your stomach. You enrolled into the Owl curriculum to take classes with Owls, and to you, Master Asio didn’t qualify. In response to your prejudice, he applied himself and proved to not only you, but the entire academy that a half-breed Owl is just as exceptional as their fully feathered brethren. Am I wrong?”

Strix answered him with silence, his gaze starting to drop to the floor. 

“Graduation comes and goes, here I am, going through placement requests, and to my surprise and intrigue, you wanted to teach the next generation of Owls. ‘Brilliant’ I thought, ‘he’s gotten over it’, but a little thought in the back of my mind told me to make extra sure that you had. With how few Owls there are, with a chance that they might fall for humans instead of their own kind, I wanted to make sure that any and all of your future students would a receive fair and unbiased education, no matter how many feathers adorned them. I already have one bigot so deeply weaved into this establishment that they’re impossible to remove and replace, and I certainly didn’t need another.” 

“So, to see if you really had matured as I hoped, you were given as test; How would you react on seeing Lettia Tyto, a featherless Owl, openly displaying her heritage? Tell me, Master Strix, **do you think i’m finding the results worthwhile?!** ” The Superintendent slammed his fist down, commanding Strix’s attention. “You had so much promise, I thought perhaps you were worthy of my trust, but you’ve failed, Master Strix, and I don’t want someone like you spreading your venomous ideals through this academy.” 

The Superintendent stood up from him desk, a familiar folder under his arm as he moved to the hearth in his office. Desperation struck Strix as he held his future aloft the flames. 

“W-WAIT-! DON’T!” He pleaded. “I… I am still coming to terms with this revelation of the ‘featherless’ variation of my kind! It is not something I find natural!” 

“... _’Natural’_.” The Superintendent’s tone further struck fear into Strix. “You head is truly so far up your own rear that you know nothing and don’t care to learn beyond that. I’ll have you know that over 40% of Advent’s citizens have Owl blood in them or have roots that trace back to Owlkind. If Lettia has decided to embrace her heritage to the same degree as yours while others like her snub it, who are you to look down on her for it?! And maker above, had she been in the Owl curriculum instead, I have no doubt you’d be placed third in your final rankings while she took the first spot instead of Asio. I’m glad I got to see your true colours, that I listened to that doubtful thought.”

“ _ **PLEASE, WAIT!**_ ” Strix’s plea failed to reach the Superintendent as he dropped the folder, his aspirations, his future, being consumed by flames. It was gone in seconds. His mind began to cloud as it tried to sort out what would become of him. 

“Master Strix, take a seat. We need to decide your new placement now.” Strix solemnly obeyed, unable to look at the Superintendent. “We have need of lookouts, transporters of goods, protectors of future settlements, among other various posts. Do any of these appeal to you?”

Strix shook, trying to find the right words. He was no longer angry or confused, the rare, seeping sensation of remorse spreading through him. “Please… give me another chance…”

“...Give me one good reason why I should.”

“This is not a mistake i’ll make twice!” Strix pledged. “My way of thinking was wrong and you’ve more than proved that. Please, allow me to at least try to prove to you that it’s changed!” 

“Has it? Are you truly ready to look me in the eye and promise me that your future students, regardless how deep their heritage, will all be on equal standing in your eyes?” 

Strix locked his gaze to the Superintendent's. “Yes. Tell me what I have to do. Let my actions be my promise!”

The Superintendent didn’t seem convinced, countering Strix’s earnest speech with a tired sigh. “...Here’s what we’ll do, Master Strix. You’re going to continue at your currently assigned post; Aiding the map maker until he has finished his task. But in doing so, you need to fully understand the situation and abide by the confidentiality. If you think you’re up to this task, and you do it without so much as gripe entering your mind, I will think about reinstating your future placement. Are we clear?”

“Crystal.” Strix aptly replied.

“Very well. I’ll have you continue as you are starting tomorrow, but first, you must understand Asio, Scops, and Lettia’s situation, and as to why you must never, ever approach Steato Tyto.”

******

“Wow, look who’s back.” Lettia backhandedly greeted Strix. 

“...How are you still chopping wood?”

“I do this every morning. You have no idea how much we go through with how cold it gets here. We’re even starting to run low on logs because _someone_ decided to have a tantrum instead of deliver our supplies.” 

“I’ve brought them, but I require assistance in delivering them. Scops mentioned you know the proper tunnels to traverse.” 

“I do.” Lettia rested the axe into the frosted stump. “I’m legitimately surprised you survived your trip back, with you taking the worst tunnel and all.” 

It had been treacherous, but Strix was so steaming he hardly remembered the specifics until Lettia mentioned it. “I’ll not take it again.” 

“Yeah, you won’t.” Lettia crossed her arms and waited. Strix wondered what for until the the remorseful feeling began its journey through him again.

“I… regret my behaviour. It was wrong and unseemly.”

Lettia’s skeptical look told Strix how much his words had cut her, and that his apology had lacked what she needed to hear. “I guess that’ll do.” She turned to the house. “Wait here, I need to tell Scops where i’m going.” 

A small patch of time passed before Lettia reemerged with Scops in tow, looking less than pleased to see Strix. 

“What happened to being ‘done with this’. What’re you doing here?” Scops asked like an attack. 

“I am fulfilling my duty of aiding the mapmaker... properly this time.” Strix answered. 

“I’m guessing your tirade didn’t go over well with the Superintendent.” Scops fired back. “And the fact that you’re in one piece means Steato didn’t get a hold of you either.” 

“I’ve been informed of the entire situation-”

“ **And you still can’t muster a proper apology to Lettia?!** ” Scops’ temper flared. “Why are you always so-!” He stopped himself and shook his head. “No, i’m not wasting my time on this. Until you stop being part of the problem, the reason we’re stuck here instead of home with Asio, Lettia will show you the proper tunnels for delivery, and you’ll go home until the next delivery date. That’s all I have to say to you.” Scops reentered the house without letting Strix get a word in, Lettia responding by spreading her cloak and taking off towards what Strix assumed to be the proper tunnels.

For the first few deliveries, Strix didn’t see Scops again and Lettia thanked him for his hard work, but nothing more. He convinced himself it was fine, he was fulfilling his duties with little to no issue. The thought of further apologizing reached his mind every visit, but never his beak, and so the routine continued. 

“Hey.” Lettia went beyond pleasantries one day. “The locals figure there’s a storm on it’s way, and it’ll be here fast. You should probably stay here until it blows over.”

The wind picked up as if on cue, the flurries becoming more fierce. Strix endured it, and as soon as everything settled, he took purposeful steps away from Lettia. “No need, i’ll make it back before it hits.” 

“That’s… not a really good idea.” Lettia reached out and grabbed his arm. “There's more than the elements to consider when a storm starts brewing. You should really-” 

“No thank you.” Strix ripped his arm out from her grasp, withholding a glare.

“Strix, you’re not listening, wait-!” Lettia’s voice faded from him as he took the required tunnel. 

He didn’t want to further associate himself with her. Perhaps due to the looming threat of her father, or maybe he hadn’t quite gotten over himself as much as he thought. No matter the reason, Strix set his mind to the winding tunnel and the quickest route to the exit. He’d done this several times now, and a little bad weather wouldn’t impede him. The next turn completely drained the confidence from his body and replaced it with dread. 

Monsters, many creatures of varying shape and size were blocking his exit. To his relief, all seemed to be resting, unaware of his presence. But, why? Why were they here? Strix started weighing his options. He could attempt to push through them, but their sheer numbers spelled suicide. Another tunnel? No, he didn’t know the risks or where they led. Going back was the only clear choice, Strix starting to slowly, quietly back up. 

Flying was out of the question, the vibrations from it no doubt alerting them, so Strix took steps backwards, being careful to not scrape his talons on the rock floor. He was going to be fine, he was almost out of their view, until his talons stepped into snow with a noisy _CRUNCH_. 

All eyes on him, and Strix stuck in place. The gawks were the first to pounce, and Strix willed himself to move, only to trip back into the snow, his talon sunk deeper than initially thought. He barely had time to think before the gawks were upon him, swarming, unrelenting. 

“GET OFF OF ME!” He bellowed, swatting desperately. His training was useless here, no openings, no hope of escape. “No… **NO!** ” he tried to pull himself away, knowing the rest of the beasts would soon join this throng. 

The shot of a rifle echoed through the tunnel, one of the gawks falling to its death. Another shot, another death. Another, another, and another. Strix could move. 

“ **Get up!** ” Lettia’s voice commanded, and Strix was abruptly lifted to his feet. “ **Move!** ” She pushed Strix behind her before loosing another shot. The beasts paused, looking to the result of the charge, a possible death awaiting them. “Let’s go!” Lettia grabbed Strix’s arm and they both lifted themselves from the ground, riding the winds out of the tunnel. 

White. The entire view was a blank canvas. The wind was harshly blowing, the snow falling so intensely that nothing could be seen past the wall of pure white. The whistle of a signal flare screeched through the air, Lettia grip moving from Strix’s arm to his hand. 

“You don’t let go no matter what, alright?!” She yelled over the winds, and Strix nodded in reply, realizing the direness of his situation. Lettia started moving, pausing every once in awhile, waiting for another flare to sing. The wind was masking the sound, but Lettia’s determination didn’t waver. A little while longer and soon Scops’ voice could be heard yelling out her name. 

Another flare went off, this time it was closer. The cold was tempting both of them to give up, to rest, but just as that thought arose, Scops came into view. “Maker above, get inside!” He grabbed both of them and practically tossed them inside, shutting the door against the invasive wind. He wasn’t sure if the lock would hold, so he pushed one of the supply crates in front of it before collapsing onto it. All three of them were breathing heavily, adrenaline beginning to flee as relief took over. 

“...Thank… you…” Strix managed between puffs. 

“...You’re… welcome…” Lettia replied in kind. 

“The fire…!” Scops pushed himself up and went to stoke their only way to survive the storm. 

“Do you need some help?” Lettia asked.

“No, i’ve got this. Just tend to that idiot over there.” Scops answered and Strix didn’t dare rebuttal. Any other time he’d have the energy to snip back, but not after he’d fought for his life, twice, due to a poor decision on his part.

Soon, the fire was roaring and Scops had changed his task to boiling water while Lettia was busy applying medicine to Strix’s various cuts. He inhaled sharply and scrunched up his face at the medicine’s sting.

“Sorry, should’ve warned you.” She chuckled. 

“...Don’t apologize to me.” Strix shook his head. “Do what you must.”

“You’re incredibly lucky you survived that den of monsters. They tend to huddle together in the tunnels when a storm starts approaching, which is what I was trying to tell you before took off.”

“...I’m sorry.” Strix apologized.

“Well, we’re alive, so-”

“Not just for ignoring you and putting you into a dangerous situation.” He confessed. “For my treatment of you overall.”

“Wow, it took you almost killing yourself and Lettia to say it.” Scops rolled his eyes as he placed a basin of hot water at Strix’s feet, putting his talons into it. 

“It’s better late than never.” Lettia quipped, dabbing a new helping of medicine onto an untreated cut, and Strix cringing from it. “And I forgive you, Strix.” 

“Now if you could only say those words to Asio.” Scops added. 

“...I’ll put aside my grievances with him at a later date. I’ve been instructed to keep my distance from Vellie.”

“Huh? Why?” Scop’s tufts raised. 

“Steato Tyto, that’s why.” Strix answered and Lettia froze for a moment before continuing her task. “He went after Asio looking for you, so, as to not give him a reason for a second visit, I am to steer clear of Vellie until further notice. Just in case.”

“Oh my gosh, is Asio ok?!” Lettia fussed.

“Just fine. I was told he gave Steato a piece of his mind and they haven’t met since.”

“Pfft-!” Lettia giggled, trying to envision Asio’s outburst at her father. “Of course he’s fine, _honestly…!_ ”

“That sounds like Asio, for sure.” Scops agreed.

“I hope my father hasn’t given you any trouble, Strix.” 

“No, I give him a wide berth and we don’t so much as glance at each other.” 

“Good.” Lettia gave Strix a sympathetic smile. “I pray it stays that way.”

Small talk continued until the storm ran its course. Even then, the duo refused to let Strix leave, insisting he rest off his injuries, and he obliged their harping, as to not shake what he’d just established with them. He wouldn’t dare refer to it as friendship, he hadn’t earned that, but being amicable with Scops and Lettia was more agreeable than tolerating them. 

******

Strix tiredly rubbed his eyes as he finished up his report for that day. All there was left was to date it before depositing it, and his fatigue increased as he penned out the required numbers. He’d been at this for far longer than he anticipated.

After Scops had finished the Mesos map and returned to Vellie with Lettia, they took a rather long break before Advent sent them off to their next destination. Of course, Strix became their supplier again, though their stays in wherever work called them were shorter lived than Mesos. The difference seemed a bit odd, but Strix found it to be none of his business and continued on as before. Minus posting letters for Scops (because his previous couriers mysteriously disappeared), everything was more or less the same. If it weren’t for the possibility of his original placement soon being available, he’d have little regrets continuing as is. 

His hard work had given him respect among the higher ups in Advent, being involved in the magnificent maps Scops had created. Strix wouldn’t be satisfied until that repute was his alone earned, but until then, he was fine with his current position. He had seen and heard the pitter-patter of the odd child Owl while out perusing Advent, and Strix knew it was only a matter of time until they needed a mentor. He only hoped that he’d proven himself to the Superintendent, proven that his classes would be fair to all his potential students, regardless of how many feathers they did or did not have. 

But those thoughts were for another time, his current task to deliver his report and then await further instructions. Scops and Lettia were in Strato, a previously unmapped area that was giving them a great deal of trouble. But they were capable, strong Owls, Strix having no doubt they’d overcome whatever Strato held. It was only a matter of time until they were back in Vellie awaiting their next orders, Strix ready to follow them as many times as needed. 

******

Strix came to, his body wracked with pain and screams of panic echoing against his throbbing skull. What… had happened? His memories started to flood back. There was a beast attacking Advent, he was going to aid those fending it off, only for everything in his sight to turn blindingly white. There was nothing after that, and the state of Advent told him that things were not over. Fighting against his pain, he stood up and took off towards the rising cloud of smoke, the smell of death assaulting his senses. 

He arrived at the heart of the attack, everything charred black and the various bodies being loaded onto stretchers by able bodied survivors. Strix couldn’t take his eyes off the sight of the smoking remnants and the spatters of red about it. Every question possible bounced around in his head, but his rising horror prevented any logical answers. Without even fully knowing the extent of this tragedy, Strix somehow knew nothing would ever be how it was. 

“Master Strix.” A familiar voice sounded behind him, and Strix somehow managed a turn to meet it. The Superintendent, his face solemn yet failing to hide grief, moved and motioned for Strix to follow. “Please come with me.”

******

Once again, Strix watched the dust fly through the dingy waiting room, but he was without impatience this day. He was exhausted, not just from the workload he’d been burdened with, getting Advent back to its previous state. Every moment he thought sleep might take him, the sights from that day shocked him anew, forcing him awake. The aftermath, identifying the bodies, leading Asio to them... it was more than Strix was prepared to handle. 

Owlkind had lost two of their best, Asio had lost the people he considered family, and Strix was powerless to do anything about it. If his relationship wasn’t strained with him before, the husk that was Asio now refused to even look at Strix. He couldn’t blame him, maybe time would heal things, but Strix knew that was wishful thinking. All he could do now was wait, in this waiting room, and fail to put his thoughts elsewhere. 

“Mr. Strix? The Superintendent will-” Strix pushed himself up through his fatigue, walking past the secretary and straight into the Superintendent’s office, seating himself again. Neither of them cared for pleasantries at this point, the Superintendent himself collapsed in his own chair, ignoring the piling paperwork. 

“Don’t we both look awful.” He remarked and Strix didn’t respond. “You’re doing an admirable job-”

“Please, just get on with whatever it is you need.” Strix stopped him. “I don’t need praise in a time like this.” 

The Superintendent said nothing more, moving himself out of his chair to a cabinet, filing through it. He returned with a small sheet of paper, sliding it over to Strix before sitting back down. He picked it up and read the contents; a small list of names and addresses.

“What is this?”

“Your future students, Master Strix.”

Strix’s eyes widened, reading it over again before looking to the Superintendent in disbelief. “You’re letting me teach…?” 

“Yes. You’ve more than proven yourself, and what Advent needs right now, is its sense of normalcy back. Classes will be resuming soon, a new semester, a fresh start, so what better time to begin the next Owl curriculum?”

“I…” Strix ran his hand through his feathers. “I don’t know what to say…” 

“Then say nothing and do your job. I want you to meet with each of them before the semester starts. You’ll be familiar with most of their parentals, some of them your former classmates.” 

“Understood.” Strix looked to the list again, his eyes being drawn to a part of the page that had been seemingly cut off. “Please don’t take this the wrong way, but is this all? There seems to be something missing.” 

“Sharp thing, aren’t you?” The Superintendent admitted. “There was one more, but they’ve been placed in another’s charge.”

“Whose?!” 

“...Asio’s.” The Superintendent reluctantly answered. “It’s their child, Strix.” 

The gears in Strix's fatigued head rustily turned as he figured out who 'their' referred to. “...They had a child?! Neither of them had ever mentioned such a thing!"

“Indeed, a owlboy named Otus. I know about him and Vellie does, obviously, but they were always opposed to having Advent involved with him, so I left them be, and I’ll continue to.” 

Strix vaguely remembered the small child in Vellie’s villagers when he’d checked on them with Asio. He was too distracted at the time to think further on it, but now…

“With all due respect, Asio is in no state to be mentoring a child. He ought not to even be trying to do his duties right now!” 

“Nevertheless, it’s not our place. Asio’s post dictates he is allowed to take an apprentice, and he’s done just that. For now…” He pointed to the list. “Focus on them. They’re your students.” 

******

The hospital was still bloated despite the sea of injured people having been halved. Strix’s previous visit here was unpleasant, and he did his best to put it to the back of his mind. He was here to visit his student who broke their arm during the incident. Receiving their parent’s permission, Strix approached the reception for the room number, only for a small Owl to bolt out in front of him. 

A quick blur of white and grey feathers took down the hall, a package in their arms that revealed itself as they sharply turned into distant room. “Bonacci! Look what I got!” A shrill voice celebrated. 

“...What?” 

“CUPCAKES! They were making them in the cafeteria, so I grabbed some!” 

“We’ll get in trouble…”

“Not if you eat it! Here! No evi...evi..evidence! Yeah!” 

“I guess so…” 

“Stop being so gloomy! Eat the cupcake!” 

“Excuse me.” Strix knocked on the door. “Is this the room of-”

“ **I DIDN’T STEAL ANYTHING!** ” The small Owl shrieked before she swallowed the cupcake whole.

“...I didn’t accuse you of stealing anything.” Strix countered, the little Owl’s panic turning to confusion. 

“Wait, who are you?!” 

“I…” Strix started to feel his pride well up inside him. They were no doubt Bonacci and Fib, two young Owls that were apparently best friends according their respective parents. What fine Owls they already were, how much stronger they’d become under his tutelage. Strix could hardly contain his excitement. “I am Master Strix, your mentor into understanding and claiming Owlhood. It’s my pleasure to finally meet both of you, Fib and Bonacci. I will be teaching you at the accademy very soon.” 

Fib’s eyes sparkled with awe. “W-we’re gonna get to go to school?! You’re our teacher?!” 

“I am indeed.”

“WOW! That’s so cool! Bonacci, school! Hurry up and heal so we can finally go flying and stuff!”

“I-i’m trying! I didn’t do this on purpose!” 

“Haha, there is no rush, children. Take time to get yourselves ready for your classes, and I will come to pick you up then. But, in the meantime, tell me about yourselves. I’d like to get to know you two a little bit better. Would you mind?”

Fib excitedly gasped while Bonacci quickly nodded. The torrent of childish babble was overwhelming, but Strix didn’t mind in the least, listening intently, smiling for the first time in ages. 

******

“H-hello…?” A small pair of eyes looked up to Strix, shaking, hiding in the darkness behind the door. 

“Good day.” Strix tried to make himself sound inviting. “I am Master Strix, the teacher in charge of the Owl curriculum at the academy. May I speak to one of your parents?”

“U-um…” They retreated a tad. “F-father is…” 

“Your father is home?”

“H-he is, but, u-um…” They continued to fuss, Strix noticing how distressed this child was becoming. 

“Solus? Who is at the door?” Another voice sounded, much to Strix’s relief. 

“A t-teacher… from the a-academy…” 

“Ah, hello there! I’m here to discuss your son’s enrollment into the upcoming Owl curriculum. May I come in?” 

“...Yes, please do. Solus, let him in, it’s alright.” The door finally opened fully, Strix getting a good look at ‘Solus’ before he hid back into the shadows. The house was dim and dreary, most of the windows shut or blocked by piles of boxes that lined the hallway he was beckoned down. “This way, please. Pardon the mess, it’s gotten out of hand, I know…” 

Strix felt a lecture on his beak on how this was no environment to raise a child in, but that all dissipated the moment he laid eyes on Solus’ father. There was absolutely nothing to him, skinny and patches of feathers missing all over - the blanket draped over him not enough to hide it. 

“Please sit. I wish I had something to offer, but it’s a bit difficult these days to even brew tea.”

“No, it’s quite alright. Don’t trouble yourself.” Strix reassured, sitting himself down. 

“I’ll m-make it!” Solus declared and exited the room. 

“Hmmhmm, always so helpful…” His father eyed the departure with gratitude. “Now, to what do I owe the pleasure of the Owl mentor visiting my humble house?”

“My name is Strix, and i’m currently visiting all my possible future students. Solomon, yes? I’d like to add your Solus to my class.”

“Is that so? Hmm, well, that is very kind of you, but-” Solus returned with two teacups placing Strix’s down near him and then passing Solomon’s to him. “Thank you, Solus. Would you go and play outside for a bit? I need to have a little chat with Mr. Strix.” 

“O-okay…” He nodded and Solomon affectionately pet his son’s cheek before he left. 

“...Is there a problem?” Strix asked after he heard the door shut. 

“Mr. Strix, I do appreciate your interest in Solus, but I fear he is not Advent academy material. He was being trained for an entirely different life until recently, and I don’t see him transitioning to your curriculum very easily.” 

“What kind of training, may I ask?”

Solomon took a sip from his cup, looking to the tea like a critic before answering. “We come from a long line of butlers. Our master died a few years ago, my wife soon after, and now…” Solomon shook, his eyes close to tearing before he composed himself. “Our master’s last remaining heir perished in the incident.” 

“I’m… sorry.” Strix replied routinely. “We have all lost something or someone recently.” 

“Yes, you’re right. My sorrows are not the only ones, forgive me. Being a butler with no master has worn on me than more way than one.” Solomon’s smile betrayed him. “But while I don’t wish this path for Solus, and i’m still deciding what to do with him, he’s shy, and frail - not military material.” 

“There is more to the Owl curriculum than combat training. Studies cover everything essential, from mathematics to flying. Solus would be third and final student of my class, so I can make sure he’s aptly cared for as he fits in.” 

“Only two other students?” 

“Yes, and they’re both fine Owls, energetic and friendly - children of my former classmates. I’m sure they’d warm to Solus quickly.” 

“Only two, hmm.” Solomon pondered. “Are there any others I should know of?” 

“Well…” Strix hesitated. “The protector of Vellie has take an apprentice, but I doubt it'll effect Solus.”

“Asio has? Really?” Solomon surprisingly perked up.

“You know Asio?” Strix was taken off guard. 

“Oh, yes, a very helpful gentleman. He sorted out an issue for me awhile back not long after my master died. Oh… I don’t imagine he’s doing much better than I am right now… He loved Miss Tyto so…” 

“...Are you referring to Lettia?” 

“The very same, you were acquainted with her?” Solomon’s eyes glazed back to sorrows. “She was… the last heir. I am lost without her, truly, but, I suppose dragging my son down with me isn’t what she’d want.” 

As the puzzle came together, Strix’s realization that the secrecy of Otus was here as well. It was technically classified information, Strix had no reason to tell Solomon about his existence. But, Strix knew he couldn’t leave here with a clear conscience if he didn’t.

“Solomon, I don’t wish to alarm you, but there is another Tyto that yet lives.” Strix divulged. 

“Hah, Steato? He wants nothing to do with us.” Solomon said bitterly. 

“I'm not referring to Steato.” Strix shook his head. “Asio’s chosen apprentice, Otus, is Lettia’s child. She and her partner, Scops, hid him away. I only recently learned of his existence myself.” 

The teacup and its saucer slipped out of Solomon’s grasp, noisily shattering. “ _...What…?_ ”

“Are you alright?!” Strix was rapidly regretting his loose break, Solomon reduced to shaking as his mind processed the news. 

“ _Are you… being truthful…?_ ” Solomon rasped.

“I am.” Strix firmly answered, hoping to help the frail Owl. “This isn’t something i’d joke about.” 

“Oh… maker…” He tried to compose himself. “Miss Tyto, you sly thing… But I understand why, I do.” Solomon stilled his breathing and straightened himself out the best he could. “Mr. Strix, if I were to allow Solus into your class, do you think he’d eventually meet with Otus?”

“I… can promise you nothing, but their paths may cross eventually.” 

“That’s fine…” A peaceful smile spread across Solomon’s face. “I have faith that they will. They have so, so much to talk about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you think I was done with the past? Well, I am now, I promise. 
> 
> Honestly, i've wanted to write this Strix chapter since I first started this fic in September of last year. I made mention of his behavior back then and I still stick to my opinion that he has some growing to do. As to what happened between him and Asio to the point of their relationship in the game, i'll leave that up to your imagination. He does respect him as an Owl, but not as a mentor (clearly seen in his behaviour in Advent and Vellie). This rubs off onto his students who twist it even moreso against Otus, who Strix doesn't seem to disrespect, but pity that he's stuck in Asio's care (and maybe not his).
> 
> Strix isn't perfect though, and obviously favours Fib and Bonacci over Solus - due to various hints i've placed throughout this story. Regardless, I wanted to expand on Strix a bit more, because I'm not done with him! >:3
> 
> We're close to the end, folks! I hope to see you there!


	16. Chapter 16

“Where are you…?” 

Asio scanned what was left of Mesos, trying to spy his intended target. Water, ice, debris, but no Strix. The roar of the draining water impeded his senses further, no hope of hearing flight or footsteps. He looked back to the point of entry, hoping it stayed stable enough for his return. A bit of it crumbled and tumbled to the flow below, as if telling him to hurry up. 

Asio Landed on an intact cliff, constant flight wearing on him. He wished he had copy of Scops’ map, though perhaps now obsolete, it would be better than searching aimlessly. Knowing how Strix left his students, calling out his name would most likely result in him further avoiding contact. 

“Alright, Asio. You made a bold claim and you’re not going back to Vellie empty handed.” He muttered to himself. “If I were Strix and having an idiotic, selfish, pout, in the middle of… this, where would I hide?” 

“I’d be right behind you.” Asio turned sharply towards Strix’s sudden voice. As Asio managed to get his heart out of his throat, Strix’s appearance gave him plenty to mull on. His jacket torn with feathers peeking out, his scarf in tatters, both shoes missing, talons on full display, and his plumage was an absolute wreck. “Having a ‘pout’, am I?” 

“...You look awful.” 

“ **What** do you **want** , Asio?” Strix spat and Asio inwardly cursed his lack of tact. 

“Take a guess, Strix. Your students are in Vellie crying a river of tears.” 

“My former students, you mean.”

“Strix, I know what you’re doing.” Asio declared. “It’s not going to get them or you anywhere.”

“Oh, do you?” Strix sneered. “Please, Asio, tell me all about it.”

“...Is this a joke to you? You’re pushing Fib and Bonacci away because you made a stupid mistake. You don't want to own up to it properly, so you’re isolating yourself instead. I literally just pulled this stunt with Otus and Vellie!” Asio’s temper flared. 

“Look at you, using your head!” Strix mocked. “But unfortunately, you’re not quite using it well enough. You seem to have the wrong idea entirely, Asio.” 

“Do I? Then educate me on why you chose to send your spoiled brats back to me when you had zero issues with them being at your side until this melt!” 

Strix let a long, exasperated sigh, already tired of the conversation. “Because, Asio, I don’t care anymore.”

“You don’t care…? What are you-” 

“Did I stutter? I’m quite sure I didn’t, but again; I don’t care anymore. About Advent, Vellie, Fib, Bonacci, Solus, you, and so on. There’s little point in doing so. Why keep things around that just irritate me? They’re your problem now, so if you’d kindly leave me be-” Strix turned to leave. 

“ **NO!** ” Asio grabbed Strix’s shoulder and spun him back around. “What the hell has gotten into you?! You expect me to just accept this?! Strix, you valued the future of Owlkind so dearly that you took it upon yourself to teach the next generation! I took Otus as my apprentice in my grief and selfishness, but I know that wasn’t the case with Fib, Bonacci, and Solus!”

“ **You don’t know anything about me!** ” Strix slapped his hand away. “Took it upon myself, honestly...! My placement was given by Advent because _you_ took away my choice! With Advent gone, I have no obligation to those children nor desire to further my contact with them.”

“Maker, you’re an awful liar!” Asio bit back. “Advent gave it to you because they knew your were fit for the job!”

“ ** _And what a fine job I did! Advent is gone because of my indiscretion!_** ” Strix’s bellow echoed throughout Mesos. Asio briefly recoiled, but when he saw Strix’s expression flicker to a mite of anguish, he knew there was somehow a way to get through to him.

“That isn’t completely on you, I said so the day you left with Fib and Bonacci. You and I have made enough mistakes to fill a book, but haven’t we always risen above them? You’re claiming to not care anymore, but it’s not true. I understand, it’s easier to just try and forget, but you need to wake up! I came here to bring you back to Vellie not for me or it, but for the future of our kind.” 

“Our kind? All _six_ of us? What future could we possibly have?! If we weren’t a dying breed before, we sure as hell are now! I for one am tired of stressing over this! I said I don’t give a damn anymore and I mean it! For once in your life, respect my decisions!” 

“...On the contrary, this is the one time I can’t do that. Strix, listen to me, there’s more-”

“ **Shut your damned mouth, Asio! You’re a bloody eyesore and always have been! Leave my sight!** ” 

Asio took the insult in stride, shaking his head. “...I know I haven’t been the easiest to deal with, especially after Scops and Lettia’s death, but I need you to listen to me-” 

It took Asio a moment to register Strix’s next action; spitting in Asio’s face before taking off further into Mesos. In any other situation, Asio would’ve been livid, but he was truly shocked, which is what he believed Strix was aiming for. Time to get away from him, the best flier of their class.

“...If you’re done talking.” Asio dried his face with his sleeve. “Then so am I!” He spread his cloak and vaulted towards Strix’s distant figure. Somehow, someway, he’d get Strix to listen, to show him what a fool he was being. “ **STRIX-!** ” Asio announced his pursuit, Strix speeding up in reply. 

It was clear Strix has the upperhand due to knowing the terrain. Asio was able to follow him easy enough, but Strix was just always out of his reach, taking sharp turns that weren’t the easiest to replicate. 

“You’re a liar, Strix!” Asio yelled knowing he could be heard. “You don’t care?! Then why save Twig?! Why send Bonacci and Fib to Vellie away from danger?! Why send them back once they returned?! Answer me, Strix!” 

Strix took another sharp turn, leaving Asio’s sight. “Strix, stop-!”

“ ** _ENOUGH!_** ” Strix’s voice came from above, Asio’s delayed reaction unable to stop the next happenings. Strix quickly, violently descended towards Asio, his rage blinding himself to the action. The strike was only meant to push Asio back, perhaps scare him off, but as he fell, it had done so much more. 

Strix realised this too little too late, Asio neither recovering or his cloak responding. Rage was replaced with adrenaline as Strix rushed to catch the unconscious Asio, plummeting to the unrelenting rapids below. “No…! _No, no, **NO!**_ ” Strix panicked, failing to reach Asio.

He was out of time, accepting that Asio was going to hit the water, but Strix didn’t stop his efforts, diving in after him. Strix didn’t expect to be doing this a second time, plucking Twig out of the water was difficult enough, but he was in the shallows. Asio was sinking, fast, but finally, Strix managed to grasp Asio’s wrist, and got them both back to the surface. 

Strix flew them out of the chilled waters and to a cliff, gently shaking Asio once safe. “Asio, _ASIO!_ Maker’s sake, open your damn eyes!” A familiar dread swept through him. He’d done this before, finding Asio unconscious in Vellie after the incident. Asio quickly woke up then, but now, Strix’s imploring wasn’t being answered. “Dammit, Asio, why couldn’t you have just left me be!?” He screamed in desperation, his mind reaching for anything. 

A sudden splotch of red caught Strix’s eye. The deep colour was seeping through Asio’s sweater, and Strix immediately ripped it open, gasping at what was inflicted. “No… W-what have I done? D-dammit… _DAMMIT!_ ”

******

_“Hey… You gotta wake up.”_

_"Yeah… As happy as we are to see you… We’re not gonna let you leave Otus behind.”_

_“He still needs you.”_

_“For sure, he adores you!”_

_“So… up and at em’. I know it’s been hard, but, you can do this.”_

_“Wake up, Asio.”_

Tears spilled from Asio’s eyes as he willed them open. 

“Wake up, Asio!” Kernelle demanded, gently slapping his face. “Are you with us?”

Asio coughed, unable to shake off the urge to vomit, but Kernelle was prepared, bucket in hand.

“Yeah, get all that gross water out. Don’t be too violent with those heaves though, you don’t want more broken ribs.”

“More-?!” Asio exclaimed between coughs, feeling the sharp pain panging through him. “Augh…!”

“Yeah, it’s gonna smart for awhile. You got everything out?” Asio nodded. “Good, lie back down. I gotta make sure there’s nothing else. Besides your ribs, is anything else hurting? I can’t find anything else that looks broken.” 

“...No…?” Asio winced, unable to properly pinpoint his pain. 

“Hmm, alright, let me just- oh drat!” Kernelle went to his chest, Asio glancing down to see it bandaged, and his blood seeping through it. “You probably jostled a clot loose. Don’t. Move.” She ordered and went to work, redressing and applying pressure. 

Asio looked up, working through his confusion. He was in Mesos, chasing after Strix, and now he was in the lab, broken and bleeding.

“Where is Strix?” 

“In the basement, being watched and questioned by Geddy and the Professor. He carried you here in this state - broken ribs, and _very obvious_ talon sized stabs in your chest.” Kernelle raised a brow, suspiciously eyeing the stairs to the basement. “He was right to bring you to me, you’re incredibly lucky. I can’t believe he remembered I took first aid JUST so I could treat myself when my bombs went awry. Didn’t think i’d ever be using it on you of all people!”

“Is he alright?” 

“Fit as a fiddle!” Kernelle answered. “Being worried about your attacker… did you hit your head, too?”

“...He didn’t attack me.” Asio declared. 

“...Are you sure about that?” Kernelle doubted. 

“Yes.”

“Well, I don’t-” 

The lab’s door suddenly swung open. In ran an out of breath Otus, the tears in his eyes spilling the second he laid eyes on Asio.

“Otus…” Asio’s tufts drooped, hating that he was the cause for his reaction. “It’s... alright, Otus, I’m fine. Come here.” 

Otus took the hand Asio hand outstretched, firmly grasping it, sniffling against the rest of his tears. 

“Be gentle, Otus. He’s out of the woods, but not 100%. I'm guessing Alphonse went to grab you? Try to keep this quiet until things are sorted out. We don't want Vellie panicking, okay? I’ll leave you two be and go check on stuff below.” Kernelle warned before disappearing into the basement. Otus’ tears soon ushered in a glare, clearly upset anew.

“Yes, you can be as upset with me as you like. I didn’t do this to myself on purpose, but I understand your alarm and augh-” Asio winced, Otus’ face back to showing concern. “I’m fine, i’m fine, I promise. I’m not going anywhere, Otus, I don’t think they’d let me…”

Asio trailed off, Otus cocking his head. “Er, well, physically, I think i’m going to be stuck here for awhile.” Asio corrected. “A-anyways, I need you to do a favour for me, would you?”

Otus quickly nodded. 

“I want you to bring Tila here. Can you do that?” 

Otus gave Asio an ‘ok’ sign and let go of his hand, running out of the lab on his mission, but not before quickly glancing back, Asio waving him off. No sooner had he left, Kernelle and the Professor emerged from the basement. 

“Dear me, Asio, you had us worried.” The Professor vexed. “I’m glad to see you’re still with us.”

“I apologize for causing you concern.” 

“It’s fine, it’s nothing you did.” He reassured. “While Strix is finally back, what to do with him has become the next issue.” 

“...We need him to rescue the Owls in the chasm.” Asio stated. The Professor and Kernelle shared a concerned glance before looking back to Asio. 

“Be that as it may, it appears he assaulted you-”

“He did not.” Asio interjected. 

“Asio, he pretty much admitted that this is his fault.” Kernelle persisted.

“Well, it’s not. I’m sure both of you know how difficult I can be.” Asio tried to reason, neither of them ready to give up their skepticism. “Our conversation wasn’t finished, and I need to speak with him. Would you bring him to me?”

“...I suppose.” The Professor answered, turning back to the stairs. “Geddy! Bring him up.”

Strix emerged first, Geddy uncomfortably close behind him, hand on his blaster’s holster. The look on Strix’s face was nothing Asio had ever seen on him, unable to properly pinpoint which emotion he was trying to hide.

“Asio wants to finish whatever you were chatting about, Strix.” The Professor told an unresponsive Strix. “Asio, i’m assuming this is a private matter?”

“Yes.”

“Alright, let’s clear out then. Come on, Geddy.” Kernelle opened the door and beckoned him over. 

“...Is it really a good idea to be leaving him alone with Asio?” Geddy questioned.

“ _Maker’s sake…_ Your concern is appreciated, Geddy, but unneeded. If Strix wanted to hurt me, why would he bother carrying me back here to get treated?” Asio reasoned. 

“That’s a fair point… but don’t get any ideas!” Geddy addressed Strix. “All the exits are being guarded!” He announced before leaving, Kernelle and the Professor following. 

“Hmph, a bit of an overreaction…” Asio mused. 

“...What are you doing?” Strix asked with a quiver in his voice. “I nearly murdered you and you’re denying it to their faces?!” 

“Do stop your babbling. I know you weren’t purposely trying to cause this.” Asio gestured to his current state. “I know the maneuver you pulled - you were just trying to push me back, maybe knock the wind out of me, not stab me and break some ribs. You lost yourself in anger, and I forgive you. There’s more important things right now we ought to be discussing.”

“You… forgive me…” Strix repeated, disbelief clear. “I-I don’t…” 

Asio hardly resisted the urge to roll his eyes or sigh, the pain not aiding his mood well. “If you’re not inclined to believe me, then we’ll just call this even.” 

“Even…? For what?” 

“When we were children, I punched you in the face, and then Scops followed it up with slamming a door into it, albeit accidentally. I never apologized, so, there, you got me back, after all these years.” 

Strix stared down at Asio with further dubiety, as if he was waiting for the punchline to whatever cruel joke was being played out before him. But, in seeing that Asio wasn’t wavering, that he was truly being as forgiving as he claimed, Strix allowed himself minor respite, giving in.

“...Who in the hell are you? Since when do you take anything in stride? I’m finding myself disturbed at how calm you’re being.” 

“Would you rather me be screaming at you?”

“...Not particularly.” 

“Good, I don’t have it in me right now anyways. I just want to talk to you, Strix, and it’s important that you _listen_ this time. Are you willing to humour me now?”

“I shouldn’t have to stab you to at least humour you, so, yes, Asio. What is so important that you chased me around Mesos?”

A knock on the lab’s door paused Asio’s next thought, Strix looking back to the sound. “That must be her. Strix, much has happened while you were gone, and I’d like you to meet Vellie’s newest resident. Come in, Tila!” 

“You called for me?” Tila entered into the lab, shocked at the sight of Asio and Strix. “Are… are you okay?! Who’s this?!”

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry.” Asio attempted to assure. “This is Strix, the Owl mentor from Advent, Fib and Bonacci’s teacher. Strix, this is Tila, an Owl we rescued from a nearby island. While her blood is mixed like mine and Otus’, the group of Owls her mother originated from are fully feathered, and they’re still trapped in need of a rescue.” 

“...What…?” Strix’s gaze locked on Tila. “I… I don’t…” 

“Are _you_ okay?” Tila directed at Strix. He found himself squinting, confirming Tila existence before he replied.

“...Yes, I’m fine.”

“Strix.” Asio caught his attention back. “The reason why we were only able to rescue Tila is because the others are afraid of anyone different from them. We can assume they’ve never been exposed to humans as they live in a vast, inhospitable chasm. Owl cloaks are not something they have, and there are beasts that threaten their existence - thus their situation and understandable fear.” 

“Truly?” Strix looked to Tila who nodded. “How many are you?” 

“Um…” Tila wavered. “I don’t know the exact number… but my mother said there’s a whole village. In my whole life, i’ve seen five different Owls out foraging, all of which ran away at the sight of me.” 

“Which is why,” Asio continued. “We figured that the best way to quell their fears is to approach them with Owls who look similar to them, not of mixed blood. Solus is willing to go, but I don’t think him alone would be enough. We’ve asked Fib and Bonacci and they refused to help.”

“...And why is that?” Strix felt irked. 

“Because you’re not around telling them what to do.” Tila answered with a bit of anger in her tone. “Pretty much said they’d only go if you were.”

“So you see my full purpose of trying to track you down.” Asio added. “I have no intention of forcing you into this rescue mission, but I felt at the very least you’d care to know about it. After all, it is in regards to the future of our kind.” 

Strix knew Asio was holding back whatever his equivalent to a smirk was. Despite the state Strix had put him in, Asio was still haughty self, though suppressed. He hated Asio being right, and hated himself even more for his rash actions. All of Strix’s pent up demurrals faded away with a tired sigh. 

“I understand the situation. I cannot simply idle by when our people are trapped and suffering.” Strix knelt down to Tila. “I pledge myself to this rescue effort, Tila. I ensure you that it will be done.”

“Thank you.” Tila slightly smiled, outstretching her hand, which Strix took and shook. “That’s one less thing to worry about.” 

“Indeed.” Asio concurred. “Now i’m sure Fib and Bonacci will be willing to add themselves to the rescue effort. Tila, would you be so kind as to go inform them their mentor is here?” 

Tila’s face showed obvious uneasiness, not at all pleased with the request. “I will, but I doubt they’ll listen to a word I say…” 

“I guarantee once you breathe Strix’s name, they’ll be here in a heartbeat.”

“...Okay, be back soon.” She half grumbled as she left. 

“Why does she have an aversion to them?” Strix questioned. “What did they do?”

“Bullied her for not being able to fly, Fib also referred to her as a ‘mutt’.” Asio explained.

Strix groaned, shaking his head. “How many times have I disciplined them for such behaviour?!”

“Obviously not enough. They used to come to Vellie often, teasing Otus similarly. Geddy usually chased them off, and on the odd occasion I caught them, I shooed them back to Advent. I had assumed you were encouraging the behaviour, but I see that wasn’t the case.” 

“No, of course not! The Superintendent would have had my head had he known about that! Why did you never report them?! If my scoldings were doing nothing, then the Superintendent’s would have done the trick!” 

“Well, we can blame my arrogance for one. I thought Otus should get thicker skin instead of encouraging him. I should’ve been more wary with them around Tila, as both Otus and Solus ignore their teasings now. However, in choosing her to be their next target, I don’t think either of them expected her relataltaion. And before you get further upset, I punished them all equally. Here’s hoping they learned from it.” 

Strix groaned again, too exhausted to even desire the full details. A tiny part of him wished solitude in Mesos back, but in leaving his responsibilities, he knew what folly that ‘solitude’ was. The memory of the mentioned punch Asio administered pricked at Strix, he also acting in his student’s fashion at one time. “Retaliation…” Strix muttered. “I will make sure they know how inappropriate they’ve been. It took me too long to realize my bias. The moment Scops slammed that door into my face should’ve been my wake up call, not years later.”

“And not me slugging you? Scops didn’t purposely assault you with the door, Strix.”

“...Yes he did.” Strix revealed. “And he threatened to do more to me if I dared try to harm you or Lettia in any way.” 

“...He did not.” Asio doubted. 

“What would I possibly gain out of lying to you?” Strix refuted. 

Asio turned his head away from their conversation, his mind trying to imagine such a threat coming out of Scops’ mouth. In doing so, a small puff of laughter escaped Asio, followed by immediate wincing from the pain it pushed on his condition.

“Don’t reopen your wounds.” Strix scoffed. 

******

Solus recoiled at the sun’s greeting as he pulled the window’s curtains back. A second of panic resounded in him, only for it to flee as soon as he glanced at the clock. He still had time, he hadn’t overslept.

“Good.” Solus comforted himself. “I don’t w-want to keep her waiting any longer.”

He moved past the mess of fabrics and threads that had accumulated through his efforts, grabbing a package before heading out the door. Solus caught a glance of Fib, Bonacci, and Otus flying overhead, each of them splitting off into different directions before disappearing out of sight. 

With Asio having to rest due to his injuries, Strix took it upon himself to aid Otus with the backlog of duties that was beginning to pile. Fib and Bonacci were enlisted as well, but not before they were given a stern talking to, and an apology from their beloved mentor. Solus skipped out on the reunion, which Asio encouraged, passing on the message that he should continue his work and give Strix space until further notice. 

Now with his work done, Solus arrived at the meeting place, sitting down on the hill that overlooked Tila’s house. He was still early, and no doubt Tila had to tend to Steato before getting to her own matters. Solus took this moment to close his eyes, still drowsy from his many lost hours of sleep. Twig’s help certainly granted him a few more winks, but still hardly enough. He’d open his eyes the moment he heard Tila’s front door open, but a different sound instead forced Solus out of his doze. 

Footsteps, ones he recognized the moment they sounded. Still, he didn’t turn to meet their owner, unsure as to what they wanted. Solus waited, for anger, maybe a strike across his head, but instead, Strix sat down beside him. 

“Seems you’re still hiding yourself away more often than not.” Strix began. “Though i’m to assume for less conniving reasons.” 

Solus didn’t answer, holding the package closer to him, as if protecting it.

“Relax.” Strix gibed. “I’m not here to scorn you, Solus. Do you think i’d sit myself to do so?”

Solus continued to stay silent, not even able to will himself to look at his past mentor. Strix sensed the owlboy’s anxiety, deciding to just get to the point. 

“Solus, it was never my intention to make myself unapproachable. For you to put your trust in the pirates instead of me, then, well, I truly failed you as your mentor. Fib and Bonacci took so well to their lessons, and while your performance was lacking in places, it didn’t make you any less of my student. I thought perhaps your frailty was connected to the loss of your late father. Letting you peruse the archives seemed to be the best way to give you space. As long as you showed up to lessons and did an ample enough job, then I believed it was fine to leave you be.” 

“T-that’s…” Solus managed to glance over at Strix. “...You don’t have to do this.”

“You don’t want me to apologize for pushing you into so deep of a corner, you sought the help of our enemies? Please, don’t pity me.” Strix half spat. “The truth of it is that I didn’t make you a priority, instead finding the success of your fellow students more worthwhile. Maybe if I had broken confidentiality and told you were Otus was, what your father practically begged me to do, the rift between us may have lessened and I may have paid more attention, but who knows. Advent is gone, but we’re still here, and i’m going to trust both of us to not make any more asinine mistakes. Does that suit you better?” 

Solus finally met Strix’s gaze, and gave him a nod. “I t-think that suits me j-just fine.” 

“Then we’ll leave matters at that. However, i’m not quite sure I agree with how Asio is handling you. I’ve been here several days now and this is the first you’ve exited your house. What _are_ you holding onto so tightly?” Strix pointed to the package. 

“...Why d-don’t you wait and see?” Solus gestured to the house, it’s door open and Tila exiting. She excitedly gasped upon seeing Solus, running to greet him and Strix. 

“Good m-morning, Tila!” Solus chirped. 

“Good morning!” She replied. “If you’re here then that means-!”

“Yes, I finished it!” Solus passed Tila the package. “Go ahead and o-open it!”

Tila didn’t need anymore coaxing to peel the paper back. On seeing the vibrant colour peeking out from it, she unfurled the contents; her cloak, easily catching the wind and revealing it’s full shape to her. 

“Wow…!” She marveled. “This is mine? I can really have it?” 

“Of course! I m-made it for you!” 

Tila beamed at the cloak and then to Solus. “Thank you! Um, um, does it work like the other one? Is this how you put it on?” 

“H-here…” Solus helped properly fasten the cloak to Tila’s shoulders. 

“Did you say that you made an Owl cloak?” Strix eyed it dubiously. 

“I did.” Solus confidently replied. 

“And it works?” Strix questioned.

“Let’s find out.” Solus backed away from Tila. “Do you remember h-how to take off, Tila?” 

“I… do.” She hesitated, Solus remembering how hard the spectre cloak had thrown her. 

“Your cloak wont t-toss you, Tila, I made s-sure it won’t.”

“O-okay. I just…” She further hesitated. 

“How about this-” Solus grabbed her hands. “We j-jump on three, okay? 1… 2… _3!_ ” 

Tila did as she was told, her eyes shut fast, waiting for a painful impact, but it never came. A weightless feeling greeted her, slowly opening her eyes to find her and Solus aloft, a stunned Strix observing. 

“-Woah!” Tila panicked, seeing the ground gone from beneath her feet. “What do I do now?”

“I’m going to bring us down, t-there’s someone here far more suited to teaching f-flight than me.” He said quiet enough for only Tila to hear. “If you ask h-him, I bet he’d be willing!” 

Her cloak obeyed Solus’ descent and they both landed in close proximity to Strix. “...I certainly would have remained skeptical if you’d not shown me.” Strix admitted. “So this is what you’d taken upon yourself.”

“Uh-huh.” Solus answered. “And i’ll be making one for e-every Owl we rescue. But until they’re here, I’ll go b-back to my normal duties. I’ll take over from here, so, w-where am I needed?” 

“Solus, i’m perfectly capable of completing these duties.” Strix avowed.

“I k-know you are! But, Tila needs a teacher…” 

“If Solus is freeing you up, would you be willing to teach me how to fly?” Tila took Solus’ cue. “Fib and Bonacci never keep quiet about how great of a teacher you are, so… would you teach me too?” 

Strix was taken aback by the sudden request. When he planned out his day earlier that morning, gaining another student wasn’t even a possibility. In the past, he’d agree the moment a student presented themselves into his curriculum. However, with his most recent actions still fresh in his mind, Strix wavered. Was he suited to take on another student? Especially when he only just reconciled with Solus, the student he’d forsaken in his wrath. And yet, Tila’s enthusiasm brought Strix back to when he’d first started teaching. She wasn’t being as excitable as Fib and Bonacci, but the look in her eyes told Strix it would be a huge disservice to them both if he denied Tila her heritage.

“Naturally, it would be my pleasure!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT!
> 
> I don't really have anything much to say about this chapter, BUT, i'd like to feature some great artists that blessed me with fanart!
> 
> http://tinysketchii.tumblr.com/post/182311772326/hi-littlegrumblranna-s-fic-stay-the-course-is
> 
> https://littlegrumblranna.tumblr.com/post/182277420636/para-vittora-a-silly-little-scribble-based-on
> 
> I love you dearly! Thank you so much! >3<
> 
> OK, so, I do have a little bit to say about this chapter. It was originally going to be very different. Strix was going to come back and Tila was going to get her cloak, but how it happened was vastly different, and pretty sad. My brain kicked in and basically told my heart to 'chill the heck out', because there's been enough sorrows these kids have endured. I went with this instead as it doesn't change the final chapter's narrative in any way, and I wanted Strix to have a little bit of redemption. Headcanony, but more satisfying imo.
> 
> Thanks as always for reading.


	17. Epilogue

The city was beginning to wake. Market stalls preparing their goods, the city guards doing rounds, and the clock tower struck eight, echoing its morning song. Among those just starting their day, was one ready to end his. An old, grizzled, Owl sleepily yawned atop the watchtower, though hiding it from any possible onlookers. He knew the moment he showed any inkling of his age, the young people would begin their over concerned harping. His duties were his own until someone pried them away, but no one fancied clipping the wings of Vellie’s enduring patriarchy. Still, there was no denying his fatigue, watching the last thirty minutes of his shift slowly tick by, wondering how many more days he’d be able to continue this routine. 

“Don’t you look ready keel over.” A playfully mocking voice read his thoughts. “You’re sure you aren’t getting too old for nightwatch, Strix?”

“Asio.” Strix turned to greet him. “You’re twenty-four minutes early.” He paused to look down to Asio’s arms, seeing the familiar toddler that never seemed to be apart from him. “Why have you brought him along? It’s dangerous up here.” 

“Do you think i’m incapable of taking care of him and doing my job? It’s no bother, you know that.” 

“Bother or not, you really must stop parading the child around. You’re coddling him.” 

“I’m merely carrying out my familial duties. If you’re so watchful of my daily doings, then perhaps you ought to cut your duties down. Jealousy never has looked good on you.” 

“Jealousy?! Listen here you sentimental galoot-” 

“Hush.” Asio tsked. “You’ll wake him.” 

“I have every right to do what I please up here until my shift is over!” Strix bit back, though still hushing his voice. 

“Then perhaps choose to leave! I’ll start early, you can go now.”

“Ugh, you little-”

“ ** _Ahem-!_** ” Someone caught their attention, both elder Owls turning back, surprised at the sudden noise. There stood Tila, most of her guard uniform hiding behind her cloak. A sly smile accompanied her giggle as she began. “Pardon me, I don’t wish to interrupt your morning spat with Asio, Master Strix, but i’ve come with a message for you.” 

“Er, have you now?” Strix straightened himself out, embarrassed to be once again caught in a childish squabble. “Go ahead.” 

“Your presence has been requested at the settlement over. I came to replace you until Asio showed up for his shift.” She moved over to Asio and knelt down to the child’s level, playfully poking his nose. “But as he’s already here, I suppose i’ll escort you instead.” The child sleepily hid his face into Asio’s chest, getting another giggle out of Tila, Asio holding back a chuckle of his own.

“I don’t need an escort.” Strix looked away from the scene with a roll of his eyes. 

“Master Strix, you needn’t be so crabby!” Tila weaved her arm into his. “I know i’ve been busy with my new placement lately, but that’s no reason to be envious of a child! Let your old student escort you to make up for it, hmmm?” 

“ **You-!** ” Stix’s anger flared only to instantly dissolve at seeing Tila’s ribbing smile. “Ugh, your juvenile behaviour will be the death of me. First Fib and Bonacci, now you? Do you enjoy teasing my temper?” 

“No~” Tila sweetly replied. “I just now how to handle a cranky elder, that’s all.” 

“Hmph, indeed...”

Tila winked back to Asio before taking flight with her mentor. He held back another chuckle at the sight of Tila’s grown, yet still puny stature practically dragging Strix along. “She only guffs you because you allow it. Soft hearted buffoon…” Asio looked down to his extra, sumbering weight. “Though I suppose i’m hardly one to talk.”

Asio readjusted the child’s position and turned to the view overlooking Vellie. No matter how many times he witnessed it, what Vellie had become still amazed him. Saving Tila’s people was the beginning of a new age that didn’t show any sign of slowing. Otus’ coordinates led them to more and more patches of land, and it wasn’t only Owls that needed rescuing. Among them were humans, bugs, arachnids, and even previously unknown races. To say reaching this point was easy would be a lie, but perseverance prevailed, Vellie now rivaling the once bustling Advent. 

“Now then, can’t take in the view all day...” Asio mumbled, moving his eyes to different points of interest. A distant street revealed Solus giving several packages to his apprentice, conveying instructions before disappearing back into his atelier. They took off sprinting, obviously this not their only delivery today, but as Asio expected, the child tripped, scattering the packages. Just as they started to pick themselves up, Solus burst out from his atelier to his apprentice’s aid, helping pick up the packages and drying any oncoming tears. They continued on together, the apprentice hanging their head shamefully, but Asio knew Solus was only offering words of enourgamentment. 

Asio’s gaze then went to a small, framilar house. Among all the Automaton crafted houses, the few from the original Vellie stood out greatly. A quick pang of concern soon fled as Asio shook it off, looking down and gently tousling the child’s plumage. “He will be home soon, I promise you.” Asio pledged and looked upon the horizon. The waters were still, one empty spot in their harbour a constant reminder. Being a few days overdue wasn’t out of the ordinary and Asio refused to let his anxieties take hold of him. 

Instead, something else took hold of him; a sudden embrace from behind that lifted him off of his feet. Asio’s surprise instantly wore off as he knew exactly who was administering it, looking up to see a smile beaming down on him.

“Otus!” Asio cheerfully wheezed through the embrace. “When did you get back? The ship isn’t even in sight!” 

Otus released him and pointed to sea, conveying it was still a ways off. 

“I see, just couldn’t wait a little longer, could you?” Asio pretended to chide at Otus’ shrug. “I kid, it’s good to see you back safe and sound. Am I to assume everything went well? Geddy, Alphonse, and Twig are all fine?” 

Otus excited nodded, giving a thumbs up. 

“Good. How many new settlers do we have?”

Otus took out a notepad and flipped to a page, showing it to Asio. His tufts raised at the large number, looking over to the unoccupied houses, hoping they had enough. “Maker above, I may need to arrange for more accommodations…” 

Asio looked back to Otus, seeing his gaze was now on who he was holding in his arms. “Do take him, he’s missed you terribly.” Asio held out the owlboy to Otus, who scooped him up, holding him aloft in front of his face. “Careful now.” Asio warned. “Crankiness doesn’t even begin to describe his mood this morning.” 

Otus snickered and grinned widely at the drowsy face coming to. The grouchy disposition close to tears transitioned to disbelief as they realized who was holding them. 

“Daddy…? _DADDY-!_ ” The child erupted into gleeful squeals as their needy reach was answered, Otus tickling their face with his own feathers, planting kisses wherever he could. Asio couldn’t help but smile at the display, despite having seen it several times in the past. “Grandpa, grandpa!” He addressed Asio and pointed to Otus. “Home!” 

“Yes, Scops, your father is home. Didn’t I tell you it wouldn’t be much longer?”

Scops responded by throwing his arms around Otus’ neck, contently nuzzling into his shirt. Otus pat his son on the back, gently swaying himself in an attempt to calm him, knowing he’d soon be back at work. 

_‘Thank you’_ Otus mouthed to Asio with an affectionate smile. 

“No, Otus.” Asio reached a hand up and cupped Otus’ face. “Thank _you._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over! ;w;
> 
> Now, this might kinda feel like it ended suddenly, but trust me, this was planned from the beginning. This fic was a character study of sorts, and in the previous chapter, I had done everything I wished to, plus left it open enough. This isn't to say that I didn't think of having more. I could've detailed another journey to the chasm and the rescue, but I feel it just would've draaaaaged on. So, this is a quick fluffy chapter to make up for all the feels I had you endure. 
> 
> I don't have too much to say about the chapter itself, but I had planned on Otus getting tall and hugging Asio just like Scops used to since I started this fic. And as for the baby Scops, who's the mother, you may ask. Tila? Fib? A rando? Adopted? Well, it's up to you! I tried to shy away from any ships, but I can't get over Otus having a family and including Asio in it, because I just can't handle the cute and need you to experience it with me. Your headcanon is accepted here!
> 
> One more thing before I go. I want to give big thank you to Confetti and Rose for curating an Owlboy collection of lore and other stuff. It was a great help to me! Check it out here:
> 
> https://otusoats.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!


End file.
